I Should Have Known Better
by misty23y
Summary: Stephanie finds herself in a situation that she doesn't know how to change. Her head and her heart are not aligned. What will she do? Eventual HEA for Steph. Adult Language, Adult Situations, sexual abuse, SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, adult situations, SMUT, violence**

 **Chapter 1: 18 months ago, November 2013**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Another day, another car blowing up, another skip getting away. My name is Stephanie Plum. I am a 33-year-old blue-eyed brunette with crazy, curly hair. I'm still single, much to my mother's dismay. I work for my sleazy cousin, Vinnie, as a bond enforcement agent or bounty hunter. Today, I was trying to get Ralph Neibetz, who skipped out on bail after being charged with drunk and disorderly conduct. What my paperwork failed to mention was that his disorderly conduct was attempted arson on his ex-girlfriend's car. I managed to see him walking up to his house, and was ready to apprehend him, when he pushed me aside, threw a Molotov cocktail into the open window of my car, then ran off. I managed to get under cover of his front porch when my car finally engulfed in flames. Now, I'm sitting on the steps, waiting for my currently "off" boyfriend, Detective Joe Morelli, and my mentor, best friend, and occasional lover Ranger Manoso to arrive.

Joe was the first to arrive at the scene. I could tell that he was not in a good mood by his body language and the way he slammed the door. Time for another fucking lecture. "Cupcake, I don't know why you are still trying to do this job. You are horrible at it. I can't even remember how many cars you have blown up or destroyed while trying to do this job. I don't know why you just don't quit already. You can marry me; I can support you and our children. You have no reason to ever need to work again. I mean, look at you! You ripped your pants, you have soot on your face, and your hair is all over the place. Don't you have any self-respect? How can you be out of the house looking the way you do? God, Cupcake, you need to come to your senses already."

"Hi, Joe, nice to see you. Yes, I'm fine, no cuts or bruises. You know, I was a little scared when he threw the Molotov cocktail in my car, but fortunately, I was able to get to cover before the car ignited. Oh, you're going to take me home, so I can shower and change, how nice of you to offer." I said sarcastically.

"Stephanie quit your job and marry me. Please, Cupcake." He whined.

"Joe, we are not having this discussion now. Unless you are assigned to this case, which I doubt considering there is no one here who is dead, I suggest you go back to work and leave me alone."

At that moment, Ranger pulled up in his Porsche. I saw him immediately look at my car then glance around until he spotted me. Once his eyes found my body, he locked his gaze on me, looking at me to determine if I was injured. He arrived next to Joe. "Morelli."

"Manoso"

"Babe, are you okay? Who were you going after today?" Ranger askes me. See, someone who's concerned about my well-being first.

"I'm fine. Just annoyed that I lost yet another car. I was going after Ralph Neibetz. Who knew he was a wannabe arsonist?"

Ranger closed his eyes, trying to gain his composure. When he finally opened his eyes, I thought he was ready to kill someone. "Vinnie gave you that file? What the fuck was he thinking? I'm going to have to go and have yet another talk with him about which files are appropriate for you and which he should give to me. If only he weren't so fucking cheap."

"What do you mean, Ranger?" I reply. I felt myself getting ready to go into full rhino mode.

"Babe, Ralph has been charged with arson at least six times in the last eighteen months. My guys have picked him up. He tried to torch three of my vehicles. Even though he wasn't charged with arson this time, Vinnie should never have given you this file. You need back up to get him, at least a team of six. That's the only way we can bring him in without him torching our cars."

Well, I felt a little better once I found out that Ranger needs six men to bring in this guy. I must agree, Vinnie should never have given me this file. "Ranger, can you give me a lift now that I have no car."

"Of course, Babe. Where to? Do you want to go after Ralph again today? I can have a team in place in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. But I need to shower and change first."

"Come back to Haywood. Ella should still have some of your uniforms around. You can use the shower in my apartment, or in the gym if you want. That will give me time to get the team together so you can brief them when you're ready so we can get Ralph today."

"Sounds like a plan, Batman."

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Cupcake. You need to stay here and take care of the paperwork and answer questions. I will take you home after; then we'll go to your parents for dinner. There is no reason for you to use the shower in HIS apartment. You are not going after this guy again. Do I make myself clear?" Joe ranted.

"Yes Joe, you have made yourself perfectly clear. Now let me be clear. Good Bye, Joe. We are done. Finished for good this time. Don't call, don't come to my apartment and do not come to my parent's house for dinner."

As I moved to get up, Ranger offered me his hand, which I gladly took. He pulled me up against his body, giving me a hug and a kiss in my hair. "Are you sure you're okay, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, Batman, I'm fine, just aggravated at this point. I liked that car." I respond. He takes my hand, guiding me to his car. I got into the Porsche, waiting for Ranger to join me. Once he did, we took off to Haywood.

While driving there, Ranger breaks his no talking zone to talk. "Babe, will you please consider working for me full time. You can still chase skips, only with a competent partner who will have your back. You can do searches, help me with some of my paperwork, anything you want. You know you will need to exercise, get training, and carry a loaded gun at all times, but you will be so much more formidable on the job. Please, Steph. I hate it when I hear that one of your cars is off the grid or you are hurt. I'd be less worried if I knew you were working for me."

"Ranger, I don't want a pity position."

"Stephanie, you have worked for me and with me numerous times in the past. You have helped me when I couldn't find anyone else who could. You saved my company from being destroyed by kids. Why do you still think that this is a pity position?"

I sigh, thinking about what Ranger is saying. It's true; I have worked for him in the past. He has never complained about my work while I was working for Rangeman. I have the respect of his staff, his Merry Men. Yes, I would need to work out, learn self-defense, and carry a loaded gun, but that would all make me better at my job. Why am I so stubborn? I decide to take him up on his offer.

"Fine, Ranger, I'll work for you. When do I start?" I ask while looking at him. I swear, for a moment he looked like a kid in the candy store before his blank face slammed down again.

"How about when you finish your shower, Babe?"

"Sounds good to me."

By this point, we were pulling into the Rangeman garage. Ranger parked in his usual spot next to the elevator. We entered the elevator, where Ranger hit his key fob twice, once to send the elevator up to seven, and once to jam the cameras. Suddenly, Ranger's lips were on mine, his arms were around my waist and back, and he pulled me up against him. I kissed him right back. When the doors opened to seven, we got off and stopped kissing, only long enough for him to open the door to the apartment. Then, once the door was closed and locked, he had my back against the door and was fondling me and kissing me everywhere. Just as things were getting interesting, his cell phone rang, but not his regular phone. A different phone.

"Fuck! Steph, go ahead and take a shower. We'll have to finish this later." He picked up the phone and walked to his office, closing the door. Hmm? I wonder, that's not his regular phone that rang. The call can't be good. I better take my shower so we can get Ralph.

 **Ranger's POV**

Fuck me! I can't believe that they are calling me NOW! Their timing can't get any worse. I quickly usher Stephanie to the shower while I go to my office to answer their blasted call. "Captain Manoso."

" _Captain, we have an assignment for you. Please report to our offices in Washington D.C. by 0800 on November 6_ _th_ _, which is two days from today."_

"Yes, Sir. How long will I be gone?"

" _Captain, we don't know. The mission is clssified as extremely dangerous. We will discuss specifics when you arrive in D.C. As always make sure all your affairs are in order, Captain."_

"Understood, Sir. Upon my return I want my contract to be over. No more missions. I want an opportunity to have a real life, Sir."

" _Captain Manoso, if you survive, I promise that I will personally rip up your contract so that your obligation to your government terminates upon the completion of your debrief."_

"Thank you, General. I'll see you in two days."

" _Don't be late, Captain."_ With that, the General hung up. I then make the necessary calls to my lawyer, the airlines and Rangeman's other offices.

What am I going to do? Finally, I have Stephanie here in my apartment, ready to be with ME, not Morelli, but me. I thought with ony days left on my contract I was free to claim Stephanie. But now that I have this assignment there is a chance that I won't return. It wouldn't be fair to her. But I need Stephanie to understand I am serious about us. I need to survive this last mission so that I can be with Stephanie, the love of my life. I hear the shower shut off. I enter the bedroom and sit on the bed. She exits the bathroom wearing my robe. Dios, she's beautiful.

"Ranger, I'll be ready in about ten minutes. Thanks for waiting for me." She says as she exits the bathroom. Once she sees me sitting on the bed, she pauses, then comes to sit next to me. "Ranger, what's wrong? That call was telling you that you're going in the wind again, right?"

She knows me too well. I thought I had my blank face on; I guess not. "Yeah, Babe, I'm leaving in two days. I have to be in D.C. by 0800 on the sixth. No details, but like most of my missions there is always the chance I might not return."

I watch as all the color drains from my Babe's face, she starts to hyperventilate. I push her head between her legs. "Breath, Babe, breathe. It'll be fine."

Once she catches her breath, she looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears that she's trying not to shed. "Ranger, how can you say that? I may never see you again. Do you have to go, Ranger? Can't you turn it down? I don't want you to go, Ranger."

"Babe, I wish it were that easy. But it isn't. I have no choice. It's part of my contract. Babe, I have a favor to ask of you." I start, watching her face to determine her thoughts. "Babe, please stay here, with me, tonight and tomorrow night. Babe, I know that it's not fair to you, to bring this up now, but I love you. I have loved you for a long time now. I am not asking you to wait for me, but I'm asking to give me the next two days so that if things go FUBAR, I'll have the memories of these next few days to help me want to survive. Please, Babe, I need you."

By now, the tears are falling. "Ranger, I'll stay with you. God, I love you, too. I want to be able to remember you, too, just in case. I will wait for you, you know. I've been waiting for you to give yourself to me without any qualifiers for a long time. Please don't push me away again, Ranger. Promise me that you will come back."

"Babe. You are a beautiful, vibrant woman, who deserves to be loved, if something does happen to me. Please don't hold out for me. As I told you, the next two days may be our last."

"Don't talk like that, Ranger. I have to believe that you'll be coming back."

"Querida, what do you want to do? Do you still want to get Ralph today?"

I see her back straighten; she closes her eyes, then speaks. "Yes, let's go get Ralph. Then we can come back and spend what time we have before you have to leave for D.C."

"Well, Babe, I will need to leave the apartment for a couple of hours tomorrow, to sign some paperwork, but then I'm all yours."

"What about your parents? Do you need to see them?"

"No. I'll call them, tell them I'm leaving. Then I'll call Julie to let her know. They don't want or need to know, but I can't keep it from you. I'm sorry, Querida."

"Don't be. Let me get dressed. I need about twenty minutes now, especially since I've been crying."

"Okay, Babe. I'm going downstairs to let Tank, Lester, and Bobby know. Meet us at my office when you're ready. I love you, Stephanie." I lean down and give my beautiful Babe a gentle kiss. I have to control myself from taking my robe off of her and taking Steph right now, but if I do that, we won't be leaving this apartment. I reluctantly break away, leaving her to get ready.

"See you downstairs, Babe."

I take one last glance at Steph before heading down to my office. Once I open the door on five, I call out for my team. "Tank, Lester, Bobby, my office, now." I bellow. I go to my office and sit on the couch. Once the three musketeers walk in, they join me in the sitting area. Lester, who's last to walk in, closes the door, knowing what I'm about to say isn't going to be good news.

"When do you leave, Primo?" Lester asks me.

"I have to report at 0800 on the sixth. The assignment is extremely dangerous and I have a bad feeling about it already. Stephanie knows already."

"Damn, Carlos, this sucks." Tank replies.

"You know that this was always a possibility. I made the mistake of letting the suits know that I wasn't renewing my contract after my last mission. Now, I'm expendable. I was hoping to have a chance with Steph, but now…"

"We'll take care of her, regardless of what happens. We'll make sure that she is always safe." Bobby replies.

"I know. Before the call I had told Steph we wold help her bring in the FTA that blew up her car. Once we get him, I'm offline until I leave for D.C. I have an appointment with my lawyer tomorrow at 0900, to make sure that the paperwork for Rangeman is in order and my Will is updated to take care of Stephanie. She's getting my house in Point Pleasant, my cars, and five million dollars. I want to make sure she's taken care of for life."

"You know she's going to fight us, not wanting to take them." Tank state.

"Yes, which is why I wrote her a letter, to help ease her into accepting what I want her to have," I reply. "I have booked a flight at 0500 on the 6th, so Tank, you need to take me to the airport at 0230. Stephanie will be staying with me here until I leave. Let her stay on seven whenever she wants. She has agreed to work here full-time. I only hope that by me leaving she isn't going to change her mind."

"We'll make sure that she stays working here. We all love her too, you know." Lester states.

"I know. Tank, I'll try to contact you whenever I can. I spoke to Marco in Miami already, so he'll make sure Julie is safe. Have his back. I can't be worried about my two girls."

"We got it, Ranger." Tank replied.

Then I heard the knock that could only be Stephanie. "Come in, Babe."

Stephanie entered my office, wearing her Rangeman uniform, fully dressed with all her weapons. What a sexy sight. It's making me rethink going after Ralph right now. She walks over to us, going to sit on the empty chair but I pull her into my lap. I need to feel her in my arms as much as possible until I leave.

"Babe, do you know where we could find Ralph now?"

"He should be at his mother's. He goes there for dinner every night. I don't think he can cook. Besides, he brings his laundry to his mother as well. His mother lives three doors down from my parents, which is why I avoided getting him there, but with you guys, it should be smoother."

"Babe, we're not going to get roped into eating dinner at your parent's house?"

"No. We'll arrive at seven. Dinner will be over."

"Okay, so we need Cal to join us. Tank, I want you and Cal to cover the back of the house. Lester and Bobby, cover the vehicles. Stephanie and I will take the front door. Once we get him, Tank and Cal will bring him into TPD to get your body receipt. The rest of us will come back here. Once we get here, I'm off-line."

"Okay. Let's go. We'll meet you in the garage."

Lester, Tank, and Bobby left the office, leaving Stephanie and me alone together. I kissed her neck and ear, allowing my hands to rub her breasts through her shirt. Dios, I need this woman. "Babe, I'm sorry. You know I don't want to leave."

"I know, Ranger."

"Carlos, please call me Carlos whenever we are alone."

"Carlos, I know you don't want to leave. I don't want you to go either. Can't we just run away? Disappear and never return?"

I stop kissing and fondling my Babe. "Don't think I haven't thought of that. But, are you able to cut ties with everyone in your life? You won't be able to contact anyone, Mary Lou, your grandmother, your nieces? No one will ever be able to speak to you again."

"No, I can't, but I could try."

"Babe, I couldn't ask that of you. Besides, I couldn't give up my family or Julie. There's no other way, Querida."

She sighs. "Let's go get Ralph so we can begin our time alone together where we can pretend that you aren't leaving." She reluctantly gets off my lap, and I follow her. We take the elevator down to the garage, only so I can hold her a few extra minutes. Once the doors close, I pull her against me, so her back is to my front, and my arms are around her waist. I place my head against her neck so I can take in the scent from her strawberry shampoo. The elevator doors open up to the garage much too quickly for my liking. We meet the others by their cars, while we head for my Turbo. I know she loves this car, so I'm going to give her a ride in it. We pull out first, with the other following us to her parent's block. I can feel her tense as we get closer to her mother's house. I can only imagine the tongue lashing she's going to get for not calling her mother after the incident. "Babe, did you call your mother to tell her you were okay?"

"Yes, I called her before you or Morelli arrived. She knows I'm fine." I relaxed a little, knowing that her mom won't bother her for that, but she'll probably tell her how she's an embarrassment for apprehending Ralph Neibetz on her block. We get out of the car once the others are in position. I walk with Stephanie up the front porch, letting her take the lead. She knocks on the door. Ralph answers.

"Ralph Neibetz, as you know, I'm Stephanie Plum, and I represent Vincent Plum Bail Bond Agency. I'm here to take you to get re-bonded."

"As I told you this morning, bitch, I'm not going back. I see you have a new car there. Now I get to see another one go BOOM." Ralph responds.

At that moment, Ranger makes his presence known. "I don't think so, Ralph."

"Ranger, what are you doing here?"

"You ruined my woman's car this morning. She wasn't happy, which means I'm not happy. Now, you are going to come with me the easy way or the hard way."

Ralph had gone with them the hard way before and decided to take the easy way. He put his hands behind his back and turned around, allowing me to cuff him. Ranger and I walked him down to the sidewalk, where Lester and Bobby took him until Tank and Cal could bring him to TPD. Once secured in the car with Bobby sitting next to him, Ranger and I got back in the Turbo. Before we could make our getaway, my mother was standing next to the car.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, how could you arrest poor Ralph in front of his mother. I am embarrassed. What will everyone say? How can you be so disrespectful? It's about time you quit that stupid job of yours and marry Joe. Lord knows he'll take care of you so you can stay home an give me more grandchildren. Valerie has three kids with one on the way. Why can't you be more like your sister?"

"Mom, he missed his court date. I tried to get him away from here, but he blew up my car. Remember?"

"Still, Stephanie, you need to quit your job and marry Joe. When are you going to do that?"

"Good night, Mom. Ranger and I are going to get dinner. I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

I see that she wants to leave, so I leave. Not to mention, the faster we get out of here, the faster I can have her in my bed, where she belongs.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yeah. Mom is always disappointed in me; it's her normal."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Maybe we can get some stuff from the breakroom. I don't want to waste any more time."

Perfect. The sooner we're done eating, the sooner I can have my dessert. We arrive back at Haywood, and I pull into my spot. We exit the car, taking the elevator to five. Once there, we get some minestrone with fresh bread and turkey sandwiches for dinner. We bring our food up to seven. We sit at the breakfast bar, quickly eating. Once we finish, Steph brings the dishes to the sink, starting to rinse them before placing them in the dishwasher. I put my arms around her waist from behind and kiss her delicious neck. "Babe, leave them. Ella will get them later."

Stephanie shuts off the water, turns around, and puts her arms around my neck. We kiss like there's no tomorrow, which is true. As much as I want to make slow, sensual love to my Babe, I need her badly. I quickly divest her of her clothes and place her on the counter. Now, she's at the perfect height for me to take her. I reach in my pocket for a condom, but she stops me. "I'm on the shot. I'm good."

I'm glad, because I rather make love to her without the barrier, feeling her around me. I know our foreplay hasn't been long, so I make sure to finger her a little, making sure she's wet enough, so I don't hurt her. Once I know she's ready; I enter her. We go hard, fast, almost animalistic. We cum too quickly, but it's okay because it was only round one.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask her.

"No. I'm fine. It was what I wanted." I pick her up, bridal style, and carry her into the bedroom. I place her on the bed, where I start to worship her body. Kissing her beautiful, perfect breasts, bringing her nipples to attention. I alternate between gently biting her nipples and sucking them. I love feeling her body react beneath me while hearing her little moans of satisfaction. I kiss down her stomach, going closer to the promise land. I settle myself between her legs, waiting to taste her. "Querida, I love you so much. You are beautiful, sexy, vibrant, stubborn, and sassy. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Carlos, please, I don't want to wait for any more orgasms from my Cuban sex God."

"Cuban Sex-God?"

"Yes, Carlos. Please make me cum!"

"Your wish is my command." With that, I start to lick her warm center. She is already wet and ready for me. She has the sweetest taste. I swear, I've never tasted anyone who tasted as good as she does. I could eat her forever. I feel her hips bucking and her hands in my hair, pushing me where she wants me. I pull back and stop. "Carlos, please, don't stop."

I put two fingers inside her, making sure to hit her g-spot while biting and licking her clit. I can feel her edging towards another climax. I keep building her up. Right before she's ready to explode, I stop, kissing my way up her body. I know she's desperate and frustrated, but I will make it up to her. I have my cock positioned at her entrance, looking into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Oh God, yes, I'm ready for you, Carlos." I enter her completely in one swift move. I know I'm bigger than most men, but my Babe has no problem taking me. I start to pump in and out of my Babe slowly. I know that if I go too fast, I won't last. I want to bring my Babe to such a high that will be a new experience for her. I keep bringing her the brink of climax before stopping and letting her back down. Finally, I can tell that she's ready. I bring her back up, pumping faster and harder than I have before. Her moans are barely audible. I know I'm driving her crazy, as she's scratching my back with her nails, pulling me against her. I put my hand between us so that I can touch her clit. I know she's holding back. "Babe, cum with me, now." I feel her release, gush over and over again. I can tell that she's had several mini-orgasms, as her inner muscles keep tightening around my cock. Finally, I can't hold back anymore and cum inside her. She goes limp beneath me, passed out. Perfect. Le petite mort. Mission accomplished.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **0200 on November 6** **th**

My cursed alarm goes off. I have to get up. I've only slept about an hour, as my Babe and I spent most of the last day and a half making love. I don't want to get up, but I must if I'm going to make my flight out of Newark. I kiss Stephanie as I get up, going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I finish, getting dressed. It's time for me to go, but I don't want to leave. I have the love of my life in my bed. Life is not fair. "Querida, mi amor, te quiero, siempre para siempre." I lean over her body, giving her another kiss. She wakes up.

"Carlos? Is it time already?"

"Yes, mi amor, it's time. Please be careful. I want you to work here until I return. I want you to stay here if you ever need to, my apartment is your apartment. I love you Stephanie Plum, never doubt my love for you. Tank, Lester, and Bobby are here for you if you need them. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Carlos. You better come home to me in one piece. Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy." We kiss once more; only this kiss is full of promise, love, desire, and sadness. I get up, tucking my Babe back in bed, before I take one last glance at her, possibly my last glance at her. "I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Batman." I hear her respond as I walk out the door.

 **Three Months Later, February 2013**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm three months pregnant with Ranger's baby. Little did I know that the shot takes two injections before it works. I haven't told anyone yet, because I'm not ready for lectures. I've been working at Rangeman full time since Ranger left, as I promised him. I know that I need to let Tank know about my pregnancy soon. I have an appointment tomorrow, so I'll ask Bobby to come with me. That way, they will know, and they will look out for me. I know once my mother and the rest of the Burg finds out, I'll be an outcast, once again. Why me?

Right now, I'm with my partner, Vince, staking out Tommy Wolinski. He's a medium bond who skipped out on armed robbery charges. Tank hasn't heard from Ranger, which isn't unusual, but I pray for his safety every night. I'm not sure if he wants another child, I pray he does, but I'm ready to raise this child on my own if he doesn't want it. I didn't mean to deceive him. I truly thought I couldn't get pregnant.

We see Tommy exiting his workplace at the button factory. We get out of the car to apprehend him. He sees us approaching him. He stops and waits for us. Vince takes the lead with him.

"I'm Vince, and this is Stephanie. We represent your Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Agency, and we're taking you into court."

"Like hell you are, jackasses." With that, he pushes Vince aside, which shocks me. Then, he punches me in my stomach before pushing me to the ground. I feel pain like I've never felt before curse through my body. "Vince, forget him and call an ambulance, NOW."

Vince sees me on the ground, in obvious pain. He calls into the control room, telling them the situation. Within five minutes, Bobby is on the scene. We hear the ambulance in the distance.

"What's wrong, Stephanie?"

"I need to go the hospital. We have to check on the baby. I'm afraid I may be miscarrying."

"Baby? What baby, Stephanie?"

"I'm three months pregnant. I was going to tell you tomorrow when I was going to ask you to come with me to my appointment. It's Ranger's baby."

Bobby looks down at me, at my pants. "Bomber, you're bleeding."

"No, no. It can't be happening; I can't be losing this baby. What will Ranger say when he finds out I couldn't keep our baby safe?"

"Stephanie, relax. Breathe. The EMTs are here. We'll get you both checked out."

Three hours later, I'm lying in my room in maternity. The doctor comes walking in. Bobby is with me in the room. "Ms. Plum, I'm sorry to tell you that the baby didn't survive."

I stopped hearing anything else that the doctor said. I started to sob. "Oh Carlos, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

 **Bobby's POV**

I watch Stephanie fall to pieces in front of me. I know that Ranger's chances for survival are almost nonexistent. For Stephanie, this baby would be a part of Ranger that she would always have, even if he didn't survive. The doctor is trying to tell her that she can still have children and will most likely not miscarry, but she does not hear any of it. She's mourning the loss of her baby, of Ranger's baby. I wish she would have told me sooner. She wouldn't have been in the field. Damn it, Bomber. She's so inconsolable that I tell the doctor to sedate her. She does. In the meantime, I have to tell Tank, Lester, and Ella. We need to keep her on seven for at least a week. I know Vince is beside himself, blaming himself for her getting hurt. It wasn't his fault, though.

Tank and Lester arrived in her room. They see her sleeping. "How is she? I thought she wasn't badly hurt?" Tank asked.

"Tank, Lester, Bomber was three months pregnant with Ranger's baby. When Tommy punched her in her stomach, he caused her to miscarry. She was hysterical when the doctor told her, so we had to sedate her. I'm worried about her. We need her to stay on seven for at least a week. I hope that we hear something about Ranger soon. If we don't, I'm scared for what she might do. She's blaming herself for not taking care of the baby. You know how her mother and the cop constantly put her down, well, she's internalized a lot of it. We will need to keep an eye on her."

"Can Beautiful still have children?" Lester asked.

"Yes. There was no permanent damage caused. I only hope that Ranger gets home soon." I reply.

"We promised to take care of Bomber, so we will. We will do Ranger proud." Tank responds.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note: I have a companion piece to this story, "Dear Diary", which will give you insight into Stephanie's state of mind, especially early on in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, adult situations, SMUT, violence**

 **Chapter 2: 10 Months Ago—July 2013**

 **Stephanie's POV**

It's been five months since my miscarriage. My Merry Men have been great to me. The core team, BLT, as I have started to call them, have done a lot to ease my guilt. I felt guilty because I couldn't keep my child safe. I felt guilty because Ranger didn't know about the baby. And I felt guilty because it was all my fault that I got pregnant in the first place. Ranger was ready with a condom, but I told him he didn't need one. If I had made him wear one, I never would have gotten knocked up. For Mother's Day, Ella gave me a frame with the sonogram picture of my baby. She told me that even though the baby was in heaven, I was still a mom and should celebrate the life that we created. She then shared how she had several miscarriages, which is why she and Luis are childless. Hearing what she had endured helped me to pull through that hard time. I decided that I would tell Ranger when he returned home if he ever did. My optimism at Ranger's return was starting to wane, especially since we hadn't heard from him in six months. Tank told me that it was normal, but I was having difficulty staying happy. Connie started dating a nice Italian guy, Luigi Gambini about four months ago. They were on the fast track to an engagement. Lula decided that she had enough of New Jersey and Trenton, so she packed up her Firebird with her beloved clothes and took off for Nashville. Now, all my "single" friends were gone. I was feeling lonely.

My shower massager was no longer doing the job; I couldn't bring myself to an orgasm, no matter how hard I tried. I dreamt of Ranger constantly, of that last day and a half together, but even those memories couldn't help me. I was starting to think that something was wrong. I was irritable and angry all the time; my emotions were all over the place. Vince, who was still my partner, tried to get me to open up to him, but I couldn't. I don't know what's wrong.

Today is Saturday, and I have nothing to do today. No work to distract me, no boyfriend to wine and dine me. Maybe I'll go to Point Pleasant, but being a weekend in the summer, it will just be too crowded. Suddenly, there's a knock on my apartment door. I check the eyehole to see Bobby standing on the other side. I open the door and let him in.

"Bomber, I hope you don't mind me barging in like this," Bobby states as he hands me a pastry bag with four Boston Cremes and a large Ice Mocha Latte from Dunkin Donuts.

"No, not when you come bearing gifts like these." I respond. I sit at my poor excuse of a dining room table, and Bobby joins me. After we finish the donuts, the real reason for his visit becomes apparent. "Bomber, how are you feeling, I mean, how are you truly feeling. Don't bother with 'I'm fine' because I know you're not."

I sigh. I guess I wasn't hiding things enough. "Honestly, miserable. I'm angry all the time. I can't get happy. I haven't had a social orgasm since Ranger left, and a non-social one in at least four months. All my friends are married or engaged, most have children, and I'm stuck here, single, unmarried, unengaged, not dating, and childless. I keep thinking that if I didn't miscarry, I'd be about a month away from giving birth and having a piece of Carlos all to myself. But, I'm here, alone." I feel the tears start to form and push them back.

"Bomber, what you're feeling is not unusual. Many military spouses go through what you feel when their husbands or wives get deployed. I know that you and Ranger aren't married, nor were you in a "relationship," but we all know that you both love each other. Not hearing from him in all this time I know isn't helping your psyche. Listen, we have a friend, a doctor, who you should talk to about your feelings. She's great at listening and can help you deal with everything that has been going on. You've had to deal with your miscarriage without the support of anyone else, which you shouldn't have had to do. Yes, we were there for you, but the baby wasn't ours. Please consider talking to her. We all love you and hate to see that you are in pain." He paused, then continued. "It is often easier to be a man. I mean, men can go out to seek a woman to warm his bed for the night, do the deed, then leave; while society doesn't take a second look at him. But, as a woman, if you do that, you are deemed a whore, a slut, a skank. I don't know how to help you with your intimate problems, but maybe you should start dating again. We all knew the odds of Ranger returning weren't good going in; he told you not to wait. Don't let life pass you by, Stephanie."

Now, my tears were coming uninhibited. "I feel that if I start to date, I'll be giving up on Ranger, giving up on him returning to me. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. We made a life together, and as much as I always said I didn't want children, I wanted HIS child more than anything." Bobby puts his strong arms around me, and hold me close.

"Bomber, you know half of the men at Rangeman will be more than willing to date you, or to have a one night stand with you. If Lester wasn't afraid of Ranger coming back and killing him, he'd already have taken you to bed. You're beautiful and sexy, young and vibrant. Live your life, Stephanie. If you and Ranger are meant to be, then you will be. No matter what. Please believe that, Stephanie."

"Bobby, what's the doctor's name and how do I contact her?"

"Her name is Beth Richardson. I have her card here. You can call her whenever you want. Let her know I recommended her to you, and she'll see you immediately. Now, how about we go to Point Pleasant for the day? Rangeman has a safe house there on the beach so that we can avoid the crowds."

"That sounds great. Just give me a half hour to get ready."

"I'll let the guys know you're game." I smiled my first genuine smile in months. I love my Merry Men!

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been two weeks since our trip to the safe house in Point Pleasant. Let me say; I wouldn't mind Ranger locking me in that safe house. It's gorgeous, with a wonderful master bedroom and bath. The guys all insisted that I take the master bedroom. I didn't argue too hard against it. I called Dr. Richardson, who was a lovely woman. I found out that she was the wife of a soldier who didn't return. Since that deployment, she has made it her mission to help the spouses, children, families, and significant others of the military men and women who are away from home. She is about fifty years old, with strawberry blonde hair, with a gracefully aged face. She looks a few years younger than she is, but is elegant and classy. We get along well, which makes it easy to talk to her. She also had a miscarriage, so she was able to relate to all my issues. I already am feeling a pick up in my emotional state, happier since I've talked to her.

I had left Rangeman for the day, after helping to bring in three skips, and decided to celebrate by having a meatball sub from Pino's. Since Ranger left, I've eaten most of my meals at Rangeman. I enjoy spending time with my brothers while eating Ella's delicious food. I've noticed that I've lost a few pounds, but I've also gained muscle definition since I began working out with Bobby and Lester. I grab my sub, turn to leave when I crash into none other than Joe Morelli. Sigh.

"Hey Cupcake. Long time no sees. I see that you are finally getting some skills. No one seen you covered in garbage, nor have you blown up a car. To whom do I owe this miracle?"

"Hi, Joe. I've been working full time at Rangeman. Bobby and Lester are training me, and Vince is my partner. We work well together."

"Oh, so you're working with Manoso every day?"

"Actually, no. Ranger has been away for the last ten months, which you probably know." I respond. How he still can hate Ranger, I don't know.

"So, then, do you want to come back to my house to eat. You know I hate eating dinner alone. We can catch up with each other." Joe asks.

I stand there and consider what he said. We haven't spoken much recently. I do miss his friendship. Maybe it won't be such a bad idea to have dinner and watch the game together. "Okay, Joe. I'll follow you to your house."

 **September 2013**

Joe and I started dating again on the night back in July. Things have been going okay, but we still haven't addressed the issues that have plagued our relationship in the past. I decide, after speaking with Dr. Richardson, that we need to address our issues before this relationship progresses any further.

We are sitting on the couch in Joe's living room, watching the Yankees game. I turn to Joe, "Joe, we have to talk."

"Why does this not sound like it's going to be good?"

"Joe, we need to talk about all the things that have prevented our relationship from progressing in the past. We both have different needs, wants, and desires in a relationship and our life. We need to discuss, them, compromise where necessary, and agree to support each other. Are you willing to discuss these issues or not?"

"No, you're right, Cupcake. We need to put everything out in the open."

"Joe, you know that I don't want to be a housewife nor a stay at home mom. I have no problem with spending the first year home with a baby, but that's it. I need to work; I need to have independence. I know that being a bounty hunter is not an ideal job once I'm a mother, but I am willing to do office work, as long as it's at a company that I'm comfortable working. Also, I will never be a good cook, though I will learn, you need to understand that take-out will make up our dinners on more than one night."

"You need to understand that I want a family. I want at least three or four kids, Stephanie. I have the house; I want it kept clean, I want home cooked dinner. I don't mind if we eat leftover sauce from the weekend, but I don't want my kids growing up on take-out more than twice a week. I would prefer that you didn't work, but if you must, part-time after we have a family."

"Look, let's write down what we both want, then write an agreement that we can live with."

"How about we just go ahead and write the agreement."

 **Joe and Stephanie's Agreement**

Stephanie can work full-time until the birth of our first child.

Stephanie can work at Rangeman.

Once pregnant, Stephanie will stop going after skips.

Upon the birth of our child, Stephanie will stay home for one year.

Stephanie can work part-time once the kids arrive.

Stephanie will stick with office work or other non-dangerous jobs.

Joe will refuse any undercover assignments that involve Terry Gilman.

Joe will share in completing household chores with Stephanie.

Joe will make dinner at least two nights a week.

Joe will not yell at Stephanie in public.

Both Joe and I sign the paper, agreeing to the terms of our relationship. Now that we both figured out we can compromise; maybe we will move forward together towards a real relationship.

 **One Month Ago—April 2014**

Joe and I have been dating for the last ten months, and things are going great. I finally decided to give up my apartment when my lease was up. I know that Ranger's penthouse is available to me if I need to escape from Joe. Things at Rangeman are going great. I love my job. Now, that I have completed my training, I've been partnered with Lester for that last month. We are in the middle of staking out Natalie Bulling, who skipped on shoplifting charges.

"Things are going well with you and the cop, Beautiful?" Lester asks.

"Yes. Things seem to be going well. Joe finally understands that I need to work and that I want to work at Rangeman. I think that another proposal is on its way."

"Are you going to accept this time?"

"I think so. I mean, as much as I love Carlos, we haven't heard from him in over a year. Everyone keeps telling me I need to let him go. We knew that there was a high chance he wasn't returning. I don't want to give up on him, but since the miscarriage, I can't get over the overwhelming desire to become a mom. I can only do that if I have someone in my life."

"Beautiful, as long as you're happy, but I hate to think that you are settling for Morelli. If you want a child that badly, I'd give you one in a heartbeat. You don't need to tie yourself down to a man that's not going to let you fly."

"Les, I appreciate your offer, but I can't do that. I need to love the father of my child, as more than a brother. Anyway, it would be too awkward to be with you in that sense now."

Lester laughs. "Don't worry, I understand, though you're killing me, Babe."

Hearing 'Babe' after all this time coming from Lester's mouth sets the waterworks in motion. I can't control the tears and the emotions that I've kept locked up for so long. "Beautiful, what's wrong? Why are you crying, Querida?"

"Lester, it's just you called me 'Babe.' No one has called me 'Babe' since Carlos left. Then, you called me 'Querida,' which I only ever heard from him. I miss him so much, and I keep hoping he'll return, but I can't wait any longer. I'm tired of waiting, Lester."

Lester gathers me into his arms, and holds me tight. "I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know how you feel. I miss Carlos too. He's my cousin, closer to me than my siblings. I'm trying to keep positive, but like you, it's getting harder and harder. As much as I don't want to see you with anyone other than Carlos, I know that it's not fair for you to wait indefinitely, only to get the call that we all hope never comes."

"I only hope that I'm doing the right thing. I love Joe, but I'm not IN LOVE with Joe. I'm in love with Carlos, and if he were to return before I marry Joe, then I'm going to break Joe's heart if Carlos will still have me. But if he returns after, I'll be spending my life living with regret."

"I hope for you and Carlos that he returns in time to save you both from misery."

"Me too, Lester, me too."

We both settle back down and continue to watch for Natalie. Finally, I spot her coming out of her house.

"There she is Lester. Are you going to approach or do you want me to?"

"I'll approach and turn on the charm. Stay in the background, Beautiful."

I watch Lester walk up to Natalie, giving off all his charm and good-looks. I see her staring at him, trying not to drool. I hear you, sister. I can't tell what he's saying to her, but I see her going into the glove compartment of her car. Then, in a blink of an eye, Lester has her cuffed and walking over to Escape. I get out to open the back door for him.

"Nice pick-up, Lester." He secures Natalie in the back seat before we proceed to TPD. Once there, I bump into Joe. Lester takes Natalie inside to get our body receipt.

"Hey, Cupcake. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, Joe. I'll be getting ready at Rangeman. Tank asked me to talk to a client with him. She's a little intimidated by Tank and Lester. He feels that me being there will help to ease some of her concerns. She owns a gym that caters to women, so it can't hurt for me to be there."

"Okay, then. Will you be home by six?"

"I plan to be. Ella said she'd help me with my hair."

"Alright, Cupcake, I'll see you then."

Up until three months ago, I was driving Ranger's Porsches exclusively. The Turbo was my after hours vehicle, while the Cayenne was my work vehicle. Joe hated me driving Ranger's cars. Once I saved enough to be able to afford a two-year-old Rav4, I bought my car and stopped using Ranger's cars. I miss the feel of the Turbo, but a happy Joe is worth it. Tonight will be the first night that I'm using Ranger's apartment since Joe and I started dating. Entering Ranger's apartment brought back all of the memories of our last night together. We made love in the kitchen, the bedroom, his office, the living room, and in the shower. The only place we skipped was the dressing room, but that was only because neither one of us got dressed. As I stood in his shower, I could almost feel his arms around me, his words in my ear. I wished that he'd walk through the doors and join me in the shower. Alas, he didn't come home, and I got ready for my night out with Joe.

He told me we were going to Rossini's, so I purchased a navy blue wrap style dress with three quarter length sleeves, a v-neckline, which showed a little cleavage, and a loose-fitting skirt that ended about two inches above my knees. I put on nude colored thigh-highs and wore silver FMPs. Ella came up, as she promised, and put my hair in a classy French twist. Joe hates my wild curls, so whenever we go out, I try to tame them. I had my make-up already applied so I was good to go.

"Stephanie, I don't mean to talk out of turn, and you know I will never try to insert myself into your life, but are you sure that you are happy with Joe? I mean, you have been smiling and laughing, but I don't see that spark in your beautiful eyes anymore."

"Ella, I'm content. I wish things were different, but they aren't. Joe is a good man, and he will take care of me. He'll give me my dream of becoming a mother. I still long for our baby, Ella. I think about that child every day. You know, the baby would be about eight months old now. I often wonder if it was a boy or a girl. If it was a boy, I picture him being a miniature Carlos, with those deep brown intense eyes. I picture our daughter as a miniature me, only without my crazy curls. My life would be so much different now if I didn't miscarry, Ella."

"Oh Stephanie, I understand exactly how you feel. My oldest would be 34 now. I would hope that he would have met a girl like you. I only want you to be happy, Stephanie. You deserve to be happy, Stephanie."

"I will learn to be happy with Joe. We could be good together."

"Okay, but know that I will always be here for you if you need me."

"I know, Ella, I know." I hugged Ella, then proceeded to go down to the garage to get in my car to head home. When the elevator opened, BLT was waiting for me. "Stephanie, you look beautiful." Tank said.

"I hope that you have a great night, but know that we will always be here for you if you need us, no matter when." Bobby added.

"Beautiful, I wish my cousin was here to see you right now. Have fun, Querida." Lester told me.

"Thanks, guys, but I better get going if I don't want to be late. I'll see you all on Monday. Night."

I arrive outside of our house two minutes before six. Joe was waiting for me. I exited my truck, and he gave me a long, appraising look. "Damn, Cupcake, you look yummy." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Then, we walked to his truck so we could go to Rossini's.

Upon our arrival, we were seated at a table in the secluded corner of the restaurant. Joe took the liberty of ordering for me. We had a good conversation during dinner, but I could tell Joe was getting nervous the closer we came to dessert. Finally, the waiter brought out our dessert. When placed in front of me, Joe came over and kneeled next to me.

"Stephanie, we have been together for a long time. But it seems that we have finally found the formula for us to work. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you do me the honor by becoming my wife?"

I looked at Joe and was happy with his proposal, but not ecstatic. "Joe, I will be your wife. I love you too." Joe then placed a 1.5 diamond solitaire on my finger. It was a round diamond set in white gold. He knew Dickie gave me a ring in yellow gold, so he didn't want to copy him. We kissed, then sat down to eat our dessert. Upon our arrival home, we made love for most of the night. That Saturday, we ate dinner with his mother and grandmother. Bella once again predicted that I would provide Joe with many children. I shudder at the thought of many. Maybe two, but no more.

Sunday we had to endure the Plum family dinner. For the first time in a long time, my mom was pleased with me and my decision. She immediately started to plan the wedding of the year. Our wedding was going to be another Burg wedding from hell. No matter how much I tried to protest, my requests and wishes were falling on deaf ears. Even Joe wanted the Burg wedding. Ugh.

 **Two Weeks Later**

I walked onto the Control floor promptly at 7:45 a.m. for the morning meeting which begins at 0800. Once I stepped off the elevator, I immediately sense Ranger is back. As I walk past his office, his arm comes out, and he drags me inside, kissing me against the wall. Finally, he feels the ring on my finger.

"When did this happen, Babe?"

"Two weeks ago. When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"Were you hurt?" I ask, looking at his body to see any signs of injury.

"No, not physically." Ranger responds, before adding, "Congratulations. When is the big day?"

"In six months, November 4th. I've missed you. Are you going to be leaving any time soon?"

"Not on any more missions. My contract was up; I didn't renew." I see a bitter look enter his eyes. "But I'll be leaving either tonight or tomorrow to see Boston and Miami for a week each."

"Oh, I was hoping we'd be able to have lunch tomorrow on seven to catch up."

"Ba…Stephanie, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be up on seven alone with me now that you're an engaged woman." He drops my hand and turns away from me.

"Ranger, what's wrong? Why are you upset with me?"

"Steph, are you happy, truly happy?"

I think for a few minutes to reflect on the last few months. Things are good between Joe and me. I took some cooking classes, so I can now fix at least ten different dinners and breakfasts. I am still working with my family in a profession that I love. Ranger has returned, unscathed. "I'm content. My life is in a good place now."

"Stephanie, no matter what happens, you will always be able to call on Rangeman and me to help you."

"I know that, Ranger. We better get to the meeting, so it can start on-time. Wouldn't want the boss to get mad." I say laughingly to my Cuban boss.

"Stephanie," Ranger replied.

 **Ranger's POV**

Stephanie leaves my office, and it takes all my control not to destroy everything before me. I've spent the last eighteen months dreaming of holding her in my arms once again, of making love to her over and over again, of giving her my child, only to come home to find her engaged to the cop. I lost to Morelli. If only I'd been able to contact Tank, maybe she'd still be mine. Well, I have six months to try and win her back, to steal her away from the cop and back into my bed where she belongs. I'm not looking forward to going to Miami or Boston, but after being away for so long, I have to visit there. I'll need to get a full report from Tank on Stephanie. Maybe he can give me some insight. No matter what, though, from this point on, the cop is on my radar. I'll be watching him, making sure he does right by my Babe.

After the morning meeting, I ask Tank, Lester, and Bobby to join me in my office. "How are things with Stephanie? What happened?"

"Things are good. She went through a tough time after you left. Steph suffered from depression, a bad case. We were worried about her. I convinced her to see Dr. Richardson. Once she started seeing her, she got better again. She and the cop have been together for nine or ten months." Bobby said.

"We brought her to the Point Pleasant house to help get her out of her funk. She loved the house. We even made her stay in the master bedroom." Lester added.

"Did you tell her that the house was mine?" Damn it, why did they have to ruin every damn surprise I had for my Babe?

"No. We told Bomber it was a safe house. Ranger, you have no idea how low she was. I was afraid that she was considering taking her life. She wasn't smiling, would cry at the drop of a hat, was barely talking to us. I had to do something. I know how she loves the beach. It was the only thing I could think of to get her to be herself again." Bobby replied.

"What else happened. Something else had to happen to hurt Steph that badly."

"There is something else, Ranger, but we can't tell you. We swore we'd keep her secret. Stephanie promised us that she'd tell you when she was ready. Please be patient and don't push her. It was something that was difficult for her to deal with, and I think she is still trying to deal with it. The three of us and Ella are the only ones who know. She never told anyone else, including her parents." Bobby continued.

I could tell from their pained expressions that this was serious. I promised them I wouldn't push Stephanie, but I was curious. What could have hurt her that badly? "Do we have eyes and ears on Morelli?"

Tank responded. "No, we don't. We offered, but Stephanie refused. She was adamant that we not follow him or track him. She believes that he is faithful. We promised her not to interfere."

"Is she being tracked?"

"Only her car. She asked us to remove all other trackers. She keeps a panic button on her at all time, and we are allowed to tap into her cell phone if necessary, but when she's off duty, we don't track her." Lester told me.

"What is she driving?"

Lester answered, with a grin, "Well, Boss, up until a few months ago she was driving your Turbo after hours and the Cayenne for work. Finally, the cop got tired of her driving your cars. But, by that point, she had saved enough money to buy herself a 2014 Rav4. The car is in great shape, safe, and reliable. We upgraded her alarm for her added a lock box and first aid box to her car. It's dark blue so that she can use it for work. We keep it clean for her, washing it weekly and detailing it when necessary."

"I guess I'll have to talk to her when I return in two weeks. Let me know of any new developments. I'm heading to Boston first, then Miami. Celia decided to hold the baptism in two weeks, so I'll bring Julie up with me. Lester, make sure you're there. I don't want to hear Mama and Tia Adaliz complain that I'm working you too hard."

I look at my watch. I need to leave now to get to Boston on time. "Tank, you're still in charge. See you in two weeks."

I walk out into the control room and spot Stephanie at her desk. I walk over to her. "Steph."

"Geez Ranger, make some noise."

"Are you okay, I mean, really okay? Especially after that day and night?"

She sighs, looks down, then up at me. "Ranger, being without your for this long was hard on me. I don't think I could go through it again. I have something that I need to tell you, but not when you are flying out. When you return, we need to talk. I only hope that you will still want to be friends with me after the talk."

"Steph, there is nothing that you could do that would make me want to push you out of my life. I still love you, and I will always be here for you. I promise you, Stephanie."

"Thanks, Ranger. That means a lot to me." At that moment, her phone rings and I take it as my signal to leave. "See you in two weeks, Steph."

"Don't get shot." She tells me.

"Don't go crazy," I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 3: May 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

"Do you, Stephanie Michelle, take Joseph Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks.

"I do," I respond.

"Do you, Joseph Anthony, take Stephanie Michelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Joe responds.

There. I am a married woman. I married Trenton PD Detective Joseph Anthony Morelli in a small, private ceremony, with only Mary Lou and his cousin Mooch as our witnesses. I found out yesterday that I am eight weeks pregnant with his child. For the last ten months, we've been living together and dating, with very few arguments and much compromise. We have been engaged for a month but decided to get married before we announce my pregnancy. Joe and I had a long talk six months ago. He now understands my need to work, while I understand his need to keep me safe. I agreed to accept Ranger's offer to work full-time at Rangeman, where I could still chase skips, but this time, with a competent partner or two. We further agreed, that once I was with child, I would stop chasing skips, switching to office work only. Joe thought that was a compromise on my part, but it was Rangeman policy. Those employees who were expecting are pulled from all potentially dangerous assignments until the child is six months old. I sigh. Once I tell Tank that I'm pregnant, I'll be stuck in the office most of the day.

Ranger has been mostly out of town for the last eighteen months. He went on a mission and returned two weeks ago, which happened to be two weeks after Joe proposed. Since he found out about our engagement, he's been avoiding me by visiting Miami and Boston. He's due back in Trenton on Monday. I'm not looking forward to telling Ranger I'm pregnant on Monday. Especially because I have to tell him about our child, the baby I couldn't keep safe.

We finished exchanging rings, and it was finally time to kiss the bride. We were in a church in Newark in an attempt to hide our elopement from Trenton, at least until we were ready to share the information on my unplanned pregnancy with our family and friends. It was at that moment that Joe leaned over to kiss me that we heard the noise in the back of the church and saw a large group of people enter, who quickly quieted once they realized what was happening at the altar. Joe and I kissed before Mary Lou and Mooch hugged us. We signed our marriage certificate then I heard his voice, "Babe?" Fuck.

"Beautiful, you married Morelli without inviting me?" Lester responded. I turned and looked at my two friends and co-workers. Suddenly, there was a blur and two arms wrapped around my waist.

"OhmyGod, Steph, it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" I looked down to see Ranger's daughter.

"Julie, how are you, sweetheart? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, Steph. What are you doing here?"

Wow, talk about awkward. At least Julie was brave enough to ask the question that both Ranger and Lester were itching to find out the answer. "Julie, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Joe." I said as I pulled him next to me. "Do you remember him from the hospital?"

"Yes, he was the one who drove you there. But I thought you and…"

"Congratulations, Stephanie." Ranger interrupted his daughter and looked at me with his blank face on, though I saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes.

Ranger shook Joe's hand, kissed me on the cheek, then turned to help someone with a baby. Lester shook Joe's hand then kissed my cheek as well. "We are here to baptize Ranger's nephew. He's the Godfather."

Of all the churches in Newark, we have to pick Ranger's family church. "You won't tell anyone, right? We aren't ready to let the Burg know we're married."

"Of course not, Beautiful. We'll keep it quiet."

"Thanks, Lester."

"Cupcake, we better get going if we're going to make our dinner reservations." Joe said.

"Yes, you're right. I'll see you on Monday, Lester. Julie, I'm happy to see you here. Maybe your father can bring you to work, and we can have lunch."

"I'd like that, Steph," Julie said. I looked into her eyes seeing sadness and regret. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Bye, Ranger, I'll see you Monday."

"Bye, Stephanie." Wow, no Babe. Come to think of it, since I told him I was engaged he hasn't called me Babe once until he arrived in church a few moments ago. Now he won't even look at me. God, I can't lose my best friend. Joe takes my hand as we walk down the aisle as husband and wife for the start of our new life together.

 **Ranger's POV**

I can't believe that my Babe married the cop. They weren't supposed to get married until November! I still had time to win her back. Why did they elope? Wait, is she pregnant? That could be the only reason. I'm trying to act like I don't care, but I am I hurting more than I have ever hurt before. I love Stephanie. I want her to be _my_ wife carrying _my_ child, but I fucked it up. I pushed her away. And now, that I'm finally free of my contract and ready to make my move, she's gone.

"Papa, what happened? I thought you said that you were going to date, Stephanie?" Julie asks me, with a tear escaping from her eyes.

"Mi hija, I was hoping for that, but when I came home, she was already engaged. I can't break apart her marriage. She told me she was content."

"But not happy, Papa. I wanted _you_ to marry Stephanie. She's perfect for you." Julie responded before her tears started flowing fully.

I embraced my daughter and held her while she cried. I felt a few tears escape my eyes as I realized my heart was breaking into a million pieces. "I'm sorry, mi hija, I thought so too."

"Carlos, that is your Babe?" asked Abuela Rosa.

"Si, Abuela. That was my Babe."

"Carlos, you must fight for her if you love her. She isn't happy. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. The minute you turned your back on her, her eyes filled with sadness. Don't run away to Miami. Stay in Trenton. She's going to need you." She told me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me support.

"I'll stay until her baby's born, then I'm out of Jersey. I can't say here watching her with her family. I should have renewed my contract."

"Ranger, what are you talking about, she's not pregnant." Lester tells me.

"Yes, she is, that's the only reason she would've eloped with Morelli. On Monday morning, she's going to come into the office to tell us she's off active duty. I'll be finding you a new partner, Les."

"Well, that blows."

Those are my exact thoughts. I look up at the statues of the Holy Family, walking over to their alcove. I take out a $100 bill, offer it to the Church, light two candles, and kneel down to pray, something I haven't done in almost twenty years. Dios, please watch over my Babe, keep her and her child safe. Make sure that the cop stays faithful to her, that he doesn't hurt her or clip her wings. Let my Babe stay working for my company so I can ensure her safety. If I can't have her, put me out of my misery, so I don't have to watch what I lost because of my stupidity. Amen.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Monday morning has finally arrived, and I'm off to Rangeman for work. Today, I will be telling the Core Team that I'm pregnant. I'm also giving my notice. Joe and I agree that once this baby is born, I'm going to become a stay at home Mom, at least for the first year. I know that it will be a hard adjustment for me, but this is what is best for the baby. I wonder how my Merry Men are going to take the news. The elevator opens on the control room floor where I say my good mornings to Manny and Vince on the monitors. I see that Ranger's office door is open. I walk to it and knock on the door. He looks up. "Stephanie. Come in."

"I think you should call in the rest of the Core Team, Batman," I said teasing him. I see the start of a smile, then a flash of sadness before the blank face slams down. Sigh. Ranger picks up his phone, calling Tank to his office with Lester and Bobby. Within two minutes, everyone has assembled, closing the door as they enter.

"Good Morning, Bomber." Tank and Bobby say when entering.

"Morning Beautiful." Lester greets.

"Good morning guys. I have a couple of announcements to make. Firstly, Joe and I got married on Saturday." I pause and look up. There was shock written on the faces of Tank and Bobby before they glanced at Ranger. "Secondly," I continued, pretending not to notice their looks, "I am pregnant. I found out on Friday afternoon, which is why Joe and I eloped this weekend. With that said, I am giving you my notice. Once the doctor says I can no longer work, I will be leaving Rangeman, at least until the baby is a year old. As long as I am doing office work, that should be up until the day the baby is born. I know I am no longer in the field."

Bobby was the first to recover. "Congratulations, Bomber. That's great news. What do you need me to do to help you? If you tell me your dietary restrictions, I'll let Ella know. Have you had any morning sickness? How far along are you?"

"I'm eight weeks right now. No morning sickness. I would love your help, Bobby."

"Beautiful, you're telling me I need to break in a new partner? I just got you trained." Lester sighed.

"Bomber, being restricted to office work, would you be willing to help me with schedules and some client meetings?" Tank asked.

"Sure. Searches get boring after awhile." I reply.

"Well, we better get ready for the morning meeting. See you in the conference room." Tank, Lester, and Bobby got up to leave the office. I started to rise to follow them.

"Stephanie, don't go." Ranger said in a voice that I've never heard before.

Lester had closed the door again after he left. I sat in the chair opposite Ranger on the other side of his desk. "What's up?" I asked.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you going to be happy staying at home all day with only the baby?"

I sigh. There's a reason Ranger is my best friend. I often hoped and wished that he could be more, but alas, he's Batman, and Batman doesn't get married or have a family. "I'm not sure, Ranger, but it's what will be best for the baby. I am not thrilled about the idea of dropping off an infant at daycare. Especially when the baby can't tell you if anything is wrong. I'm sure I'm going to go crazy sitting home, but I need to make this marriage work. It wouldn't be fair for the baby to grow up without a Mommy and a Daddy. I don't want another divorce."

"Stephanie, you can still work for me on a part-time basis if you want. Once or twice a week here in the office. Or, I can set it up for you to be able to work from home. If you continue to do the scheduling, you can do that from your house. You will have the flexibility to work when you can, while still being home with the baby."

"I don't know, Ranger. I don't think Joe will agree to that."

"Will you ask him?"

"Yes." I get up to leave than sit back down. "Ranger, if I ask you a question, will you answer it honestly?"

"As long as it's not about my government work, yes, I will answer it honestly."

"What was Julie asking you before you cut her off after I introduced her to Joe?"

 **Ranger's POV**

Fuck! She had to pick up on that. The past two days have been the worse two days of my life. I lost my Babe. I lost Stephanie forever. I kept holding on to that someday, hoping that when I finally finished my contract, I would be able to have my Babe as my own, but I returned to find her engaged. I had so much hope after I left for that mission with her in my bed, but the fucking mission had to take eighteen long months. It was FUBAR before it even started. Now, before I could even try to change her mind or apply pressure, she's married and expecting a child. I know I can't lie to Stephanie. "Stephanie, Julie has been pushing me to date you since she met you. She was hoping that someday we would be married and that she would be able to live with me for part of the year. When I finished my last mission, I spent a few days in Miami with Julie. She was on a school break. I told her that I wasn't going away, that I would work on getting into a position where Rachel would allow her to live with me in the summer and during long school vacations. One of Rachel's conditions was that I develop a real relationship with a woman. Julie hoped it would be you."

I look at Stephanie's face, watching sadness come over her. Maybe even some regret. Then, she slipped on her blank face and looked at me. "Ranger, I'm sorry. But you told me to go back to Morelli. You told me your life didn't lend itself to relationships. You told me that you didn't do rings, but a condom might come in handy. Ranger, you kept pushing me away. I didn't want to be alone. Even after the two days, we spent together; you told me not to wait for you. I tried, I swear I did, but I couldn't stay alone."

"Stephanie, I'm sorry too. I couldn't start anything not knowing if my survival was possible. I didn't want to do that to you. But Stephanie, know that I am, and always will be, here for you if you ever need me. I'll always be a phone call away."

He got up, walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug. I felt the tears start to fall. "Steph, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Damn hormones. I regret what we will never know. I regret what we won't have, what we could've had, what we almost had. God, Ranger, I've been in love with you for years. Now it's too late." She wipes her face with a tissue, pulls herself together mentally, and steps back. "We need to get to the meeting. Wouldn't want to anger my boss at being late."

"Stephanie." I watch as she turns her back to me, walking out my door. I close the door behind her, locking it, before returning behind my desk. I open the small safe behind the picture on my wall (I know cliché, but there is nothing of value here), taking out the box that has resided there for four long years. I open the box to look at the emerald and diamond engagement ring that belonged to my Abuela Rosa. When my Abuelo died, my Abuela gave me a ring to give to my wife. I told her I'd never had a wife. She told me that one day I would meet the woman who'd sweep me off my feet while giving me a run for my money. I didn't believe her. Two days later, I met Stephanie. I've known since day one that she was the woman for me, but I didn't act on my feelings. I guess Julie will be the next Manoso woman to wear this ring. I put it back in the safe, where it will stay until Julie's mate asks for her hand in marriage.

 **Tank's POV**

We walked out of Ranger's office and immediately entered my office. We sat down around on the couch and armchair in my office. We looked at each other and sighed.

"What the hell? How did this happen? How come you don't look surprised, Lester?"

"Ranger and I saw their first kiss. They got married in our family church in Newark. We were arriving for Celia's son's baptism." Lester responded.

"How did Ranger react?" Bobby asked.

"He's pulling back, got serious, no smile, he's hurting, bad."

"Damn it. Ranger just finished his contract. He was ready to claim Stephanie. Then he returns from hell to find her engaged, and now pregnant. He won't do anything now that she has a baby in the picture." Bobby said.

"Do you think that Bomber is happy?" I ask the room.

"No. I think Steph's miserable. I don't think she wants to stay home, ever, but to stay with Morelli to give a chance for the baby to have both parents, she has to do this. But I don't understand why he stopped calling her Babe." Bobby said.

"I think he's stopped using Babe because that's the name for his woman, the love of his life. Now that she is officially Morelli's, he won't disrespect her with that nickname. He knows how she hated when Morelli called her 'Cupcake' every time they broke up." Lester tells us.

"How do we keep her in our lives? We can't lose her; Ranger can't lose her, not if we want him to live." I respond.

"You think Ranger will take his life?" Bobby exclaims.

Lester answered. "No. He'll retreat into his head, close off his emotions, and become Ranger the Robot again. We need to convince Stephanie to tell Ranger about the baby sooner, rather than later."

"The morning meeting starts in five; we better get in the room. It wouldn't be good for the Core Team to be late." Tank orders.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm sitting in the conference room, confused more today than I've been in a long time. It seems that Ranger was finally ready for our 'Someday.' As usual, I had to ruin it by getting knocked up by a man I'm not in love with, a man who wants me to change. Don't get me wrong, I love Joe, but more like a close friend than a lover. I chose Joe because I couldn't have Ranger. How fucked up is that? Now, I find out that Ranger was mine to claim. I guess I'll have to go through the rest of my life wondering 'what if.' Now, not only what if I didn't marry Morelli, but what if I didn't lose our child?

Ranger enters the room. Everyone immediately quiets down. He goes through the usual drill, getting reports from the various people, discussing the take-downs for the week, then finally announcing which cars are getting inspected this month. When I think the meeting is over, Ranger looks at me. "There's one final announcement that I would like to make. It seems that one member of the Rangeman family is married and expecting their first child. I'd like us to offer our congratulations to Stephanie, who married Detective Morelli this past Saturday. Due to her pregnancy, she is now on light duty, so Miguel, you will now partner with Lester. Dismissed."

The guys briefly allow their looks of shock to register on their face before walking over to me to congratulate me. I'm overwhelmed with their well-wishes, but I can see their confusion. Hell, even I'm confused. Hector is the last one left in the conference room. I didn't even realize everyone filed out, including Ranger. Hector looks at me, without a smile. Hector hasn't given me his "scary" look in a long time. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Estefanìa, you no look happy. Why? Do you want this bebé?" He asks in his broken English.

"Si, Hector, I want this baby, but I don't want the baby's father. Hector, I screwed up. I lost my chance at happiness. My wings are already clipped. My time left working here, at Rangeman, with my brothers, is coming to an end. Once this baby is born, I have to quit. Ranger offered for me to continue working part-time, in the building or from home, but I doubt Joe will allow me to continue working. It's not proper for a Burg wife and mother. Hector, what am I going to do, when the only man I've ever wanted is so close, but yet so far?"

"Hermana, I can take care of the cop for you. Make it so you can have Ranger. You only need ask me."

"Hector, I couldn't do that to you. I love you too much, mi hermano."

"Estefanìa, is Morelli hurting you?"

I look at Hector, not understanding his question. Suddenly, his meaning dawns on me. "No, he's been good to me. I promise. Thank you for looking out for me."

"You know if he hurt you, you come to me. I protect you."

"Don't worry; I will. Thank you, mi hermano."

Hector and I walk out of the conference room, and I see Ranger in his office, alone. I know I need to tell him about our child, and I need to tell him today. I detour to my desk to get the picture frame that Ella gave me. I put it in my bag, then walk to Ranger's office. I once again knock on the door.

"Come in." He calls. I enter his sanctuary.

"Ranger, we need to talk, and I would prefer to have this conversation on seven, please." I try to look him in the eye, but I can't. It's too hard trying to hold back the tears. I think he sensed my pain because he immediately got up from his desk.

"Okay, Stephanie, let's go upstairs."

 **Ranger's POV**

I wonder what Stephanie wants to talk to me about; it seems like it's important to her. I can tell she's trying to hold back tears. What could have happened to her to make her so sad? I immediately get up and escort her to the elevator, where I fob our way up to seven. Once there, I open up the apartment door for us. Stephanie stops in the kitchen to get two bottles of water. I follow her to the living room. Once there, she sits on the couch, and I sit on the coffee table directly across from her. She has her bag with her, which is unusual. I wait for her to begin.

"Ranger, Carlos, six weeks after you left, I found out I was pregnant." Dios! She was pregnant. I hope she didn't get an abortion. But what happened to the baby? "I didn't tell anyone, because part of me was in Denial Land. I didn't know that it took two doses of the shot before it was fully effective at preventing pregnancy. I truly thought we were safe when we were together before you left. I had a very easy pregnancy, with no morning sickness. No one knew I was pregnant. Then, when I was three months pregnant, I was with Vince going after a skip. The skip surprised both Vince and me. He pushed Vince down then punched me hard in the stomach. I lost the baby that day. I am sorry that I deceived you, Carlos, and I'm sorry that I couldn't keep our child safe. If it weren't for my stupidity and inability to do anything right, we would have a baby here with us right now. The baby would be eight months old. Here is the picture from my only sonogram. Ella gave me this frame on Mother's Day."

She hands me a beautiful silver frame with hearts around it. Inside is a sonogram picture showing our child. I look at this picture, and I feel my heartbreak. I look at Stephanie and see the hurt and pain in her eyes. My poor Babe had to deal with losing a baby without me here to support her. And, she blames herself. "Stephanie, Babe, look at me. Nothing was your fault. It wasn't your fault that you got pregnant. I didn't push the condom issue. It wasn't your fault that someone punched you in the stomach. You couldn't have prevented it."

"But if I would have told Tank when I first found out, I would have been taken out of the field. The miscarriage wouldn't have happened. We would have our child here with us."

"Babe, I'm glad that you're okay. Look, Babe, I would have loved to come home to you and our child. I have dreamt that we would have a little girl who would look like you, right down to your piercing blue eyes and wonderful, crazy curly hair. But it wasn't meant to be. Maybe someday, in the future, you and I can be together, and we can have a child together, but if it doesn't happen, then it wasn't meant for us. Stephanie, I still love you. I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself."

By this point, my Babe was crying. I sat on the couch next to her, lifting her into my arms. I held on tightly to her, allowing my tears to fall. I was so close to having everything I ever wanted. A wonderful, crazy, loving woman in Stephanie, a child to love and spoil the way I dream of spoiling Stephanie, my happy ever after, but I lost it all fighting for the freedom that we enjoy in the USA. But, at what cost? I gave up my freedom to be with the woman I love so that others can be safe. I decide to enjoy this moment of grief with Stephanie, being able to hold her in my arms without feeling guilty, because together, we are grieving for the baby that was never born, that baby that we will never meet. I don't know how long we cried, but all I know is that we were woken up at 1500 by Tank, banging on the door.

I tell Tank to come in, as I can't get out from underneath my Babe. He walks in, giving us one look, and smiles. Then he notices the picture frame. "Ranger, the cop is here. He wants to take Stephanie home early. He has an important dinner that he just found out about, something to do with his job. I told him she was at a client meeting with Bobby. She needs to go home soon."

"Okay. I'll get Steph home." I tell Tank. He then leaves us alone again in my apartment. I gently start to wake Stephanie by rubbing her arms. "Steph, Babe, you have to wake up." She slowly starts to stir, taking a few minutes to figure out where she is and why she's here.

"I'm sorry, Ranger, I've kept you from work for most of the day."

"Don't be sorry, Stephanie. I've enjoyed every moment we've shared together. Thank you for telling me about our baby. I'm sorry things didn't work out differently. But remember, I'm here for you. Now, you need to wake your cute ass up because Morelli was here. You need to get home asap. You have some fancy dinner you need to attend. Tank told him you were at a client meeting with Bobby."

"Oh no. I better hurry up home. I don't want to make Joe unhappy. Thank you for understanding, Carlos, and not being mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you, Querida. I kiss her on her forehead, holding her one last time before I send her off. I know that she won't be mine, and now I can grieve for the child that I never knew I made.

 **Joe's POV**

I arrive at Rangeman to let Stephanie know that we have an important dinner date at six sharp with a high ranking member of the NYPD and the FBI. I've been working on an interagency case, and it seems that I might be up for an opening in the FBI, my dream job. I get here, only to find out that she's out on a client meeting with Bobby. I'm wondering if that's true. Now that Manoso's back, I can't help the feeling that I'm losing Stephanie.

I was annoyed when he showed up at the church on Saturday. However, there was nothing that we could do about it. I couldn't foresee that his sister would be baptizing his Godson on the same day. At least he arrived AFTER we exchanged our vows. I'm not exactly happy that we are married, though. As much as I want children, I was hoping to be established in the FBI or NYPD before the child came along. If I can get Stephanie away from Trenton, then I can get her to behave more like the proper Burg wife. I know that now that there's a child involved, she won't dare leave me, so I guess I can up my fun with my side pieces. Being that I still have some time, maybe I'll see if Joyce is available. I quickie with Joyce always relaxes me, especially because she's willing to do the things that Cupcake won't do. I think that's the ticket.

I arrive home at five to find Stephanie just coming out of the shower. She's putting on the dress she wore the night I proposed. Perfect. That dress is classy and sexy, in the proper Burg way. I only hope she puts her hair up or straightens it. She knows how I hate her unruly hair.

"Hi, Cupcake. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, Joe. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you stopped by the office. Bobby asked me to go with him to visit one of the residential clients. He had the quote for them and wanted my opinion on the placement of some cameras."

"That's fine. As long as you're not going after skips, I don't mind you seeing clients. It's a safe job."

"Who are we meeting with tonight?"

"We are meeting with Captain John Malone, from the NYPD and Agent Ken Whitman, from the FBI. There's a chance that there might be an opening in either agency with my name on it, so we need to make sure we make a good impression."

I watch as she comprehends what I'm telling her. She reaches for the straightener and starts to straighten her hair. Her make-up is flawless, and her straight hair looks great. If only she could look this good every day, I'd be a happy man. "Cupcake, you look wonderful. Isn't there something you can do to your hair, so you don't have to go through the hassle of straightening your hair every day?"

"Yes, I can get a Japanese hair straightening procedure. It takes almost a whole day but lasts about six months to a year. It's also expensive. Another option is a Brazilian treatment. It's not quite as long lasting, but still fairly expensive."

"Well, Cupcake, make an appointment for either treatment. I'll pay for it, as part of your wedding gift."

"Okay. I will." She finishes getting dressed. We leave the house at five thirty. Thank goodness. I wouldn't want to be late. We arrive at this fancy Steakhouse in Princeton. When we sit, we meet Captain Malone's wife, Emily and Agent Whitman's wife, Karen. Both women have blonde hair and blue eyes, with an impressive chest, at least a C or D cup. I think I'll need to pay for Stephanie to get a boob job. She needs to fit in better. Maybe I can even convince her to go blonde, too.

Somehow, during dinner, the conversation turns towards Stephanie's job. Captain Malone asks, "Stephanie, what is it that you do? I understand you are currently working."

"Well, I work for Rangeman Securities. I run background checks for clients on potential employees as well as search for individuals who skip bond so that our BEA's can apprehend them. I've started to meet with some clients, at the request of the Core Team. Now, I've been asked to take care of payroll and scheduling."

"Rangeman, I've heard of them. I believe Senator Juniak uses their services for his events." The captain responds.

"Yes, Uncle Joe uses them exclusively."

"Uncle Joe?"

"Well, not an uncle my blood. My dad and Uncle Joe have known each other since elementary school. They've remained good friends over the years, and Joe is my honorary uncle. He's my Godfather."

"I see. Do you have much contact with the owner of Rangeman, Ranger Manoso?"

"Yes, I know him well. He was my mentor when I worked as a BEA. Sadly, I never really became as good as he hoped I'd become. I was a little resistant to some of his lessons, like learning self-defense and carrying a weapon with me. I have a permit to carry a concealed, and until about a year ago, I never used it."

"I heard he was on some secret government mission for the last year and a half. Did he return?" Agent Whitman asked.

"He was out of town, but I don't know what he was doing. He returned to Trenton about two weeks ago. Then he went to visit the offices in Boston and Miami before returning here this weekend."

"When you see Ranger next, tell him I said hi." Agent Whitman finished.

"I will do that, sir."

"Wait a minute; I recognize you now." Emily Malone stated. "You're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, right?"

I shake my head and groan inside my head. Not the impression that I need to make. I wonder how Stephanie is going to get herself out of this mess.

"Yes, I am, though the newspapers highly exaggerated the stories."

"You were the one who helped Ranger when that psycho kidnapped his daughter?" Agent Whitman asked.

"Yes. I helped Ranger to get Julie."

"Wow, I remember that story. You must have been scared. I don't know if I would have the strength to do that." Emily stated.

"Ranger is one of my best friends. I would do anything to help him, and he has helped me a lot in the past. I know I can always count on him to help me if I need it." Thankfully, the waiter came to take our dessert order, so the conversation about Ranger ended. Now, to get everyone back to talking about me.

"Joe, I thought that I read that your lovely wife was the one who discovered the evidence to prove your innocence when you were charged with that murder a few years back. It that true?" Agent Whitman asked.

I can't fucking believe; they want to spend more time talking about my Cupcake then me. This dinner was supposed to be my interview out of Trenton, helping me get Cupcake away from Manoso once and for all, instead, it's turned into "How wonderful is Stephanie Plum" instead. Fuck my life. The little bitch will pay for this when we get home, when I get her out of that dress, pregnant or not; I will have my wife tonight, the way I want her.

"Yes, it's true. We worked together and managed to tie Benito Ramirez and his gang to the murders that were occurring as well as to a large drug distribution ring." I answer.

Karen, Whitman's wife, added. "That was when you met Ranger, right? Joe was your first FTA, right?"

"Yes. Joe was my first FTA. I was desperate for money, I had lost my job six months before, and I managed to convince my cousin to give me the job. I had a horrible brown Nova that I purchased after my beautiful Miata got repo-ed, I had no food in my fridge, and zero money in my bank account. I had no idea what I had to do. Connie Rizzoli, the office manager at the time, called in a favor, asking Ranger to meet with a new BEA. We met at a diner, a little hole in the wall. I swear, when I first saw him I almost turned around and went home, but I needed the money, so I steeled myself and sat down in the booth. I think I shocked him more than he shocked me. After that meal, he helped me get a gun, handcuffs, and some other tools of the trade. He became my Henry Higgins, and I was Eliza Doolittle."

"Wow, that's so sweet. Manoso has always been a badass. I remember the first time I met him; I wasn't sure whether I wanted to run away in fear or jump him, he's incredibly sexy." Karen added.

I watch Stephanie's face. I can tell that she's intimately thinking about him. I was right; he did fuck her. I wonder when.

"Well, I have had that reaction to him over the years as well, but we are only great friends. I can truly say that Ranger is one of my two best friends. I can tell him almost anything. Beneath that badass exterior, he is a good guy with a big heart. Only don't tell him I told you that." Stephanie replied.

"I remember a while back you had a hit out against you by the Slayers. You went into hiding, where did you stay? Rumors were that you were hiding out in Newark or NYC."

Slippery ground. Maybe I'll get some insight into my wife's history with Manoso.

"Well, I was staying at Rangeman. Once again, one of my cars got blown up, and I was without transportation. Ranger had one of his guys drop me off a car to use, one of his cars, not a fleet car. I managed to use the GPS to find his headquarters and sneak inside. The key fob on the car gave me access to his seventh-floor penthouse. He wasn't home, he was in Boston, I think, so I played Goldilocks and hid in his apartment. I thought I was sneaky, with no one knowing I was there, but the whole building is under surveillance 24/7, so Ranger knew I was staying there. He told Tank, his second in command, to let me stay."

"Oh, I met Tank. He's the big black guy who's about 6'6" and 300 lbs? He's scary." Emily added.

"Yes, that's Tank. He's not bad either. It takes longer to crack his armor, though."

"What did Ranger do when he returned?" Emily asked.

"Well, he returned in the middle of the night, I thought I was getting kicked out, or thrown out the window. Instead, he took a shower then climbed into bed and went to sleep. The next night I slept on the couch."

"So you stayed in Ranger's apartment with him there, slept in the same bed, and did nothing?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Yes. That's what happened. I was dating Joe at the time, so I would never dishonor him by cheating on him. My first husband cheated on me before the ink on our marriage license was dry. I had the joy of walking in on him and one of his mistresses. I felt a sense of hurt and betrayal that I've never felt before. I wouldn't do that someone else."

"So you and Manoso are only friends? Never anything more." Emily pressed.

"Yes. We are only friends. Nothing more." Stephanie added.

I watch her expression. I see regret on her face. What the hell happened between her and Manoso. Something happened between them today. I wonder what it was. I know she didn't fuck him. That much is true; she wouldn't cheat on me. However, something happened, and I will find out what. She will tell me whatever she's hiding. At least she's pregnant with my child, so I know that I will have her forever. She will never divorce me now that we have a child together.

The rest of the evening turns to talk about some of my more prominent cases. Stephanie talks up my abilities, down-playing any assistance from her or Rangeman. She's the proper wife. Fortunately, I think that Stephanie enchanted both Captain Malone and Agent Whitman, so she didn't hurt my chances for advancement. Now, to punish her when we get home, I think it's time to bring bondage into the bedroom. I'll make it good for her, this time. Let her enjoy it a few times before making it what I want. After all, she is my wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 4: Sixteen Weeks Pregnant June 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

The last eight weeks have been a blur. When we got back from the dinner with Agent Whitman and Chief Malone, Joe was angry with me. He was annoyed with the way I spoke about Ranger. How, after all this time, does he not understand the special connection that Ranger and I have with each other and will always have. He wasn't very gentle when we made love that night, insisting on tieing my arms above my head. I first I was a little resistant, but it was good. He made sure I was satisfied before he was. Since that night, bondage is a regular part of our sex life, though I'm not enjoying it as much anymore. He's getting more selfish, not concerned with my satisfaction, only his. The sex is also getting a little rougher. I know it's only a matter of time before he tries butt stuff with me again. Doesn't he understand that I don't fully trust him anymore?

Also, he's been pushing me to be more of a Burg housewife. I had to adjust my hours at Rangeman so I can be home in time to cook a meal every night. Leftover sauce or lasagna is not good enough anymore. Ranger, of course, is supportive of whatever I need. I think he's relieved that I'm still working for him. I look forward to any time I can steal with Ranger one-on-one, which is limited. We both agreed after I told Ranger about our dinner, that we need to limit the amount of time we spend together alone, and never on seven again. I miss Ranger immensely, but I need to make this marriage work for the sake of my baby.

Today, I have an appointment with my ob/gyn at three. After the appointment, I'm heading home. Joe is supposed to meet me at the doctor's office. Tomorrow I have another half day at work. Tomorrow night is the TPD annual fundraiser. Joe and I will be going, along with half the police force. Ranger will also be there with a bunch of the Merry Men and their dates. I think he said that he got three tables. I finish putting everything away, getting ready to leave when I feel the air pressure change. Ranger.

"Leaving so early, Stephanie? Does the boss know you're skipping out?" He asks me flirtatiously.

"Well, Mr. Manoso, I told the boss I had my sixteen-week doctor's appointment. He approved me leaving early, for the payment of five dances tomorrow night."

"Five? I thought we agreed to ten." Ranger responded grinning. "Is Joe picking you up?"

"No, he's planning on meeting me there. Then, he has to go back to work. I'll head home and get dinner ready."

"What are you cooking tonight?"

"I'm making pot roast, with mashed potatoes, gravy, and carrots. It's the only vegetable Joe eats willingly."

"Then it's a good thing I only serve rabbit food here otherwise you would be eating nothing but garbage, which wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Yes, I get my full intake of bark and twigs here." I respond to Ranger.

"Please give me a call tonight, if you get a chance, to tell me how the appointment went. If not, come in a few minutes early tomorrow to give me the update in person. Make sure to tell Bobby if there's anything he needs to be aware of regarding your dietary needs or exercise requirements."

"Sir, yes sir." I answer sarcastically. Ranger grabs me around the waist and pulls me close to him.

"Don't sass me, Stephanie, unless you're ready to play with fire." I saw the desire in Ranger's eyes, and I knew that my eyes showed the same desire back. God, how I want this man, and only this man.

"I'll remember that in the future, Ranger." I reply. He releases me, and we both take a step back, the sexual tension is palpable between us. "I better get going so I'm not late."

"I'll walk you down to the garage. I have to go check out an installation anyway."

We enter the elevator, and it takes all my effort not to lean against Ranger. I long for his arms to be around me, to be sharing in this life growing inside me, but this baby isn't his. I think we are both on the same page, but, alas, we can do nothing about it. He walks me to my car, making sure I'm buckled in properly. "Be safe, Stephanie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Batman." He closes my door and steps away. I turn on the car and drive out of the garage to my doctor. I arrive at Dr. Mitchell's office ten minutes early. I sit in the waiting room, expecting Joe to show up any minute. Finally, it's time for me to go to the exam room.

"Mrs. Morelli, the doctor is ready for you." I take one more glance around the waiting room and door, realizing the Joe is not going to be joining me. I sigh, then get up to walk with the nurse. She takes my weight, takes a quick blood test to check my sugar and iron levels, then asks me for a urine sample. Now, I go into the exam room, where Dr. Mitchell will discuss my progress.

"Mrs. Morelli, it's great to see you. You are doing great. You are the poster woman for the perfect pregnancy. So far, you've only gained eight pounds. Your sugar and iron levels are right where they should be. There are no problems that I can foresee in your pregnancy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. I was a little tired during the first trimester, but now that I'm in my second, I have boundless energy. I'm a borderline insomniac. I try to sleep whenever I'm tired, but I wake up and can't get back to sleep. I've tried reading, watching TV, even doing crossword puzzles but nothing works."

"That's a normal occurrence for some woman. Just sleep whenever your body wants it. How is that working when you are at work, though? Most employers don't want their employees sleeping on the job."

"My boss is a very good friend of mine. He's okay with giving me whatever I need. He is the one who set up my exercise routine and makes sure I eat plenty of vegetables and healthy foods during the day. If I need a nap, he lets me sleep on the couch in his office. Being one of two female employees gives me latitude."

"That's great, Mrs. Morelli. If only more employers were like yours, women would have a much easier time being pregnant."

"You're right, Dr. Mitchell, I'm very fortunate."

"Well, Mrs. Morelli, keep up the good work. Continue your exercise regimen, drink plenty of water, and sleep when you can. I'd like to see you again in four weeks. At that time, we will do a sonogram. If we're lucky, we'll be able to determine the sex of your baby." Dr. Mitchell informs me.

"That's wonderful. Thank you, Dr. Mitchell. I'll see you in four weeks."

I went out to the receptionist to settle my co-pay and set up my next appointment. I was glad that everything was good with the baby, but I couldn't hide the disappointment that Joe wasn't here with me. I gathered my belongs, returning to my car. I arrived home at four, which gave me two hours to get dinner together. I started to get everything going, then went upstairs to take a shower. It was only during my private showers that I could find some release from my raging hormones, when I could use the shower massager to pretend that it was Carlos's lips kissing me, his hands touching me, and his wonderful, glorious, massive cock inside me. Joe wasn't bad, at nine inches most woman would be satisfied, but after having the full foot of Carlos, nothing measured up. He was right; he did ruin me for all other men. After my very satisfying shower, I went back downstairs to finish dinner. At five to six, I take the pot roast out, finish mashing the potatoes, and place the carrots in their serving dish. I have the table set, and dinner is ready. Now, for Joe to arrive.

Seven o'clock, and still no Joe. By now, Joe's lateness ruined the pot roast. I waited until six fifteen before I ate. Sue me; I'm pregnant and hungry. At seven thirty, I start to put the food away, leaving out a plate for Joe that he can nuke in the microwave whenever he arrives home. I've checked my cell phone about fifty times, worried that I missed a call or text from Joe telling me he'd be late. I've checked our answering machine for missed calls, but there are none.

I finish cleaning the kitchen, by scrubbing the table, the counter, the sink. I sweep and mop the floor. It's now ten, and Joe still isn't home. I'm beginning to worry that something happened to him when I hear his car pull into the driveway. I run to the front door, opening it up once I see that it is my husband. "Joe, are you okay? I was getting worried. I have a plate for you in the kitchen. I'll go heat it up while you get settled."

"Thanks, Cupcake. I'm sorry I didn't call, I was at a scene. Gang murder, not pretty." He gave me a chaste kiss then proceeded up to our bedroom. A few minutes later I went upstairs to grab the laundry and noticed lipstick on Joe's collar. The color is not a color I would ever wear. Who was he with when he was supposed to be with me? I decided to let it go, I mean, he can't be cheating on me. I mean, he wouldn't do that to me.

Joe joined me in the kitchen twenty minutes later. He ate the nuked dinner, complimenting my meal. He never asked about the doctor's appointment. I let it slide.

"So, Cupcake, what are you wearing tomorrow night to the ball? I hope you're wearing something conservative and appropriate of a Burg wife."

I sigh, I can't even dress the way I want to anymore. "I'll show you the dress. Do you want me to model it for you?"

"Yes."

I go up to our bedroom and take the dress out of the garment bag. It's a black cocktail dress with a high neckline and three-quarter sleeves. I don't know why Joe won't let me wear short-sleeved dresses. The back is fairly high so that I can wear a normal bra with the dress. There is an empire waist, so my small baby bump is hidden. The skirt ends at my knee, loose fitting but not flowing. I look nice in the dress, but not sexy. I feel like my mom or Valerie. I walk downstairs, showing him the dress.

"Perfect, Cupcake. I approve of that dress. Make sure to wear stockings." I turn around, heading back upstairs to hang up the dress again. I decided to surprise my husband and put on a black lacey nightie that shows off my breast and barely covers my ass. I pair it with a black lace thong. I keep my three-inch FMPs on and return downstairs.

"Cupcake, I want to see the end of this game. Why don't you wait upstairs for me? Oh, and do something about your hair. I thought you were going to get it straightened? Can you get it done soon? I want your hair straight tomorrow. If you need a salon appointment, I'll pay for it. Just make sure it looks ordered and not crazy like it is now. Go to bed. I'll be there when the game is over."

There, my husband is already rejecting me. Am I already that undesirable? Is he that disgusted by his pregnant wife? I return to our room and put on my normal pajamas, his TPD t-shirt and normal bikini cut panties. I add boxers for good measure. I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep.

Joe wakes me up the next morning at five, so I can give him his morning blow job. God-forbid he should have to deal with morning wood on his own. Once finished, he tells me to go back to sleep while he gets ready for work. Once he leaves the house, I take a shower and get dressed. I call Mr. Alexander on my way to work, securing a one o'clock appointment for him to straighten my hair for the night, and schedule an appointment for next Saturday for the Brazilian hair straightening treatment.

I arrive at Rangeman five minutes before the morning meeting. As I walk past Ranger's office, he calls me inside.

"Good morning, Stephanie. How did everything go yesterday at the doctor's?" Ranger asks me.

"Everything went well. Dr. Mitchell wants me to continue with my exercise regimen. It seems your diet is good for the baby, so my meals here are off-setting my homemade meals. All in all, the pregnancy is progressing as it should be." I can't help wishing that the father was different.

"Did Joe make it to the appointment?"

"No, then he was four hours late coming home last night. I had a dish left for him, which he heated up and ate. Then, he made me model my dress for tonight. Thankfully, it meets his standards. I was ordered to have my hair straightened, and to have it done permanently, like a reverse perm. I tried to seduce him, but he told me he wanted to finish watching the game, then dismissed me like I was no one. It seems I'm only good for giving Joe blow jobs when he wants them, keeping the house clean, cooking him dinner, and carrying his child." I tell Ranger, holding in my tears.

 **Ranger's POV**

I can't believe what Stephanie is telling me. How can Joe be treating her so badly so soon? I mean, they've only been married two months. It's still the honeymoon period. I can see my Babe's spirit getting broken by the asshole she's married to, one Joe Morelli. I want to go and break his neck, beat him to a bloody pulp, but instead, I take the opportunity to console my Babe.

"Steph, look at me. I don't know what's wrong with Joe, but I would never turn you away for a game if you tried to seduce me. Regarding your crazy, unruly, wild curls, they represent everything I love about you, your wild spirit, your love of life, your passion. I would never make you change them. I'm going to miss seeing them." I tell her as I move a stray curl behind her ear. "Steph, you know you have options. You don't have to stay with Joe if you are unhappy. I'm here for you, always."

"I know Ranger, but I am carrying his child. I need to make this work. I can't deal with another divorce. I'm getting used to it. It's not that bad."

"Steph, look in my eyes, please." I look into her eyes, seeing her pain. I can't help but get angry. "Steph, I'm sorry I left when I did. I'm sorry you miscarried our child, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry I told you not to wait for me. You being with Morelli right now is all my fault. I'm sorry you have to live this life that you never wanted. Please forgive me."

"Ranger, why don't you call me Babe anymore?" Stephanie asked me, tears starting to fall.

It's hard for me to sit here, watching my Babe hurt when there is nothing I can do to stop the pain. "Stephanie, I don't call you Babe anymore because you belong to Morelli. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I called his wife by my special pet name, a name the means I love you, I want you, and you're mine, all rolled into one. I won't disrespect him like that, though he isn't doing much right by you to earn my respect. Know this, Stephanie, in my mind, in my head, in my heart, you will always be my "Babe." I will never call any other women Babe. That name is yours, and yours alone."

I reach out for my Babe and hold her in my arms against my chest. I long to have my arms around her, to hold her, to make love with her. I have to settle by offering her comfort when she seeks it out from me. That Monday, when she told me about our child, was one of the best days for me because I got to hold her in my arms. Stephanie fell asleep in my arms once again, and I was able to live in Denial Land for a few short, precious hours. I regret that Steph lost that baby. I'd give anything to have that child here with us now, but there's nothing I can do. I meant it when I told Stephanie I'm always here for her. Whenever she wants me, I'll be waiting. I joked that I would ruin Stephanie for all other men, but she has ruined me for all another woman. Since the first night together, the night of "the Deal," I haven't had sex with any other woman. Me, Ranger Manoso, player extraordinaire, can't get it up for anyone but this beautiful, blue-eyed, crazy curled brunette, this white girl from the Burg, Stephanie Plum.

After a few minutes, Stephanie regains her composure. "I'm sorry, Ranger, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

"It's okay; I have another in the closet. I'll change before the morning meeting. Please, Stephanie, don't keep secrets from me. Let me know if he ever hurts you. I promise I will keep you and your child safe."

"I know, Carlos. I'll see you at the meeting. I want to go freshen up before I face everyone else."

"Use my bathroom and join us when you're ready."

At noon, Stephanie knocked on my door once more. "Do you mind if I leave now? I have an appointment at one for my hair. I promise I'll make up the time next week."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight. Make sure to save at least one dance for me, Steph."

"I will, Batman. See you tonight."

My team from Rangeman and I arrived at the fundraising ball right on time. We liked to scope out our seats and all egresses before everyone else got there. I walked over to Senator Juniak to speak with him about an event we'll be covering for him next week. While we were talking, I saw Morelli and my Babe arrive. I took one look at Stephanie and immediately understood her unhappiness. That dress was not one that she would normally pick out, let alone wear, in public. Then, to top it off, her beautiful, sexy curls were gone. She is a beautiful woman, but everything that makes Stephanie Stephanie was gone. Joe walked over to the Senator and me, strutting like a peacock showing off his prize.

"Senator, it's good to see you again." Morelli states, ignoring me.

"Detective, I'm glad to see that you were able to make it here tonight. Frank was telling me that you've been working hard lately, missing family dinners and coming home late. I'm glad murder didn't get in the way tonight." He said while shaking Morelli's hand. He turns to his Goddaughter, "Stephanie, you look lovely tonight. What happened to your hair? Where are your curls, Pumpkin?"

"I had my hair straightened. It's such a hassle trying to get my hair to cooperate that I decided to give straight hair a try. Maybe I'll get to work ten minutes early instead of five." She says, looking at me. "Ranger, you look nice in something other than your Rangeman gear."

"Thanks, Stephanie, you look wonderful tonight, though I do miss your curls." I say, while looking only at her, this magnificent woman who should be standing next to me, not Morelli.

"Manoso, what's the matter, no date tonight. Couldn't find a woman to accompany you? I thought women were lining up to go out with you. Can't get it up?" Morelli taunts.

"No, I had plenty of women vying to be here with me tonight, but I decided to bring my daughter instead. Julie's here to visit me for a week, and I thought it in poor taste to go on a date with some random woman when my daughter was with me, so she's accompanying me."

At that moment, Julie comes rushing to my side. She saw Stephanie. "Stephanie! How are you! I'm so glad you're here. I want to thank you for your calls and e-mails right after the incident. Without your support, I don't know if I would have made it through the ordeal. Will you be able to sit with me for a little while? There's so much I want to tell you."

Here was my fourteen-year-old daughter, finding a way to bring Stephanie to us without Morelli so I could have time with the love of my life. Sometimes, Julie is too smart for her good.

"Jules, I'd love that. Let's see how the evening progresses. If we don't get a chance tonight, maybe we can have lunch together before you go home. I'm sure your father won't mind if I take an extended lunch to hang out with his daughter."

"I'll hold you to that, Stephanie." Julie answered.

"Senator Juniak, as you have undoubtedly gathered, this is my daughter, Julie Martine. She's fourteen going on thirty. She lives with her mother, my ex-wife, in Miami. She's here visiting with my family and me for a week."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Julie. You remind me a lot of my Goddaughter, Stephanie. You have that same spunk and fearlessness that she has."

"Senator, Stephanie is Wonder Woman. Without her, I don't know if I would have had the courage to stand up to Scrog and save my Papa. I knew that she was willing to risk her life for me, even though I never meet her before because she loves my Papa, even if only as a friend. I couldn't let her down."

I glance at Stephanie to see her looking from me to Julie. I see tears building. There's no way that Julie can know how true her statement is, for both Stephanie and I love each other. I look at Morelli's face and see the anger in his eyes. It makes me worry about Stephanie's safety. I need to get my daughter under control before Morelli snaps.

"Well, Julie, you are your father's daughter. You are brave, smart, and resourceful. You will be a force to reckon with when you are older. All men better watch out for you, I know I never want to be on your bad side, mi Cielito." Stephanie says to Julie. I don't know when she started to call Julie that Spanish name of endearment, but it's what I had always called her when it was only the two of us. It translates to my little sky or my little heaven. Julie has always been a little bit of heaven to me, even though we weren't close until the Scrog incident.

"Thank you, Estefanìa. You are like a big sister, and mom all rolled into one. I'm glad that you were the one to help Papa rescue me." She then turned to me, "Papa, when are we going to dance? You know Tio Lester is going to make me dance with him if you don't. I'd rather dance with you. Tio Lester tries to show off too much."

Stephanie, the Senator, and I laugh at her perfect description of Lester. We know that's what he'd be doing with my daughter. "Mi hija, in a few minutes. I promise."

"Estefanìa, ʖvas a bailar con tu jefe?" (Stephanie, will you dance with your boss?) I have no idea why she's suddenly called Stephanie by the Spanish version of her name, I only know Hector does that, but Steph doesn't seem to be surprised by it. And since when did Stephanie understand Spanish?

"Mi Cielito, tal vez, si él me deja." (My heaven, maybe, if he'll let me.) Stephanie responds. I, of course, understand everything that is said and know that last comment refers to Morelli. Morelli, on the other hand, is not happy the exchange changed from English to Spanish.

"Me aseguraré de que eso suceda. Déjamelo a mì." (I'll make sure that happens. Leave it up to me.) Julie responds.

"Julie, how many times have I told you it's not polite to speak in Spanish when not everyone can understand?"

"Oh, Papa, relax. We didn't say anything wrong. I just asked Stephanie if she was going to dance. You need to loosen up."

"I simply told her that I plan to dance. No harm, no foul." Stephanie responded. She looks around, seeing her parents and sister enter the room. "Joe, let's go say to my parents and sister. I see your mom and Grandma Bella are already at our table. Let's join them."

Joe seems happy to be able to take Stephanie away from me. Before they can leave, Senator Juniak says, "Stephanie, I want at least one dance with my favorite Goddaughter tonight. Joe, you'll let your beautiful wife dance with her Godfather, won't you?"

"Of course, Senator."

"You'll have that dance, Uncle Joe. I promise." Stephanie responded before they both left for their table.

"Julie, why don't you go back to our table. I'll be there momentarily. I have a few things to discuss with the Senator."

"Fine, Papa. Nice to meet you, Senator." Julie said before going to join my Merry Men.

"Your daughter is a beautiful, well-spoken spitfire." The Senator tells me.

"I know. Rachel, my ex, is having difficulty keeping the boys away. I may need to spend some time down in Miami to get rid of the riff-raff."

"Carlos, I've known you a long time, and I've known Stephanie even longer. My Goddaughter is not happy being married to Detective Morelli. He's forcing her to be what she never wanted to be, the Burg housewife. I know you both love each other. Don't try to argue; you can't hide it. I also know about her miscarriage. I happened to overhear her talking to Bobby at the scene of the incident. I was there, but she didn't know it. She was devastated. I know the only reason she's with Morelli is because of her baby, but she can't stay with him. I know he's cheating on her, with other cops mind you. I don't know why she picks men who can't be faithful to her; I guess it's because she has a big heart and is a little naïve. Ellen, her mother, doesn't help the situation. Please watch out for her. I know that Joe will do something that will force her hand and push her out of Denial Land. When she does, she'll need your support and love more than anything else. If she turns to you, please take care of her and any children she may have. I promise you; you will have my full support to take care of Morelli if the time comes. Frank agrees with me, so you have both of our support. Let Stephanie know how you feel whenever and however you can; she'll need your strength to help her survive."

"Senator, when I returned only to discover her engaged, I planned to do everything in my power to break that engagement. Morelli is not the man for her. But, once I found out about the baby, the one she's carrying now, I had to back off. I tell her every day I'm here for her, and she doesn't have to stay if she's not happy, but she insists that she needs to stay for the baby. I wish she never miscarried because she'd be mine right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I know that, Carlos, which is why I'm speaking to you now. Frank would be here having this conversation, but his wife won't let him near you. If you need his help, call me, and I'll arrange a meeting with the three of us. Ellen won't suspect anything if he's with me."

"Thank you, Senator. I'll do my best to honor Stephanie."

"Now, young man, when you see me dancing with my Goddaughter, make sure to cut in. I'll make sure the band plays some Latin music for you two lovebirds." Juniak orders.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be waiting." I reply.

About forty minutes after dinner, I see Senator Juniak go ask Stephanie to dance with him. My cue to get ready to cut in so I can dance with my Babe.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I just finished eating the main course, filet mignon with roasted potatoes and asparagus. From working at Rangeman for the last year and a half, I have a new respect for vegetables, so unlike my parents, Joe, and his family, I ate my asparagus. It was so good that I even ate Joe's. I look up in time to see my Godfather, Uncle Joe, coming over to the table. This dinner has gone well for me, for a change. My mom is proud of me because I'm married, sixteen weeks closer to giving her another grandchild. It doesn't matter that I got pregnant before I got married, the fact that Joe and I are married before the baby is born makes it fine in my mother's eyes and the eyes fo the Burg. However, I'm glad for a few minutes of freedom, because between Angie, Grandma Bella, Valerie, my mother and Joe, I've had enough of the "why do you need to work" lecture. My dad tried to defend me, but he and I are way outnumbered.

"My darling Stephy, may I have this dance?" Uncle Joe asks me.

"Of course, Uncle Joe." He offers his hand, which I take as he helps me out of my seat. We walk to the dance floor, where they are playing some golden oldies from the fifties and sixties. Once we start dancing, Uncle Joe starts with the real reason for the dance.

"Stephy, are you happily married to Morelli? Is he making you truly happy?" Uncle Joe asks me.

I sigh. "No, I'm not. I'm miserable. The only bright spot of my day is going to work, being around my Merry Men. They understand me a way that no one in the Burg does. They understand my need to fly, to be independent. Joe doesn't understand that about me. He told me that once the baby is born, I can't work for at least the first year. I don't know what I'm going to do at home all day long with only the baby. I can't talk to my mother or Valerie, because to them, being a stay at home mom and housewife is the goal of every woman."

"Steph, you don't need to stay with Joe if you are this unhappy. Your father and I will support you, in whatever you choose to do. I know that you have feelings for Carlos, and he reciprocates those feelings. I know he will support you and your child if you choose to leave Joe." He pauses, before continuing, "I know about the miscarriage, Steph. I know that you and Carlos had made a life together, that you lost the baby through no fault of your own. You deserve Carlos."

"How do you know about that baby?"

"I overheard you and Bobby Brown talking at the scene. I happened upon the incident and stopped to see if you were okay. Once I heard what you were saying to Brown, I retreated, not wanting to interfere."

"Uncle Joe, that was the worst day of my life. I had hope that with that baby, Carlos and I would have our someday, our happily ever after. Then, we didn't hear from him for so long; I got scared that I would be alone forever. That's why I settled for Joe. If I weren't pregnant, I never would have married Joe once I found out Carlos was back home."

"Steph, you need to do what's going to make you happy, not your mother or the Burg. Having a child growing up in an unhappy household is more detrimental than growing up in a single parent household or with a step-parent. Please consider your mental and emotional well-being. You are not stuck in this marriage if you don't want to be in it anymore."

"Thank you, Uncle Joe. I'll keep what you said in mind, but for now, I need to try and make this marriage work."

"Okay, my Princess. Just make sure that you don't lose your wings."

The song ends, and "Despacito" starts to play. Before I can move to return to the table, Ranger is there, asking me to dance. I know I should say no, but I can't. Uncle Joe is pushing me towards Ranger. I can't help but think that they planned this.

Ranger takes my hand and spins me into him, grabbing me close to him, but not too close. During my time working for Ranger, especially before I started dating Joe, the Merry Men would take me out once a week dancing. We would often go to the Latin dance clubs where they taught me all the Latin dances, the rumba, salsa, cha-cha, tango, samba, and bachata. Lester had once told me that the bachata was Ranger's favorite dance, which is why he made sure to teach me the dance the way Ranger typically leads. Once Ranger has me in his arms, he asks. "Do you know the bachata, Steph?"

"Yes, Lester taught it to me."

"Well, Steph, we'll be dancing a little closer than Lester did with you." He starts to lead me, pulling me close to him, with our hips moving in sync, our legs between each other's legs, practically making love on the dance floor. I loved this dance with Lester, but with my Carlos, it was so much better, so much more. I can feel Carlos getting turned on; I know that I was turned on. I swear, I think I ruined my panties. We are looking into each other's eyes, holding each other and moving as one. We don't even realize that everyone in the room has stopped dancing and is watching us. The Merry Men have huge grins on their faces, and I can see that Julie is both embarrassed and ecstatic about our dancing. Our faces are inches from each other, with my need to kiss him becoming overwhelming. The song ends, with a round of applause from the room, which breaks our trance. I hug Carlos, thanking him for the dance, and he whispers in my ear, "Te quiero, querida, siempre y para siempre." Before I can return to my seat, Lester is taking my hand, leading me into a cha-cha. Then, Manny cuts in to dance the samba. Finally, Joe cuts in, taking me back to the table. I can't help the smile I have on my face. I had the best time dancing with my Merry Men. However, once I see the women at the table, I know that I'm in trouble.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum Morelli, what type of dancing was that? That was an embarrassment. No one should dance like that. You looked like a slut. How is that honoring your husband?" my mother chastised me.

"Come on, Stephanie, you give us Plum women a bad name." Valerie chimed in, agreeing with my mother.

Before anyone else could ridicule me anymore, my father came to my rescue. "Leave Stephanie alone. She did nothing wrong but have a good time, dancing with her friends. If Joe chooses to sit on his ass all night long and not dance with my Pumpkin, she deserves to be able to dance with men who want to dance with her." Then, my father gets up and leads me back to the dance floor. The DJ just started playing "My Girl" which is our song.

"Pumpkin, don't be afraid to leave Joe if you aren't happy. Sitting next to him tonight, I can tell you're not happy. Your smile doesn't reach your eyes, but when you were dancing with Ranger, you were truly happy. You deserve to be happy, Stephanie."

"Daddy, I am carrying Joe's baby. I'm stuck with him forever now. Mom will never talk to me again if I divorce Joe."

"Valerie got a divorce, had one child out of wedlock, and was pregnant with number two before getting married again to Albert, and your mother still talks to her."

"That's because Valerie is the proper Burg woman. Valerie can do no wrong. Mommy didn't tell Val to go back to Steve; Mommy didn't shut the door on Valerie's face like she did mine. Mommy doesn't love me the way she loves Val and never has. I'm the screw-up, the loser. It's all my fault that Joe isn't pleased with me."

"Pumpkin, that's not true. You are a wonderful woman. If Joe doesn't see you for who you are, then he doesn't deserve you. Please don't stay in an unhappy marriage to appease your mother."

"I don't have the strength to fight anymore. I don't want to be spoken about anymore, the center of the Burg grapevine. I can't stand it, and I refuse to give anyone any reason to talk about me anymore, though I guess with my dancing tonight, I'll be the hot topic this week."

"Stephanie,"

"Daddy, please, let it be. I made my bed; I have to lie in it." When the song ends, I excuse myself, so I can go to the bathroom, where I can cry in peace.

 **Joe's POV**

I can't believe that way she's dancing with Manoso. I want to go up there a pull her away from him. As I make to get up, my father-in-law, Frank, tells me to sit down and let his Pumpkin have a good time. She's only dancing, he says. What she and Manoso are doing on the floor is more than dancing. They're dry humping. The way they are both looking at each other, you would think that they were each other's dinner. Now, to make matters worse, everyone in this damn hall is surrounding them and watching them. I do have to say; they do look like professional dancers. I didn't know Stephanie knew any of these dances. I wonder who taught her. I look at the Men in Black, with their shit-eating grins. I swear I want to punch every one of them. And Manoso's daughter is watching them, smiling as well. The song finishes, with a round of applause. Great, everyone is encouraging them. Stephanie hugs Ranger, then Lester pulls her to him for a dance. At least she dances more tastefully with him. Meanwhile, Ranger is dancing with his daughter. Now, that girl can move. I do have to say; Ranger does have a beautiful daughter. If only I were about fifteen years younger, I'd tap that ass. Manoso said she's 14. I'll wait four years; then I'll tap that ass. After Lester, she starts dancing with another Man in Black. Enough is enough. Once this song finishes, I'm going to reclaim my wife. I can see that Ellen and Valerie are disgusted by Stephanie's actions. Its good to have them in my corner. When we get home, Stephanie is going to have to explain her actions to me.

I go and get Stephanie off the dance floor before another Man in Black can grab her. I bring her back to the table. She has a huge smile on her face, but I see it disappear as we approach the table. Thank God from the minute we get back; Ellen starts in on her. Then, Valerie joins her mother. My mother and Grandma Bella are about to give their opinion, but, much to my surprise, Frank defends Stephanie then dances with her. What the fuck? I thought Frank was on my side? Wasn't he embarrassed by his daughter?

I don't know what Frank said to Stephanie, but she looked upset when the song was over. I bet he told her how he didn't like the way she was dancing. Good. If only I can convince her to quit working at Rangeman before the baby is born, everything will be perfect. I need her to be a housewife. Well, once this baby comes, she'll be what I need her to be. I'll make sure to keep her knocked up as much as possible. I want at least four kids, maybe five. With that many kids at home, she won't have any time to think about working outside the house. Perfect plan.

Before the dessert, the Mayor gets up to thank everyone for their generous support. Of course, he calls out the top donors to give them their fifteen seconds of fame.

"This year, we had four individual and one company who each donated over a quarter million dollars. Their donations will be used to buy new Kevlar vests and vehicles, and to update our computers. I'd like to thank the individuals first. Will Mr. Pierre Dupree, Lester Santos, Bobby Brown, and Carlos Manoso please come up on the stage to receive our gratitude." Mayor Porticello said.

I can't fucking believe it. Manoso, Santos, Tank, and Brown each donated a quarter million of their money to TPD? I didn't realize they had that much money. Great, now people are going to stop viewing them as thugs. The Mayor continued. "Also, as the partners in Rangeman Security, they have donated a half million dollars. Not only does their company help keep Trenton safe by providing the top of the line security for many businesses and residences, but they also assist in locating and apprehending those individuals who skip bail. Their company typically goes after those with mid to high-level bonds, the most dangerous offenders. Without their help and support, we would not be as safe as we are tonight."

I can tell the Stephanie is not surprised by their generosity. She is positively beaming at the words the Mayor is saying about those thugs. When it's time to applaud them, Stephanie stands up, starting everyone else in that honor. The rest of the table has no choice but to join Stephanie. She even has tears in her eyes. Once they leave the stage after the Mayor finishes his speech, she rushes over to their tables, thanking every Rangeman employee who is in attendance, leaving the four big shots for last. She hugs Brown and kisses him on the cheek, while he pulls on a stray hair. Next, she goes to kiss Tank, but he lifts her up into a hug. She tries to kiss Santos on the check, but he kisses her on the lips, then she playfully hits him on the arm. His action is something that she expected. Finally, Manoso is the only one left. They stop and look at each other, unsure of how to act. Stephanie takes a deep breath, then hugs Ranger, also kissing him on the cheek, then another even bigger hug. His arms are around her waist, in an embrace that is usually reserved for lovers, not for employee and employer. Damn it; he needs to go in the wind again, and soon. Now, she says goodbye to them and returns to our table.

"I'm proud of all of them for being generous. Now, you and all of your colleagues will go out to face the bad guys better prepared and protected."

"Yeah, well, it's easy to throw away money like that when you are stealing it." I respond.

Stephanie turns to me with daggers in her eyes. "How dare you accuse them of being anything but honorable. They have served our country, ensuring that our freedom remains intact and that we are safe from terrorists, and all you can do is constantly demean them. It seems as if you are jealous that they became Rangers and you couldn't become a SEAL. You need to get rid of this attitude you have about them because you couldn't be further from the truth."

I'm shocked at the way my Cupcake spoke to me in front of our families. How dare she talk to me that way and disrespect me. "Cupcake, I think it's time to go." I kiss the women in our families and shake Albert and Frank's hands before dragging Stephanie out the door.

Once we get home, I start with my wife. "Cupcake, how dare you disrespect me tonight, in front of our families, my colleagues, and our neighbors. I can't believe you danced like a hooker with Manoso, then belittled me. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Joe, get over yourself. I only wanted to have a good time and dance. You never take me out; we never go anywhere. I only go to work, shopping, and home. I deserve to have a good time every once in a while. I know once this baby comes, I'll be locked in the house, so until that day, I'm going to enjoy the little bit of freedom I have. You even have the nerve to tell me what to wear. What right do you have to control me?"

"You are my wife. Therefore you are my property. You are an extension of me. How you act reflects upon me. I will not have you sully my reputation by acting like a whore. That is why we never go out anywhere because you are an embarrassment. I hate being with you in public."

"Then why did you date me, Joe? Why did you ask me to marry you? If you can't stand to be with me why are you keeping me?"

"You are here because you are the image I need. I need the image of the perfect Burg family so I can rise in the police force. Due to our marriage, I have a chance at joining the FBI or the NYPD. Now, stop the bull shit and start giving me the respect I deserve."

I walk over to her, throw her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry, and bring her to our bedroom. I take off her dress and underwear, before fucking my wife. I don't care that she's crying or that she isn't ready. After the way she behaved tonight, she doesn't deserve gentle and loving. Maybe she'll learn how to act appropriately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warnings: Adult Language, Adult Situations, Mild Smut**

 **Chapter 5: 20 Weeks Pregnant, July 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Things between Joe and I have gotten a little better since the night of the TPD fundraiser. I've learned not to ruffle the feathers and to act "in the proper Burg fashion." If it weren't for my job, I don't know if I would even get out of bed each day. I have another appointment with Dr. Mitchell today. Today is the day that I could find out the sex of my baby. I told Joe about the appointment. He promised to meet me there, but I'm not going to hold my breath. It seems as though he doesn't care much about this baby. Ranger and my Merry Men show more interest in the progress of my pregnancy then Joe does.

Lately, I've been having trouble sleeping. It seems that my baby doesn't want me to sleep. Every time I get into a good sleep, he or she starts to kick or punch me. I can't lie on either side, only on my back, which is so uncomfortable for me. Therefore, I'm exhausted most days. Thankfully, Ranger lets me nap on the couch in his office whenever I need one. He offered his bed on seven, but I don't think its wise for me to be in his apartment in his bed, especially after "that night."

My appointment with Dr. Mitchell is at eleven, so I'm leaving right after the monthly staff meeting, which ends at ten fifteen. As much as I tried to stay awake, I kept dosing during the meeting. When the meeting ended, both Bobby and Ranger were sitting next to me.

"Stephanie, are you feeling okay? You keep falling asleep." Bobby asks me.

"Yes, Bobby, I'm fine. I'm only having issues sleeping. It seems that the only position the baby will let me sleep in is on my back, which is very uncomfortable for me. Then, if I do get to sleep, Joe wakes me up at five every morning to help him get ready for the day. I used to be able to fall back to sleep after, but not anymore. I'm lucky if I get three hours of sleep a night."

"Steph, that's not good for you or the baby. You shouldn't be driving if you are sleep deprived, it's not safe. What time is your appointment today?" Ranger states.

"Eleven. I'll be fine. It's only ten minutes from here." I respond.

"Steph, I'm going to drive you to the appointment. If Joe shows up, I'll leave, and he can drop you back off here, or you can take the rest of the day off. It's up to you. I don't want you driving and endangering you or your baby. If you go home, let me know, and I'll have the guys drop off your car at your house." Ranger tells me.

I know I'm not going to win this argument, so I agree to allow Ranger to drive me. We take the elevator down to the garage together. Ranger opens the door to Cayenne. "The SUV is safer than the Turbo, especially with you being pregnant."

I shrug my shoulders and climb in, buckling myself into the car. We drive to Dr. Mitchell's office in silence. When we pull in the lot, I look for Joe's car but don't see it anywhere. I sigh. "Ranger, please wait here in the car. If Joe sees you in the waiting room, he's going to go ballistic. He's going to be mad as it is when he realizes you drove me here."

"Fine. When I see Joe pull up, I'll leave. But if he doesn't show up, I'll wait here for you to bring you wherever you want to go."

"Thanks, Ranger." I manage to get myself out of the car to walk into the doctor's office. I check in with the receptionist, Carolina.

"Mrs. Morelli, I see that today is your twenty-week visit. You are going to have your sonogram first. The technician will take some measurements of your baby, including length and approximate weight. If you're lucky and want to know, she may be able to determine the sex of the baby as well. Just let the technician know if you want the gender to revealed today."

"Thanks, Carolina."

"Will Mr. Morelli be joining you today?"

"He said if he could get here, he would, but made no promises. You know, murder doesn't always happen when it's convenient." I tell her.

"If he comes after you're in the room, I'll send him back."

"Thanks."

I walk back to the waiting area, sitting down until it's my turn to go to the back. I look around and see several other pregnant women, all with their husbands by their side. I can't help but feel envious of them. A few minutes later, Jaclyn, the sonogram technician, calls me to the back.

"Mrs. Morelli, or may I call you Stephanie?" Jaclyn asks.

"Stephanie is fine," I tell her.

"Stephanie, please sit on the chair and relax. I'm going to move the chair back into a reclining position. I need you to lift your shirt and lower your pants to your hips. The gel is going to feel cool, so don't be shocked." She places the gel on my belly, then the wand of the sonogram machine. She moves the wand back and forth across my abdomen, obviously looking for the baby. Finally, she finds the baby. She points out the baby's head, arms, legs, and heart as she gets her measurements. She tells me that the baby is developing perfectly. "Do you want to know the gender of your baby, Stephanie?"

I pause to think for a moment. Joe and I discussed this, but he never gave me an answer. Considering he isn't here, I think I'll do what I want. If he doesn't want to know, I won't tell him. "Yes. I'd like to know what I'm having."

Jaclyn adjusts the wand, so she is looking at the area between the baby's legs. Suddenly, she sees something because she says, "Congratulations, Stephanie, you are having a baby boy."

Tears start to fall from my eyes at her proclamation. A boy! That's wonderful news. My dad will be happy to have a grandson finally. At least that's something that I was able to give him that St. Valerie can't.

"Stephanie, you can get dressed now. The doctor will see you in a few minutes. Keep up the good work. You look great, and so does the baby." Jaclyn helps me wipe off the gel, gives me a few pictures of my son, then helps me out of the chair. I meet Patrice, the nurse, in the hall who takes my weight and my blood. She sends me to the bathroom for another urine sample. Once Patrice collects everything, I can proceed to the examination room to wait for Dr. Mitchell. I look at my watch, noticing that it is eleven forty. I guess Joe is too busy to be concerned about his pregnant wife and his son. As a wallow in a little self-pity, Dr. Mitchell walks into the office.

"Stephanie, I'm proud to say that you have only gained ten pounds, which is wonderful for the halfway point. It seems you will be staying within the healthy range of weight gain. Your sugar levels and iron are perfect as well. Your next appointment will be at twenty-four weeks. At that time, you'll take your glucose tolerance test. This test is to check for gestational diabetes. Given your numbers so far, though, I don't think we have anything to worry about with that test. Before you leave, Carolina will give you the glucose solution that you will have to drink one hour before your appointment time. It is best to keep it refrigerated. I'll warn you now, it tastes horrible. It's best to drink it as quickly as possible. You have to fast before you can take the test and cannot ingest anything once you drink the solution. When you arrive, let Carolina know what time you drank the solution so we can test your blood at the appropriate time. If you pass the test, then you are good. If you fail, you will have to take the three-hour test. That will have to take place in a lab, not in our office. Do you have any questions?"

I thought about her instructions, feeling confident about what I have to do. "I have one question, Dr. Mitchell. I'm exhausted all the time. I'm having difficulty sleeping because the baby won't let me lie on my side. I can only sleep on my back, which is very uncomfortable for me."

"Do you have a recliner in your house?" Dr. Mitchell asks me.

"Yes, we do."

"Try sleeping on the recliner. It will be easier for you to lie on your back and may allow you to get some sleep."

"Okay, thanks. I'll try that."

"Let me know if it doesn't help. I have some alternatives for you to use as well."

"Thanks, Dr. Mitchell."

I leave the exam room and make my way out to Carolina to schedule my next appointment for four weeks. She gives me the glucose solution, again reminding me to keep it refrigerated. She advises me to make an early appointment since I have to fast. I make the first appoint of the day, the eight o'clock slot. I say my goodbyes and leave the office.

I see Ranger leaning against his car, waiting for me to emerge. Once I do, he walks over to me. "How's everything going? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm doing great, and so is my son. He's developing right on schedule."

"Did you say son? You're having a boy?" Ranger asks.

"Yes. I'm having a boy, another Morelli male. Hopefully, I can put a stop the all the Morelli antics."

"If anyone can, you can, Steph," Ranger tells me. "What's that?" He asks, pointing to the bottle in my hand.

"It's the glucose solution I have to drink before my next appointment. It's for the glucose tolerance test to make sure I don't have gestational diabetes. Dr. Mitchell thinks I'll be fine because my numbers are coming back good at every appointment so far. It's a standard test."

"Okay, then. How about getting some lunch at Pino's. Are you up for that?" Ranger asks me.

"Of course. I'm always up for Pino's."

"Lester and Bobby are on their way to the bond office to pick up our files. Do you want me to see if they can join us, along with Connie?"

"Yes. That would be wonderful! I haven't seen Connie in a while. We need to catch up."

Ranger helps me in the Cayenne then goes to the driver's side. Once he's settled in, he calls Lester, telling him to meet us at Pino's with Connie.

We all arrive at Pino's at the same time, fifteen minutes later. We walk in, sit at our usual booth. The waitress comes over to take our order. I get my meatball sub while Lester and Bobby each order a personal pizza, Lester's with pepperoni and sausage, Bobby's with vegetables. Connie gets a veal cutlet parmigiana sub and Ranger orders a boring chef salad. Connie gets a coke to drink while the rest of us drink water. Being pregnant, I have to limit my caffeine intake, so soda is off my menu.

While waiting for our food to arrive, I ask Connie about her boyfriend of the last year plus. "Well, Stephanie, do I have news for you. We're engaged, as of last night." She shows me her ring. It's a two-carat emerald cut diamond with four smaller diamonds on each side down the band. The setting of the ring is platinum.

"Wow, congratulations! I thought the engagement was going to be last year."

"It would have been, but my father was adamant that Luigi has a house and $50 thousand saved before he could propose. He already had the house, but not the money. So he's been working overtime to save every last penny until he had enough money to satisfy my father."

"Connie, I'm glad that you're happy. I wish you both nothing but the best. In my dealings with Luigi, he's very fair and honest. He'll be a good husband." Ranger told her.

At that moment, Joe walked into Pino's. I can tell that he's not happy with the company I'm keeping. "Cupcake, what are you doing here eating with other men?"

"Joe, I'm having lunch with friends and coworkers. And Connie is also here. She wanted to share the news of her engagement with us and invited us all here."

Connie takes her hand and shoves the ring in Joe's face. "See! Luigi and I got engaged last night. Do you like my ring?"

"Congratulations. Cupcake, I've tried to get in touch with you for the last hour and a half. You weren't at your desk. Where were you?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe at my doctor's appointment that you missed, again. Don't you even care about how our baby is doing?"

"If there were any problems I know you will tell me. As long as everything is okay, I don't need to know what's going on." Joe responds.

"I guess you don't care to know that today was the day to find out the gender of our baby, either."

"No, I don't care. We'll find out when it's born. Anyway, we'll have other kids, so these appointments aren't that important."

Joe's flippant response stings me. I'm carrying his child, and he doesn't even care. "Joe, how will you know what to do when I go into labor if you don't come to appointments with me?"

"Listen, my only responsibility is to get you to the hospital. Once there, the doctors and nurses take over. I return after the baby is born. Other than providing shelter, food, and clothing, you are responsible for the well-being of the kid. Don't expect me to feed the kid or change diapers. That's your job."

My jaw drops at his statement. I'm truly and utterly speechless for the first time in my life. He has no desire to care for this child outside of material needs. "What about when our child is older. Are you going to coach them in sports or take them to dance lessons or gymnastics?"

"No. My job is to be the breadwinner and provide for my family. Your job, as the mother, is to be the caregiver. I thought you knew that, Cupcake. I mean, that's what went on in your home growing up, right?"

"Joe, that's cruel. Men nowadays help their wives with the responsibilities of kids. Even my brother AND father have changed diapers and fed babies." Connie interjects.

"Well, I'm not pussy-whipped like they are, Connie. Look, I need to go. I'm in the middle of working on a case. See you at home, Cupcake." Joe then saunters out of Pino's as if nothing he said was wrong.

Our food comes out; I can't eat anything. Joe has me upset and angry. I ask the waitress to pack mine to go. Ranger follows suit. I say goodbye to Connie, apologizing for running out on her. I tell Lester and Bobby I'll see them back at the office. Ranger and I then leave. Instead of driving to Haywood, Ranger drives to a pretty park in Princeton, about twenty minutes away. We are far enough away from the gossip mongers of the Burg.

We exit the car, starting to walk along a secluded path towards a pond. "Stephanie, are you okay?"

"No, Ranger, I'm not. I hate my life. Why am I such a fuck up? What did I do wrong to be treated like shit by everyone who's supposed to love me?"

"Steph, you are not a fuck up. You did nothing wrong. Your feelings and beliefs are normal. You deserve someone who will worship you and treat you like a queen. Morelli doesn't understand how wonderful you are; he doesn't appreciate the special woman who he is lucky to be married to, who is carrying his child. He doesn't understand what a blessing of having a child is, how it is truly a miracle. Steph, you know you don't have to stay with him."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? Don't you all understand that if I leave Joe if I divorce him, I, along with my child, will be an outcast? I can't do that to my child. They deserve to have an innocent childhood, without everyone pointing at them and talking about them behind their back. They deserve only to be spoken of in a positive light, never having to be ashamed to show their face in school or town. They don't deserve my life."

"If you chose to leave Morelli you don't have to stay in the Burg. I can help you find the best divorce attorney in the state who will make sure that you have the option of moving anywhere you want to live. If you want, we can live in Miami, Boston, or any other city or town. Say the word, Stephanie; I will help you escape. I will help you to fly. You only have to trust me. I will raise your child as my child. I will do for your son what Ron has done for Julie. I will be the father your son needs. With me, you will never have to worry about him turning out like his father, uncles, or grandfather. Your son will learn to respect, honor, and cherish a woman. He will respect you, and treat you well. If you come with me, you will never want for anything. Stephanie, I will never prevent you from doing what you want. I will let you fly."

"Ranger, as much as I know that what you say is true, I don't have the strength to face the Burg and fight them anymore. They won. I've resigned myself to the fact that, in twenty weeks or so, I will be the typically Burg housewife and mother. It is my destiny, Ranger. Nothing will change that."

"Stephanie, it doesn't have to be like that."

"Yes it does, Ranger."

"You know I can take care of Morelli so that he won't be a problem anymore."

"You will do nothing of the sort. I won't have that blemish on your soul. You are too good of a man for that."

"Fine, but please, Stephanie, seriously consider what is best for your emotional well-being. If you are miserable, your son won't be growing up in the environment that you want him to grow up in; you will be continuing the Morelli curse."

"I'll think about it, but no promises."

"Thank you, Querida." Ranger pulls me close to him, hugging me, caressing me, and showing me how much he loves me in his actions.

After a few minutes, my stomach growls. "Let's feed your beast, Steph. There are some picnic tables over there. Let's sit down and eat; then I'll take you back to work. If you want to go home early, you can."

"That sounds like a plan." I respond. What did I ever do to deserve Ranger?

After our impromptu picnic lunch, we returned to Rangeman where I finished out my day. I left at three thirty. After stopping at Giovachinni's for some ham and cake, I continued on my journey home. When I arrived home, I saw Joe's car in the driveway. I knew that things were not going to be good.

I opened the door and entered the house. I walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Joe there. I put the ham and other groceries away. I then walked upstairs to get dressed. I walked into the bedroom over to my dresser. Once I started to open the drawer, Joe's arms were around me from behind.

"Why the fuck do you smell like HIM? What were you doing with Manoso, Cupcake? You better not lie to me."

"Nothing, Joe. We just had lunch together, that's it. Nothing is going on between Ranger and me."

"Like hell, there isn't. Did he fuck you today? That can be the only reason why his fucking scent is all over you." With that statement, Joe took my shirt off me, then proceeded to take off my cargoes. He wasn't gentle or loving. As I was standing there in my bra and panties, he pushed me towards the bed. "I'm going to ask you one more time, and you better not lie to me, Cupcake. Did you fuck Manoso?"

"No, we did not have sex, at least not since he returned a few months ago." I replied.

"You little whore. You are going to quit Rangeman. There is no way that I'm going to let you continue to work with a former lover. How many other men there have you fucked?" Joe asked while tying my arms to the headrest.

"No one, Joe. I've only been with you since we started dating again. Why don't you trust me?"

"You are too cozy around Manoso. He is always with you, and not for work. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of people talking about how my wife is close to her boss. Now, you will quit Rangeman tomorrow. You will give him your two weeks notice."

"I will not do anything of the sort. I will continue to work until this baby comes. Only then will I stop working."

"Well, then, Cupcake, I guess it's time for me to teach you a lesson. Spread your legs for me, whore."

"Joe, stop this. You are going to hurt me. Please stop." Joe slaps me across the face. I try to hold in my tears.

"I said to spread your legs. You are my wife, and as my wife, I will fuck you whenever, wherever, and however I want. Now do what I said."

I had no choice but to comply. Joe entered me roughly, hurting me. He continued to pound into me until he had his release. Then, he forced me on my stomach, propping pillows under my chest so he could fuck me in my ass, which I didn't want. It hurt a lot; it took all my control not to scream out in pain. While he was pounding me from behind, he was twisting my nipples and biting my shoulder. I have never experienced something this painful before. When he had his second release, he finally untied me and ordered me to make him dinner. I put on a loose t-shirt and yoga pants, running into the kitchen to make him his dinner. Once the dinner was ready, I put it on the table and called Joe into the kitchen. I sat down to eat with him, and he ordered me not to eat. He told me I had to wait for him to permit me to eat. He spent the next forty-five minutes eating the ham I prepared. When he finished, he threw away all the leftovers, leaving me with nothing.

"I'm going to Mooch's for poker night. I want this house spotless when I return. If there is one thing out of order, I will punish you. Understand, Cupcake? You have three hours." Before he left, he took the grease from the pan I used to cook the ham and dumped it all over the counter and floor. Once I heard the door close followed by his car starting, I burst into tears.

It took me the whole three hours to clean up the grease that I didn't even have time to make myself a peanut butter sandwich. I was about to make myself a sandwich when Joe walked in the door.

"I see you managed to clean everything up in time. Good Cupcake. It seems that you are learning how to be the proper Burg housewife. Now, come upstairs to be with me, my boys need some action."

Joe woke me up at four in the morning after we fell asleep around two so I could give his boys some more action. I was exhausted, and could barely do what he wanted me to do. When he got up to take a shower, I thought I would be able to sleep finally, but instead, he made me service him in the shower, after the shower, and right before he left for work. By the time I had to go to work, I was barely able to stand. I called the control room. When Ram answered, I asked if he could send someone to pick me up, that I was too tired to drive. He said someone would be here in ten minutes. I gathered my purse, locked the door, waiting on the porch for my ride. I was surprised when Ranger pulled up in his Turbo.

He got out of his car and started walking towards me. Once he got a good look at me, I thought he was going to explode. "Stephanie, what happened to you? Why do you have a bruise on your face? That wasn't there yesterday."

"I spilled some grease on the floor last night, slipped and hit my face on the chair. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"Steph, please don't lie to me. I know that isn't from a fall. Please tell me what happened."

"Joe."

"What about Joe?"

"Joe hit me. He was mad that we went out to lunch together. It's fine. It doesn't hurt."

Ranger took me in his arms, rubbed my back with small, circular motions. "Stephanie, it's not okay. Joe has no right to hit you or hurt you in any way. Please, Stephanie, leave Joe. Get a divorce. You are not in a good marriage. I'm afraid that he's going to go too far one day and hurt you or that baby you're carrying."

"Ranger, I told you already, I can't leave him. Now, please, let's go to work."

 **Joe's POV**

I am sick and tired of Stephanie constantly disrespecting me. Why is it that every other woman I'm with only cares about satisfying my every need, in making me feel like I'm a king, but my wife doesn't? I need to force her to have sex with me, force her to give me a blow job. Doesn't she realize that the further along she gets into her pregnancy, the less attractive she is to me? She hasn't gained much, but I can already see the changes in her figure. I don't like them. The only positive change is her slightly larger breasts, but that's not enough for me. I am finding that I need to spend more time with my many mistresses to satisfy my needs. I've read that the first few months after giving birth, especially if the woman is breastfeeding, is the easiest time to get pregnant. I plan on fucking my wife as many times a day as I can until I have her knocked up again. Back to back babies is what I want. I want three boys, three sons to carry on the Morelli name, a legacy. She will keep providing me with children until I have my three boys. I don't care if that means that we have seven or eight kids. It's her job to deal with them.

Now, who do I want to do first? Robin is looking mighty fine today, but so is Sandy. Then there's Gina at the coffee shop. Maybe I'll do all three of them. I mean, I am the Italian Stallion. I'm about to leave for a coffee break and then some interviews when Robin walks into my office.

"I have some information for you on the Santiago murder, Detective." Robin says while unbuttoning her uniform. I walk behind her, closing and locking the door. It seems my morning is getting better. I walk behind Robin, helping her to unbutton her uniform, placing my hands on her D cup breasts. Her breast feels much better in my hands than my wife's tits. Robin has something I can grab on to, as opposed to the nothing that is Stephanie's. I unbuckle her belt, open her pants, and push them down. I run my hand along her pussy, rubbing her clit. Robin has no qualms with allowing me to fuck her from behind. She lets me do whatever I want. Right now, I want her ass. When I fuck her ass, I don't need a condom, which is good, because I hate wearing them. I continue to play with her pussy, getting enough juice for me to lubricate my dick. I gently enter her ass, moving in slowly, so I don't hurt her. I use my right hand to play with her pussy while my left assaults her magnificent chest. I gently squeeze her nipples, bringing her to an orgasm while continuing to pump into her ass. She reaches in my top drawer and pulls out the dildo she knows I keep there for her. I take it from her and place it inside her wet pussy. I turn it on, so it vibrates while I fuck her with my cock and the dildo. When she has her second orgasm, I have my release. I wipe my dick with some baby wipes I keep in my drawer while Robin fixes her uniform. Then, she sits me down on my chair, before going under my desk to give me the most mind-blowing blow job. It's a shame she isn't Italian. If only she were, she'd be my perfect wife, oh, except for the fact that she's a cop. When she finishes, we kiss. Then she walks out of my office while I make the phone call to follow up on her lead. Thank God she's not a screamer.

 **Robin's POV**

I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to have sex with the Italian Stallion, Joe Morelli, every day. There are some days that we manage to sneak away for two or three rounds. Why Stephanie can't appreciate him, I'll never know. I swear Joe has magic fingers, a magic tongue, and not to mention a nice, large cock. I know that I never stood a chance at being girlfriend or wife material. First off, I'm not Italian. Secondly, I like my job as a cop too much to give it up. However, I don't mind being his mistress. Stephanie may think that she has everyone fooled, but we all know that she's shacking up with Ranger. How anyone can choose Ranger over Joe, I'll never know.

I only wish I could find someone who slept with Ranger. The only reason I can think of for pushing Joe aside would be if Ranger had a bigger cock. When a woman says size doesn't matter, know she's lying. Size DOES matter. Joe is the biggest I've ever been with, and I love the way he feels when he's inside me. My other boyfriends have been either long and skinny or short and fat. Neither one is good. But Joe has both length and girth. I'm glad that I take my pill religiously because the one thing I don't want is his child. I know I'm his only mistress, which make me proud that I alone can satisfy the Italian Stallion.

 **Sandy's POV**

It's been a few days since I've had some quality one on one time with my stud, the Italian Stallion, Detective Joe Morelli. We were about to get started yesterday when he received a call that his bitch of a wife was eating lunch at Pino's with those Rangeman thugs. I don't understand why the Chief, Mayor Porticello, and Senator Juniak worship the ground they walk on. They constantly circumvent the system to satisfy their need for power. I mean, they constantly interfere with TPD investigations, and then get credit for solving the case. They are nothing but wannabe police. I still don't understand why Joe lets his wife work with them. One day, she's going to get in trouble for being involved with them. I only hope that when that day comes, he decides to dump her ass and marry me. I'm Italian like Joe is, and I'm willing to give up my career for the right man. Joe is that man for me. Now I need to arrange a little solo time for Joe and I.

I call his cell phone, which he answers on the first ring. _"Morelli."_

"Detective, can you meet me out at City Park? I have an informant who has some information you need. However, you need to bring a raincoat with you, because the informant wants one."

" _Only one?"_

"A large box will suffice."

" _I'll be there in twenty. Be waiting for me."_

I arrive at the seedy downtown motel five minutes later and secure our usual room. I take off my uniform, my bra, and my panties. I take my handcuffs out and place one on my left wrist. Then, I take out a blindfold and tie it around my eyes so I can't see. Finally, I secure the other cuff to my right wrist after putting it through the headrest. Joe likes his bondage, and so do I. I love when he has his wicked way with me. Not being able to see what he's doing heightens my pleasure. I hear the door open and close. As usual, he doesn't say a word, but I know it is him. I can smell his wonderful cologne. I hear him place his weapons on the table; then his shoes come off. I hear him unbuckling his belt, taking it out of his pants. Suddenly, I feel his belt across my breasts. I whimper in pleasure.

"Well, well, my little vixen is ready for me, I see, except you aren't on your stomach. That's a bad girl."

"I'm sorry, Master. I thought you would prefer this way first."

"I forgive you, this time, because I didn't tell you what I wanted, but you will still get a few whacks."

I feel him run his calloused hands down my side, squeezing my breasts, biting my nipples. He is rough, which I love. The more he hurts me, the bigger my orgasm. Until Joe, I never thought I would like a man dominating me, but he does such a good job. I know that we will go through a lot of those condoms in our few hours here. He fucks like a rabbit. Why can't I be his wife instead of that bitch, Stephanie?

 **Ranger's POV**

Stephanie fell asleep in the car not even a minute after we drove away from her house. There is no way she can work like this. When we arrived at Rangeman, she didn't even twitch. I opened the door and carried her into the elevator, bringing her up to Bobby's exam room. Bobby sees me enter with her and is immediately concerned.

"Ranger, is she okay?"

"I don't know. Joe hit her last night, on her face. I don't know if he hurt her anywhere else, but she's exhausted. She's hiding something from me, and I don't know what. I want her to sleep, though. It's not good for her, or the baby is she doesn't get enough sleep."

I place her on the bed in Bobby's office, and we tuck her into sleep. I kiss her on her forehead, while gently touching the bruise on her cheek. "I want to kill Morelli. I want him to suffer a long, painful death, but Steph won't allow that. If only she would, she'd be free from him. No one would look down on her; she'd be free to be happy. She'd be free to be with me. How do I save her from herself, Bobby?"

"Ranger, I know you don't want to hear this, but give it some more time. I have a feeling that she'll leave him before this baby is born. I think she's reaching her breaking point. I know she's still seeing Dr. Richardson once a month. She'll help her to see what the right thing to do is for Bomber's well being. Have some faith, bro."

"Let me know when she wakes up."

Four hours later, Bobby called me to inform me that my Babe was awake. I immediately went down to see her, with Bobby by my side.

"Okay, Stephanie, what's going on. Don't insult our intelligence by telling us nothing is wrong. I know something is not right." I tell her.

"Ranger, it's none of your business. You need to leave well enough alone."

"Bomber, we can't do that. We care about you and about that little boy you're carrying. If something happened to either of you, we'd be upset." Bobby added.

"Look, Joe got mad last night, and he hit me. Then we had sex. I got about two hours of sleep before he woke me up for more sex. Okay. I'm just tired."

"Stephanie, did you want to have sex?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I am Joe's wife. Therefore, my job is to make sure that I fulfill all my husband's needs whenever he wants them. I'm doing my job."

Bobby and I glance at each other. The words she is speaking are not her words. What kind of brainwashing is going on? Joe is breaking her, and we need to figure out how to stop it from happening any further.

"Stephanie, do you believe that in your heart?" I ask her gently.

"No, but that's reality. There is no love at first sight, no soulmates, no happily ever after. That is all bullshit that society teaches us, girls, so we eventually toe the line as adults. I'm doing what I need to do to survive. I'm adapting to my environment. If you can't be supportive of me and my life, then I will quit, so you don't have to be a part of it any longer."

"No, don't quit. If you want to stay in this farce of a marriage, if you want to become what you've always vowed you never would be, then I support you one hundred percent. I will always have your six. Siempre y para siempre." I respond.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I better get started on my work before my boss fires my ass." Stephanie replies before leaving for five.

"Bobby, she's exhibiting signs of battered woman syndrome. How are we going to help her?"

"Again, I know this is hard to hear, but until she leaves Denial Land, there is little we can do except for picking up the broken pieces as they fall."

"I feel helpless," I admit.

"I know, Boss, I feel the same way. Will she let us track Morelli? I know he has to have at least one side piece." Bobby asks.

I reply. "No. I've already asked. Stephanie won't allow it, and I won't do it behind her back. I need to keep her trust."

"Fuck. What's happening sucks."

"You got that right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 6: Twenty-four Weeks Pregnant, August 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I don't know what I did to deserve this hell that I'm living. Joe has been horrible to me since the day of my last doctor's appointment. When I tried to tell him about today's appointment, he blew me off. He can't be concerned about a routine doctor's appointment. I mentioned to my mother that Joe was making me go to the doctor's office alone, and she sided with him, of course. She defended him by stating that he had much more important things to do then go to the doctor's office with me. I need to stop whining and do my job, which is to be the perfect wife.

I don't know who to turn to, who to talk to anymore. As much as I want to confide in Ranger, I can't. I can see that everything that is happening between Joe and me is killing Ranger. I know he wants to get rid of Joe, but I can't allow him to do anything. Besides, then this baby won't have a father, which won't be fair to my son. He's an innocent in all of this chaos. I still haven't told Joe he has a son. I'm afraid that if he knows that this baby is a boy, he'll plot to take him away from me. I know that I can't take much more of this abuse, but as long as Joe is faithful, I will put up with it. Last week, after he came home earlier than I expected, he caught me with my shower massager, calling out Ranger's name. Let me say that I'm still sore from that punishment. The next day, he installed a fixed head shower nozzle. Now, I can't even give myself a self-induced orgasm. My pleasure doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is Joe's. Not that he was ever that great of a lover, I always had a least one or two orgasms a night from Joe. Now, I get none. And oral sex? Well, unless it's me giving the oral sex there is none. He rarely even fingers me or touches me to get me ready before he enters. Sex has been painful. Now, he seems to try to keep me awake as late as possible. If I fall asleep, he wakes me up for sex. I spend more days sleeping at work then I do working. I'm grateful that Ranger hasn't fired me yet.

Ranger still asks me if I'm okay almost every day. I tell him I'm fine, but I know he doesn't believe me. I don't blame him. I wouldn't believe me either. But he doesn't understand the bind I'm in, how I feel like a fly trapped in a spider's web. Unless you grew up in the Burg, you can't understand the Burg. The only problem is that Ranger is going to Miami in two days for a week. Julie's quinceanera is on Friday. She invited me, but not Joe, so there was no way that I would be able to go. I know she was trying to get Ranger and me together, but unfortunately, this plan isn't going to work.

Joe left for work at six thirty, which gave me enough time to get ready for my appointment. I remembered to drink the glucose solution at seven, and let me tell you, for someone who proclaims dessert as the base of my food pyramid, the drink was horrible. I'm surprised I didn't throw up immediately. I arrive at Dr. Mitchell's ten minutes early. I let Carolina know that I finished that cursed drink at 7:05. She told me that Patrice would check my blood sugar at 8:05. I sat in the waiting room, thinking about my future.

At eight o'clock, Patrice called me to the back. I gave her a urine sample. Then, she took some blood to run her iron test as well as the glucose test. Thank God I passed my glucose tolerance test. I have now gained thirteen pounds. I know that Valerie is extremely envious. During her pregnancy with Lisa, she gained sixty pounds. Then again, she had gravy with every meal. Working at Rangeman is the reason why I gained only a little weight. The food that Ella prepares is low fat, low carbs, and healthy. Bobby makes sure that I do a cardio workout four days a week.

Dr. Mitchell is still impressed with my great pregnancy. My next appointment is at thirty-two weeks, barring any issues. After that, I'll see her at thirty-four, then thirty-six weeks. Once I hit thirty-six weeks, I'll be coming in weekly until my son is born.

I leave her office and arrive at Rangeman at nine. When I get up to my cubicle, I find Ranger waiting for me in my chair.

"How was your appointment, Steph. How's your little boy?"

"We're both doing great, Ranger. Eight weeks until my next appointment." I tell him.

"How did your glucose test go?"

"I passed, with flying colors. But let me tell you, that glucose solution is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted. I thought I was going to throw up." I reply.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out. I have to leave tonight for Miami. There's a problem with one of our major accounts that I need to handle. It can't wait until I'm scheduled to arrive for Julie's quinceanera."

"Oh, okay." I go into my desk drawer and pull out a small, wrapped gift. "Please give this present to Julie from me."

"What did you get her?"

"I got her a Tiffany's heart necklace with "Mi Cielito" engraved on one side, and RCM and SMM engraved on the other, so she'll always remember that we call her that."

"Stephanie, that's perfect. I know she'll love it."

"Tell her I wish I were there in person." I said to Ranger.

"You know, it's not too late if you want to go. I can fly you down with me."

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I'm sure that Joe will not be happy with that turn of events."

"Stephanie, while I'm gone, be safe. Go to Bobby if you need anything. He'll be here for you, okay? And remember, I'm only a phone call away. Siempre y para siempre."

It seems that instead of saying "I love you" Ranger has started to say "always and forever" which is a much sweeter sentiment. I watch as Ranger gets up to walk to his office. I sigh. How could who I need be so close but yet so far?

The rest of the week is a blur, one that for once is a good week. Joe has been a little gentler this week, a little more attentive to me. I still haven't had an orgasm, but he at least used a little foreplay to make sure I was ready before he fucked me. I've been making dinner every night, with it on the table at precisely six o'clock, like all Burg housewives. I still don't know how I've been managing it. I've also had a few decent nights sleep. Don't get me wrong, he still won't let me have six hours, but I've had four to five hours each night. I was trying to figure out what caused the change in behavior then it hit me, Ranger is in Miami. That's why he was much nicer to me. It made me realize that he is mad at my continued friendship with Ranger. I don't understand what is different, though. Even with Ranger in town I've still been home on time with dinner on the table at the prescribed time. Does he truly think that Ranger and I are fucking each other behind his back?

Once again, when doing the laundry, I've noticed lipstick stains on his clothing. The color of the lipstick is not a color I would wear. Is Joe cheating on me? No, he can't be. He knows how much pain I was in when Dickie cheated on me; he wouldn't do the same thing to me, would he? Somewhere in my heart, I'm beginning to doubt his faithfulness.

On Saturday, my mother and Angie Morelli threw me a baby shower. The shower was at the Polish National Hall. Joe drove me to the hall and dropped me off. When I walked in, I saw overflowing blue and pink. I realized at that moment that no one but me knew the gender of my little munchkin. I had to keep it that way. Well, I should say no one but me, Ranger, and my Merry Men knew that I was carrying a son.

My mother, Valerie, and Angie made the food. It was, of course, delicious. I had the smallest, cutest baby bump. Only gaining thirteen pounds is ensuring that I look barely pregnant. I only had to start wearing maternity pants last week because I can no longer button my cargoes or my jeans. My shirts still fit me fine.

I had three hours of woman fawning over me, giving me all sorts of advice. Half the woman said to breastfeed; half said not to because it would ruin my boobs. They shared all sorts of labor and delivery stories, most of which I didn't want to hear or know about at all. Why is it that we, as women, have to give a pregnant woman the worse possible labor and delivery stories? Finally, it was time to open my gifts.

I received a great City Mini stroller in black and orange, a brown and green pack 'n play, a black and white playpen, jumper, walker, and high chair. I also received a lot of clothes for both sexes. Overall, I had a great time and got a lot of useful items. Twenty minutes before the end of the party, Joe showed up with Mooch, his brother Anthony, and Albert to take all the gifts and bring them home. My parents purchased our nursery furniture; crib, two dressers, and a toy chest. All the pieces were a natural wood color so any bedding I picked would look good. It was also easy to decorate for either a boy or a girl. My mother scheduled the furniture delivery for Monday between nine and one. I guess I wasn't going into work on Monday.

On Tuesday, I arrived at Rangeman at my normal time. I went into the conference room for the morning meeting to find that my Merry Men were throwing me a baby shower as well. They all truly shocked and surprised me. Ella was there as well, with a beautiful diaper cake. The men got me two state of the art car seats that passed the most rigorous safety tests (no surprise there!), a set of four ounce and eight-ounce glass bottles, pacifiers, teethers, and an assortment of safe toys. Finally, they gave me a mini Rangeman uniform for my son. I had to hold back the tears at their thoughtfulness. Halfway through the gift opening, Ranger returned from Florida. He had a gift for me as well, a Burberry diaper bag filled with wipes, diapers, bottle holders, pacifier holders, bibs, burp clothes, and diaper pad. He even had my initials, SMM, embroidered on the flap of the bag. At that moment, I realized that whether I chose to stay with Joe or chose to be with Ranger, my initials would be the same. Hmm, something to consider. Once all the packages were open, and the cake finished, the Merry Men put all my goodies in my car for me. Cal and Hal were following me home to bring all the gifts into my house for me.

When Joe arrived home to discover the new gifts, he was livid at first. Then when I explained that they wanted to make sure that we had the best car seats available, he relaxed a little. I hid the Rangeman "uniform" while telling Joe that the diaper bag was a collective gift from Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Tank, and Ella. He didn't need to know that it was from only Ranger.

The furniture was in the old spare room; now I just needed to decide on what bedding I wanted. Knowing I was having a boy was leading me towards more masculine designs, like sports themes and dinosaurs. However, I also had to pick out some girly ones too. I hated playing the game, but until Joe showed some interest, I wasn't telling him what we were expecting.

 **Twenty-six Weeks Pregnant, Early September 2016**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm now twenty-six weeks pregnant. The last eighteen weeks have been interesting. My nights at home, with Joe, are more and more stressful the closer I get to my due date. My mother and mother-in-law threw me a baby shower last week. I got everything I need for the baby, and yet it's all still sitting in boxes. Joe has no desire to put anything together. The guest bedroom still isn't cleaned out or painted. Joe keeps saying he'll get around to it, but he needs to work to be able to afford this child. I'm starting to panic.

However, my days at Rangeman have become much more enjoyable. Ranger and Tank let me take control of the scheduling, payroll, reimbursements, and inventory ordering. I still complete searches, but only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Up until last week, I was going out to client meetings with either Ranger or Tank. Now, though, my need to pee has increased to such a level that I can barely travel further than fifteen minutes.

I haven't gained much weight during my pregnancy so far, only fifteen pounds. Most people can't believe how far along I am. My family at Rangeman have made it their goals to keep me comfortable while limiting anything that could harm the baby. I regularly have healthy snacks and water dropped off on my desk. If I drop something, like my pen, at least two guys are racing to pick it up for me. I can't even carry a box of staples from the supply cabinet to my desk! As much as it's a little suffocating, I wouldn't trade their attentiveness for anything.

Last night, I told Joe about Ranger's request for me to work from home on a part-time basis for Rangeman, continue to fulfill the business side of my responsibilities. The conversations didn't go well.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _We just finished eating manicotti with meatballs. Joe loves this meal. My mother-in-law, Angie, taught me how to cook her son's favorite meal. He enjoyed the meal. Once we finished eating, I decided to broach the subject of my working with Joe._

" _Joe, you know that a couple of months ago, Ranger and Tank asked me to work on some of the paperwork for Rangeman. Ranger knows that I plan to stay home for the first year of our baby's life. He offered to let me work from home one or two days a week continuing to handle the schedules, payrolls, reimbursement, and inventory. That way, I won't have to leave our munchkin and can work whenever I have a few moments. I'll still technically be a stay at home mom, but we will be getting a little extra money."_

 _Joe looks at me. I immediately know that he doesn't like the idea. "Cupcake, you promised that once you had this baby, you wouldn't work anymore and become a full-time housewife and stay-at-home mom, like all other Burg women. Now, you are telling me that you want to work. It's not happening."_

" _But you said I could go back to work once the baby is a year old."_

" _Who said that you wouldn't be expecting our second child by then? Cupcake, I fully intend to have at least four children. I want at least three boys. We aren't getting any younger. Therefore, we can't wait long between pregnancies. You know that a woman's place is in the home, not working outside the home or working from home unless that work is cooking, cleaning, or laundry. Now stop this nonsense."_

" _But Joe, it's safe. I'll still be here with the baby. It'll only take me about four hours. I could do it for two hours on Monday and two on Wednesday. Or I can do it all on one day. Please, Joe. I need to do something."_

" _Cupcake, you promised. Besides, when you are pregnant with our second child, you'll be too tired to do anything else."_

" _Joe…"_

" _Enough. The conversation is over. Now, get upstairs and put on that red teddy you bought last week. I'll meet you up there in a few minutes. You better be ready."_

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt that tingle on the back of my neck that signaled that Ranger was standing behind me. "Good morning, Steph. How did the talk go?" Ranger asked me.

I slowly turned to face my best friend and boss. I sigh. "It's a no-go, Ranger. Once I become a mother, my working days are over, most likely forever. As much as I want this baby, this child is a curse, locking me into a life I never wanted. Don't get me wrong; I do want to be a mother, but not the Burg housewife and mother. But it seems that's what I am now."

"Stephanie, if you're that unhappy, you don't need to stay with Morelli. You can raise this child on your own. You are smart, resourceful, and loving. If you need my help, you know I'm always here. No price, Babe, no price."

Babe?! He called me Babe! A small flame of hope ignited in my heart that this wonderful man still loves me, in his way, of course. I look into his eyes, unable to hold back the tears that have been so close to the surface for some many months. I start to sob, holding my head in my hands. Ranger immediately, picks me up, sitting in my chair with me on his lap. "Babe, it will be okay. Stop crying, Querida. Please stop crying. I hate to see you sad. Please tell me how I can help you."

"Can you make this baby your child? Can you make it so that you are my husband? Can you take me away from this life that I hate?"

"Babe, I would do all that and more for you. I can make you my wife. I can take you to live wherever you want to live in this world. I can raise your child as my own, but I can't make that baby biologically mine, as much as I wish it were my baby. Stephanie, I love you. I have loved you for a long time now; you know that Querida. You know I was ready to commit to you when I returned, but you and Morelli were engaged, and before I knew it, married."

"Ranger, I wish I never married Morelli. I wish this baby were yours, not his, but unfortunately, that isn't the case."

"Babe, is he treating you right? Is he hurting you, physically?"

"No, he's controlling me, like I knew he would. We didn't plan this pregnancy. I was on antibiotics, so I knew the birth control might not work. Joe was wearing condoms, but apparently, they didn't work, either. When you came home and kissed me, I wanted to take off my ring in throw it away, but I had already suspected that I was pregnant. I didn't want to decide until I knew for sure. I'm sorry, Ranger. I love you too."

"Babe, please promise me that you will let me know if Joe hurts you in any way, either physically or emotionally. I will always be here to rescue you. The job offer will always be available to you."

"Thank you, Ranger. I guess I better get back to work before my boss finds out I've been slacking on the job." I say with a slight smile.

"Babe," Ranger responded. He gets up, kisses my forehead, then returns to his office.

About two hours later, Ram, who was on the desk in the lobby, calls me. "Bomber, there's a woman here that wants to see you."

"What's her name, Ram?"

"She won't tell me. She says that she must talk to Mrs. Morelli immediately. She won't go away."

"Show her into the conference room. I'll be down in a few minutes." I get up from my desk while glancing towards Ranger's office. I see his door open. I walk over, looking inside. I see him reading over contracts. I knock on the door.

Ranger looks up, "Babe." He says with a 200-watt smile.

"Ram just called me. He said that there's a woman downstairs demanding to speak to Mrs. Morelli. He says that she's not armed. I want to meet with her, but in the conference room on the first floor. Will you come in with me? My spidey sense is humming, but I don't get a dangerous vibe from her."

"No problem." Ranger states as he gets up. He walks to me, placing his hand on the small of my back before leading me to the elevator. Once the elevator opens on the first level, we walk over to the conference room. I step inside, with Ranger right behind me. He closes the door.

"Are you Mrs. Morelli, Detective Morelli's wife?" The woman asks me. She's wearing a cute green wrap dress with an empire waistband. The dress ends about one inch above her knees. Her waist length blonde hair is falling in beautiful soft curls. Her makeup is perfect. She's about two inches shorter than me and twenty pounds lighter than my pre-pregnancy weight. Her chest looks to be at least a D-cup.

"Who are you and why do you want to know?" I respond.

She looks at me as if she's trying to size me up. "I won't tell you until you order the guard dog out of the room."

"If he leaves, I leave. You want to talk to me; you need to tell me your name and why you are here in his presence."

"Fine then, let him hear. My name is Gina Canestro. I work at the coffee shop down the block from the cop shop. Joe and I started sleeping together eight months ago. Yesterday, I discovered that I am sixteen weeks pregnant. It's his child. When I told him that he would be a father, he told me that I was right. His wife is pregnant. I'm nothing to him, and he wants nothing to do with my brat, his words, not mine. He threatened that if I told his wife, he'd make sure that my life would be hell here in Trenton. I wasn't going to say anything, but then I decided that if I were his pregnant wife, I'd want to know about my husband's infidelities."

My heart stopped. Blood is rushing from my head. I feel dizzy. Ranger is over to me in seconds, gently pushing me into a chair, then placing my head between my legs. "Breath, Steph, it's okay. Just breathe." He's rubbing small circles on my back while holding my hand. After a few minutes, I feel better. I start to think about what she said. Then I realize that she's lying. Sixteen weeks ago, Joe was working undercover in Baltimore, closing out a case with the FBI. I drove him to the airport myself and watched him enter the terminal.

"You're lying. Sixteen weeks ago Joe was in Baltimore on a job. I drove him to the airport and watched him go into the terminal."

"Did you see him get on the plane?"

"No."

"Well, he didn't because we went away to New York City for two weeks. We stayed at the Marriot in Times Square. We saw Wicked, Phantom, and Chicago. We went to the Central Park Zoo and the Bronx Zoo. We also took a Circle Line Cruise around Manhattan. Here are some pictures."

She shoved a bunch of printed pictures, including some from the venues themselves. The pictures clearly show her standing next to my husband. I show them to Ranger. He looks at them, then looks at me. He gives a slight nod that I know to interpret that these pictures are indeed legit.

"What do you want from me?" I ask Gina.

"Nothing. I only wanted you to know that your husband is cheating on you. I don't think I'm the only one, either. I've seen him pretty cozy with Officer Russell and Officer Pugliese. I'm sorry, I didn't know he was married. If I had known, I never would have given him a second look."

"Gina, if you could please leave your information with me, I'd appreciate it. I'll do what I can to make sure the Joe does right by your child. You can leave it with Ram at the reception desk."

I get up from my chair and walk to the door. I open the door, immediately walking to the elevator. Ranger is right behind me. Once we get on, I hit my fob for seven. I don't know why I chose seven, except that I don't want others seeing me right now. Ranger saw the seven light up, not saying anything to me, so I guess he doesn't mind. However, I did see him hit to button on his fob that jams the cameras.

 **Ranger's POV**

I watch as my Babe confidently walks into the conference room, showing command without fear. Then I watched her as her world collapsed around her. Here she was, making concessions to keep Morelli happy and he's been fucking this woman behind Babe's back. He is such a jackass not to see what a gem Stephanie is, how she is an incredible woman. All he seeks is the satisfaction of the sexual kind. It amazes me to hear Stephanie promise this woman that she'll see that Joe takes responsibility for both his children. I follow my Babe as she walks to the elevator, surprised to see her select seven. Since her engagement, she has not been up to my penthouse, except for that day, the day she told me we made a child, and she lost that child. That was one of the worst days of my life. I'm glad to see that she is taking advantage of the privacy now. Once the elevator opens at seven, she opens my door then walks in, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge, then proceeding to sit on the couch in the living room. I follow her in, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Babe, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. What is wrong with me? Why do my men, my husbands, feel the need to fuck another woman? What I'm I doing wrong that I can't satisfy husbands?"

My heart is breaking for the beautiful woman sitting before me. I can't imagine why both Morelli and Orr didn't find Stephanie satisfying enough. Since that first night that we were together, I haven't been with another woman. I tried once, feeling horny after a mission, but couldn't follow through. I kept picturing Stephanie underneath me, in my arms, with my cock inside her. I've been resorting to self-gratification since then. She lifts her eyes to mine, searching for an answer.

"Babe, I don't know what is wrong with Morelli or Orr, but they are stupid assholes. Stephanie, if you were my woman, if you were my wife, I'd never touch another woman again. The few times that we have coupled were the best nights and days of my life."

"Ranger, you don't have to lie to me, I know I must be horrible in bed. That's why no one stays faithful to me. I can't meet the needs of men."

"Babe, look at me, and look into my eyes." I command her. She gazes up at me, locking her eyes with mine. "Since the night of 'the Deal,' I haven't fucked any other woman. I tried one night after I came home from a mission, but I couldn't get into the mood. All that my mind could do was picture you. Babe, you are the only woman that I want, the only woman that I need. Even though we are not now, nor have ever been in an official relationship, I have remained faithful to you, and ONLY you."

I see disbelief, shock, and hope run through her expressions. I can see her trying to determine if I was telling her the truth or lying. "Ranger, please stop lying to me."

"Babe, have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else that I know."

"See what you do to me, Babe." I take her hand, gently placing it on top of my raging hard-on. Anytime I am near her, I get hard, almost immediately. On days when I'm in the office, near her all day, I have to come up here or go into my private bathroom to relieve the tension at least three times. I think about her every night and every morning. Porn, strippers, or any other 'motivator' does nothing for me. The only person that makes me this way is the blue-eyed, curly-haired brunette sitting before me.

"But we're only sitting here, talking."

"I know, Babe, but you are beautiful. Your eyes are intense, full of emotion. Your lips are perfect, kissable. Your crazy, wonderful curly hair matches your personality, though those curls are gone now. Your breasts are the perfect size for both my hands and my mouth, though I'm enjoying their increase in size. Your mile-long legs in your beloved FMPs make me want to fuck you hard on whatever surface I can get. Querida, I love you, completely. I love everything about you."

"What am I going to do about Joe. He's my husband, and as much as I don't like it, the father of this baby." She says while placing her hands on her bump. "But, he, like the Dick before him, cheated on me, only his indiscretions led to another woman expecting his child."

"Babe, do you believe Gina?" I have to ask her what she thinks. If she thinks that Gina is upfront, then we need to confirm that the baby is Joe's. I know that with my men, who all love Steph as their sister, we can get the proof that Stephanie needs to get Joe out of her life, at least out of her marriage. I wasn't kidding when I said I would raise her child as my child. Ron did that for Julie, which I am forever grateful and indebted to him for, so I have no hesitation about paying the favor forward.

"I do. Gina has a lot more to lose than I do. But I need confirmation. I've been suspecting that he's unfaithful, but without any hard evidence, I'm between a rock and a hard place."

"Babe, I can gather the information you need to catch Morelli. All you have to do is give me the go ahead."

"Yes, please do. How much time do you need?"

"I think we can have enough evidence by next week, but two weeks will seal the deal. Can you stay with Morelli for another week or two without letting him know you suspect anything?" I ask Stephanie. I'm afraid if Morelli suspects that Stephanie wants out he might hurt her or the baby. I need to keep her safe at all costs.

"Yes, I can." She replies before looking at the time. "Oh my, I need to get home. I have to shower before Joe gets home. If he smells you on me, well, nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow, Batman."

Stephanie starts to leave the apartment, but I stop her by gently grabbing her arm. "What were you going to say? What will he do if he smells me on you?"

"Joe doesn't believe that I am faithful to him. Especially where you are concerned. The one day I showered using Bulgari, we had a horrible fight, followed by very rough sex. That's why I bring the shower gel I use at home here now."

"Do you have time to shower here?"

"I can't. I have to get dinner started. I'm making baked ziti, so once I get it in the oven, I'll be able to jump in the shower. Please, Ranger, I need to leave now."

"Okay Babe, I'll see you in the morning. Remember, any time, day or night, you call me if you need me."

 **Joe's POV**

God damn it. Today started off promising, with me taking Stephanie this morning, getting a quick blow job from Robin in my office, followed by a nooner with Sandy before the shit hit the fan. Gina managed to get knocked up! She's accusing me of the being the father. No fucking way. I've used protection every time with her; she promised that she was on the pill. Not my fucking problem. But, did she have to go and threaten to tell Cupcake? I think I dissuaded her from talking to Steph, but I can't be sure.

I told her bluntly that I wanted nothing to do with her child or her from this moment forward. Hell, in about fourteen weeks Cupcake is going to give me the family I always wanted. There are plenty of women lining up to be my mistress, my side piece. Cupcake is trying to be a good Burg wife that she won't even realize what I'm doing. I've heard some of the guys on the force talk about how their pregnant wives made them hornier, but that's not the case with me. As Steph gains weight, I find my attraction to her decreasing, not that she's gained much weight. Her tits may be bigger, but overall, she's a disappointment.

I'm not happy about her still working for Manoso. I know that her time working there is coming to an end, but it can't come fast enough. Maybe I can apply more pressure, get her to agree to stay home sooner, for the baby. Huh. Like I care. Having a baby with Stephanie will give me the credibility I need to advance. I plan on getting her knocked up again as soon as possible after the birth of the first one. As long as she's pregnant, she can't go back to work. I think five or six children will do. By that time, she'll be so fat that Manoso will finally go away. I pull into the driveway, finding her car already parked. I open the door to the aroma of baked ziti cooking in the oven. I see Cupcake walking down the stairs with the laundry. Perfect. She walks over to me and kisses me, like a good housewife. "Hi, Joe. Did you have a good day? Would you like your beer now or with dinner? Dinner should be ready in five minutes."

"It was good. Got a lead I was looking for, so I think I'll be close to closing the case. I'll take the beer now. When the ziti comes out of the oven, let it sit, then come to join me on the couch." She nods in agreement. Good girl. She returns with my beer immediately. Then, a few minutes later, she returns and sits next to me on the couch. I have a porn movie playing on the tv. On screen, the guy is getting a rocking blow job from his woman. I motion to Stephanie to copy her. She settles on her knees between my legs, giving me head. I swear she is useless. If I wasn't watching the movie, I'd never get off. Finally, I come in her mouth. "Go brush your teeth then serve dinner. I'm starving."

 **Stephanie's POV**

Joe is in a mood tonight. He keeps ordering me around. I can't fucking stand this anymore. Two more weeks, Steph, then you can escape this torture. I return to the kitchen after brushing my teeth to place dinner on the table. Joe comes in when called, immediately starting to eat his meal, never complimenting me on my hard work. Once we finish, I clean the plates, place the leftovers in the fridge, and completely wipe down the kitchen. Joe prefers his dessert in the living, which consists of another beer and cake. I bring his dessert to him. Now, I'm obligated to sit next to him to watch whatever it is that he wants to watch. There are no sports games on tonight, which means porn night. Fuck. He makes me copy whatever is happening in the movie. It's always about his pleasure. I'm lucky if I get an orgasm. I haven't had an orgasm in forever.

I finished performing my wifely duties at eleven when he goes up to bed. I have to clean up the rest of the living room. All beer bottles are rinsed and placed in their appropriate location; all couch pillows must be fluffed and returned to their proper position. Finally, all evidence of sex eliminated. God-forbid my mother-in-law or Grandma Bella come to our house observing any evidence of sex outside the bedroom. Finally, at one in the morning, I can go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 7: Twenty-eight Weeks Pregnant, Mid-September 2014**

 **Ranger's POV**

It's been two weeks since Stephanie's meeting with Gina. My men have gathered all the evidence we need to support Steph's accusations against Morelli of his infidelities. In these two weeks, Morelli has fucked ten different women. Poor Babe, she's going to be crushed. I don't understand why these men she chooses to marry would dishonor her and cheat on her. We've only made love a few times, but each time was extremely memorable. She is fairly wild in the bedroom, though a little inhibited. I know that I could broaden her horizons if she lets me. We have evidence of him with Robin Russell and Sandy Pugliese, both cops; then Joyce Barnhardt, Karla, a nurse at St. Francis, and several different hookers on Stark Street. All these images are going to destroy Stephanie's confidence and sexuality.

I wait for her to get to the office. I'll show her everything after the morning meeting. I have a feeling that I'll be offline the rest of the day. We finish the meeting when I notice that Stephanie hasn't arrived to work yet. It's nine, and she's an hour late, which is unusual for her. I call her cell. No answer. I call the Morelli house line, no answer. I pull up her trackers; she's still in the house. Maybe she overslept and is taking a shower. I'll try again in ten minutes. I call her back ten minutes later when she finally answers the phone.

"Hel…hell…hello." She answers.

"Good morning, Babe."

"Shit, what time is it?"

"0915, Babe, you're over an hour late."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Ranger, I didn't get to sleep last night until three. I had a lot to clean up before I could go to sleep. Last night was Joe's turn to host poker night. The game didn't break up until one thirty. Then Joe woke me up early this morning, at five, to take care of his boys. I must've fallen back to sleep after he got up."

I'm trying not to crush my phone, but it's difficult. How can Morelli force her to run on little to no sleep, doesn't he know that it's not healthy for her or the baby? "Babe, do you want to go back to sleep? You can come in after lunch. It's not a problem."

"No, Ranger, it's okay. I'm awake now. I'll be there by ten." She hangs up the phone on me. I smile. It seems she's picking up the Rangeman phone manners.

Forty minutes later, she walks into the office. I see my men joking with her, ripping her for being late. She laughs with them, blaming it on the baby. She arrives at my office door. I look at her; she's exhausted. She has bags under her eyes, she looks a little pale, and her eyes are missing the spark that I love so much. I decide that I'll show her the evidence on seven. I think she's going to need a nap.

"Hi, Babe. Let's go upstairs. I'll show you what we found." I took Steph's hand leading her to the elevator. I hit my key fob, so the elevator takes us up to seven, where we proceed to sit on the couch. I take the envelope, handing it to her. She opens it up, takes out the pictures, looks at them, then throws them on the coffee table.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I constantly pick men who don't love me? Why can't I keep my husband happy and satisfied?" The tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Babe, you're perfect. It's the men, Morelli and Dickie, that are fucked up. Dios, Babe, our times together have been my best experiences. Don't let them get you down."

"It's easy for you to say. Your wife didn't cheat on you with multiple men."

"You're wrong, Stephanie. Rachel had affairs with half of the men on the base while I was overseas, while she was pregnant. I made her get a paternity test before I put my name on Julie's birth certificate, though with her looks, there is no doubt that she's mine. I know what you are going through and what you feel right now. It will get better, I promise, querida."

I move next to her on the couch, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her onto my lap. Dios, I love this woman. She seems small and frail in my arms, but yet she has great strength. "Babe, what do you want to do? How do you want to confront Morelli? What are you hoping to accomplish."

She looks at me for a few minutes. I can tell she's thinking. "Well, first off, I want to let Joe know that I know that he's fucking half the Burg. Then, I guess I want him to promise to be faithful to me, to treat me as an equal and not his servant. If he can agree with that, then we proceed as husband and wife. If he doesn't agree, I will demand a divorce. As much as I don't want to raise this child by myself, it will be better to be alone than with Joe. I might threaten to send the pictures to his mom and Grandma Bella. That might help. Also, I want him to take responsibility for Gina's baby. I know she'll need a paternity test to prove that the baby is Joe's but if it is, he must support his child."

"If Joe doesn't agree to your terms, then what? I don't think he'll give you a divorce, nor do I think that he will give up his side-pieces."

"Joe will leave me no choice but to leave him. I'll move out of the house when he's at work one day."

"Babe, where will you move? Do you have a bank account in your name only, or is everything joint?"

"No, Hector keeps a safety deposit box for me at the bank. Half of my salary from here goes into that box. Joe doesn't know how much I make."

"How much money do you have saved?"

"About six grand. Not enough to buy anything, but enough to get an apartment."

"You could move in here, Babe. There's an open two bedroom apartment on the fourth floor. Cal and Hal just moved out. They were sharing that apartment. The rent is a fraction of what it would be on the outside, so you would still be paying your way, but have the benefit of Ella and Bobby. We can also keep you safe and help you with the rest of your pregnancy." I pause, gauging her reaction before I decide to man up. "Or, you can move in with me here on seven. I can convert the office into a nursery. I told you I would raise your baby as if he were mine. I would be able to protect you, care for you, and treat you the way you should be treated, like a queen."

"Ranger, I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll take the apartment on four. It's already going to be a disaster moving in here after leaving my second husband, but it will be less stressful if I am not immediately moving in with another man. I'll feel better knowing that I'll never be alone, that you or your Merry Men will be by my side in seconds if I need them. It will give me a piece of mind."

"Welcome to Casa Rangeman, Babe. When do you want to confront Morelli?"

"Tonight, at home, with you there. I want you in the kitchen, listening in, not showing yourself unless I need you. I'll have more courage if I know that you will be there to have my back. I don't trust Joe."

"I will sit next to you if you want me to do that. I have no qualms about Morelli knowing that I was the one who dug up his dirty laundry to be hung out to dry."

"While I appreciate the offer, I think it will go better if you are out of sight. The moment Joe sees you, his whole demeanor changes. He becomes more angry and scary. Do you have a lawyer I can talk to who can draw up divorce papers by the time I leave here today?" Stephanie finished saying while stifling a yawn.

"Yes, I do. I have one of the best in the state on retainer. He can practice in both New Jersey and Florida, so he's available in case anything ever comes up with Julie. " Ranger tells me before adding, "Babe, you are practically falling asleep on your feet. Why don't you go inside and take a nap? I'll wake you when you need to speak with the lawyer."

"Okay, thanks. Please wake me up at one if I don't get up before. That will give me time to meet the lawyer before I have to get home, shower, and start dinner."

"Alright, Babe, I'll wake you at 1300. If you need anything, call Ella or me. You'll get through this, I promise, and you won't be alone."

"Thanks, Batman."

 **Joe's POV**

Today was a day from hell. Gina won't leave me alone, constantly trying to get me to acknowledge that her baby is mine, that we had an affair. I won't admit to anything. Besides that, Robin and Sandy found out about each other, so they are both not speaking to me or sleeping with me. Joyce is out of town, and Karla was working. I didn't have any relief since I forced Cupcake this morning. The first thing I need when I get in the house is to fuck her hard. Then, we can eat dinner, before I fuck her some more. I'll make sure that she doesn't get to sleep until four tonight, then wake her up at five again. If she falls asleep on her job, then she'll get fired.

I enter the house, immediately feeling that something is not right. I don't smell any dinner cooking. I don't see Steph, and she hasn't put on the television for me. What the hell is going on? "Cupcake, are you home? Is everything okay?"

She comes out of the laundry room with my clothes folded in the laundry basket. At least she is doing some housework. I can forgive her for not having the tv on and my beer waiting. "Oh, hi Joe, you're home. Is it that time already? Let me put these away. I'll be right back."

She continues upstairs to our bedroom. After a few minutes, she returns downstairs. Instead of going into the kitchen, she sits on the couch, pulling out an envelope that was on the end table. She looks at me, sighs then decides to talk finally.

"Joe, we need to talk." Steph looks at me, waiting for me to sit down. I sit. "Two weeks ago, someone visited me at Rangeman, while I was working, telling me that my husband was having an affair and impregnated another woman. Of course, I didn't believe them, because I thought for sure that my husband, Joe, wouldn't disrespect me like that, especially since I am having his baby. I decided to look into the matter and discovered that not only was this person correct but that my husband fucked at least ten people in two weeks. A few were regulars. Here is the proof of your actions." She hands me the envelope. I open it up, pulling out the pictures enclosed. There are at least three dozen pictures here, all with me in the throes of passion with my mistresses, Joyce, Robin, Sandy, Karla, along with the hookers on Stark. I can't believe that Cupcake has these pictures. I have to try and play it cool.

"So what? You aren't doing your job, so I have to go elsewhere to get the job done the right way. If you learned to put out in more adventurous ways, I wouldn't need these other women."

"Joe, you have got to be fucking kidding me. You being a man-whore is not my fault. You mean to tell me that none of us satisfy you properly that you need eleven different women?"

"Cupcake, what do you want? You're married to me. You have no choice but to deal with it and turn a blind eye like all other Burg wives."

"Listen, Joe; I will not turn a blind eye. Here are your options. Option one, you stop fucking other women, and we stay married, I have your child, and we raise our perfect Burg family. You treat me as an equal, sharing in the housework, and allow me to have my independence. Option two, you continue to fuck whoever you want after you give me a divorce. You support your child and me until your child is in college. Option three, you continue to fuck whoever you want, you give me a divorce, and you give up your parental rights. You don't need to give me any money; you don't need to support me. You will have no say in my life or the life of this baby. The choice is yours. Oh, with all three options is the directive that you support your child with Gina. What do you choose?"

Who the fuck does she think she is giving me ultimatums. I give the ultimatums around here, not her. "I'm going with option four. You get over here right now. I need a blow job. Then, you will cook dinner for me. We will stay married, you will have my child, and I will continue to keep my mistresses. You will say nothing to anyone. You cannot leave me. You belong to me forever. Now come here, my boys need some action."

I watch Stephanie's face. She seems to be considering my offer. Smart girl. She knows what's best for her. She knows she has no options. Manoso doesn't want a family. He only wants a fuck buddy, and a pregnant Stephanie is not the proper person for the job. She has no place to go and no money. I made sure of that. All of her money goes into the household money. I can have the money transferred to my account in seconds. I'm going to wait her out.

"Well, Joe, I guess I've made my decision. I'll go get dinner ready." Stephanie gets up from the couch to walk to the kitchen. I hear the refrigerator open and close, the oven open. I hear the plates placed on the table. Then, I hear the back door open and close. She's probably getting some fresh basil. I wait for the door to reopen. I look at my watch. Ten minutes have passed, and I still don't hear any noise in the kitchen. I enter the kitchen to see it empty. Sitting on the table is a peanut butter sandwich with a glass of milk. There's a note on the oven.

 _Joe,_

 _It is clear to me that you do not love me nor do you respect me. I cannot continue to live with someone who treats me as his servant. We are married, which means that we are equals. However, it is clear in my mind that we are not equals in this house. Therefore, I'm releasing you from your promise. The divorce papers are on your desk upstairs. Please sign them. I do not want anything from you. You can keep everything. All I ask is that you grant me a divorce and sign over your parental rights to my baby. You have Gina to give you the family you always wanted. If you need to contact me, you can reach me by calling my attorney. On the post-it attached to the divorce papers is the name and number of my attorney. I hope you are happy in the life you have chosen. If you do not give me what I am asking, I will make sure to send those pictures of you to your mother, grandmother, my parents, Terri Gilman and her Uncle Vito. I think the chief and Senator Juniak would also like to know what you are doing while you are supposed to be working. You can kiss your aspirations to join the NYPD or the FBI good-bye because Captain Malone and Agent Whitman will also receive copies if you don't sign the papers. Good-bye Joe. Enjoy your sandwich._

 _Stephanie_

I immediately run upstairs to my office. I look on my desk, seeing the divorce papers front and center. I enter our bedroom. Cupcake's half of the closet is empty. I look in the drawers, empty. I run to the bathroom; looking around I find Stephanie's stuff gone. I go into the second bedroom, the nursery. I see the furniture her parents purchased gone along with everything we were given by her friends and family. All that's left behind is what my family gave her at her baby shower. When did she take everything out and where is she going? Suddenly it hits me, fucking Manoso.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Wow, that went better than I thought. I can't believe Joe didn't go crazy. The whole time we were talking I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get outside. Once I opened the back door without him checking on me, I knew I was safe. I exited the yard through the alley, where Ranger was waiting for me. All my clothes and other personal possessions were already at Rangeman in my apartment on four. When I told him I was leaving Joe for good, he offered me his home. As much as I want to stay with Ranger, I need time alone. I want time to decide if I want him to raise this baby with me. I think I want him to be the father, even though Joe is the father biologically. Ranger will give my son love, understanding, and support as he has always given me.

Originally, Ranger was going to be waiting in the kitchen, but I felt that if Joe found him in the house, then it would be a disaster. I wore a wire, so Ranger would know if I was in trouble, but fortunately, Joe didn't cause any problems. I know my phone will be blowing up soon. I'm not looking forward to the calls and lectures from my mother. Now that I'm sitting in Ranger's car, I can relax for the first time in months.

"Babe, are you okay?" Ranger asks.

I sigh. "Yes and no. I'm glad that I got out of the house without any drama or arguing, but I know that once Morelli realizes that I left him and that I'm serious, he'll come after me. I'm not looking forward to that confrontation. I'm also preparing for the Burg grapevine to explode. I'll have my mom saying, 'Why me? Why can't my daughter keep her husband happy and satisfied.' Somehow, she'll turn Joe's infidelities to be my fault because I did something wrong. I can't win. Then, once she finds out I'm staying in your building, well, it won't be pretty."

"If you want to stay elsewhere, I have some safehouses available. You will be on your own, independent, but still monitored by Rangeman."

"I can't afford rent on the house right now. I feel more secure in Haywood. I know Joe can't get me there. You and the Merry Men will provide me with the buffer I need. Besides, between you, the Merry Men, and Ella I won't have to leave the building for a few days so I can avoid the Burg." My phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID. It's Joe. "What Joe?"

" _Cupcake, where the fuck are you? You are supposed to be home making me dinner and taking care of the boys. Get your fat ass back here in five minutes, or you are going to be sorry."_

"Joe, I am not coming back. That house is your home, not mine. I left you a peanut butter sandwich for dinner. If that isn't enough, make yourself something or order in food from Pino's. As for your boys, why don't you call Joyce, Robin, Sandy, Terry, or Gina to service them? Your boys are no longer my concern. Sign the papers and let me go, Joe."

" _I will not sign any papers. That child is mine. I promise you that my child will be living with me and not you. Anyway, where are you going to stay? You gave up your apartment. If you go to your parents, your mother will send you back here. Your sister has no room for you. What, are you going to stay with that hooker Lula? Oh, right, Lula's in Nashville. Are you going to stay with the mob princess Connie?"_

"Morelli, where I live is no longer of your concern. Sign the papers. Don't call me again. I will no longer take your calls. Call my attorney if you need to contact me from this point forward." I hang up without saying goodbye and immediately block his cell number and the house number. I also block Angie Morelli's numbers as well. Better safe than sorry.

"Babe, what did Morelli want?"

"He wants to know where I am staying. He told me that he refuses to sign the papers, that he's going to take this baby away from me. Can he do that, Ranger? Could he get custody of this baby over me? I'm sure my reputation as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter is not a good thing."

"Babe, Chris Dowd will not let that happen. He is one of the best attorneys in Jersey. No one beats him in court. You are an office worker now for a large security firm. You handle the human resource side of the business and client relations. Nothing you do as part of your current job description is dangerous. You aren't doing distractions anymore, so Morelli doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"But I'm a single mother. I don't have a home, and I live in building filled with men. Trenton is such an ass-backward town that the Burg will hold all of these things against me."

We pull into the Rangeman garage and Ranger parks in his usual spot. "Stephanie, trust me, I will make sure that Morelli never takes your child away from you. If I have to take you away, make you disappear, I will. If you don't want him to be a part of your life, I will make it happen. Even if you decide you don't want me."

"Ranger, you can't just make me disappear. What about my friends, my family? Couldn't I wind up in jail if I ever get caught?"

"Babe, no one would ever break your identification if I take care of it. As for your family, all they do is belittle you, force you to do things that you don't want to do. They don't support you, outside of your father and grandmother. You would be able to tell your father what's going on, so he's not worried. You know, within the next half hour, if not sooner, you'll get a call from your mother yelling at you for destroying your marriage. She'll tell you to go back to Morelli and beg for forgiveness. She doesn't support you or believe in you. Your sister, Val, is insanely jealous of you. You had Joe; you have me, you have all my men at your beck and call. You're more than half-way through your pregnancy and barely look pregnant. She sees your independence as a threat to her happy home. Lula constantly left you high and dry when she was here in Trenton, now she's in Nashville, while Connie is one of the main contributors to the Burg Grapevine when you are concerned. So, except for Mary Lou and the Merry Men, who is left that you would miss?"

"But I shouldn't have to run away."

"You won't have to; I'm only letting you know that you have options. You have an escape. Stephanie, this may not be the best time to say this, but I love you, more than life itself. I will do anything for you. Babe, I want to marry you. I want to make you my wife. I want to help you raise your son. I promise I will treat your son as my child. I want to be what Ron is to Julie. Please understand that you are not alone. I am here for you. I will do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

I'm thunderstruck. I have no idea of what to say or how to respond. Ranger is the perfect man, sexy, strong, confident, wealthy, and scary who wants to be mine. "Ranger, I love you, too, and would love to be your wife, but I'm not worthy of you. I'm a screw-up. I had two husbands, and I couldn't keep either of them happy. How will I ever keep you happy?"

Ranger exits the Porsche, comes around to my side, opens the door, lifting me out of the car. He carries me to the elevator, using his fob to select seven. "Babe, I'm going to show you how you are NOT a screw-up. I'm going to show you exactly what you do to me." He whispers in my ear as the elevator ascends to his penthouse. Once the elevator door opens, he quickly walks to the apartment door. Within seconds, the door is opened, closed, and locked. Ranger is carrying me into his bedroom where he lies me in the middle of his bed before climbing in next to me.

"Babe, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are not only beautiful on the outside, but your heart, your soul, is beautiful. You strive to see the good in everyone you meet, even a bunch of bad-ass ex-military mercenaries. The day I met you, my life changed for the better." Ranger leans over me to kiss me. The kiss starts off gentle, but quickly becomes much, much more. Part of me is saying this isn't a good idea, but the other part of me is saying oh yes! I can't remember my last social orgasm. It seems like I'm getting at least one tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Babe, wake up, it's six o'clock. You need to eat. We skipped dinner last night."

I open my eyes to see a fresh out of the shower Ranger. His hair is still damp, tied back at the nape of his neck. He's in his Rangeman uniform, looking bad-ass as always. "It's too early, Ranger, I need to go back to sleep. You had me up too late last night."

"Ella will be here in thirty minutes with breakfast. I think she's making you pancakes and bacon. However, if you want to sleep in, I'll tell her you'll eat breakfast in the break room instead."

"I'm getting up, geez." I slowly roll out of bed before making the mad dash to the bathroom. I shower, shave, and exfoliate in record time. The only good thing about my chemically straighten hair is that it is much easy for me to manage, though I miss my curls. I go into Ranger's closet, where I find a couple of maternity Rangeman uniforms. Hmm, how did these get here? Twenty-five minutes after Ranger woke me, I'm walking in the kitchen as Ella is bringing in our breakfast.

"Mmm, Ella, it smells delicious. I'm starving!" I tell her.

"Good morning, Stephanie dear. I made you pancakes with bananas and strawberries. I also have a side order of bacon for you. I have fresh, warm maple syrup for you with a green tea. If you need me to pick you up anything specific from the store, let me know. There is no reason for you to leave Rangeman for the next few days."

"Thank you, Ella. Will you adopt me?"

"Stephanie, it would be my honor to have you as a daughter. You know I already view you as my daughter."

I don't know how to respond, so I give Ella a huge hug and kiss. I then sit down to devour my delicious breakfast. "Ranger, how can you eat a bagel, with low-fat cream cheese and fruit every day for breakfast. You have no idea how to eat."

"Babe, that stuff will kill you." I roll my eyes at Ranger while he chuckles.

"Well, at least I'd die happy." I tell Ranger.

"You mean last night and this morning didn't make you happy?"

"No, last night and this morning brought me to heaven. Carlos, what are we going to do?"

"Babe, I told you. I love you. Plain and simple. I want you to be my wife. As far as I'm concerned, the moment you get word that you're divorced we can go down to city hall and get married. We have wasted too much time apart. However, I understand how you feel, and I will wait until you are ready. But know that I will be giving you an engagement ring sooner rather than later."

"I mean what are we going to do about Morelli?"

"Chris will handle him. If he comes here, we will block him from seeing you. You left by your free will; no one forced you to leave Morelli. He doesn't have a leg to stand on. Babe, I'd love for you spend your nights with me here, but if you need your space, I understand, only expect me to join you in your apartment. I don't want to sleep without you in my arms or my bed next to me ever again. Please spend every night with me, Querida."

"Okay, Carlos. I like being in your arms, too. I feel so safe when I'm with you, like everything in the world is perfect. Why did I ever get back with Joe?" I say while sighing.

"Stephanie, we need to tell my men what is going on. I know you hate the idea of people knowing your business, but to keep you safe and Joe away from you, they need to know what's going on. I will allow you to brief them if you want. You can tell them as much or as little as you'd like. However, you need to tell them today."

"I figured as much. I'll tell the Merry Men all the gory details. I'm sure the Burg will know them soon enough. What do we tell them about us, Carlos?"

"Nothing. You've been my woman since the day I met you. Nothing has changed. You are off limits. You are mine. Plain and simple."

"Geez, can you get anymore caveman about us?"

"Babe."

"Carlos, you're lucky I love you."

"Don't I know it. Remember, te quiero siempre y para siempre, mi corazón."

Once we finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, we went down to five. The morning meeting was starting in five minutes. "Babe, please get me a coffee while I get my notes from my office."

"No problem, Boss."

I head into the break room where I bump into Lester and Bobby. "Are you okay, Beautiful? Do you need us to kick any Stallion ass today?"

I smile at Lester then respond. "Not today, but there's always tomorrow." I proceed to get a coffee for me, with milk and sugar, and a black coffee for Carlos. I bring them into the conference room. I put Carlos' down by his seat at the head of the table before proceeding down to my usual seat further down the table. Before I can take two steps, though, Carlos places me next to him. I guess my status in Rangeman is elevated.

Ranger goes through the morning meeting as he has every other day, until the end. Then he announces the news. "Men, there is a situation in which you all need to be aware. Stephanie will tell you what she's comfortable telling you. I ask that once this meeting is over, no one is to ask questions or pry any further. Do you all understand."

Everyone around the table is nodding their head in agreement, not that I'm surprised by that one bit. "Babe." Ranger turns the floor over to me.

I sigh, take a deep breath, then stand to talk to my friends and brothers. "Two weeks ago, a woman came here to Rangeman to speak with me. She told me that she and my husband were having an affair for several months. As a result of one of their intimate sessions, she finds herself pregnant with his child. She is currently eighteen weeks pregnant. She became pregnant when I thought Joe was in Baltimore working undercover. Instead, he was in New York, wining and dining this other woman. We were married two weeks at that time. After verifying the paternity of her child, and some undercover tracking of Joe by yours truly, I discovered that Joe is having affairs with five women on a regular basis, along with a slew of women from Stark Street." I look at the men seated before me watching their righteous anger build up against Joe. "Yesterday, with the help of Ranger and some of you here, I moved all my stuff out of Joe's house and into an apartment on four, the one formerly occupied by Cal and Hal. I served Joe with divorce papers yesterday. In those papers, I am also asking that he gives up any parental claim on my baby. I don't want him in my son's life. For the foreseeable future, I will be living here, at Rangeman. I am asking that you all help to keep Joe away from me. I also don't want contact with anyone outside of this building except for my lawyer and my father, as long as my mother isn't with him, for the next few days. I will let you know as I decide to allow people back into my life. I will be avoiding the Burg for the next few weeks, so I am also asking that you help to get me things that I may need. If I do venture out of the building, I would like you to accompany me. However, you are NOT allowed to do so while you are working. I will only take volunteers who are off-shift. For payment, you must allow me to treat you to lunch. If you don't comply, you cannot help me. That's final."

I can see the men are ready to argue with me because me paying goes against their nature. I have never been able to treat my Merry Men to anything. They are always sneaky, managing to pay the bill without me knowing, but I refuse to allow them to treat me when they are helping me. I look to Ranger for help.

"Men, I've discussed this with Stephanie ad nauseam, but she refuses to budge. These are her conditions for accepting our help. I suggest you all suck it up and graciously accept her offer." Ranger tells everyone. I can tell they are still not happy, but now that Ranger ordered them to comply, they will.

"Stephanie, how are you holding up? You know Morelli is an ass for cheating on you. If any of us were lucky enough to be your husband, we would never stray." Hal, the shy, soft-spoken giant said. Everyone else was nodding in agreement or saying something to show their support.

"Thank you, Hal, but I'm not good wife material. Joe makes me two for two. Two husbands who cheated before the marriage certificate made it to the house. I think I better cut my losses and quit while I'm ahead." I finish that statement, then put my head down and sit back in my seat. I don't think I can look at any of my friends right now. Sensing the change in my mood, the guys hurry out of the room, all but Ranger and Hector.

"Estefanìa, did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Hector asks me.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Hector."

"Estefanìa, tu eres mi hermana. What he do to you?" Hector asks again. I glance at Ranger, my eyes imploring him to leave. As much as it pained him, he acquiesces.

"Hector, mi hermano, Joe treated me like his servant, like his hired help. I had to do everything in the house, cleaning, cooking, laundry. Also, he makes me take care of his needs at the drop of a hat. He has raped me. A few times, but is it rape if it's between a husband and wife? Bondage is Joe's new obsession, one that I must accommodate him in. He's used his 'punishments' as an excuse to do things to me that I don't want nor like."

"Like what, Estefanìa?" Hector asks.

"Joe's forced, you know, anal sex on me," I tell him while blushing a deep red. I can't look him in the eye.

Hector lifts my head so that I'm looking at him. "Estefanìa, you not have to do anything you are not comfortable with in bed. Anal sex can be very painful if no done slowly, 'specially the first time. Why you no tell Ranger?"

"If I tell Ranger, he'll kill Joe. I can't have him hurting Joe like that. I hope, that if Joe signs the papers, that Ranger will want the role of husband and father. He can't take that role if he's in jail."

"Do you love Ranger?"

"With all my heart, mi hermano." I reply.

 **Ram's POV**

I'm in the middle of my third week of sitting in reception. I'm coming off a dislocated shoulder, so I cannot be in the field. The lobby is better than monitor duty, but not by much. Fortunately, we have several deliveries scheduled for today, so it's less tedious. I have before me a list of individuals who Stephanie will see if they show up here. They included her father, Frank Plum, her grandmother, Edna Mazur, her attorney, Chris Dowd, Mary Lou Stankovic, and Eddie Gazarra.

At noon, I see two black and whites pull up to the curb along with a POS unmarked car. Out of the vehicles comes some of TPD's finest. Carl Costanza, Big Dog, Eddie Gazarra, Robin Russell and Joe Morelli decide to grace Rangeman with their presence. I immediately call Ranger in his office.

" _Yo."_

"Ranger, sir, it's Ram at the reception desk. We have company, TPD style. Joe is here with some uniforms."

" _I'll look on the monitors. We'll have eyes and ears. Remember, no one gets past you to see Stephanie. I know Eddie is on the list, but if he needs to see her, I'll escort him."_

"Got it." We disconnect. I buzz the cops into the lobby.

"How can I help you officers, detective?" I ask.

"We're are here to speak with Mrs. Stephanie Morelli. We have reason to believe that she's being held here against her free will." Officer Russell stated.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Morelli is unavailable at this time. May I take a message for her?" I ask.

"No. We need to speak to Mrs. Morelli. We will stay here until she is available. Do you have any idea how long It will take?" Officer Russell asks.

"Let me call up to the control room and find out." I respond.

" _Yo."_

"I have some officers from TPD here to speak with Bomber. When will she be available?"

" _When her attorney arrives here. It could be an hour from now or four hours. He's currently in court."_ Ranger responds over the phone.

"Okay. I'll inform Officer Russell." I answer before hanging the phone up.

"Officer Russell, Mrs. Morelli will be able to speak with you anytime between 1330 and 1630. She is waiting for the arrival of her attorney, who is currently in court."

Morelli cannot contain his anger. He pushes himself forward. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you better bring my wife down here immediately before I bring in Vice, the FBI, and Homeland Security to raid this building."

 **Ranger's POV**

Who the fuck does he think he is, fucking Morelli. Using his badge to toss his weight around. It's rather amazing that he needs four uniforms to handle Rangeman. When Ram calls to tell me that they want to speak to Steph, I can tell he's trying not to laugh. What I think is amusing is that Joe wants his mistress to be the one talking to Stephanie. Dumb asses, all of them, though I think Carl, Eddie, and Big Dog are here for the show. I see them snickering and exchanging amused glances with each other. I wonder what the TPD pool is up to on Morelli blowing his gasket in my building. Now, I hear him threaten my company with the FBI and Homeland. What a fucking joke. I have contracts with every alphabet agency that makes up our bureaucratic government. I think it's time to head down. I grabbed Stephanie's hand, and signal to Tank, Lester, Bobby, and Hector to follow me.

"Come, it's time to have some fun. When we get downstairs, Babe, I want you to stay with Hector until I signal him, and not a moment before. I'm going to have some fun on Morelli and Russell's expense."

"Okay, Ranger. I'll wait with Hector."

We walk down to the lobby. The rest of the Core Team and I walk to the reception desk.

"How may we assist you, officers? Is there a problem here?" I ask cooly.

"Yes, Manoso, there's a problem here. The problem is you taking my wife and locking her up here against her will. If you don't produce Stephanie within ten minutes, you'll have the FBI, Homeland, and the CIA breaking down the doors. They will ruin you."

"Morelli, don't threaten unless you can back up your threats with actions. Rangeman has contracts with every alphabet agency, known and unknown. No one will be raiding my building anytime soon. Besides, I don't think it wise that you do something to upset Uncle Joe, I'm sorry, Senator Juniak to you."

"I want to see my wife. I'm here to take her home, where she belongs." Morelli states.

I reply. "You're ex-wife lives here in a two bedroom apartment on my employee floor. Her clothes and furniture are here. Therefore, she is already home, though currently, she is working on the fifth floor. When you call your friends to have them raid my building, make sure you tell them that Captain Manoso is the CEO. I'm sure that will make them respond faster." I state.

I can see some of the steam run out of him, but he still isn't ready to leave. "Listen, Manoso, I want my wife here, before me NOW before I bring you up on kidnapping charges."

"Didn't Babe leave divorce papers in your house? Weren't all of her belongings moved out of your house? If so, then why are you here." I ask.

"Where the fuck in my wife," Morelli demands. I hit the button in my hand to signal Hector to emerge with Stephanie.

"Joe, what are you doing here? Are you here to give me the signed divorce agreement?"

"No, Cupcake, I'm here to take you home."

"I'm already home. I live here now. By the way, Robin, I didn't know you were into double penetration with a dildo and Joe. How long have you been fucking my soon-to-be ex-husband?"

I watch Robin pale. Carl, Eddie, and Big Dog look at her and Joe with their mouths open. It's kind of funny.

"It didn't appear as if Joe was wearing a raincoat. You might want to get yourself tested. Sandy Pugliese has a reputation, along with Joyce Barnhardt, Terry Gilman, and Karla Ryan. Did you now that Gina from the coffee shop is also pregnant with Morelli spawn?"

The three male officers are now openly laughing at Robin and Joe. I'm so proud of my Babe.

"Cupcake, shut up this instant. You are to come with me now, home, where you belong. You are never coming back here to work again. Do you understand?" Morelli asks while taking a step towards Steph.

Tank steps between Morelli and Stephanie. "I suggest you turn around and leave now. Ms. Plum is living here now. You do not have the authorization to be anywhere beyond this lobby. If you return, we will file a harassment complaint on behalf of our Vice President of Business Operations."

"Come on, Joe, we should leave. You see that Stephanie is here of her own free will. She doesn't want to leave with you. Let's go. We don't want you to get in trouble." Eddie tells Morelli.

"This isn't over yet, Cupcake." Joe states before following the rest of his colleagues out the door.

I take my Babe's hand, leading her to the elevator while everyone else takes the stairs. I hit the button for seven on my remote. Once we arrive, we head to my apartment.

"Babe, I'm proud of you for standing up to both Morelli and Robin Russell. I can tell that Carl, Eddie, and Big Dog are going to be very popular sharing the information you threw in Morelli's face."

"That's what I was hoping for, Ranger. He needs to be embarrassed a bit, to let everyone know who he is and what he is, even though it makes me look like a naïve fool for marrying him."

"Babe, you have a heart of gold, a trusting soul. Morelli made you think that he loved you, he made you think that you could still be you until he felt he had you in a position where you couldn't escape. If you weren't pregnant, he would have hidden this side of him until you were."

"If I weren't pregnant, I would have dumped his ass the day you returned, Carlos." I pull Stephanie up off the couch, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kiss her, pulling her closer to me. She responds to my kiss, deepening it. As we are about to get more involved as my phone rings. We break apart.

"Yo."

" _Boss, we have to meet with Senator Juniak in thirty. Meet you in the garage in 5."_ Tank states.

"Got it." I reply before hanging up.

"No phone manners." Steph says under her breath.

I smile, then respond, "Babe, I have to meet with Senator Juniak. Stay with me on seven tonight, eat dinner with me, please?"

"I'll eat dinner with you, but no guarantee on staying the night. I think we need to move slowly. After all, I am a married woman."

"Okay, fine. Dinner at six on seven, okay?" I ask.

"Perfect. I'll be waiting. Pick me up on four."

"Will do, Babe." I tell her before leaning in to give her another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situation, minor smut**

 **Chapter 8: Three hours after the Confrontation**

 **Robin's POV**

I can't believe that Stephanie found out about Joe and me. I mean, how could she know? We only ever fucked in his office, with the door locked. I'm not a screamer, so no one would be able to hear. Now, she had to open her trap and let Carl, Big Dog, and Eddie know. I'm going to be the laughing stock of TPD, and I may get a suspension. I'm still in uniform. I have a lot more to lose than Joe does.

And what the fuck was all of that about Joe fucking those other women? Sandy Pugliese? I mean, she's my friend, and we were partners for a while. Terry Gilman? Joe told me it was over with her. And he's still boinking that skank Joyce, that silly nurse Karla and Gina from the coffee shop. Did Steph say she was pregnant too? Holy shit! I have to get tested. I never made him use a condom. I'm on the pill, and I take it religiously. Every morning at 8:00 a.m. I take it. We've been fucking each other at least once a day for the last year and a half. I thought he was only with Stephanie. I know she's a Goody-Two-Shoes. She's too self-righteous to fuck anyone else, though she had Ranger Manoso wrapped around her finger. I swear, if he looked at me the way he looks at her, I'd never leave his bed. He is hot, but he can't be as big as Joe is, though.

How am I going to show my face at work now that everyone knows about Joe and me? I still don't understand how that little bitch found out. Fuck! She has Ranger and his thugs all around her. I wouldn't be surprised if they have cameras in Joe's office. Shit. When we get back to TPD, I'm going to search his office. If I find any, I'll have them brought up on charges. Now, what I'm I going to do? Maybe I'll transfer to Phoenix. My sister lives there with my nephew. I'm sure the Chief will sign a transfer for me. One thing is for sure, though, if Joe Morelli ever thinks about sticking his cock anywhere near my pussy again, I'd let him. He's a great lover.

 **Sandy's POV**

Everywhere I walk in headquarters my colleagues are looking at me and laughing. Do I have toilet paper hanging out of my pants? I don't understand what the whispers and looks are about, what is wrong with me? Finally, Officer Gaspick comes over to me. "So, Pugliese, I hear that you've ridden the Italian Stallion, and you like him to tie you up and blindfold you. You like pain. Do you think we could get together sometime? I can give you pain like you've never felt before."

"What the fuck are you talking about; who told you that? I have never had any inappropriate relations with Detective Morelli."

"Are you sure? That's not what his wife is saying, or should I say, ex-wife. You are just one of several side-pieces. According to Stephanie, he's also screwing Robin Russell, Joyce Barnhardt, Terry Gilman, and Gina from the coffee shop. And, to put the cherry on top, he's expecting two kids, one from Stephanie and one from Gina."

I can't fucking believe it. That pig! How is he cheating on me? He told me that I am the best fuck he ever had and he's still fucking another woman? I understand him stepping out on Stephanie, I mean, she's not that pretty, she's Burg to the point of sickness, and she is frigid. You can't get friendly with her. But to step out on me? Now I know why Robin is always in his office. She must be fucking him in his office. Well, at least I get to fuck him on a bed.

Payback. How do I pay Joseph Morelli back? I got it; I'll reverse our little role-playing, I'll be the one to dominate him for a change. God, I love my sex life. He may be a pig, but he's good in bed, so if he wants to continue to fuck me, I'll let him, as long as it doesn't affect my career.

 **Joyce's POV**

My phone is ringing off the hook. I wonder what good gossip is flowing through the grapevine today. I check my messages.

" _Oh my God, Joyce, how can you be such callous bitch? Wasn't it bad enough that you destroyed Stephanie's first marriage, but now you had to go and ruin her second one? What did she ever do to you? I better never catch you anywhere near my husband!"_ Said Cathy Petrillo.

The next message was from Pamela Kaminski. _"Joyce, is it true that you've had sex with Joe Morelli while he and Stephanie Plum are married? If so, you are such a bitch. Don't ever call me again."_

What the fuck? Every message left on my machine revolved around people finding out that Joe and I are intimate. How did the whole Burg find out? Joe's going to have a lot of explaining to do. I will never go back to him now. I have too many men that are willing to fuck me. I don't need Joe "Blow" Morelli. He's not even that great in bed. I mean, the only reason I even let him fuck me was to mess with Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes Stephanie Plum. All my years growing up my mother would say. "Why can't you be more like Stephanie Plum. She's such a lady; she dresses nicely, she has friends." Ugh! She is a freak, even back then, but she somehow manages to charm everyone, especially strong, handsome men. Well, I guess it's time to set my sights back on Ranger Manoso. Talk about fine. I can tell by looking at his package that he is MUCH bigger then Morelli. How can I get into his pants? I know he's also loaded, which is a bonus. Hmm.

I guess I should tell Robin, Sandy, Gina, and Karla that Joe and I have enjoyed a threesome and not one with another woman. No one would believe that Joe liked to screw around with men. Mr. Macho, the Italian Stallion likes to get it in the ass as much as he likes to give it in the ass. I guess it was those years in the Navy that introduced him to men. Well, I think I'll hold that over his head…a little blackmail in my pocket, just in case.

 **Karla's POV**

Oh my God! I'm so embarrassed. I don't understand how Joe could have done that to me. He told me he and his wife were separated. I didn't know he was married. I mean, I only moved to Trenton a month ago. He seemed so sweet, so nice. How am I ever going to show my face around town now? Not to mention, we have only been together two times, at his house. I thought he liked me. Men like him never give me a second glance. I was flattered that he thought I was beautiful, but he seems to think that a lot of women are beautiful. He told me I was special, that I was the one. He told me that he was falling in love with me. I guess it was only a ploy to get into my pants. Well, it worked, because he did.

Our two nights together seemed like they were out of a movie script. We kissed, and I felt heat flow through my body, straight to my center. Then, Joe oh so gently kneaded and massaged my breasts, kissing my nipples, loving my body. He used that long, wonderful, lizard-like tongue in my center and made me cum over and over and over again. Then, when he finally put his huge cock inside me, I felt like I came home. I didn't realize sex could be like that.

Damn, to think that I waited twenty-nine years to have sex only to have sex with a married man. I was a virgin, and he sweet-talked me out of my virginity. I vowed not to have sex until my wedding night, but somehow, Joe broke through all my defenses and took away something that I can never get back. His poor, pregnant wife. I hope that she dumps his ass for good and finds someone who will treat her better. It's a good thing I have a job offer still up for grabs in Philadelphia. I think I need to move there. I can never show my face around Trenton again.

 **Terry's POV**

I should have known better than to fuck Joe Morelli again. I never learn my lesson. I was his first lover. I took his virginity as he took mine. We were fourteen years old. I can remember that night as if it were yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was after the homecoming game. Joe was starting quarterback on the Varsity football team as a freshman. He threw for four touchdowns, and we won the game. I am so proud of him. We went to Regina Sesso's house for a party. Her parents were out of town. There were only six of us there. We were all dating our boyfriends for a while. We girls decided that we were ready to lose our virginity, and tonight is the night. Once we got to Regina's house, we each went to a different bedroom. Joe and I were in the guest room. Her older brother, John, is away at school. He has an extensive porn collection. Each of us previewed some movies and picked the one we wanted to watch, to show our boys what we wanted them to do. I went to Victoria's Secret and purchased my first push up bra and thong, with a matching teddy. I feel so grown up. I'm wearing it under my dress. I put on the movie and, leaning up against Joe. We start to kiss, and I rub my hand along his pants. The woman in the movie places her mouth on his private part, so I copy her. It's like I'm eating a popsicle. I feel Joe getting hard, and he seems to be enjoying it. I feel something hit the back of my throat. Eww, he came in my mouth. Oh well. Next, the guy started to undress the woman. Joe follows suit. He kisses my chest, copying everything from the movie. Licking and biting my nipples, sticking his fingers inside me. Wow, it feels nice. Finally, it is time for him to put his thing inside me. We don't have any condoms._

" _Terry, what do you want to do?"_

" _It's okay. You can put it inside me."_

 _Joe lines himself up with my center and gently starts to put his thing inside me. It hurts a little, but it also feels good. He goes very slowly. Once he gets completely inside me, he starts to pump in and out. It feels nice. Suddenly, I feel my heart rate increasing, something strange in my area where Joe is; then I feel something wet and warm flow out of me while I feel Joe releasing something in me. So that's what an orgasm feels like. We kiss each other a few more times, then continue watching the movie. I can't help but touch Joe's thing. It felt so good inside me; I want it here again. He seems to read my mind but wants to enter me from behind, like in the movie. I let him. I'm glad I am because this feels even better. We both orgasm again, then fall asleep in each other's arms._

I didn't know then, but that night started Joe on his womanizing ways. While I was sleeping, he got up to go to the bathroom and bumped into Regina in the hallway. They were both naked. She had bigger tits than me at the time, and Joe wanted to touch them. He did. I found out years later that he had sex with her on her kitchen table. Then, he found Kim, who was also there and had sex with her in the bathroom. He had sex with me again the next morning. Kim became pregnant, and everyone thought the baby was Mooner's. That was when he started to do drugs. Kim's family moved away before she had the baby. Deep in my heart, I think it was Joe's baby. How have I been so stupid for so many years?

Never again, Joe Morelli, never again.

 **Gina's POV**

Shit! I guess I opened up a can of worms. Who would've thought that Stephanie Morelli would air her dirty laundry for everyone to see? Well, I guess I can't complain, as I am carrying the child of a married man. I never realized that he was screwing around with other women, though. I feel like a fool. I thought he loved me. Now that the word is out, I hope that he will take some responsibility for our child and support me. I need his insurance; the coffee shop doesn't offer health benefits.

I know that my life will never be the same, that people will always view me like a whore, a slut, a Jezebel, but I never meant to hurt anyone. We went away together. What married man does that? We spent a week making love, going out together, being together. He even gave me a diamond necklace. I wonder if the diamonds are real. If they are, I will sell it. How was I supposed to know that he was married?

I feel bad for his wife. She thought her husband was faithful to her. She thought that he was a good man. I had to burst her bubble, and I will forever be disappointed in myself for falling for a man like Joe Morelli.

 **Ellen's POV**

Lies! All lies! I can't believe my wretched daughter is spreading lies about poor Joseph. How could she say those things about her husband? He is not a cheater. He is a good man, a cop, the perfect Burg husband. To think that Stephanie is trying to drag good Burg women through the mud. How can she accuse Robin Russell, Sandy Pugliese, Joyce Barnhardt, and Terry Gilman of having sex with her husband? Those women are good woman. I see them in church every Sunday. They volunteer for different church events. Sandy and Robin are cops, for goodness sake. Stephanie's the disgrace.

Stephanie is spreading lies while living in sin in a building full of men. What do the neighbors think? I can't even show my face around the neighborhood, everyone is talking about how Stephanie is not a good Burg wife. Everyone knows when you get married, you stay home and keep your house. Even if you do work for a little while, once you are pregnant, your job is to be a housewife and a stay-at-home mother. The windows on Joe's house were never sparkling, she ordered in food two or three nights a week, and she insisted on working with those thugs. Now, she's spreading vicious rumors.

My phone has been ringing off the hook. Poor Angie is beside herself and Bella has been crying since she heard these horrible accusations. Now, my disgraceful daughter wants Joe to have nothing to do with his child. How can she do that to him? I don't know why she expects him to go to the doctor with her. It's not his job. Her job is to take care of herself and the baby. As long as Joe gets her to the hospital in time to give birth, he did his job. Everything was going fine until that thug, that, Ranger person came back to Trenton. Since then, she's has done nothing but disrespect her husband and her vows.

I swear, that night at the fundraiser was the worst. The way that she was all over that Ranger. She was practically having sex with him on the dance floor, then she wonders why Joseph was upset with her. I tell you, I did not raise my daughters to act that way. Thank goodness Valerie knows the proper way to act. She doesn't embarrass her family.

Frank is supportive of Stephanie divorcing poor Joseph. So is my mother. I don't understand either of them. Don't they understand that Joseph is Stephanie's one and only shot at being a respected member of the Burg community? Frank thinks that Joseph is worthless, believing the lies that SHE is spreading. My mother feels that Ranger is the better man for Stephanie because he has a good package. Ugh! I don't know how I turned out so normal with that woman as my mother. I'm the only one who has Stephanie's best interest at heart. I will do everything I can to make her see that Joseph is the right man for her.

I pick up the house phone yet again to call Stephanie. I swear, she's avoiding my calls on purpose. I may just have to march myself down to that building where they are keeping her against her will to talk some sense into her. I get that horrid voicemail again. "Stephanie, this is your mother. I don't know what games you are trying to play or why you are telling these lies, but you must stop immediately. You need to call Joseph and fix things with your husband BEFORE the baby comes. It is your duty as a wife to make sure that your husband's needs are being met, and if you can't meet them, you need to turn a blind eye. Joseph is a good man. Fix this or no more pineapple upside down cake EVER AGAIN! Call me back, Stephanie Michelle Morelli." There, I said what I had to say. Maybe she'll finally call me back.

I go to my cabinet, open it up and pour some "iced tea" into my glass. Time to iron the sheets. Why me?

 **32 Weeks Pregnant October 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I was pleasantly surprised last Friday when I received the divorce papers back, signed by Morelli. He agreed to the divorce, signed away his parental rights to my son, and agreed to give a modest child support payment to Gina Canestro. I guess he didn't want his dirty laundry aired all over the Burg. I think he's still hoping to get a transfer to the NYPD or the FBI. Little does he know; neither scenario will happen. Ranger and I sat down with Uncle Joe and my father, showing them all of the information that had been collected about his infidelities. Uncle Joe was livid that he was screwing around with other cops while on the job. He's going to talk to the Police Chief and the Mayor about starting an Internal Affairs investigation on Joe, Robin, and Sandy. Uncle Joe said that he would talk to some judges that he knew to get the divorce finalized as quickly as possible instead of having the wait the typical three to four months.

Tonight, Ranger and I are having dinner at my parent's house. My mother summoned us there two days ago. I've been trying to put off seeing her because I know the conversation is likely to go very poorly. She's going to want me to give Joe another chance, to pull back the divorce, and to leave Rangeman. I refuse to do all of the above. I'm sitting at the vanity in my room on four finishing my make-up when I hear a knock on the door followed by the door opening; Ranger is here.

"Babe are you ready?"

"Almost, I'm in my room. I'm just finishing up." I reply.

I'm wearing black maternity leggings with a pair of flat black boots that end two inches below my knees. I have on a light blue three-quarter sleeve sweater the ends right below my ass. My boring, chemically induced straight hair is down. The only jewelry I'm wearing is a pair of white gold hoops with diamonds on two sides. I look at Ranger and see that he's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that look like they've been custom made for his body, a black and gray plaid style button down shirt over a black t-shirt. The button-down shirt is untucked, hiding his guns. He looks yummy. He left his combat boots upstairs because he is wearing a pair of black dress shoes. Very chic.

"Babe, you look beautiful." Ranger tells me.

"Carlos, you don't need to be flattering, I know I look fat."

"Stephanie, you are not fat by any means. You are pregnant, with a baby boy growing inside you." He says while placing his hands on my growing bump. "I haven't been around many pregnant women, but you barely look like your 32 weeks along. You look like you're maybe sixteen weeks."

"Do you think I look beautiful?"

"Always, Babe, I've always thought you looked beautiful, even when covered in garbage, or food, or who knows what, you are always the most beautiful woman." Ranger replies.

"Joe said that I was fat, that I wasn't attractive anymore. That my boobs weren't big enough to compensate for how fat I was getting."

"Joe is an asshole, Babe. Why did you let him put you down? Everything about your body is perfect. To me, your breasts are perfect. I'm enjoying the larger size they are now that you're pregnant, but I loved them the way they were before as well. Please believe me, Stephanie, you are beautiful."

I get up from my vanity and walk to Ranger. He kisses me and hugs me. Then he holds me against him. We haven't done anything but kiss since I've moved here. I'm waiting for the finalization of my divorce before Ranger and I take our relationship further.

We arrive outside my parent's house at exactly 5:58. I see Val's minivan in the driveway. It's going to be a circus tonight. Sensing my apprehension, Ranger takes my hand and gently squeezes it. "It'll be okay, Babe. I'm here with you. I have your back."

"Thanks, Carlos." I reply. We get out of the car and walk up to my parent's front door. My grandmother appears, as is her habit, opening the door for us. "I see you brought that bounty hunter with the good package." She exclaims.

I cringe, and Carlos tries to hide behind me. It always amuses me how my Merry Men are afraid of my little old grandmother. "Hi, Grandma. Where's everyone?"

"Well, Val is in the kitchen with your mother. Angie is helping. Mary Alice is watching Lisa and baby Paula in the living room with Albert and your father, who is trying to watch tv. I think your dad is happy that there will finally be another man in the house if you get my drift."

We follow her into the living room. My dad sees Ranger and immediately greets him. "Ranger, it's good to see you again." He says while holding his hand out to shake Ranger's hand.

"I'm glad to be able to enjoy tonight with Stephanie's family, Sir." Ranger responds.

"Listen, son; there's no reason for you to call me 'Sir.' Frank will suffice."

"Then you can call me Carlos as well." Ranger's responds.

Albert is looking at the exchange between his father-in-law and Ranger with envy. Even though Val and Albert have been married for a couple of years, my father doesn't call him 'son' nor does he greet him as warmly. I can tell he's hurt by the level of closeness that Dad and Ranger seem to have already. It does surprise me as well, because Dad wasn't this way with Joe, either. Suddenly, my mother enters the room.

"Oh good, Stephanie you're here. Come, sit at the table. Dinner's going to get cold." She doesn't acknowledge Ranger's presence. Sigh. When I get to the table, I see we need another place setting. I go to the kitchen to get the setting.

"Stephanie, dear, what are you doing? Angie set the table already."

"Mom, there's no place setting for Carlos. I'm getting his ready."

My mother purses her lips, clearly holding in what she wants to say. I leave the kitchen as quickly as possible, so she doesn't have a chance to reply. Dinner goes off without a hitch. There is a lot of polite conversations; mostly focused around what Mary Alice and Angie are learning in school. It seems that Angie loves her home economics class, excelling at all the tasks. She has already made two pillows, one scarf, and can cook a full meal. She will be the perfect Burg housewife someday like her mother. Mary Alice, on the other hand, loves gym class. She is athletic and wants to play soccer and softball. Val doesn't think those activities are appropriate. Ranger, being brave, steps into the conversation.

"Mary Alice, if you like, I can help you with your soccer. I grew up playing soccer. I was on my high school's varsity team in tenth grade. I got an athletic scholarship to Rutgers for playing soccer."

"Wow! You know how to play? That's great. Mom and Albert have no clue, so I can only get instruction from gym class. I really want to try out for the JV team next year." Mary Alice exclaims excitedly.

"Let your Aunt Steph know, and I'll set something up. Most of my men grew up on soccer. Soccer is the activity that families in Latin cultures partake in together. Whenever my cousins and I got together, we'd play soccer all day." Ranger adds.

"Ranger, while we appreciate your offer, sports are not appropriate activities for girls. Getting dirty, running around fields, wearing shorts and jerseys, it's not proper." My mother states with disdain.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Plum because my sisters are all avid soccer players themselves, as well as my daughter, Julie. She's on her high school's varsity team. She was selected for the varsity team when she was still in eighth grade. I don't see how being physically fit is a bad thing for anyone." Ranger replies.

My father adds, "Ellen, if Mary Alice wants to play soccer, she should. There are plenty of women who play sports. It is the 21st century. Woman are not relegated to being in the home all day long. Many women have careers outside the home and still raise lovely children. Get over your stupid, antiquated ideas. Lord knows those views didn't help Stephanie or Valerie. At least Stephanie is smart enough to ditch them to the curb finally. If only Val would come to her senses, then I could be proud of both my daughters."

"Why, Frank, what do you mean? Valerie is doing everything right. She has four daughters, stays at home, keeps a clean house, married a man who supports her. How is she doing something wrong?"

"Ellen, Valerie and Albert can barely pay their bills. She keeps popping out kids she can't afford and refuses to get a job to help out. Pretty soon, they're going to lose their home."

"Daddy, I can't work. The house will be messy; I won't be able to have the dinner ready by six, come on, Dad, you need to be realistic."

"No, Val, you need to be realistic. Nothing will happen if you eat dinner at six-thirty or seven o'clock. Nothing will happen if you have pizza once in a while. Nothing will happen if your windows aren't spotless. You better change your views, or you will be living a life of struggling to make ends meet. Meanwhile, Stephanie tried the Burg way, and look what happened; she had two husbands who felt that it was their right to cheat because Burg women look past infidelity. She was miserable. Now, Steph has kicked the cop to the curb and is living the life she wants. She's going to be a mother and will raise her child fine. Her child will learn from an early age that it is important to work hard and follow your dreams."

"But she's unmarried. The child has no father. That's no way to live. Who's going to raise that child, a stranger?" My mother says indignantly.

"Mrs. Plum, I have every intention to marry your daughter and to adopt her child. I will be that baby's father. I own my business, Stephanie works for me. She can have the baby with her in her office, or in their room in her apartment. My housekeeper, Ella, who is also my Aunt, will be there to help Stephanie out. Ella will have no problems babysitting or watching her baby if she needs her help. Besides, all my employees think of Stephanie as their 'little' sister, so they will also be willing to watch the baby if necessary. If Stephanie chooses to stop working after she has the baby, that's fine with me. If she wants to work part-time, that is also fine with me. Whatever she wants to do, she can do. I won't hold her back."

I feel my heart swelling at Ranger's declaration in front of my parents. My father doesn't seem surprised, in fact, he seems pleased. My mom, on the other hand, could spit daggers.

"Stephanie, what does he mean that he is going to adopt that baby? Joe Morelli is the father. Isn't he going to be in the baby's life?"

"No, Mother, he isn't. Joe gave up his parental rights to my baby. My baby is MINE. I'm all for Carlos adopting the baby, once we get married."

"How can you be talking about getting married while you are still married to another man?" My mother yells.

"Mom, Joe signed the divorce papers. Uncle Joe is getting them fast-tracked. Hopefully, by the end of the month, I will officially be divorced from Joe Morelli."

"You are taking that baby away from their father? Are you crazy? What will the neighbors say? You are a disgrace. I don't know how you can stand by her side, Frank."

"Ellen, she's doing what is right for her and her child. Joe couldn't even be bothered to go to any of the doctor's appointments with her. He showed no interest in that baby. Besides, he's having a baby with Gina Canestro from the coffee shop by the station."

"Stephanie, if you don't rip up those divorce papers and move back in with Joe, then you are no longer welcome in my house. I am done with you embarrassing Valerie and me."

"Fine, I won't be back. Make sure you lose my phone number because I won't be answering any of your calls." I get up from the table. I kiss my father, Albert, my nieces, and grandmother goodbye. Valerie and my Mom refused to say anything to me. Fine. Fuck them. Ranger and I leave the house, and I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Ranger and I are heading for my next doctor's appointment. It is nice to have someone come with me who is truly concerned about the well-being of the baby growing inside me. I had hoped that if Morelli was out of the picture that Ranger would step up to the plate. After his declaration to my family Sunday, I have no reason to worry anymore. I know that Ranger wants to marry me, but I'm not sure I want to get married AGAIN. I mean, I was married twice, and both marriages were a disaster. I don't mind living with Ranger in a committed, monogamous relationship without marriage, but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

Carolina welcomes me to the office. "Good morning, Mrs. Morelli," I cringe, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Carolina, and you?"

"Wonderful. Is your companion going with you to the back?"

"Yes, Carlos will be accompanying me today." I can see that Carolina is a little disappointed. I think she was hoping to have a while to ogle him and flirt with him, not that I can blame her. We sit in the chairs, and he's asking me questions about where and how I'm planning on giving birth. Dr. Mitchell is associated with St. Francis and Princeton Medical Center, so either hospital, but considering the circumstances, I'm considering Princeton Medical Center.

"Mrs. Morelli, the doctor's ready to see you." Patrice calls out.

"Good morning, Patrice, this is Carlos."

"Good morning Carlos, your Mrs. Morelli's…"

"Friend and coach." Ranger replies.

"Okay, Mrs. Morelli, you know the drill." With that, Patrice takes my blood, weighs me, and then requests my urine, once again. Eight weeks to go and I've only gained 18 pounds. Go me! I guess I should thank Bobby for forcing me to exercise. Once she's finished, she escorts us into an exam room.

A few minutes later, Dr. Mitchell walks into the office. "Good morning, Stephanie. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel good. The baby is moving around a lot. It's still a little difficult to sleep."

"Are you still in the recliner?"

"No, it's was too uncomfortable after two nights. I've been using pillows to try and prop myself up."

"Well, that's a good strategy. Unfortunately, the baby doesn't always cooperate. You are getting close to the end, so whatever you can do to get some shut-eye, do. Did you start to go to any of the classes?"

"Well, Dr. Mitchell, I went to one class, and it scared the wits out of me. I think I'd rather go in blind then attending another class."

Dr. Mitchell laughs. "You are not the first mom-to-be who felt that way. The classes aren't necessary, just recommended. But, you, like millions of women before you, will do fine without the classes."

"Thanks."

"Stephanie, from this point on, it's imperative that you don't overdo yourself. You want to minimize your activities and drink plenty of water, at least eight cups a day. The better hydrated you are, the less chance of going into premature labor. Continue to exercise but stop when you feel it becoming too difficult. Listen to your body. Don't sit down for too long, make sure to get up and move at least once every hour, even if it's only to get more water or to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in two weeks, then again at thirty-six weeks. Once you hit the thirty-six-week mark, you will be here weekly until that little boy decides to make his appearance. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Dr. Mitchell, I'm good."

"Alright. I'll see you in two weeks."

After making my next two appointments, Ranger takes me to lunch at Shorty's. I'm in the mood for pizza, but I don't want to face the Burg. Our meal is going great, with great conversation and lots of laughter. Lester and Bobby joined us about ten minutes after we arrived. I haven't been this happy in a long time. We were finishing up our meal when the door opened with an unexpected customer walking into the place.

"Morelli, I didn't know you came here, the standards must be falling if you're allowed here." Lester states.

"Cupcake, what are you doing in a dive like this with these thugs. You should not be here in your condition. You could get hurt, or you could lose my child."

"Joe, what I do and with whom I do it with are no longer your concern. You signed the divorce papers. Our divorce will be finalized in a week or two. You gave up your rights to this baby, so it is no longer yours. This child is mine, and mine alone."

"Oh, come on, Cupcake. You mean to tell me that your mother was lying when she told my mother that this thug, Manoso, is going to adopt my child? Are you fucking kidding me? You are going to sign the kid up for a certain death being tied to that thug."

"Joe, I'm sick and tired of your rants and lies. Why won't you leave me alone? I want nothing to do with you and your precious Burg. Ranger is a good man, who runs a highly respected security business in three states. Only the dumbasses from the Burg think that Ranger or his men are thugs. You need to get over yourself. Now, Joe, leave me the fuck alone."

I nudge Lester to get up, so we can leave. He rises and stands between Morelli and me. Bobby stands next to him, forming a two-man human wall. Ranger follows behind me. After throwing a bunch of bills on the table, Ranger escorts me out of Shorty's with Lester and Bobby trailing behind us.

"Cupcake come back here this instant. You need to come home with me, to our house, in the Burg. Stop this charade."

Bobby turns around, punching Joe in the gut. "Leave Bomber alone. That's your warning."

"I'll have you arrest for assaulting an officer."

"Where are your witnesses?" Bobby implores.

Joe looks around Shorty's and realizes that no one is going to side with him. In fact, now that he's stated that he's a cop, the other patrons look mighty unfriendly. Without saying anything, he walks out the door he came in ten minutes prior.

Once we get back to Haywood, we all go directly into Ranger's office, where Tank joins us.

"What are we going to do about Morelli?" I ask my Merry Men.

"We have to watch him. I don't trust him. He's too unstable. I mean, he signed the documents, gave up his rights to your son, but then acts as though it never happened. Maybe we should call the Chief, try to get Morelli evaluated." Ranger says.

"If we attack him, he's going to get angrier." I state.

"Bomber you're right, we can't do anything except for waiting for him to fuck up, which he will." Bobby adds.

Tank then says, "Bomber, you have to stay inside the building as much as possible. You can ask Ella or us for anything you might need. We'll get if for you. If you do leave, you need to be with at least two of us. It's not about only keeping you safe, but also keeping your son safe."

"If Stephanie is with me, we won't need anyone else, but otherwise, you need at least two escorts, Babe." Ranger says.

I sigh. "I understand. Look, I don't plan on leaving much. It's getting to the point where I can barely go twenty minutes without running to the bathroom. Is there any way that we can find out what Joe's up to without having to wait for him to do something?"

"We can try tracking him. I'll ask Hector if he has any new toys around, some that Joe won't be able to detect." Lester replies.

"Okay, well, I need to visit the little girl's room again, then I'm getting to work. I wouldn't want my big, scary bosses to think I was slacking."

"Babe." Ranger says as I get up to leave the office. I smile at him, then walk out. I know I'll be getting a visit in a few minutes. Can't wait!

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ranger's POV**

"What do you mean there's another letter? How the fuck is he getting the letters inside this building?" I yell at Ram.

"It seems that he keeps sending them in the mail or by courier service, addressed to a different person in the building, never to Bomber. He seems to be escalating in his letters and threats. Does Bomber know he's sending them?" Ram asks me.

"No. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell Steph. Since she confronted Morelli at Shorty's, she's been happy. I didn't want to ruin her good mood; especially since the Senator came through for her. The judge signed off on her divorce the other day, on October 25th."

Stephanie has been walking on air since she received the signed, sealed divorce decree and the official court papers showing that Morelli has relinquished his rights to the baby. These letters started arriving two days after the Shorty's incident. First, they were rather benign, begging Steph to take Morelli back, give him a second chance. Then, after they were ignored, the tone started to get more sinister. The last three or four times Stephanie has gone out, Morelli has shown up wherever she's been. My men have done a great job keeping him from seeing my Babe, but there have been a couple of close calls. I guess I need to tell her now.

"Okay, thanks, Ram. I guess it's time to tell Stephanie."

"Boss, I think Morelli's using the Burg grapevine to find Stephanie. You know how everyone jumps on their phone whenever they see her."

"You're right. I didn't think of that. We'll have to find a way to shut down the grapevine. Good thing she's planning on delivering at Princeton Medical Center instead of St. Francis." I say.

"That's true. Let me go see what I can do." Ram says before leaving the office.

I'm about to leave to get Stephanie when Hector walks into the office.

"Jefe, no le va a gustar lo que tengo que deci." Hector says. (Boss, you're not going to like what I have to say.)

"Eso está bien, ¿eh?" (That good, huh?)

"Sí. Hablé con algunos de mis antiguos contactos de pandillas en Stark Street. Parece que Morelli ha estado preguntando por ahí, tratando de encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a secuestrar a un bebé del hospital. Se pregunta qué tipo de medidas de seguridad tienen los hospitales. También está buscando formas de eludir sus sistemas de seguridad." (Yeah. I spoke to some of my old gang contacts down on Stark Street. It seems that Morelli's been asking around, trying to find someone who would be willing to kidnap a baby from the hospital. He's asking what type of security measures the hospital uses. He's also looking into ways to circumvent their security systems.)

"¿Solo pregunta por San Francisco o también pregunta por Princeton Medical Center?" (Is he only asking about St. Francis or is he asking about Princeton Medical Center as well?)

"Hasta ahora solo San Francisco. Él no sabe que ella está planeando dar a luz en Princeton Medical Center." (So far only St. Francis. He doesn't know that she's planning on delivering at Princeton Medical Center.)

"Bien, tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto. Buen trabajo, Héctor. Sigue tratando de encontrar más información. Si necesitas dinero para sobornar, házmelo saber." (Good, we have to keep that a secret. Good work, Hector. Keep trying to find more information. If you need bribe money, let me know.)

"Está bien, para mi hermana, mi Estefanía, no necesito nada. Lo hago porque la amo y la protegeré de todos, incluido usted, jefe." (It's okay, for my sister, my Estefania, I need nothing. I do it because I love her and I will protect her from everyone, including you, boss.)

"Gracias, Héctor. No necesitas preocuparte por mí. La amo, más de lo que puedo describir." (Thank you Hector. You don't need to worry about me. I love her, more than I can describe.)

"Bien. ¿Ella lo sabe?" (Good. Does she know?)

"Sí. Pero planeo proponer en Halloween." (Yes. But I plan on proposing on Halloween.)

"Me alegra. Ustedes son buenos juntos. Me voy a Stark para buscar más información." (I'm glad. You are good together. I'm off to Stark to find out more information.)

"Adiós Héctor." (Bye Hector.)

Once Hector leaves, I call Bobby and tell him to meet me in my office in five minutes. I then go to get Stephanie. I find her sitting in her cubicle, with her headphones in her ears. She's bopping along to some beat. I see her feel the back of her neck then turn around. She pulls off the headphones. "Hey, Ranger, what's up?"

"You need to come with me to my office." I help her out of her chair, then pull her close to me. I smell her strawberry shampoo, and I can't help but kiss her. We pull apart, both breathing heavy. Then, I escort her to my office with my hand on her back. Bobby is waiting for us.

"Babe, there's something we need to tell you. It seems you picked up another stalker, in the form of a Joseph Morelli."

"What do you mean, I have another stalker? And Joe is the stalker? That doesn't make sense."

"Two days after you confronted him in Shorty's, he started sending letters here. Aside from the first one, none of them were addressed to you. He was trying to circumvent me to get the letters to you. Joe probably figured the men would give you the letters without any questions asked."

Stephanie reads a few of the letters, tears building in her eyes, as her world, once again, comes crashing down on her.

"Ranger, why didn't you tell me from the beginning? What else are you hiding from me?"

"Bomber, he didn't tell you because I told him not to tell you. I didn't want to add any undue stress to you right now. You are so close to giving birth, and I didn't want to risk you going into early labor because of stress. I didn't think he would escalate as he has."

"What else?" Steph asks.

"The last few times you went out, to the mall and lunch with Mary Lou, Morelli showed up. The guys were able to keep him away from you, so you didn't know. I know that you are still not fully comfortable with going outside the building. I didn't want you to feel more trapped or restricted. Ram thinks the Burg grapevine is working in Joe's favor. It seems that whenever you are out, someone calls someone else and eventually, Joe finds out exactly where you are and with whom." I tell her.

"This is fucking crazy. I'm a prisoner in this building. Don't get me wrong, Carlos, I love you, and I love the guys, but I can't stay inside forever. I don't understand why he won't leave me alone. I mean, we are officially divorced. I'm no longer his wife. He has no hold on me anymore. I don't understand his obsession, especially since he has mistresses all over town." Steph says.

"Babe, you're right, it makes no sense. Look, if you are concerned, we don't need to stay in Trenton. Once the baby is born, we can move to Boston or Miami. You won't have to stay inside; you'll be able to go out freely and live your life the way you want."

"I don't know. My father is excited to have a grandson finally. I don't want to take him that far away so soon after he arrives."

"I understand, but know that leaving Trenton is always an option."

"Bomber, it is really important that you stay calm and limit your stress at this time in your pregnancy. The baby is growing by leaps and bounds, now, and every day he spends in your womb, the stronger he will be. I don't want you going into labor before thirty-six weeks. Please understand, that we will keep some information hidden from you to keep that baby safe." Bobby tells Stephanie.

"Bobby, thank you for your concern, but I'd rather know what you know when you know it. I don't like being kept in the dark. I promise, if I have any problems or feel strange at all, I'll let you know immediately."

"Okay. That's fair. But if I find out you're hiding anything from me, Bomber, your exercise regimen after your cleared will be hell." Bobby responds.

"Thank you for caring about me as much as you do."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Halloween**

 **Ella's POV**

I am glad that Stephanie convinced Ranger to throw an office Halloween party. The guys rarely have an opportunity to hang out with each other in a carefree, low-stress environment. The party will allow them to have a few beers, dance, and have fun together. Several of the guys are bringing dates. I'm looking forward to meeting some of their ladies. I didn't realize how many of them have steady girlfriends. It will also help the guys who are unattached to see that they can have a relationship while doing this job, just like Ranger and Stephanie.

Stephanie convinced Ranger to dress as Zorro. I don't know how she did it, but she did. I think she's dressing as Elena from the movie. All I know, it that she will have a good time. We have beer, soda, and water to drink, with lots of finger foods; then for the main food, we have chicken and rice, baked ziti, a vegetable lasagna, and beef with roasted potatoes. We decorated the largest conference room on the first floor of the party. That way, the guests don't have the full run of the building. Also, that is the only floor with men and women's bathrooms.

I see Stephanie and Ranger step off the elevator. They look great together. Ranger has his hair tied back in a mid-level ponytail. He has the black mask over his eyes. He's wearing a black, Spanish style button-down shirt with the top buttons left undone, with a black cashmere cape tied around his neck. Black pants, cowboy style with knee length black leather riding boots. He has on a fancy Mexican style black belt with sword sheath. I think the sword may be real. Stephanie is stunning, wearing black riding boots under her peasant style dress that hides her bump spectacularly. The dress is white with cap, off the shoulder sleeves and a low neckline that accentuates her pregnancy increased chest size. She has a beautiful white shawl that is drapped over her arms. They look like the walked off of the movie set. Stephanie's straight hair is parted in the middle. Her curls are starting to come back, so there's a soft wave in her hair. They look stunning.

Lester and Tank follow with their dates. Lester is dressed as Dracula and his date as Elvira. While Tank is wearing a linebacker costume, and his date is a sexy cheerleader. It's so cute to see the guys wearing matching costumes. Bobby comes in like a mad scientist. The rest of the guys are dressed as well. Hal is Frankenstein, Ram a pirate, Woody a cowboy, Cal C3PO, and Vince as Han Solo. The women spread throughout are dressed as sexy nurses, kittens, and vampires. Everyone is having a great time.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm thrilled that everyone is enjoying themselves tonight. So many of the guys were into getting dressed up. They were legitimately excited about the prospect of wearing a costume. Of course, Ranger wasn't as thrilled. I managed to get him to go as Zorro because I explained that the costume wasn't too different from what he normally wears. When I showed him my costume as Elena by modeling it, he fell right in line. He's been acting a little distracted tonight, though. I'm hoping that doesn't have anything to do with Morelli's antics.

With Hector's and Lester's help, we created an awesome party playlist on my iPod. We have a good mix of disco, eighties rock, contemporary pop, and Latin sounds to keep everyone happy. We included some slow songs for the couples, as well as the traditional group dance songs like the Electric Slide, the Macarena, and the Cha-Cha Slide. Thriller and Monster Mash were also part of the playlist. About halfway through the night, Ranger pulled me out to the little garden area outside the conference room. We set up the garden with Christmas style white lights and orange pumpkin lights. It was a little chilly out, so I wrapped my shawl around my arms.

"Babe, are you cold?"

"A little." Ranger takes his cape off and ties it around my neck. It's nice and warm from his body and smells deliciously like Ranger.

"The last six months have been a roller coaster, Babe. I am glad that you are away from Morelli. I'm sorry that things weren't different, that the mission went as badly as it did. I should have been back three to four months after I left. But it was FUBAR from the start. Babe, the last few weeks that you've been here at Rangeman full time have been the happiest time for me. I love you. I love seeing you every morning, every afternoon, and every evening. I love watching your body change as that new life grows inside you. I go to sleep every night praying for the opportunity to see your body change as you are growing my child, our child. Babe, will you honor me by agreeing to become my wife? I understand you may not want to get married for awhile, and that's fine. I want the world to know that you're mine, that you hold my heart and I hold yours. Please, Stephanie, marry me."

Ranger then kneels before me on one knee, taking a box out of his pocket. It only takes me ten seconds to answer him, once I manage to comprehend what he asked. "Yes, Carlos, I will marry you. I love you, Carlos Manoso."

He places the diamond and emerald engagement ring on my left-hand ring finger. "This ring belonged to my Abuela Rosa. After her husband, my Abuelo Carlos died, she gave it to me to give to my future bride. I told her, at the time, that I would never marry. She said that I would meet a woman who would sweep me off my feet, who would become my everything, and that I would marry that woman. Two days later, I met you at that diner. That afternoon, my world turned upside down, and I finally realized that I wanted a family, but only if that family was with you."

The ring now holds even more significance to me now that I know that it was his grandmother's ring. I throw my arms around his neck, and we kiss passionately. We finally break apart when we need air.

"Babe, let me stay with you tonight, either in your apartment or on seven, though I would prefer seven for the privacy. Please, I don't want to spend another night without you."

"Then we'll stay on seven."

"Te quiero, mi amor."

"I love you too, Carlos."

We walk back into the party and stay until the bitter end. But, once it's over, we head up to seven to start our new life together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situation, Smut**

 **Chapter 9: 36 weeks pregnant, November 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

"So, Bomber, you're thirty-six weeks pregnant now, huh?" Bobby asks.

"Yup. I now have a full-term baby here. Whenever this little guy decides he's ready to meet the world, he's coming, though I don't think I'm ready."

"But Ranger told me that the nursery is all set up on seven. The room's painted, the furniture assembled, everything is good to go."

"Yes, the room is ready for the baby, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mom." I respond.

"Bomber, you're going to be a great mother. Don't you worry about that."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Did you and Ranger set a date, yet?" Lester asks, walking into the breakroom where Bobby and I were enjoying lunch.

"Yes, we did. We're getting married on January 12th. I wanted a little time after the baby is born before getting married. I want to be able to look less pregnant."

"Bomber, you only gained about 25 pounds. You'll lose that in no time. Have you decided if you're nursing or bottle-feeding yet?"

"I'm leaning toward bottle feeding. Ranger said that he wants a chance to bond with the baby during feedings, if I'm nursing, that's not going to happen. Also, the idea of the baby, you know, nursing, grosses me out a bit. I know that breastmilk is the best, but I don't think I have it in me to nurse."

"That's fine, Bomber. Formulas nowadays are fortified and very nutritious. Either way, the baby will be fine. I do recommend that you at least try to nurse. You may feel differently about it then."

"That's a good idea. Maybe I will try."

Lester asks. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes, I have. But I'm not telling anyone. Ranger doesn't even know, and he keeps trying to get me to tell him."

"Please tell me that you are NOT considering Joseph for his name." Lester whines.

"Oh God, no. I want this child to have nothing to do with the Morelli's, not in name, not in person, not in any way. Joseph and Anthony were never considerations for this baby's name, even before everything happened." I reply.

"Good. I don't think my cousin would want his son to be named Joseph Manoso." Lester added.

"No, and for that matter, the Spanish equivalent to Joseph and Anthony are out as well."

"Well, that would be Jose and Antonio." Bobby replies.

"Good to know."

I finished my lunch, then threw away my garbage. I said bye to Bobby and Lester to make my way to my new office. Ranger converted the smallest conference room into a nice sized office for me. I have a private bathroom with shower, a sitting area complete with couch and armchairs, along with a small conference table to fit five. My desk is dark cherry wood. I have a 20-inch monitor on my desk, with a wireless keyboard and mouse. I have a printer/copy machine in my office as well. The guys made sure I had enough filing cabinets and a small supply cabinet in the office as well. There is a framed photo of Point Pleasant on the wall by my sitting area, and a group picture of Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Tank, and myself at one of our dinners at Shorty's hanging on the wall by the door. On my desk, I have a framed photo of Ranger and I after some distraction. The walls are a dandelion color, not too bright, but not too dark. The contrast between the dark cherry wood and the lighter paint color lead to a feminine feel, but not overly girly. My couches are a taupe color with aqua and sapphire color throw pillows. I also have a window. I don't have much of a view, but the natural lighting is nice. My favorite part is the wonderful leather, ergonomically designed chair. It is very comfortable and fits my pregnant body to a T. I have been named the head of Human Resources and Office Management. My job description includes, but is not limited to, payroll, scheduling, writing of employment advertisement, initial interview with all candidates, the order of office supplies, inventory of office supplies, as well as overseeing all accounts payable. I make sure that Rangeman utilities and other overhead is being paid on time by the accounting department.

I still run the occasional search if the research department gets backed up or if they are having difficulty finding necessary information. However, my new responsibilities keep me busy. Lester was doing the ordering and inventory previously, while Tank and Ranger took care of payroll, schedules, and accounting. Bobby oversaw the accounts payable. The Core Team is here for me if I need them, and when I am on maternity leave, they will handle whatever I can't cover. I never thought that I was cut out for office work, but I enjoy my job here tremendously. I guess it helps that I don't need to wear a skirt or pantyhose to the office. Cargos, jeans and stretchy t-shirts are perfectly acceptable. The Core Team has hinted that they would like me to accompany them when meeting with residential clients and woman-owned companies to help put the clients at ease as well as to add my intuition and female insight to the placement of cameras and other security systems. However, that will wait until after my maternity leave is over. Ranger has said that no matter where we live, I will do my job in any other office, the same way that he takes over the day-to-day operation of the Miami and Boston offices when he is there. Part of my engagement gift is a twelve percent share in Rangeman. BLT each have a twelve percent share, so we are equal partners with Ranger having controlling interest at a 52% share of the company. I didn't even want that much, but Ranger insisted, especially given my new role in the company.

The first of my weekly appointments with Dr. Mitchell was yesterday. She said I'm doing great, but it doesn't look like this baby wants to meet me yet. He's cozy in my womb. I'm fine with that, for now at least, but I don't want him in there for more than another couple of weeks.

I decided to move on seven three days after our engagement. Once I decided to marry Ranger, I realized that it's stupid to live in two separate apartments in the same building. So, I told him I'd move in with him. He transformed his office into a nursery for our son. Tonight, he has a surprise for me.

He said that we're going out to eat, but he said to dress casually. So, at 1630 I'll be heading upstairs to get ready. Yes, I'm learning military time (with the help of my new digital watch). Well, time to finish the scheduling for the next month so I can post it for everyone. Let the complaints begin.

 **Ranger's POV**

Tonight, I'm bringing Stephanie to my house, no our house, the Batcave. She doesn't know that I have a house in Lawrenceville. I purchased it right after I came back from the last mission. I was hopeful that Stephanie and I would have our someday. I had Ella go there earlier today to set up our dinner for tonight. I want Stephanie to see that she doesn't have to live at the penthouse if she doesn't want. I purchased the same furniture and decorations for the house nursery as in the penthouse nursery. Hopefully, she likes it. I enter our apartment at 1730 ready to bring her home. I used the shower in the gym locker room to get ready so that Steph could take her time. I walk into the bedroom and see the most amazing sight. My Babe, standing in her bra and thong, looking at her beautiful baby bump, talking to our son.

"So, little man, even though Carlos isn't your biological father, he will be the best father you could ever hope for because he is the most honorable, respectful, and caring man that I know. I'm proud that he will adopt you, making you his child. I love you, my sweet little son." I hear her say.

"Babe, is he answering you?"

"Hi, Carlos. Yes, he is, by kicking and punching me. Here, feel." She grabs my hand and places it on her right side where I feel the little guy punching away.

I kneel down and kiss her bump before talking to my son. "Hola, mi pequeño muchacho, es Papá. Es mejor que trates bien a tu Mamá porque es la mujer más dura y valiente que conozco, y la amaré a ti y a ti para siempre." (Hello, my little boy, it's Daddy. You better treat your Mommy right because she is the toughest, bravest woman I know, and I'll love her and you always and forever.)

"What did you say?" Steph asks me.

"Don't worry; it's between my son and me. Are you almost ready?" I ask as I stand up to wrap my arms around my fiancé, placing a kiss in her reemerging curls, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. I'm so thankful that her curls are returning, I hope she never permanently straightens her hair again. I don't mind her hair straight for a night or a special event, but not forever.

"I just need to get dressed." I release her to allow her to get dressed. As much as I would like to prevent her from getting dressed, I want to get her to our house. She puts on a pair of maternity jeans and a cute blue v-neck sweater. Then she looks at me with her sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Carlos, can you put my sneakers on for me. I'm done with wearing Uggs, but I can't tie my shoelaces anymore. Putting on socks is an Olympic event."

I sit on the floor in front of her, putting on her socks and sneakers. It's the least I can do to help my Babe. Once done, I get up and help her to a standing position. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I answer. Now that we're both ready, we head down to the garage. I gave up driving Stephanie in the Turbo a few weeks ago. It's too comical watching her attempt to get in and out of the low-riding car. Instead, we've been using the Cayenne. While Steph's Rav 4 is a perfectly acceptable car, I will be giving her a Cayenne of her own for Christmas, one outfitted with extra safety precautions.

I drive north out of Trenton, to one of the nicer suburbs of Lawrenceville. We drive down a quaint, tree-lined block until we pull up to a wrought-iron gate. I enter my credentials, and the gate opens to a circular drive in front of an eighty-two-year-old colonial. The front of the house is castle-like, with rounded towers separating the two outer wings from the central section. The house is a light gray stucco, with a blue brick porch, trim, and walkway. I pull the Cayenne into the attached garage on the left side of the house when facing the front. I take Stephanie into the house through the garage into a small foyer that leads to the kitchen. I disengage the alarm before we enter the spacious, eat-in kitchen. The kitchen has black granite countertops with a travertine backsplash on cream-colored custom cabinets. There's a large center island that can serve as a breakfast bar or a prep station. Some windows show the backyard, along with sliding doors that lead to the solarium.

The yard has a stone patio with an inground pool in the same blue brick as the front porch. There is a half bath between the kitchen, the solarium, and the dining room. The dining room itself is a large, formal dining room with mahogany woodwork and a medium sized fireplace. There are stained pine-colored hardwood floors throughout the first floor, except in the kitchen which has a heated, cream-colored tile floor. The kitchen and solarium take up most of the back side, with the dining room extending towards the front of the house. The dining room ends at the main entrance, which is at the center of the house. On the other side is the living room. The living room has a large fireplace with a stone face and mantle. Again, there is mahogany woodwork throughout the room. You can also enter the kitchen from the living room. In the center foyer is a solid wood staircase that leads upstairs to a small balcony. On the left side of the house, over the garage, are quarters for servants, an au pair, or a guest suite, depending on how you want to use it, with a spacious bedroom with a small sitting area along with a second bedroom and full bathroom. Off the center are three smaller, but spacious bedrooms. One faces the front of the house and has its full bathroom. The other two face the back of the house and share a full bathroom between them. On the right side of the house is the master suite. I open the door to show Stephanie our room. The master suite consists of a private bathroom, with a shower, a jacuzzi tub, his and her vanity, and closet toilet. The bathroom leads either into the bedroom or the dressing room. On the opposite side is a small sitting room that is a room in itself. It would be perfect for a sleeping area for the baby until he can move into his room. After that, I'd probably make it a sitting area, where we could sit together as a family and read a book or talk.

The furniture I selected for the master bedroom is classic; a natural wood king sized bed with nightstands on either side. A double-door, three drawer armoire for me, with a triple dresser for Stephanie. There is also a makeup vanity for Stephanie, so she doesn't have to put on her makeup standing in the bathroom anymore and a rocking chair with ottoman in the corner, next to a small table. On the bed, I have a blue and gray bedding set with a chest at the foot of the bed for extra blankets, pillows, and sheets. The curtain matches the bedding, and there are custom made blackout shades on all the windows. Stephanie is overwhelmed by the room. There are a couple of seascapes in the room, and one empty frame above the bed, where I plan on putting our wedding picture.

When we leave the master suite, I open the door to the bedroom closest to the room, which I set-up as the baby's room. When Stephanie sees it set up the same as the room in the penthouse, the tears start to fall. "Oh my God, Carlos, this house is amazing. When did you do all of this?"

"Ella has been working on getting it ready for us since September. The nursery was finished this weekend. Do you like the house, Babe?"

"Like it? I LOVE it. Am I in the Batcave?"

"Yes, Babe, you're in the Batcave. This house isn't MY house; it's OUR house. Your name is on the deed along with mine."

The walls are painted a sky blue with a darker blue plush rug. The furniture is natural wood, with a crib that will convert to both a toddler bed and a full-sized bed. There's a changing table, three-drawer dresser, and five-drawer dresser. There is a toy chest in the room, which will be personalized with the baby's name once Stephanie tells me his name. Stephanie selected Mickey Mouse bedding. The entire set is in the room, with the matching curtains, lamp, and wall art. I also have a Mickey Mouse border going around the room mid-way up the walls. There is another rocking chair and ottoman in the nursery as well.

"Babe, I know that the penthouse is convenient, but it's not comfortable for a family. I thought we could stay here on the weekends and stay Monday-Thursday at the penthouse. Ella will send us home with food, or we can try to cook a little for ourselves. If we ever decide to make this our permanent residence, we can hire someone to live here to help us out. I know you want to keep working, so having someone here to clean, cook, and potentially watch the baby will give us a peace of mind."

"Carlos, this is wonderful. I like that idea. I love living with you in the penthouse, but I miss my independence. It's hard to have secrets when there is always someone around."

"I'm glad you like it, Babe. There is also a full basement which I converted half of it into a home gym, with a full bath there as well, and the other half is set up as a den/family room. The laundry room is also in the basement. Now, let's go down to the kitchen and see what Ella left for use to eat."

 **Stephanie's POV**

After we ate the dinner left by Ella, we moved into the living room where Ranger turned on the 105" flat screen smart tv mounted to the wall. For someone who didn't watch much television, he surely needed a large one. "Carlos, why do you have such a large TV? You hardly watch tv in the penthouse."

"It was left behind when I purchased the house. The couple that owned it got transferred to California. The television was a recent purchase before the transfer order came. It was too large for them to ship cross-country, so they left it with the house. I decided to keep it. I figure, if we ever decide to host a Super Bowl party, we'll have the perfect television."

"My father would never leave the living room on Thanksgiving with a tv like that on the wall."

We browsed through the channels until we found the Italian Job on television. I've seen this movie a few times, and always like watching Mark Wahlberg in action. However, I can leave it up to Carlos to tell me the holes in their plans and how if it were Rangeman security on the gold bars, they never would have been stolen in the first place. Talk about ruining a movie. Remind me never to watch the Oceans trilogy with him.

After the movie, we went up to our room, yes, our suite. Ranger closed the door and locked it. I'm not sure why he locked the door considering we were the only ones in the house, but I don't question him anymore. He then showed me a hidden security panel behind a picture in our room. We can arm and disarm our system from our room. We can also contact the control directly from here if we needed to in an emergency. Once he assured himself that we were safely locked in our fortress, he walked me over to the bed. "Well now, Querida, you have too many clothes on."

Ranger starts to kiss me senseless like he's done so many times before. He quickly divests me of my shirt, my jeans, and my undergarments. I'm standing in from of my fiancé, naked, trying to get him naked as well.

"Babe, not yet. I want to take my time with you. I don't want to rush things just yet. We have all weekend."

Ranger gently picks me up and lays me down in the center of the large king-sized bed after turning down the comforter and sheets. He places soft butterfly kisses on my forehead, my eyelids, nose, check, and finally lips. He kisses underneath and behind my ears before following down my neck and biting at that sensitive area between the neck and collarbone. "Mine, you are finally mine."

"Yours, I'm yours, Carlos, now and forever." If Morelli or Dickie ever said that to me, I'd probably kick them in the family jewels, but when Carlos says it, I feel his love and affection, not a need to change me or mold me into something that I'm not.

Ranger continued his assault on my body, moving down to my breast, kissing the top, then the bottom before finally settling on my nipple, which he alternately sucked, bit, and licked. Once he felt that my right side was adequately loved, he moved to my left. My breasts were much more tender than normal, due to all the pregnancy hormones, that he was driving me mad.

"Babe, I've always loved your breasts, they were always perfect in my eyes, but I'm appreciating how pregnancy changed them, making them fuller, heavier, and larger than before. I'm looking forward to seeing your body change when you are growing our child in your womb."

He moves down to my belly, to my bump, and he talks to my son. "Mi hijo, no puedo esperar para conocerte. Sé que no soy tu padre "real," pero seré tu padre en todos los aspectos que importen. Te amo y amo a tu madre más de lo que puedo describir. Por favor, sé amable con tu madre, ámala, hónrala y respetala, porque es la mejor mujer que conozco." (My son, I can't wait to meet you. I know that I'm not your 'real' dad, but I will be your father in every way that matters. I love you, and I love your mother more than I can describe. Please be good to your mother, love her, honor her, and respect her, for she is the greatest woman I know.) He then spreads gentle kisses across my belly. When my son reacts, he places kisses where he feels him punching and kicking. Finally, he moves down to the promised land. He spreads my legs apart, taking a moment to look at my center. Then, he starts to lick all around my mound, not touching where I want him to touch, not caressing where I want him to caress. He's taking his time, teasing me, making me wait for what I want. Finally, he bites gently on my clit and assaults it with his mouth and tongue. While he's doing that, he places two fingers inside me, moving them to hit my g-spot while still assaulting my clit. I'm close to coming; I can feel the climax building, ready to explode. He places one more finger inside me, and I unravel, coming hard, wrapping my legs around his head, holding him in place. OMG! He lightens his movements, letting me calm down from my high, before slowly kissing his way back up my body. His mouth reaches my mouth, and our tongues duel for control. I love tasting me on his lips, his tongue. Before Carlos, this was a turn-off for me. Even with Morelli, I never allowed this. But everything is better with Carlos.

He takes my hips and gently drags we towards the edge of the bed. He places a pillow underneath my lower back to place me at a better angle, then he slowly pushes his huge cock inside me until he can't go any further. I'm completely impaled on him. He slowly moves in and out of me. From this angle, he can get fairly deep. He lifts each of my legs and places them on his shoulders, allowing deeper penetration.

"Dios Babe, you feel good, tight, and warm. I love being inside you. I never want to leave." He quickens his pace, moving faster, but not too fast. I know he's afraid of hurting me, of pushing too far that I go into labor. As much as I do want him to fuck me senseless, I know that it's better that he goes slow and tender. I feel him building to his climax as I build towards mine. He turns his head so he can kiss my ankles. I start to play with my sensitive breasts, pulling and twisting my nipples. His eyes turn an even deeper ebony, a color I thought was impossible. Finally, we both explode together. He continues to milk us both until we are finished. Then he gently pulls himself out of me. Once we both catch our breath, he goes to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He gently cleans me up, then places his t-shirt over my head, tucking me into bed. He goes back to the bathroom where he proceeds to clean himself up before returning to bed with me.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me against him spoon fashion. "Te quiero, Babe. Dulce sueños mi amor." (Sweet dreams my love)

"Good night, Carlos." I say before I drift off into a deep sleep.

 **Joe's POV**

Fuck! I can't believe that my wife, my Cupcake, is already engaged to Manoso. I mean, the ink on our divorce isn't even dry yet. I got my final copies of the divorce agreement and the paperwork showing that I no longer have a child with Stephanie on November 1st. I finished opening up the envelope when I got the first phone call about her engagement to Manoso. It makes me sick. Then, two days later, I receive a restraining order against me. I'm not allowed near my Cupcake. What the fuck am I going to do? How can I ever get her to be reasonable and come home with me if I can't even talk to her or send her correspondance. The Police Chief is annoyed at me, telling me I'm a disgrace. Senator Juniak is threatening to have me fired. I have to play my cards right. I agree to back off, for now. Once the baby arrives, though, I'm going to fight to gain custody. Stephanie is an unfit mother living with a bunch of psychopathic, crazy, mercenary thugs. I won't allow any child of mine to grow up in that environment, no how, no way. My mom will help watch the baby. I'll hire some young girl to be the nanny, letting her know that part of her duties is to fuck me. It will be the best of both worlds. I'll have a woman to take care of my brat and my boys.

Now, because of everything Stephanie accused me of, I can't even get a hooker to fuck me. Robin and Sandy are facing disciplinary action from TPD for having an affair with me. Robin is worse off because we fucked in my office. At least Sandy and I fucked at a hotel. I've been busted back to uniform for six months. I'm handing traffic and parking. It fucking blows. Joyce is pissed because everyone is calling her slut for fucking over Stephanie again. Terry is threatening to have her Uncle come after me. Karla transferred to a hospital in Philadelphia. Gina only wants my money. I haven't been this long with a woman since deployed in the Navy.

It's a Friday night. I'm sitting, pathetically, in my living room, with my hand on my cock, trying to get myself off. My doorbell rings. I get up, look out the peep hole to see Robin and Sandy standing on my porch. Of fuck! This can't be good. I open the door, inviting them into the house. Hey, I've lived in the Burg my whole life. I know better than to leave people standing on my porch. I do that, and everyone will find out about it in less than five hours. If only all my witnesses were from the Burg, I'd never have an open case.

 **Sandy's POV**

Initially, I was livid when I found out about all the other woman that Joe was fucking behind my back. I mean, he was being an asshole. Then, I started to think about the possibilities. There were so many ways that I could take advantage of his horniness to my benefit. I bumped into Robin in the locker room after we were both given our two month suspensions without pay.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I'm can't believe how fucked up my life is right now. All I have ever wanted to be is a police officer, and now, because of Joe Morelli, I may be losing my job. I hear the locker room door open and slam closed. I look up to see Robin enter the room._

" _How long did you get?" I ask her._

" _Two months. I don't know how I'm going to pay my bills."_

" _If it makes you feel better, I heard Morelli got busted down to uniform, traffic and parking."_

" _I feel a little better." Robin admitted. "How long has he been fucking you?"_

" _Since last September, before he and Steph became engaged. You?" I ask her._

" _Since January. He told me that she rarely allowed him to have sex, and when she did, only missionary. I felt sorry for that bastard. He told me that I was beautiful, that I was special. Yeah right. I doubt everything that he ever told me."_

" _I hear you, sister. But he is such a good fuck. I mean, he knows how to use his stick. Not to mention, it's a nice size."_

" _The biggest I've ever had." Robin stated._

" _Same here. I'm going to miss fucking him. No man has ever fucked me that way that he does."_

" _I swear, every time we were together I'd have at least three orgasms. Although I have to admit, his oral skills leave a lot to be desired."_

 _I look at Robin for the first time. I notice that she is out of her uniform, standing in front of her locker in her bra and panties. She is very attractive. "You're right. He can't eat pussy to save his life. I don't think he ever got me off orally."_

 _Robin replies, "I can't remember what it feels like to have someone going down on me who knows what they're doing."_

 _I look at her once again. She turns from me to face her locker. I stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She tenses for a moment, until I run my hand over her panties. Then, she leans back into me. "That feels nice, Sandy."_

" _I have an idea. We could both go to Joe's house together. We can fuck him together. Only we'll give each other oral so that we'll cum. I don't he'll turn us away. Now that he's almost divorced, we won't be doing anything wrong. What do you thing, sexy." I say to her as I'm rubbing her clit through her panties, fonding her nipples with her bra pushed down._

" _That sounds like a great idea." Robin answers, panting. "Now, put your mouth where your hands are so I can return the favor."_

That was two weeks ago. Now, we are standing on Joe's porch, ready to seduce the Italian Stallion together. We know he won't turn us down. We'll let him know that from now on, we're a two for one special. If he wants one of us, he must take both of us. I can't wait for our fun to begin.

 **Edna's POV**

Today, at Clip 'n Curl, I bumped into Harriet Stanovic. She lives across the street from one Joseph Morelli, the horse's patoot who messed with my granddaughter, Stephanie. She informed me that for the last two weeks, Robin Russell and Sandy Pugliese have been visiting Joe daily. The two woman always arrive and leave together, looking disshelved when they depart. I know that they are getting some from Joe.

My Stephanie is engaged to Ranger, the bounty hunter with the nice package. I'm proud of her. Ranger is a good man who will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I think aside from myself and Frank, Ranger is the only person who truly understand my Stephanie. As much as Frank and I argue and disagree almost over everything, the one thing we agree upon is that Joe Morelli is not for Stephanie. Ranger is the man for her.

I found out after my daughter disgraced herself by disownign Stephanie that Frank never knew what Joe did to Stephanie growing up. My daughter never told Frank how Joe touched my granddaughter when she was six or how he stole her innocence at sixteen. Somehow, she convinced Frank that the poems he wrote were not about Stephanie. He said that if he had know about those incidents, he never would have allowed Stephanie to date that horse's patoot.

I've visited Stephanie a couple of time at her new apartment, and I must say that she is happy for the first time in a long time. Every time I talk to her I can hear the smile in her voice. Ranger has been by her side since everything started to unravel. He's supported her and believed in her. She told me that he's going to adopt her baby. I can't wait for them to become a family.

After getting all the dirt from Harriet, I decide to call my future grandson-in-law.

" _Yo."_

"Hello, Ranger. It's Edna Mazur. I have some interesting information for you."

" _Hello, Mrs. Mazur. What type of information do you have?"_

"I hear that dumbass is still engaged in ilicit activities with the two female officers. I thought you would like to gather some pictures for future blackmail."

I hear him stifle a laugh before responding. _"Remind me never to get on your or your granddaughter's bad side. I'll have Hector set up everything. I think Uncle Joe make be interested in seeng Joe's extra curriculum activities."_

"I think so too, young man. Take care of my baby granddaughter."

" _I will. I love her very much."_

"I know, Ranger. Bye."

" _Goodbye, Mrs. Mazur."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 10: 40 weeks pregnant, December 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Ugh! My due date was yesterday, and I'm still waiting for my son to make his appearance. He is content with staying right where he is, inside me. Dr. Michell is not concerned. She said that it's not uncommon for first-time mothers to go past their due date. She said that if I don't deliver before the 15th, then she will induce labor. I'm hoping this kid comes sooner rather than later.

After seeing the Batcave, I decided that I want to live at the Batcave full time. I love the penthouse, but I'm tired of the lack of privacy that we have there. We started to look for a housekeeper/babysitter for the house and got extremely lucky. Vince's Aunt Toni and his Uncle Rocco have recently retired. Toni was a kindergarten teacher in New York City, and Rocco was a plumber. They were looking for another job and jumped at the opportunity once Vince told them about it. They never had children of their own, so they are looking forward to watching a child grow up. His Aunt Toni loves to cook, especially all the wonderful Italian dishes I grew up with, while also enjoying the art of baking. She was known for bringing in cakes and cookies to her school once or twice a week, in addition to making cakes for everyone's birthday. Rocco enjoys gardening and landscaping. He's looking forward to taking care of the grounds and the house. They will be living in the suite at the opposite end of the house. We agreed to have them work Monday-Friday, with Saturday, Sunday, and major holidays off if they choose. If they decide to work on a holiday or weekend, they will get additional pay. We also offered them four weeks paid vacation along with free health insurance.

Toni is responsible for cleaning the house, the laundry, and cooking our meals. I wanted to do the laundry, but she insisted. I still wasn't thrilled with the idea of her doing our sheets. She could tell I was uneasy, so she pulled me aside while Carlos and Rocco went to look at the grounds.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Stephanie, I can tell you're embarrassed to have me do your laundry. Why is that?" She asked._

" _Well, you know, you'll know when Carlos and I, you know. I feel weird about it."_

 _She laughed before replying, "Stephanie, my dear, there's no need to be embarrassed. You and Carlos are engaged and will be married shortly. There is nothing that you are doing that is embarrassing. I know that you have sex. You couldn't be pregnant without doing the deed. There's no reason to be ashamed. I'm not. It's doesn't matter to me. Besides, once the little one gets here, you won't have time to worry about doing the laundry. Let me help you, Stephanie. What you and Carlos are offering Rocco and me is a dream come true. I couldn't watch my nieces and nephews if I were working. I love babies and children. I can't wait to be part of your household."_

" _Thank you for making me feel more at ease. I'm not used to having someone wait on me hand and foot. I know my mother will be mad when she finds out I have a housekeeper, I mean, I'm such a poor example of a housewife."_

" _Nonsense, my dear. I worked all my life in a career that I loved. I had a housekeeper myself. There's nothing wrong with taking advantage of the opportunities you have to make your life easier. Don't worry about others think. Only worry about doing what's right for you and your family."_

" _Thank you, Toni. I think we're going to be fast friends."_

" _My dear Stephanie, we already are friends."_

Toni and I truly became great friends fast. She has a wicked sense of humor, cooks as good as Ella, and understands my crazy mind. Two weeks ago, Ranger put me on maternity leave. Without Toni, I would have gone crazy here at the Batcave. She has helped to keep my mind occupied by helping me sort through all the clothes I received for the baby. I separated out all the girl clothes, putting them aside to return to the store. I wanted to wash all of the boy clothes, but she advised me to wait. She said that even though the doctor said that I'm having a boy, it's possible that it is a mistake and I'll have a girl. I had a mini-panic attack, mostly because I have the room set up for a boy. She told me that if I do have a girl, she'll make sure the nursery is girl ready before she comes home. We decided to wash all the gender-neutral clothes that I liked so I'll have some stuff ready before I go into the hospital. I still haven't decided if I want to breastfeed or formula feed the munchkin. We are discussing my feelings on the matter while preparing dinner one evening.

"Look, Stephanie, you're going to hear a lot of opinions on the matter. There is a good chance that the nurses in the hospital are going to encourage you to breastfeed, but if you aren't comfortable breastfeeding the munchkin, then don't. No one can force you to do something that you're uncomfortable with doing. Breastfeeding puts a little more pressure on you because you need to be available to feed your child. If you plan on going out or leaving, you need to have breastmilk pumped ahead of time for the baby. You will be the one with the baby in the middle of the night, early in the morning, and every time in between. If that is something that you don't mind doing, then by all means, nurse. If you have any apprehension, then formula feed. Formula feeding means that you can let other's share in the feeding of the baby without having to pump breastmilk first. Finally, even if you do decide to nurse, there's no guarantee that the baby will latch. My sister wanted to nurse, but her daughter refused to latch, so she had to formula feed. Guess what, my niece is perfect. There was no difference in her development to her brother's development, and he nursed exclusively."

"I feel so much pressure to breastfeed. My mom told me that a proper woman breastfeeds, that formula feeding was not what the proper woman does. That to form a bond with the baby, I must nurse. Valerie spends days telling me how wonderful it feels to nurse, how providing nutrition to your child is such a magnificent feeling. Mary Lou told me it was torture, but she wouldn't change a thing. I have yet to find someone who told me that they hated nursing, or that formula feeding is fine." I state.

"Look, Stephanie, you need to do what you think is best. No one can tell you what's right for you. All I suggest is that you give it a try, then go from there."

"I guess you're right, Toni. Now that we have all these vegetables cut up, what do we do with them now?"

"Well, we are going to sauté the peppers and onions. Once sauteed, then we are going to scramble the eggs, adding the veggies to the mixture with a little pecorino romano cheese. The bread will be ready in about five minutes. You put the eggs with the peppers and onions with the bread and have a wonderful, tasty hero. It's a good quick meal that is nutritious. Breakfast for dinner."

"Wow. It sounds delicious. I hope Ranger doesn't mind."

"I know that Rocco never minded; it's one of his favorite meals." Toni replies.

As I'm removing the bread from the oven, I hear Ranger enter the house from the garage. "Babe?"

"Toni and I are in the kitchen."

Ranger enters the kitchen, smells the bread and the meal. "Mmm, something smells delicious." Ranger says while walking towards me. He kisses me and says hello to Toni.

"It's peppers and eggs, with fresh Italian bread." Toni tells him.

"Well, I can't wait to try it."

"We finished about a minute before you walked in the door. I hope you like it, Ranger."

"I'm sure I will, Toni."

"Good night, Ranger, Stephanie. Let me know if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning." Toni said before leaving with a portion for her and Rocco.

I sit down at the island with the bread and eggs in the center. I cut a generous piece of bread, dip one side in the oil from the peppers and onions, before adding the mixture to the middle. Ranger copies me, only without dipping the bread. I take a bite and moan in appreciation. "Wow, this really is good."

"You're right, Babe, it is." Ranger says after taking a second bite. "How are you feeling today?"

"Weird. I keep feeling like I have to pee, but when I get there, it's only a drop or two. Then, I feel like a keep peeing a little while walking and standing. But no cramping or contractions. This little boy hasn't been as active for the last few days."

"Maybe it's a sign that you're getting closer to delivering."

"I hope so; I'm ready to meet this little man." I tell Ranger.

We finish eating, and, once again, I have to go to the bathroom. I get up, starting to walk towards the bathroom when suddenly, the liquid is dripping down my legs. "Holy crap! I think my water broke!" I exclaim.

Ranger looks over at me and then looks at the puddle on the floor underneath me. "Babe, I think you're right. Where's your phone? You need to call Dr. Mitchell. I'll get your bag and a change of clothes for you. Why don't you go clean yourself up a bit? I bring you a washcloth and towel unless you want to go upstairs and take a shower."

"I think I'd prefer a shower. My phone is on the counter, charging." I answer as I strip my pants off. I start to walk up the stairs when a feel a huge pain in the abdomen. Shit, so this is what a contraction feels like.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Ranger asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Contraction. Give me a moment." I responded. Once the contraction passed, I continued up the stairs to our bedroom. Once there, I finished removing the rest of my clothes and stepped into our glorious shower. I quickly washed with Bulgari, shampooed my hair, and got out. Once finished, I called Dr. Mitchell.

" _Dr. Mitchell's office, Caroline speaking."_

"Hello Caroline, it's Stephanie Morelli," ugh, I can't wait to change my name to Manoso, "I think my water broke and I'm in labor."

" _That's great news. How far apart are your contractions?"_

"They're about six minutes apart, lasting for about thirty seconds."

" _Okay. You need to head to the hospital. I'll let Dr. Mitchell know. SHe's in with her last patient of the day. Once she finishes, I'll let her know. She'll meet you over there. What hospital are you going to for the birth?"_

"Princeton Medical Center."

" _Got it. Dr. Mitchell will be there soon. Good luck and congratulations, Mrs. Morelli."_

"Thank you, Caroline." I respond before she hangs up. Ranger walks in as I am attempting to put on shoes.

"Babe, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Dr. Mitchell will meet us at Princeton Medical Center."

"I told Toni what happened. She's going to clean up the kitchen. She said to let her know when the baby is born. She'll get the clothes ready that he'll need."

"Thanks, Carlos. If I forget to tell you later, I love you."

"I love you too, Querida." He tells me before kissing me gently. Then he kneels, kissing my son. "Hijo mío, por favor dale a tu mamá una entrega agradable y fácil. Quiero que ella te dé hermanos. Si eres demasiado rudo con ella, nunca más querrá dar a luz. Te amo, mi bebé." (My son, please give your mama a nice, easy delivery. I want her to give you siblings. If you are too rough on her, she'll never want to give birth again. I love you, my baby boy.)

"You know, I hate that you constantly talk to him in Spanish and never tell me what you say to him."

"Well, that means that you'll have to put some effort into learning Spanish." Ranger says as he picks me up to carry me to the car.

"Carlos, I can walk, I'm in labor, not dying."

"I know, Querida, but I want you to relax. You need to save your energy for bringing this baby into the world."

We arrive at Princeton Medical Center exactly twelve minutes after leaving our home. Ranger broke at least two or three traffic laws. When we arrived, we were immediately admitted to the hospital. The resident came in to examine me. She determined that I was already seven centimeters dilated, which meant no epidural for me. Only three more centimeters to go before I start pushing.

It's now ten thirty, and I'm only eight centimeters dilated. I've been here over two hours already. The nurses encouraged me to walk around about every half-hour, trying to help progress my labor. I take a non-stress test every time I'm back sitting down so the nurses can monitor the baby. My son is doing fine so far. Nothing to worry about. The nurses think I'll be able to start pushing around midnight. They tell me to try and get some sleep, which is funny considering I feel like I'm getting run over by a car every couple of minutes when a contraction hits. Ranger, for his part, is trying to keep me relaxed. He's been rubbing my lower back during contractions, my shoulders in between, giving me ice chips to keep me hydrated. He's allowing me to squeeze his hand as if it's in a vice without protesting. He is truly excited to meet my son, the baby boy he's waiting to adopt to make his. I still can't believe that he wants to adopt Morelli's son. How did I ever get so lucky as to find Ranger?

Finally, at around midnight, I was dilated the required ten centimeters. The nurses moved me from the prep room to a delivery suite. This room was painted a calming blue, with landscapes in frames around the room. The furniture was a pretty pine colored laminate. There was a 30" tv opposite the bed, with pretty blue curtains on the window. The room overlooked the courtyard, where a large evergreen tree sits decorated for Christmas. While it had all the necessary equipment, it felt more like a hotel room than a hospital room. There was even a couch against the wall where the dad-to-be could rest.

The nurse, whose name is Rose, told me to push with each contraction. She told me that I need to use the muscles as if I am going to, you know, poop. I try not to blush, but she says that's a normal reaction for all first-time moms. Ranger is by my side, holding my hand, helping to coach me through the pushes. Rose is on the other side, monitoring my work. Dr. Mitchell walks in to examine me. She's trying to determine if the baby has entered the birth canal yet.

"Steph, I feel his head at the entrance. If you give some good pushes, he could be here before you know it."

A contraction hits me and I push while letting out a little scream. When the contraction ends, I rest for a few moments.

"Stephanie, he's in the birth canal. Keep doing what you're doing. You're doing a great job." Dr. Mitchell tells me.

Another contraction hits, and I repeat the same process. Ranger places cold compresses against my forehead, giving me gentle kisses on the cheek or hand between each push. Finally, I hear the words I dread, but also can't wait to hear from Dr. Mitchell's mouth.

"He's crowning, one or two more pushes is all we need." About three minutes later a feel a huge emptiness as my son is born. Moments later, which feels like an eternity to me, I hear his cry. My son is here.

"Stephanie, you have a handsome baby boy. Congratulations. The nurses are going to clean him up, weigh and measure him; then they will give him to you to hold. Right now, though, we need one or two more pushes to clear the placenta."

Ten minutes later, Rose walks in following by another nurse with my son swaddled in a white hospital blanket with pink and blue lines at the edge. "Congratulations, Mrs. Morelli. Here is your son. My name is Peggy. I am a nurse here in maternity and a lactation specialist. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I'll be here until seven. Do you have a name for your son yet?"

"Yes. His name is Francis Stephen Plum."

"Little Frank here was born at 1:34 a.m. on December 12, 2014. He weighs 7 lbs, 4 oz., and is 18" long. Do you want to try nursing him? You aren't producing milk yet, but letting him latch will help to bring in your milk while also soothing him."

"I haven't decided if I want to nurse yet."

"If you want to try now, you can always decide later that you don't want to nurse. It's easier to start off trying, then switch to formula than it is to start with formula then switch to the breast. But it is up to you." Peggy informed me.

"I guess I'll give it a try." She comes over after drawing the curtain between my bed and the door.

"I am going to get to know you intimately. Please don't be embarrassed. I may have to touch your breast or your nipple to help you learn how to nurse and how to ensure that Frank latches correctly."

"Okay. I figured that much." I reply.

"Are you comfortable with" she looks at Carlos, not sure what his title is, "this gentleman being here with you?"

"Yes, Peggy. This is my fiancé, Carlos." I say, introducing him to her.

"Okay then. Let's get started. You are not producing milk yet. It usually takes two to three days for your milk to come in, but you are releasing colostrum. Colostrum is filled with calories, antibodies, and other good things for the baby. Even if you choose not to continue to nurse, the colostrum will give him a great head start." Peggy pulls down my gown, so my left breast is exposed. She places Frank in my arms at the appropriate angle to allow him to nurse. She shows me how I will know if he is latched properly, which he does correctly with the first try. Not that I should be surprised. Food is extremely important for both Joe and I, why would a child that shares our DNA be any different.

"There you go, he's doing great. He'll suckle right now until he's tired, then he'll fall asleep. When he wakes, call me, and I'll show you how to change his diaper, feed him, and burp him again. When he sleeps, I suggest you try to get some rest yourself. For the first twelve hours, we like to keep all newborns with their mother. After that, we will take him to the nursery in between daytime feedings and overnight, if you choose, though we recommend after the first day he remains in your room. We'll be moving you to your room in maternity in about an hour. Now, let me put your bracelet on you. You must leave this bracelet on until you are both discharged from the hospital. No hospital personnel will give you your son if you are not wearing this bracelet. Do you want anyone else to be able to take baby Frank?"

"Yes, Carlos will need a bracelet. Once we get married, he will be adopting Frank, so he is the baby's father."

"Peggy, the child's biological father signed away his parental rights, though we have received some threats that he might try to take the baby. I'm going to ask that you allow one of my men to stand guard outside my fiance's room at all times, and outside the nursery if Frank is there. Frank's biological father is a cop and may try to use his badge to gain access to the baby." Ranger informs her.

"I understand. I'll be back in a few minutes with your bracelet, Carlos. Do you have that paperwork with you so I can add it to Mrs. Morelli's chart?"

"Yes, here it is." Carlos says as he hands her the documentation. Peggy glances at it.

"Everything seems to be in order. Carlos, what is your last name and your date of birth?"

"Manoso, August 12, 1979."

"Great. I'll get your bracelet. However, I ask that you have men here who are not very imposing, at least during the daytime hours. I don't want to startle the other moms."

"No problem. Thank you for your cooperation." Carlos responds, flashing his 200-watt smile.

While their exchange is going on, Frank is busy sucking from my breast. It's a very strange sensation. I don't feel very comfortable. Peggy leaves, promising to return in a few minutes with Carlos' bracelet.

"Babe, mi amor, I'm proud of you. You did a great job. I can't believe you gave birth."

"Neither can I, Batman, neither can I."

"How does nursing feel?"

"Weird. I'll give it a try for the first day, but I don't think I'm cut out for breastfeeding. I think I prefer formula feeding and the bottle."

Ranger chuckles. "Well, watching Frank nurse off you is a mighty sexy sight, Babe. I don't think I'd do well watching you nurse him several times a day and not being able to make love to you."

"Men." I say, with a sigh. "Carlos, can you call my father and let him know his first grandson has arrived? Please ask him not to tell anyone. I'll let everyone else know when we're home. I don't trust Morelli."

"No problem, Babe. Do you want to talk to him? Do you want me to wait until the morning, being that it's after 0200."

"Shit, yeah, I guess call him about 0830. He should be driving the cab by then." Little Frankie fell asleep, releasing my breast. I cover myself up, taking a few moments to look at my son. His skin is still pink, like all newborns, but he has a full head of brown hair. His eyes are shaped like Joe, but his nose and mouth look like mine. I hope that his resemblance to his sperm donor is minimal. I yawn, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Babe, give me Frank. I would like to hold him for a while. I'll put him in his crib when I'm done. Go to sleep; you're exhausted."

"Thanks, Carlos. I love you." I tell him, before looking at my son. "I love you too, Francis Stephen Plum, soon to be Manoso. Sweet dreams."

Ranger takes him from my arms, gives me a chaste kiss, then tucks me into bed. Frankie looks tiny in Ranger's large, muscular arms. He sits in the chair with Frankie. I see many emotions flow across Ranger's face; love, awe, pride, and regret. I know Ranger wishes that Frankie was his biological child, but in time, I will be more than willing to give him a child, a child that will be a piece of me and a piece of Ranger. With that last thought, I drift off to sleep.

 **Ranger's POV**

I am sitting here with this tiny newborn in my arms and can't help already being in love with him. Frankie is a perfect baby, with my Babe's nose and mouth, hair the same color as his mommy. It seems as though the shape of his eyes resembles his father. Huh. Well, soon enough, I will be his legal father, the only father he'll ever know. I wish that he was mine, biologically, that Stephanie and I had made this life. I only hope that Stephanie will be willing to provide me with our child someday, sooner rather than later. I see that Steph has finally fallen asleep.

I speak to the baby in my arm. "Mi hijo, bienvenido al mundo. Soy tu papá, y ese hermoso ángel

para dormir en la cama es tu mamá. Ambos te queremos mucho. Prometo cuidar de ti y tu mami por el resto de mi vida. Te amo, mi precioso niño pequeño. Dulces sueños." (My son, welcome to the world. I'm your daddy, and that beautiful, sleeping angel in bed is your mommy. We both love you so very much. I promise to take care of you and your mommy for the rest of my life. I love you, my precious little boy. Sweet dreams.) I will talk to Stephanie, but I want him to learn Spanish, to be fluent in my native tongue. If she agrees, then I will speak to him primarily in Spanish, and I will ask my family to do the same. He will learn English from Stephanie and her family. I'll also ask Lester and Hector to only speak Spanish around him. Maybe my Babe will learn Spanish as well. I see Peggy enter the room. I take Frank and place him in the crib.

"Did he release on his own?" She asked me.

"Yes, when he fell asleep."

"Your fiance's room is ready, but I'll wait to move her. I don't want to wake her." She whispers. "Here is your bracelet. I let all of the staff know that Detective Joe Morelli is not allowed on the floor under any circumstances."

"Thank you, Peggy. Should I call for you when she wakes up?"

"Yes, please do so that we can get her into her room. She'll be much more comfortable there." Peggy replied.

"Thank you for all your help. We truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mr. Manoso." She replies before turning down the lighting then leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Joe's POV**

I can't fucking believe that Stephanie gave birth to MY son and didn't have the courtesy to tell me! I'm his father, for Pete's sake. No, I had to find out from Ellen Plum that he was born. It seems that Stephane didn't inform her mother, either. Her mother overheard Frank talking to Steph. To add insult to injury, she delivered in Princeton Medical Center, not St. Francis. So, now that I have finally gotten off work, I'm heading to the hospital to see my son.

I arrived at the hospital a half hour after I left my home. I asked for the room number for Mrs. Stephanie Morelli. I was told there was no one there registered under that name. I tried Stephanie Plum, no such luck either. Finally, I tried Stephanie Manoso. Nope, nothing. I knew she was in the hospital, but Ranger has her admitted under an alias. Now, how do I find her? Maybe I should call Mrs. Plum. I take out my cell phone to place the call.

" _Good afternoon, Plum residence."_ Mrs. Plum answers.

"Hello, Mrs. Plum, it's Joseph."

" _Oh, Joseph, have you seen your son yet?"_

"No. I arrived at the hospital a few minutes ago but realized I don't have Steph's room number."

" _I'm sorry, I forget to tell you, her room number is 534."_

"Thank you, Mrs. Plum. I'm heading up to meet my son. I'll be over later to show you some photos of your grandson."

" _That sounds wonderful, Joseph."_

"Goodbye. I'll talk to you later."

" _Goodbye."_

Good. Now I know where to find Cupcake in the hospital. I look at the signs, following them to the maternity section. I try to enter the ward, only for the nurse to inform me that maternity is a closed ward. I tell the nurse that I'm looking for my son. She asks me my name, and I tell her, Detective Joseph Morelli. Then, I hear her intake of breath before she responds, "I'm sorry, Detective, but we are under strict orders not to allow you on the maternity floor. There is no child here with the last name "Morelli."

My heart stops. I can't believe this bullshit! I guess it's time to call my lawyer, asking him to meet me here so I can sign the final paperwork to reinstate my parental rights. Gina's having a girl. I want my son.

I hang up my phone and see one of Ranger's Men in Black come out from behind me and give me a dirty look. I only hope that he didn't hear my conversation. My lawyer said he'll be here in 45 minutes. I'll go down to the cafeteria here to kill some time. Then I'll pick up some flowers for Cupcake and a stuffed animal for my son.

 **Vince's POV**

I can't believe that fucking cop is going to try and take Bomber's baby away from her. He gave up the baby! Now he wants him back after he fucked over Bomber, cheating on her with skanks, ignoring her, not being there during her pregnancy, but suddenly he's the father? He's such a fuck up. I need to go and tell Ranger what I overheard. He's not going to be happy.

I arrive outside Bomber's room, nodding to Woody and Binkie. My shift ended thirty minutes ago, so they are a little confused with why I'm back.

"Hi, guys. On my way out I saw Morelli in the lobby. The hospital didn't give him any information, but Mrs. Plum told him her room number. He's planning on coming back with his attorney to get his rights reinstated. I'm heading in to tell the Boss."

"Thank's for the heads up." Woody answered. I knock on the door. Upon hearing Ranger reply, I enter the room.

"How's the new mommy and baby Rangeman?" I ask as I enter. Ranger is sitting on sleeper chair in the room, with Stephanie sitting up on the bed, holding baby Frank, who's sleeping. He's wrapped up in the blanket, with a black knit cap on his head.

"I'm doing good, Vince. I thought you were off duty?" Steph responds.

"I am. Um, on our way out, Ram and I spotted the cop trying to find out where you were. I had Ram stay to watch Morelli, and I tried to get close to hear what he was saying. The hospital wouldn't give him any information on Bomber, claiming that no one was here with her name. He asked for her as Stephanie Morelli, Stephanie Plum, and finally Stephanie Manoso. He looked like he wanted to puke when he said 'Manoso.' It was rather amusing. Then, he decided to call Ellen Plum. She overheard Frank talking to Stephanie and give him her room number. Then he called his attorney. He's going to try to see the baby and Steph. He also wants to reinstate his parental rights."

I look at Ranger while telling him what I heard. I can see the anger building. Steph, on the other hand, looks resigned, disappointed, but not surprised.

"Good work, Vince. Do we know where he is now?" Ranger asked.

"I think he was heading to the cafeteria. Ram is on him." At this moment, the baby starts to cry. Steph immediately jumps into action. "Are we hungry, Frankie? I think you are. It's been a while since you last ate. Don't worry, my little man, Mommy, will feed you." She picks up the baby, then places a cape over her chest. Holy shit, she's nursing. I got to get out of here. I don't know where to look. Ranger hasn't said I can leave yet. Fuck! I don't want to see this.

"Vince, it's okay. With this cape on, you won't see anything. I'm covered." Steph tells me, trying not to laugh at my obvious discomfort.

"Vince, I know that you and Ram were off duty, but I want you to stay until reinforcements arrive. I already sent a text to Tank. He and Lester are on their way here now. Once they arrive, you and Ram can leave. Make sure to put in the hours for overtime."

"Boss, we'll stay, but we don't need to be compensated. We'll stay until after the situation is resolved. We will help make sure nothing happens to Baby Rangeman."

"Thank you." Ranger says.

"I'll go find Ram and stay on Morelli's six." Vince says before leaving.

 **Ranger's POV**

"I'm sorry, Babe. I forgot to make sure you're Mom wasn't around when I spoke to your father early."

"It's okay. Dad is usually out of the house at that time. Mom is very sneaky."

"What do you want to do about Morelli." I asked.

"I think we need to hear what he has to say. As much as I don't want him near Frankie, I don't want Frankie away from us. I don't trust Joe."

"I agree. Frankie will stay here in this room with us. I want you to hold him. Lester and Tank will be in the room along with Dowd. They are five minutes out."

"That sounds good." Stephanie replies. I see her shifting Frankie to her other breast.

"How do feel about nursing now?"

"I still am not comfortable with it; even though he's doing everything right. I don't know if I have this in me. I mean, I know that this is better for him, but I'm still not sure." She answers. At that moment, the door opens and the day nurse, Sandy come in.

"I see that you're feeding little Frankie here. How's Frankie doing?" She asks Stephanie.

"He's doing good. He nursed on my left breast for about eight minutes. He's been on my right for the last three."

"Has he been voiding?"

"Yes. He had a poopy diaper after the last feeding."

"How long ago was that?"

"About 0930," I replied.

"Perfect. How are you feeling, Stephanie?"

"I'm good. A little sore, but good. I used the bathroom before." She told the nurse.

"Okay. I'll check how much you voided. Lunch should be coming soon. Do you want to keep Frankie in here with you?"

"Yes. Frankie's not to leave this room. My ex-husband, Frankie's biological father, is trying to get his parental rights reinstated. He's a cop, so he will try to badge his way in, possibly trying to claim Frankie."

"Well, as long as he doesn't have a bracelet, he can't get him. I'll make sure everyone knows that only you and Mr. Manoso have access to Frankie."

"Thank you, Sandy."

"Sandy, ¿es posible que hable en español a Frankie? Solo le estoy hablando en español, y me gustaría que se exponga al idioma tanto como sea posible." Ranger asks Sandy. (Is it possible for you to speak in Spanish to Frankie. I'm only speaking in Spanish to him, and would like him to be exposed to the language as much as possible.)

"Por supuesto, señor Manoso. Eso no será un problema. Es la mejor manera de asegurarse de que Frankie sea bilingüe." Sandy responds. (Of course, Mr. Manoso. That won't be a problem. It's the best way to make sure Frankie is bilingual.)

Frankie seemed to finish eating at that moment. Stephanie fixed her top and removed that cape.

"Peggy said that you were a little apprehensive about breastfeeding. How do you feel about it now?" Sandy asked Stephanie.

"I'm still not comfortable, but Frankie seems to like it. I'm unsure about what to do."

"Look, if you want, you can feed him on demand like you've been doing, then you can an also pump your breastmilk. That pumped milk can be fed to him in a bottle so that others can help with the feedings. The more you pump and feed, the more milk you'll produce. It's up to you. I can bring in a pump to show you how to use it."

"I don't think I want to pump at all. Can I use both breastmilk and formula?"

"You can, but it could cut down on your production of breastmilk. It is best, from a milk production standpoint to either use breastmilk exclusively or formula exclusively. Unless Frankie isn't getting enough food, we don't recommend using both. You still have time to decide. You can stop nursing whenever you want. I don't recommend that you stop cold turkey once your milk comes in. It will be painful. The best way to stop is to either pump less frequently or to shorten the feeding time with Frankie. That's when you will start supplementing. Your breasts will be tender, and you will experience pain if you don't express your milk. Holding Frankie increases your milk production, and that is usually when you will feel the pain."

"I've already started to feel that a little."

"It's completely normal." Sandy says. "You know what's best for you. If you are not comfortable nursing, it will make the experience a negative one for you, which will make feeding Frankie a negative experience. Let me know when you decide what you want to do."

Stephanie looks at Sandy then responds. "Thank you for all the information. I'll continue to think about what I want to do."

"Call me if you need anything." Sandy says, then takes Frankie to check his vitals. "Hola pequeño Frankie. ¿Bebiste lo suficiente de mamá? Eres un hombrecito tan guapo. Sé bueno con tu mami. Adiós, pequeño muchacho." (Hello little Frankie. Did you drink enough from Mommy? You are such a handsome little man. Be good to your mommy. Bye, little boy.)

"Everything is fine with Frankie. He's doing great! See you later." Sandy said before leaving.

She placed Frankie back in his bassinet. I look at my beautiful fiancé. "Babe, you look exhausted. Get some sleep."

"I want to be awake for Morelli."

"I'll wake you if he comes.," I respond. Stephanie yawns, then roll on her side, closing her eyes. Within ten minutes she's out cold. I pick up my little son as Tank and Lester enter the room. I look at Steph, so they know to be quiet.

"Hola mi hijo. Tu tío Lester y tu tío Tank están aquí para verte. Te vamos a mantener a ti y a tu hermosa mamá a salvo. Nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí. No te preocupes por Joe. Papá lo mantendrá alejado de ti." I say to Frankie. (Hello my son. Your Uncle Lester and Uncle Tank are here to see you. We are going to keep you and your beautiful Mommy safe. No one will hurt you as long as I'm here. Don't worry about Joe. Daddy will keep him away from you.)

Lester takes Frankie from me then says. "Hola, mi sobrino. Hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo para conocerte. Bienvenido a la familia. Eres tan afortunado de tener la mejor mamá de todos." (Hello, my nephew. We've been waiting a long time to meet you. Welcome to the family. You are so lucky to have the best Mommy ever.)

"Spanish? Really? Come on guys, this is ridiculous." Tank says.

"It's the best way for him to learn both English and Spanish. You can speak to him in English if you want. But Lester, Hector, and I will only speak to him in Spanish. By the three of us using that language, he'll learn to differentiate between Spanish and English. When he starts to speak, he'll be able to speak in both languages. We do this will all my nieces and nephews. Usually, it's one of their parents, my parents, and my Abuela who only speak Spanish. The rest of us use English. Being that Frankie won't be around the rest of family as much as my nieces and nephews, the three of us will take on those roles."

"I guess that makes sense." Tank replies. "We saw Joe talking with his attorney. They should be here momentarily. Maybe you should wake up Bomber."

"Good idea. Lester, give me back my son." I reply. "No te preocupes, hijo mío, el policía no te alejará de tu mamá." (Don't worry, my son, the cop won't take you away from your Mommy.)

Stephanie woke when she heard Lester's voice. "Hi, Lester. Hi Tank. Did you meet your nephew?"

"Hello, Beautiful. Frank is perfect, like his mother." Lester said while hugging Stephanie and kissing her cheek. Tank followed Lester, saying. "You did good, Bomber."

"I can't believe how perfect Frankie is; he's a great baby so far."

At that moment, the door opens, and Morelli walks in with his attorney, Tom Nicoletti, followed by Dowd.

"Joe, what are you doing here. I didn't invite you, nor did I tell you I was here. How did you find out?"

"Hello, Cupcake, it seems that my son's Grandma Plum felt it was important for his father to know that he arrived."

"You are not his father, Joe, you gave up your rights to him. He's my son and will be Carlos' son in a month."

"Manoso, get your hands off my son." Joe says, trying to walk to me to take the baby out of my arms.

"Morelli be careful. You are not in Trenton right now. You will not touch MY son. Do you even know his name?"

"Of course, we agreed on naming him Joseph Anthony Morelli, Jr." Joe replied.

"Well, then he is NOT your son, because that's not his name." Lester said, moving between Joe and Ranger, protecting his nephew.

"What do you mean? Stephanie, why didn't you name our son what we agreed upon?"

"Joe, he is not your son. He's my son. His name is Francis Stephen Plum." Steph replies.

"Why you bitch." Joe exclaims while walking towards Stephanie.

"Dame el bebé, cuida la basura." Lester said before holding his arms out, reaching for Frank. "Ven con el tío Lester, mi sobrino, te mantendré a salvo." (Give me the baby, take care of the garbage.) (Come with Uncle Lester, my nephew, I'll keep you safe.)

"Hijo mío, asegúrate de escupir a tu tío Lester." I tell Frank. (My son, make sure to spit up on your Uncle Lester.)

"I don't know what you are doing, but that baby is not your son, Manoso. Why are you allowing those thugs to talk to him in Spanish? He's an Italian; he should be learning Italian. "Figlio mio, sono tuo padre. Quell'uomo non é tu padre. É un delinquent. Vieni da papá." (My son, I'm your father. That man is not your father. He is a thug. Come to Daddy.)

"Joe, you need to leave. You gave up your parental rights to Frank two months ago. Let us go."

"Mr. Morelli, I have here the papers that you signed in October terminating your parental rights to the child that Mrs. Morelli was then carrying, and since has given birth to earlier today. Please leave the hospital. If you return, you will be arrested for harassment."

"Mr. Dowd, my client would like to withdraw the relinquishment of his parental rights. He has since decided that he wants to be part of his son's life, as a father."

"Mr. Nicoletti, the adoption of Frank by Mr. Manoso is already in the works. On the day that Mr. Manoso and Mrs. Morelli get married, he will become Frank's adoptive father. If you want to try to fight this, then it will be done in the courtroom, not in Mrs. Morelli's hospital room while she is recovering from giving birth. Now, we ask that Mr. Morelli leaves the hospital and does not have any further contact with Mrs. Morelli or her son until the court date. I have already spoken to Judge Rivera. He has put this matter on his calendar for December 26th, which is two weeks from today."

"Fine. We'll see you then. Joe, come with me. On December 26th we'll get your rights reinstated, and you will have access to your son. Have a little more patience. It will all work out." Nicoletti said before leading Joe out of the room. He turned at the door and said. "Congratulations, Mrs. Morelli. Your son is extremely handsome."

"Thank you," Steph replies. Once the door is closed, she looks at Chris. "Do you think that Joe will get his parental rights reinstated?"

"No. I don't think so. We had both you and Joe sign an Acknowledgment that stated that you signed all documents understanding what you were signing were of sound mind and body and did so without duress. He doesn't have a leg to stand on. The only thing I can see him trying to do is to attempt to declare that Carlos would be an unfit father, unable to provide for you and Frank and that you do not have an appropriate home. Carlos, you will most likely have to show income tax returns for the last few years, both your personal taxes and the Rangeman taxes. Any homes will need to be disclosed. However, we can request that their locations remain out of any public records, citing your safety and the safety of your family due to your government work."

"Okay, Chris, tell us what we need and we'll have it ready."

"Stephanie, congrats. Get some rest. I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Thanks, Chris." I reply.

"Steph, get some rest. We'll be fine." Lester says. She closes her eyes and is asleep not even two minutes later.

"Morelli is something. I guess it's a good thing you already took Stephanie to the Batcave. Now, you need to tell her that the Point Pleasant house is also yours. You need to disclose everything before court." Tank said.

"I know. It's going to overwhelm her. She isn't marrying me for my money. I don't even think she realizes how much I have. She may run."

"Not if she's smart. I think she'll be fine. It will take her some time to get over the shock." Lester says.

"I hope your right. Now, Santos, give me back my son." I reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Every familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warnings: Adult language, adult situations, smut**

 **Chapter 11: Christmas Week 2014**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe that I became a mother twelve days ago. Three years ago, I would have laughed in your face if you told me I'd be a mother, but here I am, with a 12-day old perfect baby boy, my Frankie. Since his birth, his hair has gotten a little lighter, closer to my color, and his eyes are becoming bluer. There still isn't much of Joe in this baby. Joe has been good, staying away from the baby and me, but then again, he doesn't know the location of the Batcave, which is where I've been since we were released from the hospital on December 15th. Ranger stayed home with me until two days ago, when he had to go into work because six guys were going home for the holidays. The Core Team, Ranger plus BLT, will be working Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, except from 5 pm on Christmas Eve until 8 am on Christmas day. I'm glad that Ranger is working because it gave me the perfect excuse to avoid the Plums on Christmas.

I was hosting the Manosos at the Batcave for Christmas Eve, and I would have been overwhelmed if it wasn't for Ella and Toni, who are angels here on Earth. They have put together the most fabulous dinner, with hor d'oerves, salads, an entrée, and dessert. Having a sit-down meal for twenty-nine people is daunting. Ranger walked into the house at 1725. He gave Frank and me a quick kiss before taking a shower. He was back downstairs in 1735. His parents arrived first. Maria and Ricardo Manoso were both extremely good-looking people. Ranger looked almost exactly like his dad, except he had his mother's silky, straight hair. His father has wavy hair. If Ranger ages that same way his dad does, I'm in trouble. He father is the same height as Ranger, and probably weighs the same, except his father is softer, not as many muscles with a little more fat. His mother has shoulder-length straight almost black hair with beautiful brown eyes that are the perfect almond shape. She's about my height, 5'7", and weighs about 140. They both give their son a hug and kiss, before greeting me.

"Stephanie, dear, we are excited and thankful that you invited us all here for the holiday. The last time we spent Christmas with Carlos was at least five or six years ago. How are you feeling? Are you adjusting to your new role as a mother?"

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Manoso. Yes, I'm adjusting. Fortunately, Frankie is a great baby, so he's making it easy for me. I'm glad to be spending the holiday with family."

"Please, mi hija, call me Mama or Maria. Mrs. Manoso is my mother-in-law."

I couldn't help but laugh. I always felt the same when addressed by my last name. "Okay, Maria. I hope you enjoy the food that Toni and Ella have prepared."

"I'm sure I will. Now, where is that grandson of mine? I need to start to spoil my newest grandchild."

I feel tears beginning to form and try hard to keep them at bay. "He's napping but should be up in about ten minutes. He'll be needing to eat again." I know that feeding time is approaching because my boobs are starting to hurt. I'm still nursing, though I'm weaning him off. He takes after me, having too big of an appetite. My milk production isn't enough to satisfy him. So, four days ago, after his one-week doctor visit, I started supplementing with formula. I've decided to shift completely to formula, simply because it's easier and I know that he's getting enough food. I was nursing him every two hours. I got nothing done and almost no sleep.

"Oh, okay. I guess I can wait. Do you mind if I speak to the baby only in Spanish? I know that he's not Cuban, but I do think he should know Carlos' first language."

"Maria, that's fine. Carlos, Lester, Hector, and Ella only speak Spanish to him. I'm thrilled that he'll be bilingual. I can speak it a bit, but not as fluent as I wish; Hector has been helping me learn more. Maria, even though Carlos isn't Frankie's biological father, he is his father in every way that matters. I want him to embrace everything about his background, from the crazy Hungarian traditions to the Italian hand gestures, food, and love of life, to his Cuban heritage. Please feel free to think of him as Carlos' son in every sense of the word."

Maria gave me a huge hug. "Stephanie, mi hija, I don't know anyone else who would do that, Dios knows that Rachel never did with Ron. The only reason Julie can speak Spanish at all is that she started to learn it in school in second grade. I'm glad she at least learned it in school."

After then, chaos ruled. In ten minutes, everyone else seemed to arrive. Ranger's sister Juliana, who is two years younger, arrived with her husband Marc and their two daughters, Isabella who is nine and Carmen who is six. Abuela Rosa arrived with Rosamaria and her fiancé Cristian. Rosamaria is five years younger than Ranger. Javier, Ranger's older brother, who's two years older, arrived with his wife Lisa, son Manuel, who's thirteen and daughter Anita, who's ten. Celia, who's seven years Ranger's junior arrived with her husband Edwin Vargas, their one-year-old son Matthew, and the youngest Manoso sibling, Mariela, who's ten years younger than Ranger. Right behind them were Bobby, Lester, and Tank along with their respective dates, Monica, Katrina, and Tamara. Luis and Ella have been here since noon, helping Toni and Rocco to get the house ready for tonight's festivities.

Ella and Toni had hor d'oerves on various tables and bookshelves throughout the living room. Wine, soda, water, and juice were set up on a table in the kitchen. The gifts placed under our eight-foot tall Christmas tree in the living room. Our tree was decorated with silver and blue decorations in honor of Frankie. Promptly at 1815, Frankie woke up. I went up to the nursery to change him; then I debated on nursing or bottle feeding. Nursing won out, due to how painful by boobs were. Just as I was about to get him started, Ranger walked into the room.

"Babe, you can nurse downstairs. My sisters both breastfeed their kids. We're used to it. You have the cape; you can be social and not be embarrassed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Besides, then you can get waited on hand and food. Everyone will be bringing you food and drinks so that you can maintain your energy while nursing. If Frank is still hungry, then my mother or one of my sisters will be more than happy to feed him for you."

"Okay. That's good. The last feeding was solely a bottle feed. My boobs are killing me."

Ranger's eyes turned dark before he said, "I can help you with that, you know."

"No, Carlos, these boobs are only for Frank until I'm done nursing. You need to wait. Besides, no touching for at least four more weeks."

"You're killing me, Babe." Ranger takes Frankie from me along with my boppy pillow while I carry my cape, a bib, and burp cloth. Once everyone spots him, they all rush over.

"Frank needs to eat. Once he's full, then you can officially meet him." I walk to my favorite chair in the living room, the recliner. I sit down, put my cape on, then take Frankie from Ranger. I adjust what I need to, and he starts to eat. Celia and Juliana sit down on either side of me after dragging over folding chairs. Even though I haven't formally met the Manoso's, I've Skyped with everyone and talked on the phone with them. That was the only way agreed to host Christmas. My new sisters have been a valuable lifeline these last two weeks.

"How's the weaning going? Are you ready to chop off your boobs yet?" Celia asked.

"Oh, my goodness, I am. I've been alternating feedings, bottle, boob, bottle, boob, and I swear, my boobs are protesting."

"I'm impressed that you've lasted two weeks. Carmen was a little pig. I think I spend almost the entire day nursing her for the first three days. I gave up after that, even though I exclusively nursed Isabella. I don't regret it one bit. I know people will say nasty things to you but ignore them. It doesn't matter what they say or think. You, and only you know what's best for Frankie."

"I know when my mother eventually finds out, it will be just something else that I've done to disappoint her and bring embarrassment to the Plum family." I say with a sigh.

"Stephanie don't let her get you down. We all love you. I don't know why she doesn't love you. You are a wonderful woman, and I can already see you are a great mom. Remember, your Manoso sisters have your back." Celia said.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. I'm so glad that you all accept me, even though this child isn't your brother's."

"If Carlos loves you, then we love you. We haven't seen Carlos this happy in decades." Juliana said. It makes me sad to realize how lonely Ranger was for so many years. I'm glad that he's finally starting to live the life he deserves.

The dinner went off without a hitch. Once the dishes and food were put away, we opened gifts. We let the kids open their first; then the adults did their exchange. Every year, the Manoso siblings do a Secret Santa using an app called Elfster. It makes it easier and less costly to buy gifts for so many people. I was assigned Mariela, and Ranger got Edwin. Mariela is a Spanish teacher in Manhattan. She commutes every day from Newark, taking the train and a bus. After hearing her complain about her books getting wet after a recent storm, I purchased her a water-resistant Vera Bradley backpack. She loved the blue and white design. Ranger got Edwin six tickets to the Yankees opening day. They are box seats, right behind the Yankees dugout. Edwin was thrilled. Rosamaria had Ranger, so she got him a pocket knife, which is perfect for Ranger. Javier selected me and gave me a gift certificate for a day at the local Red Door Salon and Spa with a value of $500. Maria and Ricardo gave all their children, and children-in-laws to be tickets to see Wicked on Broadway together, a gift certificate for Lydia's restaurant in Manhattan, and an "Abuelo y Abuela Babysitting Service" Gift Certificate for up to 36 hours. I am overwhelmed by the generosity of the Manoso family. I couldn't have picked a better family to marry into. BLT and their dates left before the gift exchange to relieve the guys on shift for their dinner breaks. Ranger and I will exchange gifts with them tomorrow. Ella, Luis, Toni, and Rocco were also missing during the gift exchange. I guess they didn't want to intrude, though we did have gifts for the four of them. Once all the wrapping paper was picked up and thrown out, we had dessert. Finally, we all left together to go to Midnight Mass at the Church of St. Ann. Once mass was over, everyone went to their respective homes.

Christmas Day was uneventful. Ranger woke with Frank and me at 0500. After changing Frankie's diaper and nursing him, we went down to the living room to exchange our gifts. Trying to get something for the man who has everything is a daunting task, but I decided to purchase a gift certificate for a family portrait. Ranger had expressed a desire to have a photo of us recreated as a painting to hang in the living room over the fireplace. I found an artist who does magnificent work and purchased Ranger a certificate so he can have one photo of his choice painted. He loved the gift. My gift was a breathtaking emerald and diamond necklace. It had two oval emeralds set on a pendant. The first emerald surrounded by diamonds in the butterfly-like pattern, with another, slightly smaller emerald where the tail would be, surrounded by diamonds in fancy v pattern. The stones were set in platinum, on a platinum chain. Also, I received earrings to match. The earrings had a diamond surrounded by eight small diamonds that would be on the lobe, with a strand of eleven diamonds leading to a teardrop shaped emerald surround by an additional eleven diamonds, also set in platinum. He got the set to match my engagement ring to wear when we get married in two weeks.

We both ate breakfast, then bundled up Frankie for our ride into Trenton to Rangeman. Today would be my first-day "working" since giving birth. I was helping Ella cook food for the guys working today. Cal, Hal, Ram, and Hector we working today with the Core team. I was going to be the monitor relief after helping Ella. If there were time, I would catch up on some of the paperwork. Frankie would be staying in Ranger's office, so I dressed him in his Rangeman uniform with a Santa hat on his head. The day was uneventful, with no emergencies to handle. I was exhausted, so we decided to stay on seven.

The day after Christmas, we met with Chris Dowd to go over everything we would need for that afternoon's hearing. Ranger had his income taxes ready for review, with addresses and specs on all of his privately held properties. We were assured that only the judge would see the deeds to the buildings privately owned by Ranger. The judge was a friend of Uncle Joe, so we knew that the information wouldn't be leaked to anyone else. Joe was going to have a conniption when he finds out that Ranger is worth millions upon millions of dollars. I can hardly fathom that much money, so much so that I almost had a heart attack when I found out. In addition to our home, Ranger and I own the house in Point Pleasant that Bobby took me to, an estate in Miami, and a home in Boston. He shares two estates with the Core Team in Hawaii and St. Lucia. None of the properties are carrying a mortgage. Rangeman is worth over 600 million dollars. I will never complain when Ranger gives me a gift or his credit card again.

I make sure to nurse Frankie at 1130, so he'll be set for Ella, who will be babysitting him for me. I have a couple of bottles ready for him as well. We have to be in court by 1300. I am wearing a designer jacket with a structured silhouette and gilded buttons in a micro boucle knit style in navy blue. I paired that with a white shell-style shirt with an A-line skirt that ends at my knees in the same material as the jacket. I have on nude colored thigh highs and three-inch navy FMPs. I'm wearing my hair, which is now wavy, down so that it falls below my shoulders. I'm so glad I opted for the Brazilian Straightening instead of the Japanese. Soon, my curls will be back. Ranger is wearing a black Armani suit with a white oxford shirt. He has on a black and gray checkered tie with a gray pocket square. We look like a power couple in our fancy, professional ensembles. I have lost all but five pounds, thanks to my continuing exercising and breastfeeding. It also helps that I only gained about twenty-five pounds, to begin with during my pregnancy. Thankfully, my cup size hasn't decreased yet.

We arrive at the courthouse ten minutes early, with Tank and Lester along as our bodyguards. We show the court officer our documents which allow us to carry our weapons into court. I am carrying my Sig in my shoulder harness. Ranger has his usual two guns and knife, while Tank and Lester also have an assortment of hardware. After getting approval to enter, we walk to the courtroom. Morelli is already there with his attorney. The attorneys do their thing and announce our arrival to the judge. Ten minutes later, we are called into the courtroom. I am sitting up front next to my attorney, with Joe sitting on the opposite side next to his attorney, Tom Nicoletti. We are sworn in once the Judge enters the courtroom.

Judge Miguel Rivera is known for his no-nonsense style, for speaking his mind and keeping everyone on their toes. He's the perfect judge to be presiding over a matter involving Joe Morelli and me. "Ms. Morelli, Mr. Morelli, I understand we are here to discuss the absolution of parental rights to a boy, born on December 12, 2014, to Ms. Stephanie Morelli, nee Plum, named Francis Stephen Plum. Ms. Morelli claims that as part of your divorce agreement, you, Mr. Morelli, relinquished your parental rights to the child she was carrying. Ms. Morelli does not deny that the child is biologically your child, but she is saying that you decided that you did not want anything to do with the child once he was born. You, Mr. Morelli, are saying that you were coerced into giving up your rights and want to have joint custody of Ms. Morelli's son. Is that true?"

"Yes, your Honor." Mr. Nicoletti replies.

"Mr. Dowd?" The judge asks.

"Your statement is correct," Chris replies. "It is the opinion of the former Ms. Morelli that the only reason why Mr. Joseph Morelli is interested in having his parental rights reinstated is because she is engaged to Mr. Ricardo Carlos Manoso and that her child is a boy. Also, Mr. Manoso plans on adopting baby Frank upon his marriage to Ms. Morelli in two weeks."

"Mr. Nicoletti, your response. " Judge Rivera looks at Joe.

"Your Honor, while my client did initially give up his parental rights, he did so under duress. Ms. Morelli threatened to harm Mr. Morelli's career unless he agreed to her conditions. While he was resigned that his son would be raised by a single mother, he does not feel that Mr. Manoso is an appropriate father figure because of his dangerous work, lack of an appropriate residence, and lack of appropriate funds. Ms. Morelli is often unable to feed herself, let alone feed a child and pay her rent."

"Judge Rivera, my client, Ms. Morelli, is a full-time employee for Mr. Manoso's company, Rangeman Security. Also, she owns a twelve percent share in the company, which is a multimillion dollar company. She is making a generous salary which will allow her to support both herself and her son. She has full medical, dental, and vision benefits. As for Mr. Manoso, he has his personal and business income tax returns from the last five years here for you to peruse if you wish. Mr. Manoso owns several homes as an individual, not including the various safe houses that are part of Rangeman holdings. Mr. Manoso and Ms. Morelli are currently living in one of his homes here in New Jersey, in Lawerence Township. He also has a home in Point Pleasant, as well as homes in Boston and Miami, near the other two offices of Rangeman. At each Rangeman office, he similarly has a penthouse apartment. As you can see from Mr. Manoso's income taxes, he is an extremely wealthy man, who can provide the best of the best for Ms. Morelli and her child. Mr. Manoso has helped Ms. Morelli break free from her restrictive and overbearing husband while helping to keep her safe for the duration of her pregnancy. He offered her a two-bedroom apartment when she decided to leave her husband. He has supported her emotionally during this difficult and trying time."

"Your Honor, Ms. Morelli was having an affair with Mr. Manoso. She claimed that my client was unfaithful, but she was no better." Nicoletti replied angrily.

"Counselor, do you have any proof of her infidelity?"

"No proof, but considering they became engaged six days after her divorce was finalized is suspicious."

"Your Honor, it is true, Ms. Morelli and Mr. Manoso have had a close personal relationship for many years. In November of 2012, Mr. Manoso and Ms. Morelli engaged in a sexual relationship, right before Mr. Manoso was called away on government business. Ms. Morelli discovered that she was pregnant in January of 2013, and subsequently miscarried Mr. Manoso's child. In February of 2013, Mr. Manoso was deemed MIA, with his return unlikely. Months later, Ms. Morelli decided to move on with her life. It was around that time that she and Mr. Morelli started to date once again. Between November of 2012 and her divorce, Ms. Morelli was one hundred percent faithful to her husband. However, we do have proof of Mr. Morelli's various affairs during their marriage. We have photographic proof that Mr. Morelli engaged in sexual activities with ten different women in a two week period during their marriage. Mr. Morelli is also expecting a daughter with Gina Canestro, with whom he was having an affair. That child is due in February of 2015, less than two months from now. Also, Mr. Manoso has already started the paperwork to officially adopt Frank upon Mr. Manoso's marriage to Ms. Morelli. Detective Morelli also claims that Mr. Manoso is a dangerous thug and felon. He has never been arrested or formally charged in any crime since he was a juvenile, and his juvenile records are sealed. I have letters of commendation from his Commanding Officer, his government handler, and the Vice President of the United States. He is a Medal of Honor winner, the recipient of more medals and honors then I can list. He is a true American hero, an Army Ranger, and a successful businessman."

"Mr. Nicoletti, is that all true?"

Tom looked a Joe, shooting daggers with his eyes. Joe gave a slight nod of assent. "Yes, your Honor, that is all true."

"Well, then, you have made my decision an easy one. Mr. Morelli, I refuse to reinstate your parental rights to a Francis Stephen Plum born on December 12, 2014, to Ms. Stephanie Michelle Plum Morelli at Princeton Medical Center. You do not have any custodial rights, no visitation, and do not need to provide for this child. You are not to interfere in Frank's life unless Ms. Morelli invites you or initiates contact. I rule that upon the marriage of Ms. Morelli to Mr. Manoso that Francis will become the adoptive son of Mr. Manoso. Do you understand, Detective Morelli?" Judge Rivera asked Joe directly.

"Yes, Sir, I understand." Joe responded.

"Perfect. Mr. Manoso, I will sign the order for the adoption of Frank Stephen Plum by you on the day of your marriage to Ms. Morelli. Once you say I do, you will not only have a wife but a son as well. I will have the legal documents couriered to both your offices tomorrow. Ms. Morelli, good luck with your son and your marriage. I wish you years of health and happiness."

"Thank you, Judge Rivera." I respond.

The Judge hits his gavel then leaves the courtroom. I turn to Chris, giving him a huge hug of thanks. Ranger grabs me in a warm embrace, kissing me senseless.

"Let's go get our son, Carlos." I say to Ranger loud enough for Joe to hear before we leave the courtroom.

 **January 2015: Frank 1-Month-Old**

 **Ranger's POV**

Today I am finally marrying my Babe. I thought this day would never come, especially after being called out on that last mission. But thankfully, I survived, and Stephanie survived a horrible marriage to Detective Joe Morelli. Since the court officially severed Morelli's ties to Frank, he's stayed away from us. However, to be on the safe side, we decided to get married at our home in Point Pleasant. Ellen Plum, along with the rest of the Burg, think we're getting married in Newark. I hope they drive around for hours trying to find us. We are obviously not getting married in a church, considering this is my second marriage and Steph's third. My parents and siblings will be at our wedding, along with Frank, Edna, the Kloughns, and Senator Juniak with his wife. Toni, Rocco, Ella and Luis will be there, along with the Core team and the "B" team, as Steph calls them; Cal, Vince, Ram, Woody, and Hector. No one else will be in attendance.

My parents have agreed to watch Frank next month for two weeks so we can go on a honeymoon. I wanted to leave tonight until I realized that Stephanie wouldn't be cleared for sexual intercourse for another two weeks minimum. There's no sense in taking a honeymoon if we can't make love. I'm wearing a black Armani suit with a blue shirt and dark blue striped tie. Stephanie is wearing a sapphire blue halter dress with an A-line skirt that covers the little bit of tummy she still has left. The dress ends a little below her knees. She has on four-inch FMPs, which places her at my height. Her curls are finally starting to come back, six months after her treatment. She's wearing her hair down, just the way I love it.

My cousin, Lester, is my Best Man this time. I think Tank was a little hurt, but he stood up for me with Rachel, and I didn't want any bad karma. Stephanie asked my sister Juliana to stand up for her. Val didn't want to ruffle too many feathers by standing with Stephanie while their mother didn't approve of our union. Rachel agreed to let Julie come and visit for a long weekend so she could attend our wedding. Julie is bouncing off the walls with excitement.

At 1400 we walk hand in hand down the aisle to the Justice of the Peace. We have a very quick ceremony to legally unite us as husband and wife. Everyone enjoys the buffet provided, while we gather around talking and enjoying each other's company. It's a very low-key event that suits Stephanie and me.

Unfortunately, the day was not perfect. At 1600 Joe Morelli and Ellen Plum showed up at our house to try and crash our wedding. Too bad they were two hours late. Frank Plum was livid upon seeing his wife arrive with Morelli. I thought, for a moment, that he was going to kill Ellen. Mrs. Plum tried to demean Stephanie in her usual manner, but before she could work up a good steam, my mother and sisters shut her down. Ella even told Mrs. Plum that she was proud to call my Babe her daughter because she was a strong, sexy, good-hearted, a great mom to Frank and a kind hearted woman. When Morelli tried to call her a whore while moving to grab hold of Frank, Hector stood in front of Joe and stared him down. It was quite amusing. Hector is 5'7" and 150 pounds. He's not much larger than Steph, but when he's pissed, he's intimidating as hell, especially with his teardrop tattoos that Morelli knows their meaning. He said. "Pendajo, if you go near mi Estefania, look at Estefania or touch Estefania or su hijo, you answer me. ¿Entender?"

Morelli paled, then backed away. Hector then took Frank from Edna's arms. "No te preocupes, niñito, el tío Héctor te protegerá a ti y a tu mami de la basura de Trenton." Hector told baby Frank. (Don't worry, little boy, Uncle Hector will protect you and your mommy from the scum of Trenton.)

That moment seemed to be the last straw for Ellen, though. She immediately turned to Stephanie and let out her tirade. "Stephanie Michelle Plum Morelli, why are you here? Why are you insisting on embarrassing your husband and me? You and Frank should be home with Joseph right now, not sitting here surrounded by these thugs and spics. You are ruining that poor baby's reputation before he is even old enough to have one. I don't know what I did wrong, but you need to stop this farce and go back to your husband once and for all."

Stephanie was livid. Her shoulders squared, her head was held high, and her eyes were dark, filled with cold anger I've never seen her express before. "Ellen Plum, you are NO mother of mine. I am here with my husband, Carlos Manoso, whom I married a couple of hours ago. He is Frankie's father. We are exactly where we are supposed to be, among these 'thugs and spics' who love me and accept me for who I am. Who never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do or be who I don't want to be. They have supported me when no one else did, when Joe was doing his best to break me, to ruin my life and Frankie's life. Do you not care that Joe, while married to me, was fucking ten other women? Robin Russell, Sandy Pugliese, Joyce Barnhardt, Terry Gilman, Karla Petrowski, and Gina Canestro, to name a few? You still think Joe is the best man for me when he is expecting a daughter with Gina Canestro in about a month? How can you still believe that Joe is the proper husband? Oh, I know. It's because he's Italian because he's Angie's son, because he is the Burg. Well, Ellen, if you haven't realized, I AM NOT THE BURG! I love Carlos, and he loves me. He loves Frankie. Do you know that Carlos came to more of my prenatal appointments then Joe did? Joe didn't make it to any appointments. He was too busy, busy fucking his whores. Carlos was the man who allowed me to sleep when Joe would keep me up all night, waking me up to be his whore, hoping that Carlos would fire me. What you never knew Ellen, which is my fault, I will tell you now. I should never have dated Joe this last time, and I should never have accepted his proposal. Back in November of 2012, Carlos and I started dating. We made love to each other. Carlos was called by the government for a final mission. While he was gone, I discovered that I was pregnant, we had made a child together. Unfortunately, I miscarried that baby. If that miscarriage didn't happen, I would still be here with Carlos, only we would have a seventeen-month-old toddler with us, and maybe a second one here or on the way. I have always loved Carlos. He is my life, my heart, and my soul. Without him, I am incomplete. He makes me whole. He is the only man that I need, the only man that I want, and the man I will spend the rest of my life going to sleep next to and waking up with in the morning with his arms around me. He has done nothing but protect me while saving my life, time after time since we met. If I weren't so stupid, we would have been together for years, not months. Ellen, if you cannot accept Carlos as my husband, his family, and our friends, then you are no longer my mother and I want nothing to do with you. The choice is yours."

The room is silent, and everyone is staring at Stephanie. Once she finished her little speech and turned to me, the fire went out of her eyes and love filled them. The words that she spoke of me, being her life, her heart and her soul hit me particularly hard because that is what Stephanie is to me. I need to feel her in my arms, to hold her against me, to make sweet love to her right now, but that last thought needs to wait for another couple of weeks. Dios, Babe, what you do to me. I walk behind her and put my hands around her waist, pulling her against my front and dropping a kiss on her cheek before she turns her head to give me her mouth. "Proud of you, Babe." I whisper in her ear.

Ellen stood there, gaping like a fish while my Mama was wiping tears from her eyes. Ellen shouted, "Stephanie, get over here right now. I did not raise you to disrespect me like this. Joseph, go grab Stephanie and take her home where she belongs."

Now it was my turn. "Morelli, if you take one step towards MY WIFE it will be the last step you will ever take. My wife does not want to be near the person who molested her when she was six, the same 'man' who raped her and stole her virginity at sixteen before writing about it on the walls of various bathrooms around town, the man who calls her a disaster, incompetent, an embarrassment, who forced her to change herself. You made her change her hair to fit the image you wanted when her hair represents so much of who she is; you wanted her to get a boob job so that you could show her off, not realizing how beautiful Stephanie is naturally. Why would she want to be with you? Not to mention, you told her that her only role in life was to clean your house, cook your dinner, take care of your children, and fuck you whenever and however you want it. Your role is to go to work every day and come home to sit on your ass after spending the majority of the day fucking anything with two legs. I don't know how you found this house, but you were not invited here. If you and Ellen Plum are not off my property in five minutes, I will detain you both and have you arrested and charged with trespassing. I strongly suggest you leave. And don't you dare even think of going near MY WIFE or MY SON again." This whole time I still have Stephanie is my arms. I need her there to keep me centered, to keep me from ripping Morelli to shreds. He finally decides to do the right thing.

"Fine, you win, Manoso, you fucking win. But, you better watch your back. If you put one toe out of line, I'll have you locked up in a heartbeat. I'll be watching."

"Morelli, don't make threats you can't follow through on; I don't think Senator Juniak, Chief Chisena, or Mayor Porticello will allow that."

"Detective, if you continue to harass my Goddaughter and her husband, I promise, you will no longer have that badge that you are so proud of. If I hear one rumor about you being with Officer Russell or Officer Pugliese while any of you should be working, I will make sure the three of you are no longer police officers. I'll be watching you, Morelli." Senator Juniak finally said after making his presence known.

"Yes, Sir." Morelli responded meekly before turning to leave with Ellen Plum.

"Babe, I'm sorry that Morelli and your mother ruined today."

"They didn't ruin anything. I finally got to say what was on my mind for a long time. If she doesn't understand and respect how I feel, then she is no mother to me. Let's dance. We have a lot to celebrate today. We are celebrating that you and I are finally an 'us' along with having a family that neither one of us thought we wanted. You are officially Frankie's father. Let's celebrate."

And celebrate we did, until midnight, when everyone finally left for the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **February, 2015, 6 weeks after the wedding**

 **Sandy's POV**

Robin and I are in Quakerbridge Mall, looking for outfits to wear for our date night with Morelli tonight. Since we both started to fuck him together, his straying ways have stopped. We told him, that under no circumstances, could he have us if he stuck his cock inside any part of any other person. He agreed after we showed him what we could do. We are in the food court, sitting by one of the dividers enjoying our lunch.

"Look, here comes the dumb bitch Stephanie and Mary Lou. Look they are going to sit on the other side of the divider. If we're quiet, we may be able to hear what they're saying." Robin tells me. I nod in agreement. It's our lucky day; they sit down next to us.

"So, Steph, you need to spill the beans about your honeymoon. I mean, both of you were completely incommunicado for two weeks, and you come back with that gorgeous tan, and I didn't see any tan lines when you were trying on those dresses. Where were you?"

"To be honest, Mare, I'm not even sure. Somewhere in the Carribean. We flew down on the Rangeman Jet. I can tell you that I am now a card-carrying member of The Mile High Club. I don't even know how long the flight was. Once we were able to move about the cabin, we went to the bedroom spending almost the entire flight making love or sleeping to recharge. Have you ever experienced La Petite Mort?"

"No. What's that?" Mary Lou asked.

"It's the ultimate doomsday orgasm. It's an orgasm so intense that it causes you to pass out. Let me tell you; I've lost count of the number of doomsday orgasms I've had. I'm sure if I were to ask Carlos he'd have an exact number. He's always very smug after I have one."

"Oh, my. What else?"

"Well, once we arrived, there was a Ferrari 458 Italia convertible, in black, of course waiting for us. He placed me in the convertible, and we took off to a private estate on the beach. We were secluded. The estate is 5 acres. The house was right on the beach, with a beautiful, tropical garden around it, an in-ground pool, and jacuzzi between the house and the ocean. Also, our bedroom had floor to ceiling windows with french doors that opened to the patio. Aside from the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen, I didn't explore any other part of the house."

"Wait, you spent time in the kitchen?"

"Where else would the chocolate syrup, strawberries, and ice be kept?" Stephanie asked. Robin and I exchanged lust-filled glances. We tried using chocolate syrup with Joe once; he wouldn't let us.

"Please continue." Mary Lou said, sounding a little flustered.

"Well, we didn't eat dessert, at least not the kind I'm used to eating. We had a lot of fresh fruit and other healthy options. So, to satisfy my dessert desires, I used Carlos' body. I would put the syrup over his chest, eight-pack abs, and his dick, before licking and sucking it off. It would get him so hard that he would lose control. Let me tell you, Carlos out of control is AMAZING. Carlos in control is even better. Then, Carlos would return the favor. Only he would warm up the chocolate syrup before placing it inside me, then licking it out." Steph paused while her breathe hitched. "Damn, I'm going to orgasm just thinking about what he did."

"Holy shit, Steph. Can he give Lenny pointers?"

"I'm not touching that conversation with a ten-foot pole, Lou." Steph replied, then said, "I don't think I wore anything other than a bikini for ten days. I never even had a chance to use the lingerie that I purchased for the honeymoon. Mare, I don't know why I ever went back to Joe. I mean, after that first night that we were together, when I was looking for Evelyn Soder, I never wanted anyone but Carlos. Then, after that week in Hawaii, I knew then that no man would ever be able to satisfy me the way Carlos could. He promised that he would ruin me for all other men, and he succeeded. I mean, he is hard all over, from his muscles to his stick. And big, I mean BIG. Compared to Carlos, Joe is pathetically small. He has about three inches more in length and more girth. I swear, he reaches my cervix, he's that big."

"Does he know how to use it?"

"He could write a how-to book and earn billions. But that would only be a third of the book. He has mad skills with his hands, and with his mouth. For every orgasm I have with him inside me, I have about four or five courtesy of his fingers, tongue, or mouth. Oral sex with him is out of this world. No one has his skills."

"I'm jealous, Steph. You're a lucky woman to have a man that treats you like he does, satisfies you in that manner, and loves you completely."

"I know, Mare, I thank God every day for giving me Carlos."

"Now, why are you calling him Carlos now when yesterday, when I saw you at work, you were calling him Ranger."

"When we are working, he's my boss, not my lover and husband, so I call him Ranger like his men call him. But when we are out of work, he's Carlos. He is different when we're alone; he drops his bad-ass persona a little bit. He's more real. He shows his emotions instead of hiding them. The guys have been seeing glimpses of the man behind the Ranger persona, and it is making a huge difference. We are even more of a family now than we were before. Many of the guys are finally starting to realize that they could have girlfriends and wives. That they could find someone who accepts them for who they are, flaws and all."

"Now, when are you going to have the batbaby?" Mary Lou asks Stephanie.

"We already started. Lou, there's something I never told you. Right before Ranger left on his last mission, he told me he loved me, and I admitted to him that I loved him. We made these admissions, then the phone rang, calling him to D.C. in less than forty-eight hours. We went after my skip, then spent the rest of our time together, making love. Six weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant with Ranger's baby. Joe and I hadn't been together, sexually, for a month before Ranger and I got together. Six weeks later, because I was a jack ass and didn't bother telling Tank, Bobby or Lester I was pregnant, I miscarried when a skip assaulted me. That baby would be eighteen months old right now. Part of the reason why I settled with Joe was out of guilt because I felt that I didn't deserve happiness after killing my child. I know now that it wasn't fully my fault, but it took a long time for me to understand that. It is killing me that Ranger is raising a child that, biologically, isn't his. He's such a good, honorable man, and deserves to have the opportunity to raise a child of his own from the beginning. He lost out on so much of Julie's life because of his Army career that I want to give him another child to raise from the beginning. I often picture a little boy who's a miniature Carlos, with his beautiful, mocha latte skin, deep, chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful, silky straight dark brown hair. Carlos pictures a miniature me, right down to my crazy hair, which Ranger is thrilled is finally back. I swear, whenever we are sitting on the couch watching tv, he's playing with my hair, wrapping strands around his finger, almost willing the curls to return. It's funny. He asked me if I could get a perm to bring back the curls. When I gave him my Burg glare, he backed down, settling to wait impatiently for them to return."

"Wow, Stephanie, I never would have thought that you would be dreaming of your children. How many do you want?"

"You know what, Mare, I don't know. I know that I want another boy, and Carlos would love another girl, so probably at least two, but I know that Carlos would be happy with however many we have, and I can still be how I want to be. Carlos will support me, whether or not I chose to stay home, work, or whatever. Toni and Ella are God-sent. They help me be a good mom to Frankie. I know with their help and support, I can be the mom that I want to be for my children. We both know, given my age, that having more children may not happen. We've already agreed that if we don't conceive naturally, then that's it. I don't want to do in vitro. We have Frankie and Julie so that they will be enough. I want to give Carlos children, though. He has everything else; it's the one thing that I can give him."

"I hear you, Steph. Don't stress about it, though. The more you stress, the harder it is to become pregnant. I'm sure, after everything that you have both been through, that you will be blessed with at least one more child."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Mare."

"Ready to go to Victoria's Secret?"

"Yes. I have a black AmEx in my possession. I need to stock up on panties. It's amazing how many Carlos has ripped since I've been cleared to resume sex."

We hear the voices growing faint then stare at each other for a few minutes.

"Do you really think that he's that much bigger than Joe?" I ask Robin.

"I don't think that she would lie about that. I mean, if that is the case, I understand why she dumped Joe's ass so quickly." Robin replied.

"But those skills, that can't be true can it?"

A woman that we didn't notice sitting behind me turned to us. "Are you referring to what Mrs. Manoso was saying about her husband?"

"Who are you and what is it to you?" Robin asked.

"Jeanne Ellen Burrows. I've worked with Ranger on numerous occasions. We were on assignment together about ten years ago, where we had to pose as a couple. Let me tell you, that man had skills then that were amazing, and in ten years, they can only be improved. He's huge; she's not exaggerating. Once you've had Ranger for a lover, no other will do. I was only a fuck for him, nothing serious, and he was the same for me. I'm bisexual, but I prefer a woman. However, that man could turn me straight. I know that Ranger loves his wife, so I can only imagine how much more intense he is with her. Trust me, ladies, don't even think about trying to seduce Ranger. Since he's met his wife, he's been unattainable for everyone but her. I pity all the woman who never got to experience Ranger Manoso as a lover."

With that, she got up and left the food court. I know that I was feeling disappointed that I never tried to make a move on Ranger when he first showed up. I could be married to that stud instead of Stephanie.

 **Stephanie's POV**

"Do you think they heard our conversation?" I asked Mary Lou.

"Oh, they definitely did. I don't even think they took a bite to eat. I'm sure they are wishing that they had Ranger instead of Joe."

"You know, most of what I said will be all over the Burg."

"But do you care? I mean, aside from me, you have nothing to do with the Burg."

"True. I'd love to be a fly on the wall when the news hits my mother and Val."

"That will be funny. It's a shame that Val is starting to take your mother's side."

"She's jealous, at least that's what Carlos thinks. Oh, well. It's fine with me."

"Hi Stephanie, mission accomplished." Jeanne Ellen said to me.

"They took everything in?"

"Hook, line, and sinker. It was rather amusing seeing their expressions. They are green with envy." Jeanne Ellen replied.

"Good. They can keep Joe Morelli. They are perfect for him." I said.

"Steph, I'd like to help you out. Would you mind if I seduce Joe? Those two sluts won't go near him if he fucks anyone else. I'd like to get rid of two more of his whores. I'll make sure the cops find out; I'll make sure that they walk in on us. It should lead to a nice story in the Burg." Jeanne Ellen says.

"Jeanne, I can't ask you to do that." I say.

"Steph, it would be my pleasure. Ranger has saved my ass more than once. I could pay him back by helping you."

"Thank, Jeanne. I want to see the fallout."

"I'll let you know when. I go in with eyes and ears."

"Talk to you soon." I tell her.

"Bye, ladies." She says before sauntering out of the mall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Anything Familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult situations, Smut, violence**

 **Chapter 12: June 2015, Frankie 6 months old**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Three months ago, Jeanne Ellen Burrows helped me out. She made sure to ruin Joe's reputation in the Burg permanently. It was fabulous. She made sure to bump into Joe at TPD when she was bringing in her skips, flirting outrageously with him. He took one look at her in her Catwoman bounty hunting attire and was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She set up a dinner date with him at his place for two days later. She made sure to have eyes and ears and told me when to watch. I sat in my office with Mary Lou, Carlos, and BLT, watching the scene unfold. Hector arrived right before the show started.

Jeanne Ellen arrived with Pino's and a six-pack. She was wearing her leather outfit. She managed to get Joe going within two minutes of her entering the house. She distracted Joe long enough to send a text from his phone to Robin and Sandy inviting them over for a night of fun. He told them to wear their sexy nurse outfits, without a bra or panties. They both immediately responded okay. She gave Joe a blow job; then they moved to his bedroom. Once there, she tied him to his bed, spread eagle. She was getting him nice and worked up when Sandy and Robin walked into his room. The fireworks were spectacular. Jeanne Ellen was in a black corset and boy shorts with thigh high boots. She was stroking him, but her lipstick was visible on his dick. Jeanne Ellen purposely wore bright red lipstick. Robin and Sandy demanded to know what she was doing there. She told them if she needed to tell them, then they weren't too bright. They ripped Joe a new one, calling him a womanizing dirtbag who only cares about himself. They said that they would make sure no female in Trenton would ever spread their legs for him again. The three woman left together. Two days later, a video showed up online of Joe having relations with Joyce...and another man. How they found that video, I have no idea, but to say that the Morelli women were suddenly silenced was an understatement. Even my former mother couldn't come up with a way to defend "her precious Joseph." One week later, Joe put in a transfer to Jersey City. Two weeks later, his house was packed up, and he was living in Jersey City.

Today is my first day back at work. I took a six-month maternity leave. As much as I didn't think I could do that stay at home thing, I loved every minute of it. Toni and Ella have taken turns teaching me to cook some of Ranger's favorite Cuban dishes and my favorite desserts. I did enjoy cooking, especially since I was getting better. I guess it helps when I'm not being yelled at every two minutes for asking a question or doing something wrong. With Ella and Toni's tutelage, I've become a decent housewife. Don't get me wrong, I still hate to clean and cook, but knowing that I don't need Toni to leave me food to eat on the weekends is a great feeling. Ranger helps me cook on weekends, by chopping veggies, cleaning the chicken, or cleaning the dishes. We have a great symbiotic relationship.

Frankie is the light of my life. I still regret that he is genetically a Morelli, but I love him more than words can say. I see my father two to three days a week. He loves every moment he gets to spend with his grandson, already teaching him about football, hockey, and baseball. He's talking about all the fishing trips they will take together in the future. I love how they are bonding.

Val and I have a decent relationship. She is a little pissed that I won't forgive Ellen or let Ellen see Frankie. We have agreed to disagree where Ellen Plum is concerned. She and Albert are struggling financially, trying to figure out what to do. I suggested that Albert look to become a law professor. She immediately got angry and stormed out of the house. That was two weeks ago. I tried calling her since, but she is still mad at me. Oh well, I can't worry about her.

I was going to leave Frankie home with Toni, but the thought of being away from him for over nine hours didn't sit well with me. So, Ranger agreed to have me bring Frankie with us. Ella can watch him when we can't. He informed me that I now have a pack-n-play set up for Frankie in my office. Ranger said there are toys, along with all of his food and diapers ready for Frankie. He said that if I needed to leave the building, he'd watch Frankie in his office. Ranger and I drive into work together. When we arrive, I unbuckle Frankie from his car seat. Though we got one of those car seats that go into the stroller, we don't use it that way. I find it to be too heavy and I hate having him strapped into that seat for long periods of time. Instead, I would prefer he go into his stroller or a pack-n-play. I carry Frankie while Ranger gets my purse, diaper bag, and Frankie's bag. We haven't stayed on seven since Frankie was a newborn, so there is nothing here of his, other than his bedroom. I packed a bunch of clothes for him, with some of the extra blankets and toys we had at home to keep in the building. I'm not sure what Ella has regarding his formula and food, so I brought a bunch with me. I'm sure that by the end of the day today, Ella will have everything I need to be 'Frankie stocked' here. The only reason I am bringing the diaper bag is if we go out of the office with Frankie. Once we get on five, all work stops so the Merry Men can greet the Mini Rangeman. For his first day "on the job" I dressed him in his Rangeman uniform, a black long-sleeve onesie with Rangebaby embroidered on his chest, black baby cargoes, and black "boot" socks. He's wearing a mini Rangeman baseball hat. I must say, he looks delicious.

"Beautiful, it's good to have you back finally! I've missed you, but did you have to bring the Mini-Bossman? Now we are going to have two people calling us to the mats."

"Santos, aren't you supposed to be working?" Ranger asked his cousin.

"Sir, yes Sir," Lester answered, in his typical wise-ass manner. However, that exchange seemed to remind the rest of the men that they were, indeed, working. At that moment, Ella materialized out of nowhere and took Frankie from me.

"Hola, mi pequeño hombre. ¿Estás listo para Pasar un Tiempo con la tía Ella y el tío Luis? Démosle a mamá y a papá la oportunidad de que se calmen antes de que veas tu parte de la oficina de mamá." Ella said before walking away with Frankie and my diaper bag. (Hello my little man. Are you ready to spend some time with Aunt Ella and Uncle Luis? Let's give Mommy and Daddy a chance to settle before you see your part of Mommy's office.)

"Babe, as you can see, we have a pack-n-play for Frankie set up here in your office. There's a changing table in the corner, near the bathroom. There is also a diaper pail in there. If you need to meet with clients, our adjoining door is wide enough to fit a playpen through, that way we won't need two. Do you like the changes?" He asks while BLT looks on to see my reaction.

"Guys, I love it. It's perfect. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say." I tell them before kissing and hugging Tank, Lester, and Bobby. I reach Ranger and melt into his arms. BLT take that moment to disappear out of my office. I hear the locks engage on both my door and Ranger's door.

"Babe, our offices are fully sound-proofed, I don't want Frankie waking up because of commotion outside in the main room, nor do I want his cries to be heard all over the office. If the guys hear him crying, they'll be breaking down your office door." Ranger says while flashing his wolf grin before adding, "I think we should test the quality of the soundproofing.

"Uh no, I don't think so. It's my first day back at work. Besides, I need to get Frankie."

"Babe, he's in a secure building with Ella. He's safe. Come on Babe, please?" Ranger said.

There. Ranger did it. He had to say the magic word, the word I couldn't say no to, even though I knew better than to engage in sex in my office. "But what if Frankie needs me? He hasn't been away from me except for our honeymoon."

"And he did fine for two weeks. Babe, I miss you, I miss us." And there it was. We try to make love whenever possible, but for the last few weeks, Frankie hasn't been cooperative. Every time we are close to coupling, he wakes up, wailing. By the time we get him to settle down, the mood is ruined. We haven't been without sex this long since my doctor cleared me after giving birth. Instead of responding with words, I leaned in, kissing Ranger senseless. He returned the kiss, placing his hands under my shirt, unclasping my bra. Even though I stopped breasting feeding and nursing before our honeymoon, my chest didn't get any smaller. I was still my pregnant C-cup as opposed to my pre-pregnancy B-cup. Natural boob job. He gently squeezed my breasts, flicking my nipples with his thumb. He paused his kissing to remove my shirt and his. We then continued to explore each other's bodies before unclasping both of our pants. Once his cock was loose, I couldn't help but grab it, stroking it with my hand, rubbing the pre-cum down the entire length. "Babe."

Ranger turned me so my arms were on my desk and my ass was facing him so he could enter me from behind. He kissed down my back, then quickly entered me. While he was pumping into me, his right hand was playing with my breasts, squeezing, twisting my nipples and rubbing them. His mouth was on my neck, gently sucking that area where my neck meets my shoulder. His left hand was playing with my clit. I knew I was about to cum and was trying to hold off for Ranger. "Babe, let go, cum for me now." And I did. So did he. I felt his seed enter into me as we both yelled each other's names.

"Carlos, that felt good. I've missed you too."

"Babe, maybe we should sneak upstairs for lunch. With Ella here, we will have some time to ourselves."

"I think you're right." We quickly gather our clothes and move to our adjoining bathroom where we clean up. I know my office smells of sex, so I light a candle on one of my shelves. Within a few minutes, my office smells like the seashore. Much better.

"I guess we should get to work," I say to my husband.

"I guess so. Thank you, Babe. I know you weren't comfortable, but I needed you badly." We kiss once again, then separate into our offices. I start to organize my desk, placing my supplies where I need them to be for easy access. I have separate organizers that I decide to use for different aspects of my job. I ask Ranger for colored file folders, and he got them for me, though he was confused as to why I want colored folders and file hangers. I took the color labels and began to set up my office. The red ones were for payroll. Each head of division printed up the weekly timesheets of all of their employees, approving all hours works, time off, and whether that time was paid or unpaid. I then confirmed everything in the system so the checks could be cut. The blue folders were for scheduling requests. If an employee wanted vacation time, a day off, or to switch shifts, they needed to submit a form. Their department head signed it; then I would work it into the rotation. The yellow folders were for inventory requests and packing slips. When an office supply was running low or if something new was needed, all an employee had to do was fill out a piece of paper so I could order it. I kept a computerized inventory of every office supply, while Bobby kept a computerized inventory for his medical supplies and Hector for all the security equipment. That way, I could confirm if we needed something, as well as determine if something was being overused. Green was for petty cash reimbursements and gas receipts. All employees had a company gas card. Before I started collecting and review receipts, the gas line in the budget was much higher. We discovered that some employees were using their gas cards for their non-Rangeman vehicle. Since we began assigning specific cars to specific teams, the cost has gone down 20 percent. Odometer readings had to be placed on all gas receipts to keep track of appropriate usage. The purple folders were used for reports that I had to write for our Core Team meetings and staff meetings. Finally, the dull, boring, manilla folders were for my searches. I didn't complete many searches these days, but sometimes it was still necessary for me to dig into someone's life. Pretty soon, there was a knock on my door. I was confused why because I had an open door policy. Then I realized that I never unlocked my door. I got up to open the door, finding Lester standing there with a silly grin on his face.

"What were you doing in there, Beautiful?"

"Organizing my desk, smart ass."

"I thought maybe you and Bossman were christening your office."

I was about to punch him in the abs, but Tank beat me to it with a slap to his head. "Santos, mats, 0500."

"Damn, can't anyone take a joke around here?" Lester said, with a smirk.

"What's up? What did you want?"

"We're meeting in conference room three in five minutes. Something's come up that we all need to be aware of."

"Okay. See you in five."

I looked at the time 10:55. I wonder what Frankie's up to. He should be napping. After the meeting, I'll get him from Ella. I miss my baby. I grab water from my fridge before walking to conference room three. When I enter, there are three men in suits who I don't know. My spidey sense is reeling. Something bad is going on here. Ranger walked in about thirty seconds behind me. He places his hand on the small of my back and leads me to a seat directly across from the suits, with Lester and Tank on my right, and Ranger and Bobby on my left.

"How can we help you?" Ranger asks.

The middle suit, who looks like a mobster, spoke for the three men. "My name is Maxwell Rothstein, and these are my associates Daniel Fiore and Carmine Potrero. We represent Mrs. Angela Morelli, Mrs. Bella Morelli, and Mrs. Ellen Plum who want to see their grandson and great-grandson who you are keeping from them." He said, directing his remarks at me.

"First off, Mr. Rothstein, Joseph Morelli, Angie Morelli's son and Bella's grandson, signed away his parental rights. Frankie is my son. My husband, Carlos, adopted Frankie five months ago. The Morelli women will not have a relationship with my son. As far as Mrs. Plum is concerned, until she accepts my marriage to Carlos, and gives up on trying to push me to back to Mr. Morelli, she will not see my son, as she is no longer my mother. She has refused to see me, talk to me, or acknowledge my existence since Carlos and I married back in January. My father, my sister, and her family all see Frankie on a regular basis. Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind."

"What you are doing is illegal. Our clients have a right to see their grandchild."

"You are incorrect, Mr. Rothstein, and I know this from first-hand experience. I gave up my parental rights to my daughter, Julie, twelve years ago. My ex-wife refused to allow my family to see my daughter. When I tried to fight it in court, I learned that grandparents have no rights to see their grandchild once a parent gives up their rights. Therefore, they have no legal ground to stand on. If you continue to harass my wife, I will bring you up on charges. Now, if you will please leave my building; you are not welcomed here. Tank, please escort these lawyers out of the building. Next time you want to talk to us, contact our attorney. Tank will give you his information. Come on, Babe, let's go." Ranger said before escorting me to my office. Once behind closed doors, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not surprised. I had a feeling they would try to do something to get Frankie from me. If they get him, I know they will take him to Joe. I can't let that happen. He should be happy with his daughter. I heard he was at the hospital when Gina gave birth."

"Yes, he was there, and she promptly kicked him out after he signed the birth certificate. She's suing him for child support and his pension for their daughter. Angie and Bella refuse to acknowledge their granddaughter because she was born in sin."

"That is one messed up family. Why didn't I realize that earlier?"

"Listen, I have an idea. Why don't the three of us leave Trenton for a while? We don't need to be here. I can run the company from Boston or Miami. This way, we can get away to let everything die down a bit. If we are out of the state, they can't come after Frankie. We can stay in Boston until October, then go to Miami until April. That way, we are in the nice weather year-round. You can do everything you do here, there. I already have an office for you in both Miami and Boston. I have an office there. Once the Core Team decided to give you an office here, we had one created for you in the other offices. You are handling the payroll, scheduling, and final reimbursements for all three offices already, so they know you are in charge. What do you think?"

"As much as I like that idea, what are we going to do about Toni and Rocco? I don't want to leave them unemployed. And where will we stay? We can't live in the penthouse apartments."

"I have homes in both Boston and Miami. I can have Frankie's room set up within two days. Toni and Rocco said they would be willing to stay with us if we decided to spend an extended time in Boston or Miami. They have one niece who lives in Cambridge and another who lives in Tampa. They would be able to visit with their other family members on weekends if we were in those cities. Come on, Babe, what do you say?"

"Alright. How about we head to Boston in two weeks. That will give me time to familiarize myself with the Boston Merry Men before we get there."

"Okay. I'll let Tank, Lester, and Bobby know. Just a warning, Bobby will probably join us in Boston and Lester in Miami. They both have family in those cities respectively, but stay in Trenton because I'm here."

"It would be nice having a familiar face in each of the other two cities."

"Why don't you go find Ella so we can have lunch with Frankie and meet me in your office in ten minutes."

"Okay, Carlos. I love you." I tell him before kissing him.

"Back at you, Babe." He responded before leaving.

 **Angie Morelli's POV**

I hung up my phone. My attorney did not have good news for us. I'm sitting in my kitchen with Ellen Plum, and my mother-in-law Bella. I get ready to tell my friend and family the bad news. "Ladies, that was Mr. Rothestein on the phone. That thug and Stephanie refused to budge when it comes to allowing us to see Frankie. He also told me, once again, that we have no legal rights to see him, which he told us from the beginning. He said that the thug knew the law regarding grandparent's rights for visitation, so the threats didn't work. My stupid son and his stupid ideas. I don't understand why he couldn't keep it in his pants. I don't understand why one woman, as beautiful as Stephanie, is not enough for my Joseph."

"Angie, it's not Joseph's fault. Stephanie didn't do her job as a wife. If she did, Joe would have been happy with her. I'm sorry, Angie, I messed up with Stephanie somewhere along the line." Ellen stated.

"Listen, Ellen, at this point; I think it's time we leave Stephanie alone. I guess I'll need to be content to watch my granddaughter grow up. At least Joe took responsibility for Gina and their daughter, Valentina."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **September 2015, Frankie 9 months old**

 **Ranger's POV**

Our five months in Boston flew by quickly. Several of the men were apprehensive about working with the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, but Stephanie quickly won them over. Bobby was a great asset at helping the men understand how valuable Stephanie was to the company. He was my ears and eyes initially, listening to the talk, and addressing issues as they arose. Now, the Boston team understood what they guys from Trenton were telling them about her. Since we moved here, we haven't heard a word from the Morelli's or Ellen Plum. Frank Plum and Edna have come to visit us once a month for a long weekend. Frank misses his grandson but understands why we had to leave Trenton. We were planning on staying in Boston until mid-October, after Stephanie's birthday, but a major issue is developing in Miami, so Stephanie decided to come with me sooner rather than later. We are flying down on the Rangeman jet which gives Frankie plenty of room to play during the long flight to Miami.

I've spoken to Rachel, and she has agreed to let Julie stay with us from Friday night to Sunday night every weekend. Stephanie or I will pick her up from school on Friday for the weekend. She is beyond excited. She spent two weeks with us in Boston over the summer, loving her time with Frankie. Once we arrive in Miami, we are met by three Rangeman SUVs. One SUV is for Toni and Rocco, who is heading to our house to open it up. Toni will do some food shopping with Maggie, Miami's Ella. This weekend they will stay with us to help Stephanie and Frankie get acclimated to Miami. Next weekend, though, they will be heading to their niece's home.

The second SUV is for Steph, Frankie, Lester, and myself. Lester drove up to Boston two days ago so he could travel to Miami with us. The third SUV will take the guys back to Rangeman Miami. We are first going to get Julie from school, as it is Friday afternoon. Stephanie sits in the back with Frankie while Lester and I sit in the front.

"Lester, did Marco send you the paperwork on the skip?"

"Yes, he did. The name that he gave was Antonio Jose Morales, but when they look through their system, they can't find any information on him. He's out on three counts of rape and one count of murder. His bond is worth a million. I don't understand how he got bonded out." Lester responded.

"Is there a picture in the file?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes. Here it is, Beautiful. He looks vaguely familiar." Lester said.

Stephanie takes the picture before I see her expression change. "Well, I'll be. The reason you can't find anything about him is because his name isn't Antonio Jose Morales. His name is Anthony Joseph Morelli. He's Joe's cousin. He's a year younger than me and moved away from Trenton when I was in tenth grade, before the bakery incident."

"Steph, when we get to Rangeman Miami HQ, I want you to start a search on him. Find out everything you can. We have until Thursday to get him back in the system. I'll take Frankie and Julie with me."

"Okay. I guess we're not going to the house?"

"No. I figure we'll go out to dinner tonight. Toni and Rocco are going to meet us at the restaurant at seven, so we have time. I didn't think it was fair to have Toni cook for us tonight."

"Good idea. How far are we from Julie's school?" Steph asks.

"About five minutes away. Then it will be about fifteen minutes until we get to Rangeman." I reply.

"Well, when we get to Julie's school, I have to change Frankie. I should've changed him before we left the plane." She informs me.

When we pull up to Julie's school, we all get out of the car. Stephanie takes Frankie to the back, which she opens before placing the changing pad on the mat at the back of the truck. She proceeds to change Frankie in under two minutes. She's an efficient diaper changer. Lester is standing by the other parents, his eyes peeled for his niece and Goddaughter. Steph takes Frankie and places him back in his car seat while I stand next to Lester.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I had to come up with an excuse to get back into the car. Watching the other moms react to Lester and Ranger is hilarious. The moment Lester got out of the car, all eyes turned towards him. Then when Ranger stood next to him, I could see the flock forming. They are standing about a foot away from the car where I am sitting with the windows open. I step out, closing my door. I lightly tap Lester on the shoulder. He ESPs me and gets into the car with Frankie. I move next to Ranger, who instinctively wraps his arms around my waist as he pulls me in front of him, placing a kiss to the top of my head. I sink back into his embrace, keeping my smirk hidden as I see the women's expressions change from hope and lust to anger and envy. I make sure to move a stray section of hair out of my face with my left hand, allowing the sunlight to gleam off of my engagement ring and wedding band. I'm staking my claim. MINE. We hear the bell ring in the distance before the stampede of kids leaving school begins. We see Julie exit the building with two other girls and a boy who is interested only in Julie. What an exciting turn of events. I feel the moment Ranger picks up on the young suitor. I hear Lester's growl. What am I going to do with these two? Poor Julie will never have a boyfriend with her father and uncle around.

The boy is carrying her books for her. He's about six feet tall with dark brown hair, obviously Hispanic. Julie seems to like him as well. The four friends walk towards us, and I realize that two of the mother's ogling Ranger are her friends' mothers. Oh boy. Things are going to be interesting around here. Julie sees us, and a huge smile comes across her face. She practically runs to us. Ranger lets go of me to catch his daughter.

"Papa! You're here. I didn't think you were coming. Mom told me you might not make it in time."

"Mi Cielito, when have I ever broken a promise?" He asks his daughter while kissing her forehead. She pulled away from him to greet me.

"Hi, Steph! I'm glad you're here. Where's my brother?" She asks while I kiss and hug her.

"He's in the car with your Uncle Lester." She goes to the car to greet her Uncle and say hi to Frankie.

"Hola mi hermanito. ¿Disfrutaste el vuelo hasta Miami? Estoy tan emocionado de verte cada semana." Julies says to her brother. (Hello my little brother. Did you enjoy the flight down here to Miami? I'm so excited I get to see you every week.)

"Jules, are you going to introduce us?" One of her girlfriends ask.

"Oh, sorry. Mariela, Ashley, Angel, this is my Papa, Carlos Manoso and this is my other Mom, Stephanie Manoso. In the car is my Tio Lester and my baby brother Frankie." She said pointing to each of us. "Papa, Steph, this is my friend Mariela and her mom, Mrs. Portillo; this is Ashley and her mom Mrs. Lopez, and this is Angel and his Tia Lucia."

I can tell that Mariela and Ashley's moms are trying to figure out how to get Ranger away from me, while Angel's Tia Lucia seems to be interested in Lester. I already like her and her nephew. The women are asking annoying questions about Ranger and his relationship to Julie. I can tell he wants to leave but is unsure how to do so without offending Julie's friend's mother. So, like the good Jersey girl I am, I take over.

"Carlos, mi amor, Frankie is going to need to eat soon. We need to get going. Besides, don't we have a meeting with Marco in a half hour regarding that big client?"

Ranger looks at his watch, and I see the hint of relief in his body language. "Yes, Babe, we need to get going. Mi Cielito, get into the car on my side. You can do your homework in my office." He turns to the three women and the three teenagers. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around while my wife and I are staying in Miami."

"How long will you be here?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Until April, then we'll return to either Boston or Trenton," I answer. Without Ranger realizing it, Angel had walked Julie to her side of the car and helped her into the seat, opening and closing the car door for her. He then extended his hand to Ranger. "Mr. Manoso, it's been a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again soon. Then he took my hand and kissed it. "Mrs. Manoso, same to you."

He turned to his Tia, then said, "Tia, deja que te ayude al auto. ¿Cómo está tu pierna hoy? ¿Duele mucho?" (Tia, let me help you to the car. How's your leg today? Does it hurt a lot?)

Ranger is about to help me into the car when I heard Ashley's mom say to Mariela's mom. "That poor boy. Bad enough his parents died on 9/11, then his grandparents two years ago, but to be stuck with that woman. The stupid woman joined the Army after 9/11 then got her leg blown off last year. That boy was better off living with that foster family than with that woman. She can't even hold down a job." I saw Ranger's jaw clench. I know I was getting angry.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez. Did I hear correctly? Angel's parents were killed on 9/11; then his grandparents died last year when he went into foster care. Now, he's living with his Aunt who's a disabled veteran?" I surmise.

"Yes. Lucia's a disgrace. She should know that a woman's place is at home. She tried to get into some elite group, the Rangers, but she was denied because she was a woman, rightly so. Everyone knows those career Army types are crazy."

"Well, then I guess we won't be inviting you over anytime soon. You see, my husband, Julie's father, her Tio Lester, and almost every other person we employ are all veterans. My husband, Carlos, was a Ranger, along with Lester here. They would go overseas for months at a time, often without being able to tell their families where they are, so you have the right to stand here in your knock-off designer clothes driving a wannabe luxury car while dismissing everything that they experienced. Without them, we wouldn't have the freedom to speak our stupid ideology. I hope that you are not teaching your children the same disrespect that you have towards our military men and women." I give her my best Burg glare while she is standing there with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. I open my door and get into the car. Ranger closes the door, giving his death glare to the two women before entering the driver's side. Once we pull away, he says, "Proud of you, Babe."

"I'm sorry, Julie. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"It's okay. They talk about Tia Lucia all the time. I get frustrated, but I don't respond because I won't disrespect them. Mariela and Ashley love Tia Lucia. She's a lot of fun and very brave. Besides, she took Angel in to be with her even though she doesn't have a job and is having difficulty getting a job."

"Mi hija, why didn't you tell Uncle Marco about her?"

"Papa, what would she do? She can't do the physical work with her prosthesis. It's not a good one, and it hurts her more than it helps her."

"What's her last name?" Lester asked.

"Mendoza. Lucia Mendoza. I think she retired as either a First Lieutenant or Second Lieutenant." Julie answered.

"Does Angel share her last name and how long have you been dating?" I ask Julie.

"No, his last name is Alvarez. We are not dating, only friends." She responds. I look at her over Frankie's car seat. I see her blush. There's more to this story; I'll have to corner her when it's only us girls. I see Ranger glance at me through the rearview mirror. I give a slight nod. He wants me to run a search on both Lucia and Angel. Though, if I go by my instincts, he's a good kid who would be perfect for Julie.

We arrive at Rangeman Miami, where Ranger and Lester introduce me to the guys. Silvio comes out from the break room with a huge smile. "Bomber, it's good to have you here in Miami. I heard that you already know more information about our skip than I was able to find. You're going to make me look bad." He said while hugging me. Then he said to the room, "I taught her everything she knows." We all laughed at that sentiment.

"Well, let me go and find out some more information about him, like where we can get him." Ranger escorted me to my office, all the while holding Frankie. I turned on my computer, mixed a bottle for Frankie, and got to work. Julie volunteered to feed Frankie and babysit him in the penthouse. Ranger took her upstairs. It's nice having her around again.

Three hours later, I have information all over the place. First off, Lucia Mendoza was a First Lieutenant who got injured in Afghanistan. She fought hard to gain custody of Angel and does whatever she can to make ends meet. They live in a one bedroom apartment, where Angel sleeps on a sofa couch. Angel is a straight-A student. He has never gotten into trouble. He has never been late to school, and only absent to attend his grandparent's wake and funeral.

However, one Anthony Joseph Morelli is nothing but scum. He's even worse than Joe's father was. He's been known to beat up prostitutes and get into bar fights regularly. The best way to get him is when he's out trolling. I told Ranger a distraction is the only way.

"Okay, Marco, who do we have on contract to do a distraction?"

"Only Paulina, but she's deployed right now. We don't expect her back for another three weeks."

"Ranger, I can do the distraction. Anthony would never expect me to be leading him on. He always had a thing for me in high school, but Joe "marked his territory" so to speak. Once he moved to Florida, they stopped talking. I haven't heard Joe mention him since tenth grade. His family wasn't even invited to our 'planned' wedding."

"Stephanie, he's a Morelli. It's not a good idea." Lester added.

"It's the only way if we want to get him before his bond expires. You'll all be there backing me up. I'll be fine."

Marco sighed, then looked at Ranger. "Ranger, we have no one. We've tried to get him, but he recognizes us guys. She's our only option. Think, man, think."

"Ranger, I can do this. I know I can get him out of the bar. No problem."

Ranger looks angry and annoyed, but he eventually submits. "Fine, but nothing will happen to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Boss, we have her back. We won't let anything happen to Bomber." Marco said.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ranger's POV**

It's eleven o'clock, and we are ready to leave to meet the guys to get Anthony Morelli. My Babe is wearing the perfect Miami distraction outfit, its a form-fitting through the bodice Valentino dress in turquoise that flares at her waist. It's the perfect dancing dress. She's wearing a strapless bra with the dress, with matching panties. She has on four-inch Manolo FMP sandals to complete her outfit. I don't want to leave the house. Julie and Frankie are sleeping, and Toni is here with them. I hate to leave our kids alone, but we need to get him back to jail. Tonight is our best shot. We leave in my Turbo, heading to the club, Seduction. Once we get to the parking lot, I place Stephanie's mic.

"Boss, we have eyes. He's here. Tico, Slick, and Rocky are inside; the bartender is Pedro." Marco tells me. I pass the information along to Steph. She nods her head.

"Are you ready, Querida?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to throwing a Morelli in jail."

I lean over, giving her a kiss for good luck. "Go get 'em, tiger."

She opens her door, placing her rings in my hand. She then closes the door, swinging her hips as she walks into the club. She heads over to the bouncers, who are two of our guys, who let her right in the club. Once there, she immediately spots Morelli.

"Oh my God, Anthony Morelli? Is that you?" Steph asks, faking surprise and excitement.

"Yes. Why, Stephanie Plum. What are you doing in Miami?"

"I'm on vacation. I needed a change of scenery."

"Have you spoken to my cousin lately?"

"No, not since I ran him over with my father's Buick."

"Not a fan of the perfect Morelli son, Joseph Asshole Morelli?"

"No, definitely not. You know, I was disappointed when you moved away from Trenton." She tells him.

"Why?"

"Well, out of all of the Morelli boys, you were always the one I was most attracted to; I used to imagine us dating."

"Are you seeing anyone?" He asks her.

"Nope. I'm recently divorced."

"Well, my house isn't too far from here. Do you want to go there to get to know each other better?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Let me finish my drink." She downs the mojito she ordered, then follows Anthony out the back door.

The minute she clears the door, Lester and I materialize next to her. "Anthony Joseph Morelli, you are in violation of your bond agreement. We are here to take you back to jail." He starts to protest, but Lester already has the cuffs on him. As Lester and Marco walk away, I wrap my arms around Stephanie.

"Babe, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what, Ranger?"

"Watch you during a distraction. You are so damn good at them, but I'm always afraid that something is going to happen to you. I want to rip apart the guys for talking to you, for hitting on you. I know that they disgust you, but now that you are my wife, it's so much harder to compartmentalize. Would you be angry with me if I asked you not to do any more distractions?"

"If you didn't explain your reasoning, I would have been mad, but I understand where you are coming from. If you would prefer that I stop doing distractions, I will. I love you Carlos, but you have to stop going after the dangerous skips too. I don't want to have to tell Frankie that his father is never coming home again, nor Julie, for that matter."

"Deal." With that, he removes my wire, and we head home.

 **Chief Ramon Perez POV**

I am stuck working late on a Friday night all because of that shooting. Why my cop had to shoot an unarmed man is beyond me. Now, I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork and press releases. As I am finally leaving to go home, I see the shithead Marco Sanchez from Rangeman bringing in my cousin, Anthony Morelli. Don't tell me the jerk skipped bail. We give each other a nod. I also see him there with a man a haven't met before, but he looks familiar. I decide to say hi to Marco.

"Hi, Marco. Who skipped this time?"

"Anthony Morelli, aka Antonio Jose Morales. This is one of our partners from Trenton, Lester Santos. Lester, this is the Chief of Police, Ramon Perez."

Lester extends his hand, and I shake it. "Anyone else here from Trenton that I need to meet?"

"Just our boss, Ranger Manoso. He hasn't been here since you've taken over. He was good friends with Chief Miller." Marco responds.

I think I did a good job hiding my disgust and anger. Ranger Manoso, the son of a bitch who ruined my Rachel, and in turn, ruined my life. Maybe I can finally get him back. "Well, have a good evening, gentlemen," I say before heading to the locker rooms. I wait a half hour to see my cousin.

"Tony, how did you get caught? You let those thugs catch you?"

"No, it was a chick. I've never seen her around here before. I knew her from Trenton. She was one year above in my grade. Stephanie Plum. God, I had a huge hard-on for her, but she only had eyes for my perfect cousin Joe." Suddenly, everything is falling into place, and I am starting to formulate a plan.

"Why don't you talk to your cousin Joe?"

"We don't talk because he's a dick. He was caught touching Victoria inappropriately, his own cousin. That's why we moved here."

"I heard from Theresa that he was married to a woman named Stephanie who divorced him for another man. I think that man is Ranger Manoso."

"Son of a bitch. She fucking set me up. That bitch." Tony says.

"Look, I can't help you now that you've gone FTA, but Manoso and his bitch will pay for getting you locked up again."

"What do you have against him? I need to know why before I support anything you may do against Rangeman."

"Well, it all started sixteen years ago. I was dating the love of my life, Rachel. She was beautiful, smart and sexy. I was in love with her since our freshman year of high school. When we were freshmen in college, we broke up briefly. During that time, she met a soldier on leave, and they had sex. As a result of that one night stand, she became pregnant. My parents forbade me to see her because she was a slut and a whore. I was angry at her for betraying me. Then, once the soldier found out, he agreed to marry her. She didn't stay faithful to him, and they divorced shortly after her daughter, Julie was born. She wanted me to take her back, but I wasn't about to raise another man's brat. Therefore, I let her go. A year or so later, she met and married Ron Martine. He's a good man, and he's treated her well. Then, I met my wife, Theresa. But, I would love the opportunity to get back at the man who destroyed our dream."

"And you think Stephanie Plum is my cousin's former wife?"

"Yes. It makes sense. I'm going to contact Joe. Maybe he'll help me bring down Rangeman."

"Listen, leave me out of it. I'll do my time. I don't want to be on Rangeman's bad side."

"Fine, I'll leave you out of it." I walk away from him and start to head home. I decided to call his cousin Joe from the car. Once I explain my predicament, Joe is on board. He wants me to find out dirt on Ranger and Stephanie, anything that could be grounds for her to lose custody of his son, who she has taken away from him. I agree to do so. I think this year will be a good year.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warnings: adult language, adult situations, violence, smut**

 **Chapter 13, December 2015**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I love Miami. I never thought that I would say those words, but I LOVE Miami, humidity and all. It is great being in nice, 70 and 80-degree weather even though we are approaching Christmas. Thanksgiving was spent with our Rangeman family here in Miami. Julie spent her day with Rachel because we will be taking her to Newark with us for Christmas. We had Frankie with us, solidifying what I was most thankful for this year.

I have settled in here, doing all the work I was doing back in Trenton, and then in Boston. However, I realized that I couldn't handle all three offices as I was. There needed to be a point person in each office who would handle more of the day to day operation while I oversaw all final submissions for pay, overtime, vacations, inventory, and budgeting. I spoke with Ranger about hiring or promoting someone for that position in each office. He agreed.

I completed a search on Angel's aunt, Lucia Mendoza. Her military career was stellar. Before she enlisted, she was an accountant at a major company here in Miami. When she returned from active duty, she discovered that she no longer enjoyed the mundane task of keeping books. She needed an outlet for the physicality she developed, a place to be able to get her adrenaline rush while keeping her nephew safe. Rangeman was the perfect fit for her. When I called her the Monday after we met, she thought I was going to prevent Julie from spending time with Angel.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hi, is this Lucia Mendoza?" I asked the woman on the phone._

 _"Yes. This is she. Who may I ask is calling?"_

 _"This is Stephanie Manoso, Julie's stepmom."_

 _"If you are calling to tell me to keep Angel away from Julie I'm going to tell you right now that isn't going to happen. I won't let my nephew be ostracized because of your narrow, outdated ideologies about family."_

 _"Ms. Mendoza, or if I can all you Lucia, that is not the intention of my call. I was calling to see if you were interested in working for mine and my husband's company. I think that you would fit in wonderfully with the other employees."_

 _"What are you talking about? What company? And yes, you may call me Lucia."_

 _"Lucia, my husband, Ranger Manoso, owns Rangeman Securities, and we would like to have you come in for an interview. We have a new position that needs to be filled, and I think you'd be perfect for it."_

 _"Ranger Manoso is Julie's father? THE RANGER?"_

 _"Yes, I think," I respond carefully._

 _"Oh, my. Ranger is a legend in the Army and the Rangers. I applied to Ranger school, and I got in, only because I was a woman, I couldn't become a Ranger. Everyone knew Ranger's legacy. He's a legend, the Best of the Best. I always wanted to meet the man behind the legend. Do you want to offer me a job?_

 _You know I lost my leg."_

 _"Yes, we do. We know about your injury. We also know, through Julie, that your prosthesis doesn't fit well and often causes you pain and discomfort. Rangeman offers top of the line health insurance. With Ranger's contacts, we can help to get you a better fitting, and a better functioning prosthesis to wear. However, the initial job that we have in mind could be completed with your current prosthesis, as you will be in an office most of the time. Listen, Lucia, why don't you come to our headquarters and let me explain everything to you in person." I finally say._

 _"Okay. I'm a little overwhelmed. Can you give me an overview of my responsibilities?"_

 _"Sure. You will be working under me, as my Miami assistant. I need someone to help out with the payroll and scheduling, ordering of inventory and supplies, and gas reimbursements. Also, after you have training, to accompany the Core Team to meet with clients, especially residential clients and female-dominated companies. The female clients tend to be a little intimidated by the guys, and they need a female perspective for where to place cameras along with other security concerns. No skirts or pantyhose required."_

 _"Okay, I think I can handle that type of a job. But I do want some action."_

 _"If you pass the Rangeman physical, then you can go out in the field, getting more action, or we can train you in installations. We can always use someone else for distractions to assist with the bounty hunting part of the business." I told her._

 _"When can we meet?" She asked me._

 _"How soon can you get to our headquarters on 7th Street in downtown Miami?"_

 _"I can be there in an hour."_

 _"It's a date," I told her._

She came in to interview and loved her job description. We hired her on the spot and she started the next day. She feels at home at Rangeman, with people who respect her and treat her as part of the team. Working with me helped her to get to know the guys and to be comfortable working with a bunch of men. Ranger has also helped her to obtain a better prosthesis. So far, her new leg is a better fit so she is more comfortable with her high tech prosthesis. Julie and Angel have been spending more time together, becoming a true "couple" though they don't title themselves as boyfriend/girlfriend. Though Lester and Ranger were a little angry and uncomfortable with them dating before, they have come to accept that Angel is a good kid, very much unlike the players they had been. I have liked Angel since the beginning. I feel that he is the perfect first boyfriend for Julie. He's kind, caring, generous, loving, and has an innocence that Morelli never had. Angel is the type of boy that I wish I dated in high school. At sixteen, Julie couldn't have picked a better first crush.

Frankie spends his days with me in Rangeman. As in Boston, I have a pack-n-play set up for him in my office. If I need to leave the building, either Ranger or Lester takes him into their office. If all three of us are unavailable, Maggie watches him. It's working out great for us. The guys love having Frankie around. I can tell that if they are having a difficult day, they will come into my office to interact with Frankie, by reading him a book or playing a silly game with him. He loves the extra attention he's getting. Chris, the Miami medic, takes Frankie for a half hour to an hour each day for "baby gym time," also known as tummy time. He is determined to make sure Frankie is nice and strong from the beginning. I fear that my son will be walking and then running soon, and shortly thereafter, climbing out of his crib. If he's anything like me, the he will be daring, curious, and brave. I'm sure Ranger wasn't a passive child.

The weekend before Frankie's first birthday my father, Grandma Mazur, and Ranger's parents flew down to Miami. We had a small party for him, only including the immediate family, with Lester, Hector, Marco, Toni, and Rocco. We planned on having a party for him with the rest of the family the week between Christmas and New Year's Eve when we are back in Trenton. Lester, Hector, and Marco chipped in to get Frankie a motorized Bentley, in black, of course. We are already training him to appreciate expensive cars. I had a motorized pink motorcycle. Maybe that's why I had no problems riding around in all of my POS cars. Maria and Ricardo got Frankie a play workbench, and my father and grandmother purchased him fishing gear, even though he's too little to use it yet. I can tell my dad is biting at the bit to take Frankie fishing with him. I don't know how we managed it, but Julie and I convinced Ranger to let us get Frankie a puppy. We purchased a black and white three-month-old border collie for Frankie. It's a little girl who we named Lady. Ranger said that we could get a dog as long as it was an intelligent breed that could be trained. When I researched different breeds, the border collie was listed as one of the top three dogs in intelligence on multiple sites. In addition, being a herding dog, border collies are extremely loyal, protective of their flock, and gentle. They also need a lot of exercise, but considering that Ranger runs ten miles every morning, the dog will get plenty of exercise with him.

My dad spent a whole day with Frankie, teaching him about the different sports, hockey, baseball, and football, the only ones that matter in his eyes. Ranger's been teaching Frankie about soccer. Dad also spent time "playing catch", which consisted of him rolling a ball to Frankie while he laughed. Lady got in on the action by taking the balls and running around with them, never returning them. We need to teach her how to play fetch. All too soon Tuesday arrived, the day when everyone was returning to New Jersey. The only good part is that we will be there in less than two weeks for the holidays. I can't wait to see the rest of my Manoso and Rangeman families.

It's the Saturday before Christmas, and I am wrapping the last of the gifts for the Miami Merry Men and our family in Newark. Julie is at the movies with Ashley, Mariela, their boyfriends, and Angel. I'm home by myself, waiting for Ranger to finish a take-down. When he asked me to stop doing distractions, I asked him to stop his involvement with dangerous FTAs. It worked for about two weeks, before I saw that he was unhappy, stressed, and had too much pent-up energy. So, we sat down to talk. I agreed that he could continue in the field, but I requested that he take more of a back-up/behind the scenes role instead of the point man. I reiterated that I was afraid of losing him, of him getting hurt or killed during a bust. I can't live without Ranger. After hearing and listening to my fears and concerns, he agreed to the more passive role. Tonight they are going after Miguel Juan Rodriguez who is out on a two million dollar bond. He was arrested and charged with grand theft, murder in the second degree, rape, kidnapping, and arson. His uncle is a big benefactor of Miami PD, the local judges, and the PAL in Miami, so of course, he made bond and consequently went FTA.

Ranger said that he would be home shortly after 2200. It was now 2145. I am expecting Julie to arrive home any minute. I had put Frankie to bed about a half hour ago, and he should stay asleep until tomorrow morning. Tia Lucia was picking up the kids and dropping them all off at their various homes. Since Ranger hired Lucia at Rangeman, the other mothers have accepted her more, but they were still not genuine. When she discovered that 95 percent of Rangeman employees were ex-military, she finally felt at home. We have become fast friends, partly because she is the only other full-time female employee aside from Maggie, and partly because she works directly for me. She has morphed into my administrative assistant as well. When I am in Miami, I handle a lot of the Miami office paperwork myself. It's silly to have Lucia do the work while I double check it. However, when I'm away from Miami, she'll do my job completely. It seems that this is the new formula for the position. We have yet to hire someone in Trenton or Boston. I'll be interviewing those candidates for Trenton when we are in Jersey for the holidays, and I will hire my Boston counterpart when we return there in April. Right now, the Core Teams in those cities are handling those responsibilities.

I hear the car horn beep outside, and I go to the door to get Julie. She and Angel kiss on the cheek before she climbs the steps on to the porch. I wave to Lucia and say goodnight to Angel.

"How was the movie, Julie?" I ask my step-daughter.

"Oh my God, 'Star Wars' was AMAZING! I can't wait to see the next movie. I'm glad I agreed to see this movie."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Where did you guys go to eat?"

"Gonzos. Their food is pretty good, but not as good as Toni's or Tia Ella." Julie replies.

"That's the new Cuban place, right?" I ask.

"No, it's Mexican but still delicious." She replies. "Where's Papa?"

"Going after an FTA with Marco, Lester, Rico, and Blaze."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to get ready for bed. Love you, Mom." She said while hugging and kissing me.

"Love you too, Julie," I reply while returning her embrace and kiss.

 **Ranger's POV**

How the fuck did this takedown go so FUBAR? We had great intel that Miguel Juan Rodriguez would be here and that he would be unarmed and alone. Somehow, he knew we were coming after him tonight. He was here, lying in wait. To make matters worse, when he went to reach for a weapon, Marco pulled out his gun. He told Rodriguez to freeze and put down his weapon, but the idiot continued to reach for his weapon. Marco shot him, square in the chest. While I am not upset that this pendejo is dead, I am pissed that he turned out to be unarmed and was only fucking with us. Now, we have to deal with Miami PD. Police Chief Ramon Perez saunters over, much in the same way that Morelli used to stalk over to a scene.

"Marco Sanchez?" Perez asked.

"That's me, as you know," Marco responded to Perez.

"You have the right to remain silent." So, he began with the revised Miranda warning.

"What are you doing, Chief Perez?" I ask.

"And who are you?" He rudely sniped back.

"I am Carlos Manoso, CEO of Rangeman," I responded trying to keep my voice calm.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm arresting Marco here." He replied.

"Arresting Marco for what?" I ask, trying to contain my rage.

"Murder. Miguel Rodriguez was not armed. He had no guns, no knives, no weapons of any sort on his body. Based on the preliminary investigation, there is no way that this was a justified homicide. Therefore, we are arresting Mr. Sanchez for murder. If you don't back away and allow us to do our job, I'll arrest you for accessory to murder, along with aiding and abetting."

I look to Lester. He knows what we have to do here. He walks over to Rico and Blaze, Miami's Tank and Lester to tell them to get our footage saved and turned over to Miami PD as soon as possible. He then placed a call to Rangeman's Miami's attorney. I walk away to call Hector.

"Hector, Esegui il backup della registrazione dal takedown di stasera. Assicurati che nessuno possa scherzare, facendo più copie. Qualcosa sta succedendo alla polizia. Marco è stato arrestato per omicidio. Inizia a cercare qualsiasi sporcizia sul capo ora. Controllerò con te quando torno a casa." I say to Hector in Italian. No one other than myself and Lester knows that Hector can speak Italian. It comes in handy, especially when we are in Miami, where Spanish is practically everyone's first language. (Back up the recording from tonight's takedown. Make sure that no one can mess with it, making multiple copies. Something's up with the local cops. The cops are arresting Marco for murder. Start looking for any dirt on the chief now. I'll check in with you when I get home.)

"Va bene. A piu tardi." He replies. (Okay. Until later.)

My next call is to Stephanie. "Yo."

"That's my line, Babe."

"I know. I like hijacking it. What's wrong?"

"The police are arresting Marco for murder. We had a situation. No one is hurt, other than our FTA. I'll be home as soon as I can, but I'm not sure when. Don't wait up for me. Is Julie home yet?"

"Yes. Lucia dropped her off about forty-five minutes ago. She's in her room."

"Okay, Babe. Love you."

"Love you too, Carlos," Steph said before hanging up.

 **Ramon's POV**

I finally can leave the scene. I am alone, in my car, on the way back to headquarters. I decide to call my cousin. "Hey Morelli, you free to talk?"

"Yeah, I'm free. What's up? You do realize what time it is, right?"

"Yes, but this information can't wait until the morning."

"I'm waiting, Ramon, and I don't have much patience. I have a nice piece of ass waiting for me."

"I just arrested the number one here in Miami. Manoso's second, on murder. Murdering an innocent, unarmed Hispanic male while he was bringing his hands up in surrender. The event will be enough to have people dropping their business faster than a category five takes down houses."

"I hope you're right. Let me know if you need me to plant any evidence to make this an air-tight case. I want Manoso going down. I want him to suffer."

"Don't worry, Morelli, I want the same results. I'll touch base with you sometime tomorrow or Monday."

"Let it be Monday. I'll be otherwise occupied tomorrow. I need to tap this young pussy and ass tonight and tomorrow. She's eighteen and a virgin. Exactly how I like my women. She has a huge rack and a tight little ass. I think I may string her along. She's good eye candy."

Ugh, I swear, Morelli is a pig. That girl is half his age. Why would a thirty-eight-year-old man want a virgin? I thought he was supposed to have skills. I guess not. I mean, if he did, Stephanie Manoso would still be married to him, right? "Morelli, I don't care to know anything about your little whores. I'll call you Monday." I hang up on him. Pig.

 **Stephanie's POV**

It's Tuesday, and we are on our way back to Jersey. We are leaving Miami, where it is 70 degrees for Newark, where it is thirty. We didn't pack any cold weather clothes with us when we left Boston, so we are having our Trenton Merry Men bring us our winter coats, gloves, hats, and scarves to meet the Rangeman Jet at the airport. Julie is excited to see her Manoso family and cousins this Christmas. We invited my father, Grandma Mazur, and Val with her family to the Manoso's for Christmas Day dinner. They are all coming. My mom, on the other hand, is spending the day with the Morellis. She refuses to be in the presence of "thugs and spics" and the "whore of Trenton," namely me. We are working Christmas Eve this year up until 2100; then our relief will come on. Julie and Frankie will be with Mariela at our home. Mama and Papa Manoso expect us at their home by 1100 on Christmas Day. Julie and Frankie will spend the evening with Carlos' parents, while we work the late evening shift at Rangeman from 1900 until 0300. We'll crash on seven; then we'll pick up the kids in the late afternoon on the day after Christmas. Lester is following our schedule with us.

Rangeman's attorney got Marco out on bail, but we know that something fishy is going on in Miami. We will be discussing the events of the last few days with the Trenton Core team, then conferencing with Boston and Miami. Ranger never interacted with Chief Perez in Miami, but he seems familiar. Once Christmas is over, I'll be digging in Ramon Perez's life, along with his wife and family. Hector will have done the preliminary report on him, but I will pick it apart until we know him better than he knows himself. I'm sure there will be a connection somewhere that will make sense.

On December 23rd I have an appointment with Dr. Mitchell. I think that I'm finally pregnant. Carlos and I have been trying to conceive since our honeymoon, but we've been unsuccessful. The doctor told me that it could take some time because of my age, but I'm still concerned. I want a child with Carlos desperately. I love my Frankie, he is the light of my life and the apple of my eye, but I want to give Carlos a baby, in a way, to try and compensate for the baby we lost. If I am indeed pregnant, I have the perfect Christmas gift for Carlos. I will give him one of those three-panel frames, where I will have a picture of Julie, one of Frankie, and a copy of my sonogram picture, with the due date written on the picture. It will be the best gift that I could give him. I had gotten Carlos a platinum St. Michael's medallion, the patron saint of soldiers, that he can wear with his dog tags. Even though he's not going on any more missions, I still want to keep him safe.

 **Lester's POV**

Something is up with Beautiful. She is acting very secretive today, wanting to know exactly what Ranger is doing today. She is never like this. I need to find out what's going on. I see her go into her office. Now's my chance to find out what's the deal.

"Hey, Beautiful. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Hi, Lester. Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Steph, you never are overly concerned with Ranger's schedule, you seem to be manipulating things so Ranger can be occupied this afternoon. I know you. Something is going on."

"Lester, close the door. Can you keep a secret?" She asks me, biting her lip.

"For you, Beautiful, anything, unless it means your safety or the kid's are in danger."

"It's nothing like that. Look, I think I'm pregnant. I have an appointment with my ob/gyn this afternoon. I don't want Carlos to know. If I am indeed pregnant, I want to surprise him with the news on Christmas, with his gift."

I smile and take a good look at Stephanie. I study her face, her chest, and her abdomen. I do see some slight changes. I think she's right. "You know, Ranger's going to want to go with you if you go out, simply to help keep your mother and the Morelli's at bay."

"Shit. I didn't think about that. How am I going to do this without ruining the surprise?" She starts to panic.

"Look, we need to pick up the files from Vinnie's. I can tell Ranger I'm going to go and get them. You overhear me and decide to come with me so you can catch up with Connie. We'll stop at the bond's office but after your appointment. I'll tell him we're going to lunch as well. I can have Hector adjust the tracker record to fit our story."

"That would be great. Are you sure Ranger won't be suspicious?"

"No, it should work." I think we have got this covered.

"Thanks, Lester. You're the best." I drop off the files I brought to her office with several requests for days off from the field teams. When I'm about to exit Steph's office, Ranger walks into her office.

"Santos, why are you in my wife's office with her door closed?"

"Ranger, we were discussing one of the requests for time off. It seems that Miller already wants a week off and he's only been working for two months. I told her I'd follow up with him on why he needs the time, but it's not looking very promising. I didn't want the guys on the monitors to hear our conversation."

"Let me know what his reason for needing a week off is. So far I'm not impressed with his evaluations." Ranger said.

"Will do, Boss. By the way, I was going to head out to get our files from Vinnie today." I tell Ranger.

"Oh, Lester, would you mind if I tag along? I haven't seen Connie since her wedding. I'd love a chance to catch up a bit." Steph exclaims.

"I have no problem riding with you, Beautiful. What time would you be available?"

"How about 1230? Does that work for you? Maybe we can grab lunch with Connie as well."

"That's fine with me. Do you need me for anything, Ranger?" I ask.

"No. That will work. We'll handle the Miami situation after Christmas. Another couple of days won't hurt us."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the garage. I need to get some range time in today. Want to join me, Beautiful?"

"No, I think I'll pass on all the fun today," Stephanie replied. I smile at her then leave her office. Mission accomplished.

 **Christmas Day—Manoso Family Home, Newark**

 **Mama Manoso's POV**

I'm am excited to be spending yet another Christmas with Carlos and his family. Stephanie is such a positive influence on Carlos' life. He now has a lightness to him; his carefree side is showing once again. He's a man, not a robot, all thanks to my beautiful daughter-in-law. I know that Carlos and Stephanie want to have a baby of their own. It will also be great to spend the holiday with my newest grandson. Frankie is as much a grandson to be as my other grandchildren. He is very smart, already able to differentiate between English and Spanish. Stephanie and Ranger are going to have their hands full with that one. Not to mention he hates being in one spot for too long. I know that all of Carlos' workers seem to be benefiting from having Frankie around too. Stephanie told Juliana and Celia that they've been trying since their honeymoon to conceive a child of their own. I know that they both admit if she doesn't get pregnant, they are fine with the family they have, but I know that both of them want a child that is biologically theirs. Even though they have Julie and Frankie, they don't belong to Carlos AND Stephanie. Julie is Carlos' daughter, just like Frankie is Stephanie's son. Maybe 2016 will bring them the child they want and deserve.

Mariela spent yesterday and this morning with Ranger and Stephanie, taking care of Julie and Frankie so they could work, allowing their employees to have time with their families. Carlos, Stephanie, and Lester will be leaving here early to go to work again tonight. As much as I hate the fact that they are working on Christmas, I know that it's important to them to give the other guys time off on the holidays. The guys who don't celebrate Christmas will fill in the shifts where necessary.

Stephanie invited her Father, Grandmother, and sister over to our home for Christmas. Last night, I received a call from her sister saying that she wasn't coming because she couldn't leave her mother alone. If Stephanie wanted to abandon her mother for us, then Valerie wasn't going to do so as well. Her sister went on to say that the poor cop, Joe Morelli, was very lonely. She didn't want him to be the only young person at the dinner with her mother and the Morelli woman. The holidays are tough on him, especially because he can't spend them with his son or daughter. Frankly, I think he's getting what he deserves and is only playing those silly Burg women. I'm glad that Carlos supported Stephanie when she wanted to break all ties with the cop. Frankie will be much better off without that idiot's influence. Frank and Edna are still coming. I don't know if Stephanie will be upset, though. It seems that she has a strained relationship with her sister, but I do know that not seeing her nieces will kill her.

Rosa Marie and Celia are the first to arrive with their respective significant others. Rosa Marie and Cristian are getting married in April. Now, I'm just waiting on Mariela to find her mate. Ten minutes later, Javier and his crew arrive. Then Juliana. The last of my children to arrive is Carlos with his family, Mariela, and Lester. My sister Ella and Luis arrive with my son. Stephanie is absolutely glowing. She is much happier this year then she was last Christmas. I pull her into an embrace. "Mi hija, you look wonderful. I hope my son doesn't work you too hard."

"No, Mama, he doesn't. Did my father, grandmother, and sister arrive yet?"

"No. Your father and grandma should arrive any moment now. Your sister, Valerie, can't make it today. She called to say that she was going to spend the day with your mother. She didn't want her to be alone with only the Morellis on Christmas." I tell my daughter-in-law.

"Oh. I was hoping to see Mary Alice, Angie, Lisa, and Paula. I guess I'll have to send their gifts home with my father." Stephanie replied, obviously hurt that her sister was keeping her nieces from her but trying to not let it show. Moments later, Frank Plum and Edna Mazur arrive. Edna walked over to Stephanie while Frank went straight to his grandson. It's rare to see a man who is so enthralled and attached to a grandchild as Frank Plum is to baby Frankie. You can see his whole face light up the moment he sees him. Once he gets his hands on his grandson, it's almost impossible to get Frankie away from him. I know that Stephanie is glad that her father has a close relationship to her son.

"How's my baby granddaughter? Florida agrees with you. Maybe I should move down there? How are the pickings? Are there more studs available for me there in Miami?"

"Grandma, you're needed here to look out for Mary Alice and the girls," Stephanie tells her grandmother.

"You're right, Stephanie. I'm needed here."

"Pumpkin, I'm glad to see you, and to see you smiling, with that sparkle back in your eyes," Frank tells his daughter while holding his grandson.

"Well, I have a lot to be happy about; I have Carlos, a wonderful daughter in Julie, and the perfect son in Frankie. There's not much more I need." Stephanie tells Frank as she leans in to give her son a kiss on his cheek.

We have a wonderful afternoon, eating until we are stuffed, and opening all the wonderful gifts. We are ready to have dessert when Julie notices another gift under the tree. She looks at the tag. "Papa, this gift is for you, but it doesn't say who gave it to you."

Carlos, who is sitting on the floor leaning against Stephanie, takes the gift from his daughter. He opens the package to see a beautiful, but masculine, silver trifold picture frame. The first photo shows Julie's school picture. The second photo is Frankie's Baptismal picture. The last photo is a sonogram photo, which says, "Baby Manoso, July 2016". Carlos stares at the sonogram for about a minute, completely silent, completely shocked. I see so many emotions going through his body, mostly emotions of elation, happiness, love, shock, disbelief, and excitement. He finally gains his composure, turns, so he is on his knees and facing Stephanie.

"Babe? When did you find out?" He asks, with a smile trying to break through.

"Yesterday. Lester escorted me to Dr. Mitchell's office for my appointment. I wanted to surprise you." She said before continuing. "You have everything and could buy whatever else you want. A baby is the one thing I can give you that you can't get anywhere else."

Carlos stood, picked Stephanie up and swung her around before kissing her. "Gracias, mi amor. I can't wait to meet the munchkin. He put Stephanie down before kneeling again to kiss her belly, to talk to his child.

"Hola, mi pequeño. Es tu papá. Mami y yo no podemos esperar para conocerte. Por favor, sé amable con tu mami. No provoques náuseas matinales y asegúrate de comer alimentos saludables. Te amo, mi niño." Carlos said to his child. (Hello, my little one. It's your Papa. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you. Please be kind to your mommy. Don't cause her morning sickness and make sure to crave healthy foods. I love you, my child.)

Once Carlos releases Stephanie, we all crowd around them to congratulate them. I am excited to have yet another grandchild. I am also thrilled that Stephanie and Carlos will have a child of their own. If any couple deserves a baby, it's them. Frank walks over to Carlos to congratulate him.

"I hope that you will be giving me another grandson. I could use two fishing buddies."

"Frank, I hope for your sake that it is true. However, I wouldn't mind another daughter." Carlos responds.

"If she's anything like Stephanie, you might want to rethink that position. You might wind up in jail before she graduates high school."

"If I can stay out of jail until Julie gets out of college, I think I can handle another daughter."

"Well, I would still like another grandson," Frank says with a smile. We all know that he will be thrilled either way, but after having four granddaughters and two daughters, we can understand why he's desperate for more males.

We break out the dessert, then before we know it, it's time for Carlos, Stephanie, and Lester to leave to relieve their employees. I once again congratulate my son, thanking Dios for bringing Stephanie into his life.

 **Ranger's POV**

I can't believe I'm going to be a father again. I was starting to think that we were never going to make another baby. Stephanie has had a few false pregnancies since we started trying. Her period has been erratic since Frankie's birth, her doctor said this sometimes happens as the hormone levels in her body level out. Therefore, when she didn't get her period, I didn't think anything of it. I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to have them crushed when we determined that she wasn't pregnant. I love the way Stephanie announced her pregnancy. We were able to share the news with our family, together at the same time, which made it even more special. Once we arrived back at Rangeman, I took my picture frame and placed in on my desk. I love being able to see my children together. I am looking forward to the end of our shift though, when I can properly celebrate the news with my wife. Dios, just thinking about watching her body grow and swell with my child is getting me hard. I need to think about something else, or I won't be able to concentrate on the monitors.

"Merry Christmas, Ranger, Steph," Vince says as he walks on the control floor.

"Merry Christmas, Vince," Stephanie replies. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. I had a very good day. What about you?"

"Perfect. I guess you showing up means I can get to sleep, huh?"

"Well, almost. You need Ram to show up as well." As Vince finished his sentence, Ram walked onto the floor. After exchanging greetings, Stephanie and I were free to go.

"Good night guys, we're offline until the 27th. If any issues arise, contact Tank or Bobby." I tell them before I take Stephanie's hand to lead her up to seven. We get into the elevator where I resist the urge to jam the cameras and take my wife against the wall. I pull her so she's leaning against me, her back to my front. I kiss the top of her curls. Once the elevator opens at seven, we exit to enter our apartment. I close and lock the door to the penthouse, pushing Stephanie against it to finally kiss her senseless. By the time we are out of breath, we are trying to rip each other clothes off.

"Dios, Babe, slow down. I want to take it slow. You have no idea how happy you made me. I can't believe we're going to have a baby." I tell Steph.

"Yes, Batman, we're expecting the Batbaby." She replies while placing kisses along my neck. "Forget slow, I want fast and hard now, slow later."

Who am I to deny my wife? I finish removing my Babe's clothes while removing mine as well. I rub my hand along her already dripping core. I place two fingers inside my Babe. She immediately starts riding my hand. I gently rub her clit with my thumb, while doing a come here motion inside her, hitting her g-spot. I feel her first release building, so I add a third finger, moving faster while nipping her beautiful breasts. She comes hard, and I let her come down a bit before I impale her on my throbbing cock. I take her again, hard, up against the wall. She runs her nails down my back, while I continue my assault on her breasts, licking, sucking, and biting. We both come hard. It takes all my strength and control to keep us upright. Once I catch my breath, I move us to the bedroom, with me still inside her. The friction caused by me walking her to the bedroom awakens my cock once again. I place her in the center of the bed, removing the silk scarves I have in the drawer beside the bed. I hold them up to Stephanie.

"Babe, may I?"

"Please." She replies. I tie her spread eagle to the bed. I always make sure that she's tied tight enough so she can't move, but loose enough that she can break free if she doesn't want to stay tied. She has issues with bondage, no thanks to Morelli, and I don't want her ever to be scared or unsure of me, though all she has to do is say the word 'stop' and I would stop immediately. I want her always to be happy and pleasured, never hurt or unsure when we are together. That's the difference when you truly love someone.

Once I have her secured, I start my slow, torturous assault on her deliciously perfect body. I kiss her pouty, kissable lips before moving to that spot where her neck and shoulder meet that drives her insane. I massage one breast and squeeze one nipple while copying those motions with my mouth on her other side. I feel her writhing beneath me. I continue my descent down her body, skipping over her core, kissing her inner thigh and the sensitive area behind her knee.

"Carlos, please, I need you, please my love." She starts to beg. As much as I want to continue my exploration of her body, I can't deny her when she says please, but I can make her beg more.

"What do you want, Querida, tell me exactly how you want me to make you cum."

I feel the shiver run through her body. Whenever I talk dirty, I turn her on even more. "Please, Carlos, I need your mouth on my pussy, I need you licking me dry, I need you to fuck me with your tongue."

"Is that what you want, Querida?" I ask her as I bit her clit softly.

"Oh God, yes." She moans.

I run my tongue along her clit, licking up her juices that have started to drip out already. "Babe, you taste so good, so sweet," I tell her while I continue to lap up her juices. Finally, I spread her lower lips apart with my finger and stick my tongue inside her. I feel her walls start to clench down, so I rub her clit with my hand. I feel her rising towards another orgasm when she tries to wrap her legs around my head, pulling me further into her as she explodes. I don't give her a chance to come down from her high before I'm slamming inside her. I pump her hard and fast, kissing her while taking her. Her walls once again clamp down around me, squeezing my cock. We both cum together, with my Babe passing out. I gently pull out, going to the bathroom to get a couple of wash clothes, one for her head, and the other to clean her up. She comes to about five minutes later.

"Again?" She asks me.

"Yes, Querida, again."

"I love you, Carlos." She replies before snuggling against me, falling asleep.

"I love you too, Babe," I reply.

 **Joe's POV**

I can't fucking believe it. Manoso gets everything I ever wanted. All I wanted was a wife and family, and I wanted that to be with Stephanie. But no, she couldn't be satisfied with me. Not only did she steal my son away from me, but she allowed that THUG to adopt him. My son, who should be a Morelli, is a Manoso. Then, I had to find out from Regina Rolla that Stephanie is pregnant again, with that thug's kid this time.

Now, she will have two children. From what Regina said, who's cousin Patrice works at Cupcake's doctor's office, she was on cloud nine when she found out. She burst into tears of happiness. Cupcake took Santos with her to the doctor's office, which is strange. I wonder if Santos is the father. Wouldn't that be something, the mighty Manoso will have two children that aren't his. Since my 'fall from grace,' as my mother calls it, I've been stuck attending church every Sunday, to redeem my soul. What a crock. Fuck, Edna Mazur is coming over to my mother, Grandma Bella, and myself.

"Why Angie, I'm surprised you still want to be seen in church with your son, especially since he doesn't follow the Catholic rules."

"Edna, you're a miserable gypsy. You need to learn manners." Grandma Bella replies.

" _Strega_ Bella, nothing you say tonight can take away my happiness. My baby granddaughter Stephanie is pregnant, expecting her second child in July. She and her husband are excited." Edna tells my grandmother. (witch)

"Ugh, che puttana! Una disgraziata. I'm glad she left my Joey. My Joey is better off without that puttana." Grandma Bella responds. (What a slut. A disgrace.)

"Can it, you hag. Your precious Joey has been between the legs of more women than a gynecologist. Why isn't he with his daughter? Oh, that's right, Gina was smart enough to leave Trenton. Seems like he's just a sperm donor. That's all he's good for because he wouldn't know how to be a father." With that statement, Edna Mazur walked away before anyone could respond. I hate my life.

Tomorrow I will check in with my cousin Theresa's husband, Ramon, in Miami. I'll find out how the situation is going. I hope that Manoso is starting to feel the losses in his pocket. It's never good when the head of your security company is charged with murder. I'm so glad that the media is making a race issue out of it, which is funny since most of the Miami Rangeman are Hispanic. For once, the stupidity of the world is working in my favor. As for our other business, the supply business, my contacts need more supplies. We need to increase the distribution. I have four contacts in the Trenton PD who are helping me move the merchandise. I finally secured two contacts in the Jersey City PD to help me on that front. Jersey City is a much better location to be working out of then Trenton. It's proximity to New York City makes it much more lucrative. Now, I only need to figure out how we can move the merchandise faster. Ramon and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 14: March 2016 (Frankie 15 months)**

 **Stephanie's POV**

We returned to Miami three days after the New Year. But before we left Trenton, I managed to delve into the life and times of one Chief Ramon Perez of the Miami-Dade Police Department. What I found shocked me as well as Ranger, which is almost impossible to do. It turns out that Ramon was Rachel's high school sweetheart. When she and Ranger had their one night together, she and Ramon had just broken up two days prior. When she discovered that she was pregnant with Julie, she went to Ramon first. He refused to have anything to do with her once he discovered that she was "damaged goods" and broke off all contact with her. Only after this occurred did Rachel get in contact with Ranger. I knew that I had to talk to Rachel, without Ranger. There are things that a woman will say to another woman that she wouldn't say to a man, even if that man were the father of her daughter.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I arrived outside of Rachel's home. The Martine's lived in a very cute colonial house in a nice development. Ranger had checked out the development before Ron and Rachel moved here, making sure that it was secure. When the contract for the development's security came up for renewal, Rangeman put in a bid and won the contract. Therefore, Ranger can have his men monitoring Julie remotely when she's home, which gives her more of a semblance of a normal life. I called Rachel to let her know that I was coming by to speak with her. The kids were all in school, and Ron was working. I parked my Cayenne in her driveway before walking to her front door. Before I could ring the bell, she had the door opened for me._

" _Hi, Stephanie. It's wonderful to see you. Julie told me that you guys had a great time in New Jersey over the holidays."_

" _Yes, getting together with the Manosos is always fun, albeit chaotic. Julie seemed to fit right in with all her other cousins."_

" _I'm glad that she's finally able to have the relationship that she deserves to have with her father and his family," Rachel replied._

 _After exchanging a few more pleasantries and settling at the kitchen table with coffee and cake, we got down to the purpose of my visit._

" _Rachel, I'm sure you heard that Marco has been arrested and charged with murder. It appears that the Miami police chief, Ramon Perez, is responsible for the charges brought against Marco. In researching Ramon's past, I found out that you and he were involved when you were in high school. What can you tell me about your relationship?" I ask her._

 _Rachel sighs before responding, "Steph, Ramon was my first love, my high school sweetheart. I thought that he and I would be together forever. He was the first person who I made love to, it was on the night of our Junior Prom. We didn't use a condom the first few times we were together. I'm surprised I didn't wind up pregnant. Then, when we went off to college, we were in different schools in different parts of the state. Ramon decided that he didn't want to be tied down to me, that he wanted the opportunity to date other girls. I was heartbroken. Two days after he broke up with me, I went out with a bunch of my girlfriends, and that night I met Carlos. I don't need to tell you that the attraction to him was instantaneous. He was and still is, the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on in my life. He took my breath away. He was on leave, so his hair was military short. He wasn't as muscular then as he is now, but his body was still perfect. I wasn't looking for a relationship; I wasn't even looking to hook up. I only wanted to drown my sorrows over my break up with Ramon. When Carlos showed me attention and took an interest in me, I was flattered. We flirted, danced, and kissed during the night at that club. Finally, he asked to take me home. We went back to my room. A group of six of my friends had rented a house our freshmen year. I brought him to our house, to my room. We had sex, a few times that night. It was nothing more than sex, though it was fabulous. I didn't expect him to stay the night. I knew that it was a one-night stand. We used condoms, except for one time when we had sex in the shower. That had to be the time that we conceived Julie. When I found out I was pregnant, at first, I thought the baby was Ramon's. But then I realized that we hadn't made love in over a month. It suddenly hit me that this one-night stand was my baby's father._

" _I went to Ramon, to let him know that I was pregnant and that I still wanted to be with him. He told me that I was a whore and a slut, that I disrespected him by sleeping around with another man. That since I sullied myself, I was no longer worthy of him. I was devastated once again. I thought he would take me back, accept me still because we always talked about starting a family. Somehow, I managed to locate Carlos. When I told him, we decided to get married, for the sake of our baby. While we never loved each other, we respected each other, and at least Carlos respected our vows. I cheated on him; I was angry at him for leaving me with Julie to go on his mission, I was angry at him for getting me pregnant, I was angry at him for causing me to lose Ramon. It was only years later that I was able to understand that we were equally at fault, and to see what a good man Carlos was to have married me and do right by his daughter, even after I forced him to give her up. Shortly after Julie's birth, we both realized that it would be a mistake to stay together in a loveless marriage, so we divorced. However, I didn't hear the last from Ramon._

" _When Julie was six months old, I bumped into Ramon at the local mall. She was with me, in her stroller. Julie was a beautiful baby, with Carlos' deep, dark eyes and perfect hair. I dressed her to the nines, with dresses and coordinating bows, barrettes, and hats. She looked like a doll. When Ramon saw me with her, he was furious. He said that I should have taken care of the problem, that she was born in sin, and that if he could, he would destroy that man who destroyed me and brought a bastard child into the world. I never told him Carlos' name. He must have found out about him during the Scrog incident. I don't get why he hated him so much, I mean, he broke up with me. Then I discovered that the only reason why he broke up with me was to be able to join a fraternity. To pledge, he had to screw three different girls in three nights. He wouldn't cheat on me, so he broke up with me instead. He was planning on getting back together once the fraternity accepted him. He was such an ass." Rachel finished her story near to tears._

" _Wow, I can't believe that, I'm sorry." I can't imagine what that felt like to Rachel, to have the love of her life reject her. "I can't even begin to think how I would have felt if Carlos would have rejected me while pregnant with Frankie, words can't describe how that would feel," I respond._

 _Rachel thought for a moment before answering carefully, "Carlos and I never loved each other. It was a marriage of convenience, a marriage for the sake of Julie. I think we could have learned to like each other, and maybe fall in love with each other, but it would never be what you and he have together. Carlos would never abandon you; he loves you too much."_

I left a short time later, armed with more information about Ramon Perez. Rachel confirmed the information I gathered, adding that ever since her pregnancy with Julie, he's had a vendetta against Ranger. He blamed Ranger for ruining Rachel, for causing her to be permanently unavailable to him, which was part of the reason why Rachel cheated on Ranger while they were married. She wanted Ranger to feel as betrayed and hurt as she was because of their one-night stand. When I returned to Miami HQ to update everyone, I could see that Ranger was hurt. I don't blame him. I know all too well the feelings of betrayal, of not being enough, of losing the trust of someone that you should be able to trust. I know that Ranger and Rachel were never in love with each other, but they did want to try to make a relationship work, to provide Julie with a mother and a father in a stable home. It was evident that the reason Rachel made Ranger relinquish his paternal rights was that she wanted Julie to have a father. With Ranger being so involved in his army career, he wasn't around to be Julie's father. When we spoke later, he confessed that he was never planning on being a career Army guy. He was originally going to complete his two years, then leave. But once Rachel forced him to give up his daughter, a part of him, that's when he decided to join the Rangers and immerse himself in the Army. He felt that if he didn't have a family, he had nothing to live for, and therefore, nothing to lose. I felt bad for Ranger that he was made to feel insignificant and inadequate by Rachel.

From that intel, we were able to make many more surprising connections. It turns out that Ramon's wife was none other than Theresa Morelli, Mooch's sister, and Joe's cousin. Once we discovered the connection between Joe and Ramon, we knew that we would have to tread carefully. We contacted the FBI and stumbled upon a drug-running enterprise that was in the works between Miami and New Jersey. The DEA asked us to work with them to bring the ring down. It seems that up until about a year ago, the drug running was from Miami to Trenton before the drop location changed to Jersey City. Ranger, I and the rest of the Trenton team immediately saw the connection between Morelli and Perez. When we shared our information with the feds, they agreed to a joint operation in which Rangeman would be the lead, with Ranger at the head of the mission. Rangeman and Ranger are going to be paid handsomely for our role in the operation.

I also discovered that Joe has been traveling to Miami once a month since we've been here. From some sources on the street, he is trying to obtain information against Ranger and me, to regain custody of Frankie. He still hasn't given up on that fact that he has no claim to Frankie. Ranger and I spoke, and we agree that I need to have a strictly business role in Rangeman, no more skip tracing or distractions for me. All we need is for one screw up or mistake, and Joe might be able to swoop in and steal my son from me. I won't give him the opportunity.

Through our investigations, we have discovered that there are at least ten dirty cops here in Miami. The Trenton Rangeman branch is flushing out the Jersey City and Trenton Police departments. Next month, I'll be heading up to our home in Boston. Ranger will be coming with me, but because of this joint operation and Marco's trial, he will be spending Monday through Thursday in Miami. I considered staying in Miami, but the heat is not agreeing with my pregnant body. Toni and Rocco will come with me to Boston, and Ranger will stay at his penthouse here in Miami. Bobby will be in Boston with me for the duration of my stay, to be available in case the baby decides to make an early appearance while Ranger is unavailable. Ranger will travel up with Julie every weekend. So far, Rangeman has discovered that the Trenton PD has at least four dirty cops, working with Joe. Two didn't surprise me at all, but the other two had me floored. Our point of contact in Trenton is Eddie Gazarra. I know that Eddie will be floored when he finds out the identities of the dirty cops.

I am now five months pregnant with my second child. We found out three days ago that we are having a boy. We've already decided we're naming him Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III. We will be calling him RC, especially because Ranger's father goes by Ricardo. We don't want to create any confusion for the family. My second pregnancy seems to be a mirror of my first, with minimal weight gain. The only major difference is that I am craving vegetables. I see a cake, cookies, and other desserts with no desire to eat any of them. I don't know what is happening; I can only blame RC, which is why his name is perfect for him. The fact that I'm not eating desserts is amusing Ranger. I know that he is secretly hoping that my new food cravings or lack of, become a permanent part of my life and diet.

Frankie, on the other hand, is all over the place. On our one-year anniversary, Frankie started walking. Since then, he won't stay in one place longer than ten minutes. He's been climbing out of his playpen, knocking down gates, and being a royal pain in the ass. When I bring him to the office, I have plenty of honorary uncles to keep him occupied and tire him out for his nap. At home, especially if Ranger is working, he's much harder to manage, especially as my pregnancy progresses. He has started to talk, mostly saying 'Ma,' 'Da,' 'Ulie,' and 'Oni.' He understands Spanish as well as he understands English. His ability to understand the language spearheaded my desire to learn even more, so I've been taking lessons from the various Miami Merry Men. I can now say that I can carry on a full conversation in Spanish. Maybe while here in Boston I'll take some formal classes to widen my vocabulary and comprehension. Frankie is a true 'Mama's boy' and rarely lets anyone take him out of my sight for long. It's amazing how I have learned to ignore Frankie and his uncles while they are making fools of themselves playing in my office each day.

Lucia is doing great in her position. She managed to pass the Rangeman field test so that she can go out on takedowns. She is glowing and incredibly happy. It also seems like she has gotten close to Miami's second in command (when Ranger is not in town, that is) Rico. Rico was also in the Army and discharged due to disability. He lost his right arm below his elbow. Rico has a prosthesis, so he and Lucia bonded immediately over their battles to get the appropriate fit for their limbs. At first, I thought that she and Lester were going to be an item, but it turns out that they are too similar to each other, both with the same sense of humor and flirtatious ways. They are great friends, with Lester training Lucia eventually to partner with her until he heads back to Trenton after this case is over. I am fully confident that she can handle the job as Miami's Personnel Director when I leave for Boston. We have already hired a Personnel Director for Trenton and for Boston. I will be training both of those individuals together when I arrive in Boston.

 **Ranger's POV**

I love my weekends with my family. Julie and I are getting closer every week. I can tell that she is starting to confide in me more and more. She has recently started to date Angel. At first, I wanted her to have nothing to do with him, not because I didn't like him, but because I didn't want my little girl to be dating. However, as Stephanie said to me, Angel is a good kid, not like myself or Lester when we were his age. He is a perfect gentleman. He seems to truly care about Julie for who she is, not because of her outer beauty or money. I haven't seen them kiss or touch inappropriately yet, so I feel better about the situation. Then again, Lester and I did talk with him early on, explaining what would happen if he were to hurt my daughter in any way. It's a good thing that his aunt is Army because he might have had a heart attack on the spot if he wasn't used to the drill sergeant persona Lester and I projected.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tonight, Angel will be joining us for dinner. Stephanie insisted that we invite him over, as she believes that he likes Julie and she likes him. I don't want her dating. She's too young, but Stephanie tells me that I'm unreasonable. Huh. Unreasonable my ass. When Stephanie was Julie's age, she was raped by Morelli at the Tasty Pastry while Lester and me were getting as much skirt as we could. She doesn't understand how the mind of a teenage boy works. However, she did inform me that if I didn't openly accept Julie and Angel that they were more likely to go behind our backs, which could lead to a greater likelihood of something undesirable occurring. If we allow them time together, in our home and under our supervision, we could prevent them from progressing too far too fast._

 _Lester and I are waiting for Angel outside. We're pretending to adjust the security cameras. We see him arrive with Lucia. We asked her to join us as well, but she had a date with Rico. When Angel exits the car, he has flowers for Julie and a box of chocolate for Stephanie. Smart kid, getting on Steph's good side. He walks over to Lester and me, shaking our hands._

" _Good evening, Mr. Manoso, Mr. Santos. Thank you for inviting me to join your family for dinner tonight," Angel says._

 _I got to give him credit; he has respect. "Angel, we're glad you could make it. However, there are a few things we would like to discuss with you before we go inside." I could see him swallow and visibly get uncomfortable._

" _Yes, sir. What would you like to discuss?"_

" _Julie is my daughter. Though we haven't been very close until recently, she is still my flesh and blood. I, along with Lester, her uncle, were teenagers once. I know what you have thought about doing with Julie. You will not act on any of those thoughts. You will treat Julie with respect, you will not force yourself on her, and you will not, under any circumstances, ruin her reputation. I promise you if you disrespect my daughter I will hide your body, so no one will ever find it. Do I make myself clear?" I ask Angel._

" _Sir, I like Julie a lot, I have for a long time. She is one of the only girls in school who has never given me a hard time about my Tia. She understands some of the issues my Tia has, and because of that, we are very close. I would never do anything to hurt her. As for the other issues, I have no desire to risk becoming a father at sixteen. I have too much I want to accomplish in my life before I marry and start a family. I will respect Julie. Even if we were to break up tomorrow, I will always protect her and honor her."_

" _Good. Let's go inside," I tell Angel._

So far, Angel has held up his end of the bargain. He's treated Julie the way she deserves. I am glad that they found each other. After getting to know Lucia, I understand that Angel's family raised him with strong values and a solid amount of respect for those around them.

Since Christmas, I give Frankie his bath every night. He prefers the big bathtub as opposed to the sink. Stephanie is uncomfortable leaning over the tub. It is a great time for us to bond with each other. He doesn't say many words yet, but from my research, I know that because we are raising him bilingual, speech may come later. He does understand Spanish, which is great. I spend our 'man' time telling him how wonderful his mother is, how she has saved my soul, how she is the best woman I have ever met. I tell him the importance of loving his mother and watching out for his mother, protecting her and any sisters he might have. It's never too early to instill respect in a child. Lady is forever glued to Frankie's side, always in whatever room he's in; she even sleeps on the floor in his nursery. At first, I was hesitant to have a dog, after all, they are a lot of work. But I can't resist my daughter and wife for too long. I enjoy my silent running companion in Lady. Lady doesn't need me to talk to her and can keep up with my pace. I trained some dogs when I was in the Army to detect drugs and weapons, as well as to bodyguard. I was considering training Lady to be a sniffer, but I decided against it. Instead, I will be training her to be a bodyguard for Frankie and Stephanie.

With Lady being a herding dog, she has an inherent instinct to protect her flock. In her case, her flock will be Frankie, RC, once he arrives, and any other children we may have along with Stephanie. She will be trained to look for anything suspicious and warn us. I want to encourage Stephanie to take Lady with her and Frankie whenever possible. Tomorrow, I get the joy of bringing Lady into the veterinary office to have her spayed. She will stay there overnight. I hope Frankie will be okay. Since we've had her, he is constantly on the lookout for his best friend. Lady even joins us in Rangeman. The guys love her, fighting over who gets to walk her when she is at HQ.

Bobby will be joining Stephanie in Boston, which gives me piece of mind, especially since I will be in Miami most of the time, at least until the situation with Marco, Perez, and Morelli is cleared up. I know Bobby will keep Stephanie safe while making sure that her pregnancy is progressing along. He has already agreed to take over Lady's training as well as her running program. He will also continue Chris' training program for Frankie.

On Thursday, we will be leaving for Boston. I'm trying not to get too crazy. I know that my Babe will be safer there then she is here in Miami, but I can't shake this feeling that I have that something is about to go down. I'm meeting with the local business association. They want me to talk to the owners about the importance of security. About half of the businesses are current clients of Rangeman or one of the other security firms here in Miami while the other half have no security. Recently, there has been a rise in burglaries at many businesses. The local business association wants me to discuss the importance of having adequate protection, how the extra cost for monitoring could save the companies thousands of dollars. I have no problem speaking, as I hope to gain many new clients.

Stephanie is planning on running some errands, namely buying Boston appropriate clothes for Frankie and herself, then going to the bank. She is meeting Toni and Lucia for lunch at the local pizzeria. About halfway through the meeting, I get a call.

" _Boss, Stephanie's panic button went off. She's at First National Bank on Fifth Street. An announcement of an armed robbery came across the police band right before I called you."_ Tico told me.

"Is Frankie with her?" I ask.

" _Yes. We have two teams heading there now. Lester with Rico and Blaze with Chris."_

"I'm on my way. Keep me posted." I hang up the phone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry, but I received a call on an emergency. Someone is holding up First National Bank on Fifth Street while my pregnant wife and young son are there. I promise I will return for the next meeting if you would like to hear more. Thank you for your time and understanding." I get up from the table, practically running out the door.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Why me? Why can I not even do the simple task of going to the bank without there being a problem? I am here, with Frankie, depositing accounts receivable checks for Rangeman when these assholes decide to rob the bank. I'm following along with what they are telling me to do. I can't risk Frankie's safety, nor the safety of RC.

"Everyone, on the floor. Ladies pass your bags to us, gentlemen, give us your wallets. NOW!" Masked man Number 1 says. Shit, I have my stun gun and cuffs in my bag. I must try to get them into the diaper bag without them seeing. Fortunately, at that moment, some guy tries to play hero. Masked men Numbers 1 and 2 turn their attention towards him, and I hide the gun and cuffs in my pants in case they ask for my diaper bag too. I have both bags away from me by the time they turn around. I had pressed my panic button the moment I realized what was happening. The guys should be here any minute. Masked man Number 2 collects the bags, going through them, taking out our money and credit cards. He gets to my bag.

"Wow, check this out. This one here has a black AmEx. We can have a field day with this card." He then reads my name. I see a scowl form even with the mask covering most of his face. "Shit, we're in trouble."

"What do you mean? No one is here yet; they didn't even trip the alarm." Masked man 1 says.

"The name on this card is Stephanie Manoso, Ranger's woman is here. If he finds out, we're as good as dead."

"Which one is she?" Masked man 1 asks as he walks over to masked man 2. They look at my driver's license before searching the floor for me. I try to hide my face, holding Frankie as close to me as possible.

"There she is, with the kid." Masked man 1 says. Suddenly, they are on either side of me, grabbing me and pulling me up by my arms. Frankie starts to cry as they pull him away from me.

"Please, let me hold my son. He's only a baby. He'll calm down once he's in my arms." I beg.

"No way. You're our bargaining chip out of here," Number 1 says as we hear the sirens approach. He looks out the window, seeing the bank surrounded. I see some black fleet vehicles and one Turbo 911 approaching.

"Listen, my husband is outside right now. If you hurt our son or me, he will never let you live. If you let us go, you'll have a chance of getting out of here alive."

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Number one replies.

They are both so fixated on Frankie and me that they don't even notice that the others are leaving the building. When they see their hostages missing, they turn, only to see the muzzle of a gun in their face. They immediately let go of Frankie and me. As Rico and Blaze cuff them, Lester is holding Frankie while Ranger has his arms around me.

"Are you okay, Querida? Did they hurt you or Frankie?" He asks me.

"No, Carlos, we're fine," I reply, before kissing him. Once we break apart, Lester hands Frankie to Carlos while pulling me into a rib-breaking hug.

"Thank Dios you're safe. It's been too long since we've had to bail you out, we're out of practice, Beautiful," Lester said.

"It wasn't my fault," I reply.

We are stuck at the bank for another two hours while I wait to give my statement. Finally, we can leave.

"Babe, only you can go to the bank and get caught in a robbery attempt."

"I know. I tried my hardest to blend in, to not bring attention to myself or Frankie. I listened to everything they said, did everything they asked. I was fine until they saw my name on my credit cards and realized that I was your wife. That's when the shit hit the fan."

"Maybe you should change your name back to Plum," Carlos suggested.

"No way. I'm your wife. I'm proud to be your wife. I'm better trained now than I was before. If I wasn't pregnant, I could have taken them out, but I didn't want to do anything to harm the baby. I will always and forever be a Manoso, Carlos. I love you."

"I love you too. I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

"I think I was more protected because of you. The two idiots didn't want to harm me out of fear of you retaliating against them. They were planning on using me as leverage, so they would be able to leave without being arrested, or at least without being harmed by you."

"Babe let's go home."

 **Joe's POV**

Good. I finally got what I needed, the information I need to get my son away from the slut and the thug. Here on the news is Cupcake in the middle of yet another disaster, an armed robbery. Best of all, my son is there with her, being held by one of the perps. Time to go down to court to sue for custody, yet again. Maybe the judge here in Miami will be more sympathetic to my plight.

My Miami lawyer, Elizabeth Fuselli filed the custody papers for me in Miami Family Court two weeks ago. I know that the courts served Stephanie two days ago. We are scheduled for a new custody hearing tomorrow. I am confident that I will finally get custody of Frankie. The courts here will see how inept Stephanie is, and knows that Manoso is a thug. Ramon is willing to testify as a character witness against Manoso. He's well respected, with his word carrying a lot of weight. My lawyer though is not as confident in a positive outcome. She states that with two failed custody hearing already, I do not have a very good chance of a Miami judge overturning the other rulings. She claims that my evidence is weak, clearly a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time for Stephanie. She doesn't know her like do. I brought with me the four-inch file of incident reports involving Stephanie over the years from Trenton. That should help to convince the judge that I'm the more appropriate parent. I make sure to take out my new suit. I spent $400 on this suit and shirt, hoping to look as polished as possible. Ramon informs me that Miami PD hates working with Rangeman, often convincing people to terminate their contracts with Rangeman for one of the other security firms in the city. That's great news for me.

In Trenton, those involved in law enforcement view them as assets; they are superheroes who swoop in to save the day. When they hurt the people they bring in or are involved in an incident, such as a shooting, everything is swept under the proverbial rug because Rangeman is perfect, untouchable. Being in Jersey City, I don't ever run into the Men in Black. I only see them when I return to Trenton to visit my Mother and Grandma Bella. I can't see any judge agreeing to let those two crazy people raise my son.

I watch as Stephanie and Manoso arrive. She's wearing a turquoise sundress that has a high waist. As with her first pregnancy, she doesn't seem to be gaining much weight. On her feet are matching sandals that have about a one-inch heel. Manoso, on the other hand, is wearing what has to be a $2000 black suit with white pinstripes, a white button-down shirt with a gray and black tie. The suit looks like it was custom-made for Manoso, the sad part is, it probably was. I don't see my son anywhere. Entering behind Manoso and Cupcake are a few men in black that I don't know. Must be Miami workers. It's pathetic how they walk around with bodyguards as if they are celebrities or something. I can tell that Manoso is angry, Cupcake looks hurt. I don't understand what her problem is, I mean, it is MY son. I should be allowed to see and interact with him. A few minutes later, the bailiff asks everyone to take their seats before standing as the Judge enters.

Judge Emilia Villas-Vargas enters the courtroom. She's an attractive older woman of Hispanic descent, I'm guessing in her fifties. She has streaks of gray hair running through her black, straight, shoulder-cut hair.

"Mr. Dowd, Ms. Fuselli, welcome. We are here today because Mr. Joseph Anthony Morelli, of Trenton, New Jersey, is seeking to remove a minor, Francis Stephen Manoso, from the custody of his mother, Mrs. Stephanie Michelle Manoso and his adoptive father, Captain Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Jr. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your Honor," both attorneys reply.

"It is my understanding that in October of 2014, while Mrs. Manoso was still pregnant with the child, Mr. Morelli relinquished his parental rights as part of their divorce decree. Is that correct, Ms. Fuselli."

"Yes, your Honor, it is correct."

"Is it also true that Mr. Morelli had sued again to reinstate his right in December of 2014, and that the courts in New Jersey upheld that original agreement?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"So then why is Mr. Morelli here? He decided, before this minor child was even born, that he didn't want to be a father to him. Now, over a year later, he is trying to gain custody of a child who doesn't even know who he is; to be torn away from two loving parents. What is his reasoning for trying to destroy this young child's life?"

My attorney sighs before responding. "Your Honor, Mrs. Manoso is married to a dangerous man, a man who is a trained assassin and killer. He is often involved in nasty business, that a civilian shouldn't be involved in. Due to his past, Mrs. Manoso was held at gunpoint by armed robbers in a local bank with her son. The robbers singled out Mrs. Manoso and young Francis because she is the wife of Mr. Manoso. Her association with that man, who the Miami Police Department has on a watch list, is placing the life of Francis in jeopardy."

"Mr. Dowd, what you have to say," Judge Villa-Vargas asks.

"Judge Villa-Vargas, part of what Ms. Fuselli said is true, I won't deny it, but her facts are wrong. Firstly, Mr. Manoso is the owner of Rangeman Securities, a well-respected security company in Miami, Trenton, New Jersey, and Boston, Massachusetts. All three offices have a good, strong working relationship with the local police departments. Secondly, Mr. Manoso is a decorated veteran, a former Army Ranger and Special Operative for the government. Rangeman often receives government contracts to help bring in and apprehend dangerous drug dealers, gun runners, and other criminals. Through his company, Mr. Manoso has worked with the FBI, DEA, CIA, Homeland Security, and other organizations. They have never failed, nor have they ever killed. To say that Captain Manoso never killed someone during his work as a Special Forces Operative, an Army Ranger, or a soldier, I can't say. That information is classified. However, in his civilian role as owner and operator of Rangeman Securities, he has never killed someone in cold blood. No charges, other than charges for carrying a concealed weapon, were ever brought against Mr. Manoso. Finally, Mrs. Manoso went into the bank that morning to complete normal transactions. She doesn't go to the bank at the same time every week or fall into any pattern. Mr. Manoso is usually the one who handles their personal finances, while the accounting department usually handles the business side. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Under normal circumstances, Frankie is always with either his mother or father, at the Rangeman offices or home. When his parents cannot be with him, he is cared for by the Manoso's housekeeper/nanny, Mrs. Toni Ramos or a member of the Rangeman staff. The child is never in harm's way."

The judge listened to everything that Cupcake's attorney said. She is thinking about her response. "I remember that incident at the bank. If I am correct, I remember that it was Rangeman who worked to get all the other patrons out of the bank before they could be hurt. Once the others were out of the building, they apprehended the two robbers. No one was injured. Mr. Morelli, you have no case. There is no reason for young Francis to leave the custody of Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. To me, this case seems like a case of vengeance against a woman who decided she didn't want to be your wife because of the abusive way in which you treated her. I have no sympathy for you, and, furthermore, I am glad that you have no rights to your son. I strongly recommend that you stop trying to gain custody of baby Frankie in the future. Your case is dismissed. Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, I'm sorry that you had to give up your valuable time to be here. Go home to your son."

They both nodded their head, thanked their attorney, then turned to leave. Cupcake had a huge smile on her face, and even that robot Manoso was smiling. Don't worry, Cupcake, neither of you will be smiling for much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 15: June 2016**

 **Ranger's POV**

Spending most of the week away from Stephanie since March has been torture for both of us. Her pregnancy is progressing along wonderfully. She decided that she's staying in Boston with the boys until the whole mess with Morelli and Perez is cleared up. I'm hoping that their arrest and subsequent conviction will allow Miami PD to drop the charges against Marco. I don't want to stay in Miami or make Lester stay here for an extended amount of time. Julie and Angel are still dating and getting more serious. I know, deep down, that Angel wants to get into her pants, but I don't think she's ready. Stephanie thinks Julie will be able to hold off any advances. I hope my Babe is right. I can't even begin to think about becoming a grandfather yet. Julie will be eighteen in August. She'll be attending Pace University in New York City, studying forensics. As for Angel, he'll be attending St. John's University, also in New York, but in Queens instead of Manhattan. They will be close enough to continue dating, but far enough apart to limit their time together, at least that's my hope. When Julie graduates from Pace, I plan on offering her a job. Right now, Manny and Vince are our resident forensics team. I'd love her to join us. Then I can make sure she's safe always.

We have finally gathered enough information and evidence to bring down the drug running operation between Miami and New Jersey. Through the investigation, we have discovered over ten dirty cops. It seems that this scheme started four years ago, right before I went in the wind for the last time. To think that Morelli would have Stephanie involved in his deceit if he was still married to her makes me shudder. I'm glad that she escaped the prison of staying with Morelli. The second week after Stephanie returned to Boston, she noticed a strange car following her to and from Rangeman. She told Bobby immediately, who assigned her bodyguards whenever she was out of the office or the house. As much as she hates to be followed 24/7, she willingly agreed to protect Frankie and RC. Three days into her bodyguarding, we captured the jerk who was following her. His name was Brian Kelly, who was a low-level drug dealer out of Trenton. It seems that Morelli paid him to follow Stephanie, with the goal of kidnapping Frankie. Unfortunately, we were not able to find any hard evidence linking Kelly to Morelli, so we could not get Morelli charged. So once again, he is free and clear. However, once this case in Miami goes down, he'll be behind bars for a long time.

We have a meeting here in Miami with our DEA contacts in twenty minutes, where we will be presenting them with all the evidence we gathered. I hope that we can quickly put together a team to take them down. Stephanie is now 36 weeks pregnant, and I want to be with her permanently as soon as possible. I don't want her going into labor or giving birth while I'm in Miami. She deserves to have me by her side when our son debuts into this world. Rico has stepped up to the plate in Marco's absence. With his arrest and subsequent bail, we decided that it would be best for him not to handle the day-to-day operations of Rangeman Miami right now because this investigation could circle back to him. We don't want anyone claiming conflict of interest. Marco is spending some time in Trenton and Boston, seeing how they do some things differently there. Since Babe has been in Boston, Marco is there as well. I trust the Boston guys, but knowing that both Marco and Bobby are there as well, eases my mind. They can both primarily focus on Stephanie's and Frankie's safety, leaving the functioning of Boston Rangeman to the Boston team.

I hear a knock on my door as my cell phone rings. "Come in," I say, as I pick up the phone.

"Yo," I answer the phone.

" _Carlos,"_ Stephanie responds. I can't help the smile that comes along with knowing that I can talk to my wife.

"Hold on a moment, Babe," I state, before addressing Rico, who's standing in my office.

"Boss, DEA is here, ten minutes early mind you."

"Show them into conference room 4. I'll be there in ten minutes." I reply to Rico, dismissing him. Now, I can focus on my Babe.

"Babe, how are you feeling?"

" _I'm feeling good. Glad to finally be at thirty-six weeks. I know that RC could be coming any day now."_

"Did you go to your appointment yet?"

" _No, it's scheduled for noon. Bobby's coming with me, as usual, though I wish it were you coming with me."_

"I know, Babe, I wish I was there too. However, I think my time here in Miami is winding down. We are meeting with our DEA contacts soon, in about seven minutes. Hopefully, we have enough evidence to satisfy them so that we can bring down Perez, Morelli, and the rest. I would love to have him behind bars before RC is born."

" _Me too. I miss you. It's getting harder for me to sleep at night. I can't get comfortable. I find myself falling asleep at work."_

"Does Bobby know?"

" _Yes, and so does Doctor O'Connell. She says that it's perfectly normal. I don't have problems when you're here, though."_

I sigh. I hate that I'm almost 1500 miles away from Stephanie. I want to be with her in Boston, holding her every night in my arms. She's even more beautiful, nine months pregnant, then she is when she's not pregnant. Knowing that our child is growing inside her is incredibly sexy. I love making love to her, letting her know how much I love and cherish her. Dios, I need my wife, and I need to get those thoughts out of my head. I don't need to go into a meeting with a hard-on. "Babe, I know. I hate being here, especially this close to RC's birth. I'll try and see if I can take a week off to spend in Boston with you."

" _Carlos, no, don't do that. Save it for when RC is born. I'd rather you be with me when he first comes home then beforehand. I can wait two more days until you're back here. Get this case closed and finished. Get the charges dropped against Marco. Then, we'll have all the time in the world to be together."_

"Okay, Babe. I love you; you know that?"

" _Yes, Carlos, and I love you too. Call me tonight, when you're alone in the apartment. I'll tell you all about my appointment."_

"Talk to you late, mi amor."

" _Bye, Carlos."_ My Babe replies. With that, we hang up. Now, to present our evidence to those suits from the DEA.

I walk down the hall to the conference room. I glance at my watch, right on time. I'm wearing my typical Rangeman uniform, which means black cargoes and a white Rangeman T-shirt. I enter the conference room, and all talking ceases immediately. I take my place at the head of the table, glance at Rico, who gets ready to show our evidence using the slideshow we created.

"Good morning, Agents. Thank you for meeting with us here today. I know that your time, as well as our time, is valuable, so I'm going to cut right to the chase. From our investigation, we have determined how the drugs are traveling from Colombia to New York City, via Miami and Jersey City. We have identified over ten dirty cops, who are turning a blind eye, going against their oath, to make money. These men are putting countless lives in danger, and with our evidence, we feel that you are in a position to make an arrest. If you want to catch them when a shipment is arriving, it will be some time. The next delivery from Colombia, with a hand-off to New Jersey, will take place in two and a half weeks. The files before you contain the names and dossiers on all the parties involved. Ten of the dirty cops are from Miami, led by the Chief of Police, Ramon Perez. He is the point man to the Alvarez cartel in Colombia. The point man in New Jersey, first in Trenton and now in Jersey City, is Joseph Morelli. They will both be present at the drop location. While they deliver most of the drugs to New York City, ten percent stays here in Miami; ten percent goes into circulation in Trenton, New Jersey, another ten percent to Jersey City, with the remain seventy percent going to the streets of NYC. We anticipate over a million dollars' worth of drugs coming in on the next shipment. The July shipment is typically the largest of the year. The shipments during the rest of the year are much smaller. There is a team of Rangeman working with the Pentagon to infiltrate the Alvarez cartel. If all plans go accordingly, we'll take down one of the biggest supply routes into the country.

"The drugs will be arriving on a cargo ship loaded with tobacco, at least according to the manifest. The cartel has a guy at the port who will allow the ship to enter, giving it custom's approval without stepping on board. Because it contains tobacco, dogs won't be aboard. Perez will be on hand to take the Miami portion into the city, delivering it to his network of dealers at a warehouse one mile from the pier. Morelli will accompany the rest of the shipment North to New Jersey in a caravan of eighteen wheelers, carrying paper goods, like toilet paper, paper towels, and tissues. Those pallets do a good job of filling a truck, so you can't see behind them. Once in New Jersey, Morelli will stop at a warehouse in Trenton, run by the Rosolli Family. It seems that our Morelli wasn't only boinking Terry Gilman, but also Nicolina Rosolli. From the rumors circulating in Trenton, Morelli and Nicolina are engaged."

The DEA agents look through their files, absorbing the information handed to them on the proverbial silver platter. I can tell that they are pleased with our research and intel.

"Mr. Manoso, we are impressed with the amount of information you have gathered. The case is an air-tight one against all parties involved. We agree that the time to make the arrest and the bust is when the drugs are delivered here in Miami. I think we'll arrest Perez at the warehouse, where we can also get most of the Miami dealers in one swoop. We'll arrest Morelli and the others at the port. The only concern is that a mob war could break out in Trenton. Morelli screwing around with two mob princesses isn't an ideal situation." Agent Johnson stated. Agent Johnson was about forty, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to be well-built, likely exercising regularly. His partner, Agent Newby, was about ten years older, with wavy brown hair, a beard, and mustache. He looked more like a teacher than a DEA agent. They were both recruited out of college, directly into the FBI before being moved into the DEA for the uncanny knack of understanding the workings of the drug trade. I've worked with Agent Newby before, so I trusted his judgment.

"How can we mitigate any problems from the Rosolli and Grizoli families?" Agent Newby asks.

"I have the respect of the big players in the Trenton mob scene. Namely, I stay out of their business, and they stay out of mine. By helping to bring in FTAs, I often keep those who try to take over their business out of business. I will solicit a meeting with both families, with Harry the Hammer as mediator. He is the silent partner in the Bail Bonds office to whom Rangeman sometimes pick up skips for, in addition to Vinnie Plum, the listed owner, is my wife's cousin." I reply.

"Okay, you do that. Let both Families know that we are not trying to pin anything on either Family; we know that they are not involved in the Alvarez cartel." Newby replies.

"Consider it done." We spent the next five hours constructing our plan, deciding who we will be using for what role. Once Agents Johnson and Newby leave, I set up the meeting with the Families. I decided to invite Alexander Ramos as well. I wouldn't want to offend him by leaving him out. I know that he is fiercely loyal to my Babe, so he will do whatever he can to influence the two men into naming Joe Morelli persona non grata. Ramos came to me shortly after I returned from my last mission, offering to get rid of Morelli. Unfortunately, I couldn't allow him to do that, as much as I wanted Ramos to take care of Morelli it would not be possible. If Stephanie ever found out I sanctioned a hit on Morelli, she would never have forgiven me, at least not for a very long time. I scheduled the meeting for next Monday. I could stopover in Trenton on my way back to Miami. Lester was coming with me to Boston this weekend so that he can accompany Julie back to Miami on Sunday.

By the time I finish my plans, it's dinner time. Lester and I eat together in my penthouse before he heads to his home here in Miami. I settle into bed after watching a lame movie. I glance at the clock; it's 2100, time to call Stephanie. I get the cordless phone, dialing her number.

" _Yo,"_ Babe answers.

"That's my line, Babe," I respond.

" _Well, I stole it."_

"How did the doctor's visit go?"

" _Great! She said the baby is doing fine; he's about seven pounds now. I'm on track for a good, strong finish. She doesn't think I'm making it to the due date, though. She anticipates me giving birth sooner rather than later, which is fine now that RC is considered full-term. Whenever this little man is ready, he'll be here."_

"How's Frankie? Is he getting excited?"

" _Frankie's perfect. He started to attempt to feed himself with a spoon; it's rather comical. He grabbed a pen the other day and started to write on the table, fortunately, I was able to get the pen's ink off. Frankie is finally able to point to what he wants when he wants it, which is helping his slow language skills. He's running and attempting the stairs. I have baby gates everywhere. Bobby is having fun with him in the gym. I swear he wants me to have a heart attack by making sure he reaches every physical milestone ahead of time. He misses his daddy, though."_

"I miss both of you too, Babe. We had a meeting today with the suits. This case should be wrapped up in a couple of weeks. Hopefully, before RC decides to come."

" _Carlos, I can't wait for you to be here. These pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy."_

"Babe, I wish I was there too. Can I help you?"

" _Unfortunately, no. I'm too big to get any good action going."_

"I'm sorry. I'll be there in a couple of days. I promise I'll take care of you the best I can."

" _I know you will, Carlos."_

"Babe, sweet dreams. Te queiro, Querida."

" _Night, Batman. I love you."_

With that, we both hang up. I long to hold Stephanie in my arms every night. I don't sleep well when we're apart either. I can't wait for this case to be over so that I can hold my Babe in my arms every night once again.

 **Harry the Hammer's POV**

I was surprised when Ranger called me last week. He has never reached out to me before, except to inform me about my son-in-law and some of his, tendencies. He's been good to give me the information I need to keep Vinnie in line. Thanks to Ranger, my son-in-law's business is thriving. I'm forever indebted to Ranger. When he told me about the circumstances surrounding the meeting, though, I couldn't help but feel arrogant. It seems that the pig, Joseph Morelli, has managed to infiltrate two families with his charisma. I always knew Terry was a first-class slut, but I didn't think she was still boinking Morelli. She could do so much better than that two-timing _stronzo_. But Nicolina, well, she was always a bit naïve, like Stephanie.

In twenty minutes, both Vito Grizoli and Sonny Rosolli will be arriving at my home to discuss some potentially volatile information, along with Alexander Ramos. While Alexander primarily deals in arms, and Vito in narcotics, I handle gambling and Sonny the women. We have a good little symbiotic relationship that none of us want to see destroyed. However, Joseph Morelli will be crossing that line by marrying Nicolina. I don't think either Vito or Sonny know what is going down right under their noses.

The first to arrive, not surprising, is Ranger with Vince Mastorino and Manny Ramos. Vince is part of a big New York Family, and Manny, a cousin to Alexander. Neither are involved in their respective Families, but understand the code and respect the boundaries. Ranger chose wisely to bring those two here. Five minutes later, Alexander arrives with his entourage, Dmitri, and Nikolas. Finally, Vito and Sonny arrive simultaneously. Sonny has his nephews Mario and Sal, while Vito has his son Carlo and niece, Terry. The meeting is going to be interesting, that's for sure. Once everyone arrives displaying all their weapons, Ranger gets right to the point of our meeting.

"Gentleman, I'd like to thank you all for coming today. I know that you all have busy and fulfilling lives, and I'm sorry to take up your valuable time. However, I have some information that will affect every man in this room, some more so than others. I'd also like to let you know of a solution to the problem, but need your blessing before moving on with my plan."

We all look at Ranger, waiting for him to continue. "It has come to my attention that a new player is bringing drugs into Trenton, Jersey City, and New York City through Miami. This individual has often assisted the Grizoli family but is now involved in the Rosolli family. He has been part of this operation for some years. Vito, I know that your Family is primarily involved in the narcotics trade, leaving most of them out of your backyard here in Trenton. I know that you have also spent many man-hours and money on trying to find out who is bringing the new drugs here. I know who that person is, its Joseph Morelli."

With that, Terry gasps. She looks like she's about to spit nails. Her anger directed at Ranger. Finally, she speaks. "What the fuck are you talking about, Ranger? Joe has been working with us to try and find the source. There is no way that he would be undermining us. I wish you would stop trying to drag him down because you are trying to enact some revenge on him because of your precious Stephanie."

Vito looks like he's ready to slap his niece. He then speaks, "Ranger, what proof do you have of his betrayal?"

"I have his supply line monitored, calls between the Alvarez family in Colombia, a cop in Miami, and cops here in Trenton and Jersey City. I know who he's distributing the drugs to; their names and which drugs."

Sonny speaks next, "Vito, did you know that Joe asked my Nicolina for her hand in marriage two months ago? He told me, when he asked for my permission, that he was no longer seeing any other women, that my Nicolina was it for him. He seemed sincere enough, so I believed him. Was I wrong to take him for his word?" He asked, directing his question at Terry.

"He proposed to Nicolina? Why he gave me a ring last month." With that, Terry holds up her left hand, showing a one-carat diamond princess-cut solitaire with smaller pave diamonds on the sides.

"Quel figlio di puttana, disonora. Io taglierò il suo cazzo e lo darò a lui." Sonny exclaims. (That son of a bitch, disgrace. I will cut off his cock and will feed it to him.)

"Teresa, I told you that Morelli was a stronzo, but you didn't listen. He was screwing with you while he was married, and yet you still go back to his bed. No man can be that good in bed to be worth losing your self-respect." Vito chastized his niece before adding, "I want Morelli taken care of for good, I don't care who does it, but he needs to go down."

"I request that it happens after he's in prison. My wife will handle the news of his death better after his incarceration. I do whatever I can to make sure my wife is happy." Ranger states.

Ramos, who's been quiet this whole time finally speaks. "I requested after the Burg discovered what Mr. Morelli did to Stephanie to take care of him, but you, Vito, were adamantly against taking any action. Instead, you let that go unpunished. Why? Was it because you were using him? Or was it because your niece begged you not to go after him? But now, because Morelli dishonored Terry, suddenly he's scum? I don't know what morals you have, but clearly, they are the wrong morals. It's okay for Morelli to cheat on Stephanie, but not on Terry? Is that the way you think? No wonder the Italians are losing territory, you're going soft."

Vito looked defeated, before stating to no one in particular. "This is why women should stay out of the family business."

"I asked Ranger if he wanted me to go after Morelli, to end him. Ranger asked me not to because Stephanie didn't want that, she wanted Morelli to live, even though he treated her poorly. I have the utmost respect for Mrs. Manoso, so I backed off, but only for her. I know that she doesn't want him dead, so I will not order my family to do so. I'll leave it to one of your families." Ramos replied.

"I agree with Mr. Ramos. If Stephanie doesn't want Morelli dead, I will not condone my family either, though I can promise you that Vinnie will not be bonding out Morelli upon his arrest." I inform my paesani. (villagers)

"Well, I want him dead, and I will order it only after his arrest and subsequent conviction," Rosolli stated.

"I won't fight it," Grizoli responded. With that, we agreed that Joseph Morelli's days are coming to an end. We all said our goodbye, parting amicably. Things in Trenton will be back the way they should be in a few days.

 **Terry's POV**

That asshole! That cock-sucker! How dare he play ME! I could kill him with my own hands. Instead, I have to do whatever my uncle tells me to do.

"Teresa, you will call Joe when we arrive home, telling him you Aunt Concetta is sick in Italy and you are needed to help nurse her back to health. You will be on the next flight out of JFK to Sicilia. You will stay there and are not to contact Joseph Morelli ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Si, Zio Vito. Te ascolterò," I reply. (Yes, Uncle Vito. I'll listen to you.)

"Good. You have two hours to pack. You won't be returning until your married to someone who I pick for you in Sicilia, copisci?" Vito adds. (Do you understand?)

"Capisco," I reply. Who would ever believe that Terry Gilman will have an arranged marriage?

 **July 2016**

 **Stephanie's POV**

It's July 13th, and Boston is in the middle of a heat wave. I fucking left Miami to avoid 95 degree days, but here I am in Boston suffering, thirty-eight weeks pregnant. The sting with Morelli and Perez is going down in less than a week, so Ranger didn't come to Boston this past weekend. Once the bust is over, he'll be here with me until we both return to Miami together in the fall. Toni is a God-send, helping me with everything and anything. She's making sure I eat healthily, has taken over bathing Frankie and dressing him, which is almost impossible for me. I can't pick him up; it's too uncomfortable. I don't know what I would do without her. She's also keeping me sane by giving me things to keep myself occupied, like folding laundry and laminating recipe cards. I know, I know, menial tasks, but considering there's not much more I can do, it's keeping me sane.

Bobby has decided to stay with me until Ranger is here full time. He's afraid that I'll go into labor when no one is available to help me. As much as I think he's overreacting, I like having him here. I trust him implicitly. I know Ranger trusts him as well.

I've been feeling a lot of contractions, but they are pre-labor pains, or so I'm told. I'm worried that if I do go into labor, Ranger won't make it here to Boston on time. Last night, when we were talking on the phone, he told me that the Rangeman jet was on standby in case I go into labor early. He'll be able to leave for Boston as soon as he arrives at the hangar. That made me feel better. I only hope that RC can hold out at least four and half hours to give his daddy time to get to my side. As I'm sitting on the couch, entering the schedules for Boston, I feel the urge to go to the bathroom, AGAIN! I only sat back down three minutes ago. I move the laptop aside, so I can get up to wobble to the bathroom. I'm about to sit down on the porcelain throne when my water breaks. Shit!

"Toni? Can you come here please?" I call out. Toni arrives at my side moments later.

"Oh, my goodness, your water broke! I'll let Bobby know. Go into the shower, and I'll be right back with clean clothes for you. I'll take care of Frankie. You take care of RC." She replies to me.

I take her advice and get into the shower. I quickly wash. I had the foresight to put my hair in a ponytail and a shower cap, so I don't need to worry about fixing it. As I'm about to get out, Toni arrives with my clothes. She helps me get dressed. Once done, there's a knock on the door.

"Bomber, are you decent?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, Bobby. You can come in," I reply.

"How far apart are the contractions and what's their duration?"

"About ten minutes, and about thirty seconds."

"Okay. I already called Ranger. He's on his way here. He'll meet us at the hospital. Come on, let's get going. Toni, do you have her go bag ready?"

"Yes, Bobby, I placed it by the door," Toni replies.

"Thank you. Tell Frankie I love him. I hate that I can't say goodbye to him." I tell her.

"He'll be fine. You don't want to wake him from his nap." Toni replies.

"You're right, but it still hurts," I reply as Bobby is ushering me out the door. We settle into his Lexus SUV to take off for Massachusetts General. It should only take us about fifteen minutes to arrive.

"I called Dr. O'Connell. She'll meet us there." Bobby informs me.

We arrive in exactly thirteen minutes, and I'm admitted to the hospital at about 1140. Ranger should be here about 1530. The nurse has me on the monitors, and so far, I'm only three centimeters.

"We'll keep you monitored. You can get an epidural if you would like, however, once you hit five centimeters, it will no longer be an option." The nurse informs me. Her name is Dolores. She's about forty-five years old, with strawberry blonde hair cut in a bob. She has a kind, reassuring face. I immediately like her.

"I'll take the epidural," I reply.

Dolores calls the anesthesiologist, who comes in ten minutes later to administer the epidural. Once I receive the epidural, I feel much better. Now, it's the waiting game. At 1515, Ranger walks into my room.

"Carlos, you made it! I was afraid you wouldn't get here in time." I say, holding back the tears of joy.

"Babe, I told you I would be here for RC's birth. How are you doing?"

"It's progressing slowly. I was three centimeters when I arrived, and I'm only six now. RC is fine, though, so the doctors aren't worried."

"What can I do, Babe?"

"Massage my lower back; it's killing me," I reply.

"Your wish is my command, Querida."

We stayed like that for hours. It wasn't until 2330, after being in the hospital for almost twelve hours, that I was finally able to start pushing. Two and a half hours later, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III, aka RC is born. He weighs 7 lbs 10 oz and is 19" long. He already looks like a mini Ranger, so his name fits. Once the nurses cleaned him up and gave him to me to try to feed, I saw tears glistening in Ranger's eyes.

"Carlos, are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm more than okay. I never thought that I would be sitting in a hospital while my wife feeds my son. I never thought that I was worthy of a wife, let alone a family. Now I have three beautiful children, Julie, who I'm finally starting to develop a real relationship with, Frankie, who I adore as though he was my blood, and lastly, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III, looking perfect in your arms. I still can't believe that you accept me for who I am, that you have taken me as is, and find me worthy of love. I love you, Babe, more than I can ever express with words." Once he finished his statement, his mouth was on mine, and we shared a panty ruining kiss.

"Do you care if I don't nurse RC?" I ask carefully.

"No, Babe. The choice is yours. Whatever you are most comfortable with is fine by me. Frankie did fine on formula, and I know RC will as well."

"I think I'll nurse him for the first week, just to make sure he gets the antibodies, then I'll switch to formula."

"That sounds perfect to me," Ranger replied.

A few minutes later, RC fell asleep. Ranger took our son from my arms, cradling him in his muscular arms, rocking him gently back and forth. "Babe, get some rest, you deserve it. I have RC; he'll be fine."

"Thanks, Carlos. I love you."

"Tambien, Babe."

"Bienvenido al mundo, mi pequeño hijo. Es tu padre. Estoy muy contento de finalmente conocerte. Sé que tu mamá está encantada de que te pareces a papá. Por favor cuida a tu mami, ella es la mujer más maravillosa que jamás conocerás. Te amo, mi dulce ángel." Ranger says to RC. (Welcome to the world, my little son. It's your father. I am so glad to meet you finally. I know your mommy is thrilled that you look like daddy. Please take care of your mommy; she's the most wonderful woman you will ever meet. I love you, my sweet angel.)

Those sweet words recited by Ranger to our son were the last I heard as a fell into a deep sleep.

 **Ranger's POV**

The morning after RC was born, I returned home to pick up Frankie to bring him to the hospital. I didn't want him to meet his brother with someone other than me bringing him up. The last thing I want is for Frankie to feel that he is no longer important now that his younger brother is here. They are both equally special and important in our lives. As much as I would have preferred to stay in the hospital full time with Stephanie, I went home each evening to continue Frankie's night time routine. Frankie was excited to meet his brother and even happier to see his Mama. Once he arrived in the room, he was sitting next to Stephanie the whole time.

Two days after RC's birth, he and Stephanie were discharged from the hospital, into the care of Toni. I don't want to leave, but I must, that is if I want to be the one to take down Morelli, and I do. Stephanie understands, but she asked me to promise that Morelli is handed over to the authorities breathing, preferably in one piece. I gave her my assurance that as long as he doesn't do anything stupid, that will be the case.

In the three days since my son, RC was born, I've realized how much I need to stop putting myself on the front lines. Frankie, RC, Julie, and Stephanie are the four most important people in my life, and I never want to leave them behind. I only have to get through this take-down tomorrow; then I can keep myself behind the scenes. I'm leaving tonight at 2000 to head to Miami to prepare for tomorrow's activities. In less than twenty-four hours, Joe Morelli, Ramon Perez, and company will no longer be a threat to my family or the citizens of this country. They are going down. I hope that after their capture enough evidence will come to light to overthrow the investigation against Marco so he can take the reins of Rangeman Miami back. As much as both Lester and I like Miami, we want to return to Trenton. I know that Stephanie has enjoyed her time in Miami and Boston, but she misses her home, and her father and grandmother miss her. She still hasn't spoken with Ellen Plum, which she is taking well. I think she finally determined that her life is better without her mother harping on her every choice, especially if that choice doesn't fit the Burg mold.

I still don't understand what Ellen has against me, other than my heritage. I mean, I'm a multi-millionaire. I have more money that Morelli could ever dream of, and I'm willing to spend every last cent on Stephanie and my children. I had always treated her daughter with dignity and respect, well, maybe not so much dignity when we were in the alley, but still, I never dishonored her daughter. I have rescued Stephanie from a life and death situation more times than I care to remember, and yet, I'm still not good enough for her. I don't understand. I know that dressing in all back, exuding my "Ghetto" Ranger persona, as Babe calls it, isn't endearing to everyone, but Frank and Edna Mazur accept me, see beyond that persona to who Carlos is beneath the façade. I only wish Ellen could do the same, for Stephanie's sake, at least. Maybe after the truth about Morelli being a drug runner comes out Ellen will see that I am the better man for her youngest daughter.

Stephanie's voice pulls me out of my musings, "Carlos, can you please hand me a burp cloth? I forgot to grab one," she asks as she sits, feeding RC.

"No problem Babe," I respond. Frankie comes crawling over to me, wanting to deliver the burp cloth to Stephanie.

"Aquí tienes, hijo mío, dale esto a Mamá," I tell Frankie. (Here you go, my son, give this to Mom.)

Frankie takes the cloth and hands it to Stephanie. "Thank you, Frankie. You made Mommy happy."

Frankie's face lights up at Stephanie's praise. RC finishes his meal, and Stephanie burps him while readjusting her bra and shirt. As much as her breasts are tender, they are worse when she's not wearing a bra. Her breast size increased even more with this pregnancy, to a D-cup. Stephanie is hoping they return to a C; I'm glad either way.

"Stephanie, is there anything else you need me to do before I leave tonight?"

"I want to eat dinner with you and Frankie, as a family. I also want Toni to take a picture of the four of us, so I need you to pick me out something nice to wear."

"Babe, is everything okay? Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm scared. I know that you've done a million of these jobs before, that you are well-trained, the best, and that your men are the best as well, but I'm worried that something will happen to you. Now that we have Frankie and RC, you are even more important in my life. I don't think I can raise these boys without you. I want you to promise me that you'll make it home in one piece."

"Babe, I understand. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I have decided to cut down on my responsibilities a little. I will no longer be the point man on the scene for take-downs anymore. I'm going to solely work behind the scenes, planning the operation and working the communications. I want to watch my sons grow up into men. I want to be there when they start dating, ensuring that they treat women the right way, not the way I did. I want them to make good decisions in life, and I want to be able to guide them and support them. Most importantly, Babe, I want to grow old with you."

I see a huge smile break across Stephanie's face. "I'm glad, Carlos because I don't know if I could handle one more night like tomorrow. When will you be home?"

"If everything goes as planned, I'll be home on Saturday, Sunday at the latest. Then I'll be here for good, staying until we decide where to go next. If you want to return to Miami, that's fine. I'm also open for going back to Trenton. As much as the climate and the scenery are the least splendid in Trenton, it's more my home than any other place. I like being near my family, but the choice is ultimately yours, Babe."

Two hours later, we sat down to enjoy dinner before Bobby came to pick me up to drive me to the airport. I'm taking the Rangeman jet back down to Miami, after stopping in Trenton to pick up Vince, Manny, Hector, and Tank. As much as Bobby wants to be part of the operation, he has agreed to stay in Boston to watch Stephanie. Even though RC's birth was fairly easy and he is a strong, healthy baby, I feel better knowing the Bobby is nearby if there's an emergency. Besides, we have Chris and Miguel in Miami, who are both great medics.

 **November 18, 2016**

 **Joe's POV**

Tonight is the night. Tonight we are receiving our biggest shipment to date. Tonight, I'll make my mark with the Rosolli family by getting rid of the Grizoli family. Terry fucked me over one too many times. Every time I offered to help her Family, she always turned me down, saying that I had no reason to get involved. Didn't she realize that I was better than a detective? At least Nicolina understands that I'm worthy of her love and worthy of being part of the Family. With this shipment, I'm going to implicate Rangeman. Hector's prints will be all over the supply, along with Tank's. It wasn't easy to obtain those fingerprints, but once I did, I knew they would come in handy. Rangeman and Manoso are going down. Then, Cupcake will be left penniless, after the government confiscates all Manoso's assets when I give them the false bank statement. Everyone will see that Manoso is a thug. Then, no judge will deny my claim on my son. Maybe I'll even try to gain custody of Manoso's bastard as well; I'll see how he likes it. Then again, considering he already gave up one child, giving up a second shouldn't be a big deal for him.

I'm meeting with Ramon and the rest of the Miami team at the port at 2300. I have my Jersey team here. I'm amazed that they were all able to get off work to come down here. Then again, it does help that Trenton PD was involved in a case that brought them to the Keys, so it was fairly simple for them to detour here. Robin and Sandy are both on vacation, Sandy is supposedly in Vegas, visiting her sister, while Robin is here for a family wedding. Big Dog and Gaspick are working the Keys' case. No one would ever suspect that a cop who is so by the rules would be dirty.

It's 2245, time to drive up to the rendezvous point. I see Ramon's car, motioning for my crew to get out. We meet up together.

"The shipment came in as planned. Alvarez assured us that it is the highest quality. There's more than enough for all of us. We have 5700 grams of cocaine and 800 grams of fentanyl. Street value is over $7 million. I'm taking my ten percent of each to the warehouse. The rest of my team is already in place there. You take the other ninety percent up north to New Jersey and New York. The next shipment will be in October."

"No problem, cuz. This shipment will have us all sitting pretty for a while. Especially when we turn around a bust on some of the low levels to recirculate the drugs." I respond.

"I like your thinking, Morelli," Ramon says.

Ramon and his team take their share, then leave to go to their warehouse a mile away. My team finishes loading the drugs into the trailers to bring them to New Jersey. My cousin Mooch is driving one trailer while Gaspick's brother Jim is driving the second. We have everything loaded. We close and lock the cargo door when the night turns into day. I turn around to find my men arrested left, right and center. I don't even have a chance to reach for my gun when my arms are roughly pulled behind me, and I feel the handcuffs locking around my wrists.

"Joseph Morelli, you are under arrest for possession, possession with the intent to sell, and drug trafficking." Some suit says to me. I turn to see that none other than Manoso is the person putting the cuffs on me. Once the suit tells me the charges against me, the suit nods to the person who is holding me. He starts to drag me towards one of the SUVs.

"Well, Morelli, I never thought the day would come when I would be able to arrest you for one of your many crimes. I couldn't punish you for what you did to Stephanie, but this is much worse. Enjoy your time in jail with the many drug dealers, murderers, and rapists you put away over the years. I hope you never get out of the pen. I want you always to remember that I'm the one who gets to go to sleep every night with Stephanie next me, my arms wrapped around her body, touching her perfect breasts, hearing her moan and cry out my name. I'm the one who gets to put my cock inside her sweet pussy, bringing her to new heights whenever she demands, which is multiple times a day. I'm the one who gets to watch your son grow up to be a better man than you or any other Morelli ever could be. I'm the one who gets to grow old with Stephanie, watching her take care of MY children, and taking care of me. Enjoy your memories of what if feels like to put your pathetic cock inside some tight pussy because you will never feel that sensation again."

By the end of his little speech, I'm pissed beyond belief. Who the fuck does he think he is; the fucking Morality Police? I can't imagine that he is faithful to Cupcake, not when every woman around, single or taken, fall at his feet. "I'm sure you don't taste the forbidden fruit," I reply smartly.

"No, Morelli, I don't. Since my first night with Stephanie, I haven't been with another woman. I don't need anyone else in my life. No one gives me what Stephanie gives me, and no one gives Stephanie what I give her. We ruined each other for all others. For the rest of our lives, it will only be Stephanie and me."

He finishes shoving me into the back seat, where he proceeds to shackle my legs. I can't fucking believe it; I'm sitting in the back of a police car. I hope my mother or Nicolina will bail me out.

 **Ranger's POV**

"Boss, I see cars arriving. It looks like Morelli is riding with Robin and Sandy. I wonder if they had a little action earlier tonight." Tank said into his mic.

"Good. Everyone is in position. We wait until we have confirmation that Chief Perez is at the warehouse before we make our presence known. Are the ears in place?"

"Yes, Boss. They're all set," answers Blaze.

"Chief Perez is approaching, about five minutes behind Morelli," Rocky informed us.

"Time to go radio silent," I order my men. We sit in our hiding placing, quiet, waiting and watching. We see Morelli and his team pull up, waiting for Perez and his team. You can tell they've played this game before. It is running like a well-oiled machine. That arrogance is what made it easy for us to infiltrate the site, placing our eyes and ears all around, so we could pick up on any conversations that they may have. It's pathetic how cops are never truly aware of their surroundings. We listen as Morelli and Perez have their conversations. I'm still in awe about the number of drugs they are bringing in tonight. I only hope that my team in Colombia are as successful as we are tonight.

We watch Perez take his share, leaving for the warehouse. About five minutes later we receive word from Rico that he is at the warehouse. Showtime. The DEA agents flip the switch on the floodlights, shocking Morelli's team with the sudden brightness. We handcuff everyone and lead them to an SUV. I had the honor of apprehending Morelli. None of them even made a move towards their weapons. Pathetic.

Karma is a bitch, and Morelli learned that the hard way tonight. I'm glad that I was the person who was able to place my cuffs on his wrists, then to secure him in the back of the SUV. I'm glad I got to paint a picture of what he can never have but will always want. I know it's petty, but I've been waiting years to rub his face in my relationship and subsequent marriage to Stephanie. She'll be glad to know that I didn't physically harm Morelli, though I know that I emotionally hurt him greatly. I watch the whores of Trenton PD, Robin Russell and Sandy Pugliese gets placed into a car by female DEA agents. Smart move, because I'm sure they would try to preposition my men or the other agents involved. It seems that they believe that sex talks to all men. Big Dog looked defeated. I guess he never thought that he would be caught. Gaspick, on the other hand, looked self-righteous and indignant. Why he thought he was above the law, I have no clue, but he is definitely in for a rude awakening.

Once everyone from both locations is in the appropriate law enforcement vehicles, Rangeman is free to leave. We will be meeting at 0900 to debrief. Once we finish, I'll be returning to Trenton. I look at my watch, 0115, too late to call Stephanie. I guess I'll wait until morning. I know if I call her now, she'll think something happened to me. Maybe I'll text Bobby and see if she's awake. I need to talk to her, to hear her voice, to center me before I can rest tonight.

 **Bobby, r u up?** I text him.

 **Yes, Boss. So is Bomber. She's feeding RC.**

 **Where r u that u know she's feeding RC**

 **Sitting across from her. She hasn't been able to sleep. Wants to talk to you.**

 **Calling her now.** I respond.

" _Yo."_

"That's my line, Babe."

" _Carlos, did everything go okay? Is anyone hurt?"_

"No, Querida, everything went perfectly. Not a single shot fired. I cuffed Morelli. It was priceless."

" _You didn't hurt him, did you?"_

"No, Babe. I promised you I wouldn't. However, I did leave him with images and thoughts that will haunt him."

" _When are you coming home? I miss you, and so does RC."_

"The debrief starts at 0900. I'm hoping to be done by noon. I should be home tomorrow. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way to the plane. I'll have to drop off the Trenton team first, but that will only add an hour."

" _Okay. Love you, Carlos."_

"Love you too, Querida. Give the boys kisses from me."

" _I will. Goodnight, Carlos."_

"Goodnight, Babe," I respond before hanging up the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situation, SMUT**

 **Chapter 16: September 2016**

 **Ranger's POV**

Joe's trial is beginning today. That asshole thinks that he's going to get off on the charges, he thinks his charm will work here in Miami. What he doesn't understand is that his Italian charisma is nothing compared to the Latino suave that permeates Miami. He has nothing on us Latinos. I flew back to Miami this morning to be available for Joe's trial. The prosecutor said that I wouldn't need to testify, but I decided to be here anyway. I want to watch the judge throw the book at him, giving him a sentence of life or beyond. His trial is being held in Miami Federal Court. He hired a decent lawyer, Alan Mandel. I considered using him for Rangeman but found his record wasn't impressive enough. Besides, my attorneys are much more expensive, which in the case of lawyers, usually equates with better. While I would use Alan for misdemeanors or minor charges, I would never use him for all the federal charges Morelli has against him. To each his own. I enter the courtroom to find it packed. It seems that everyone wants in on the drug trial of the century. We brought in the largest drug shipment ever in the US with that bust. Reporters are everywhere. Sitting in the row behind the defendant's table are the Morellis- Mrs. Morelli, Grandma Bella, Theresa Morelli Perez, and Anthony Morelli. I have a feeling Anthony is here to gloat. I'm surprised when I see Ellen Plum sitting with Angie Morelli. I'm trying to decide if my Babe needs to know that her mother is still supporting Joe Morelli. With me are Lester, Rico, and Hector, who, like me, all want to make sure that Morelli never walks free again. I see the moment when Ellen Plum notices me and at that moment, I know there is no way to avoid a confrontation with her. I feel my brothers take their positions around me.

"Well, if it isn't the thug of Trenton and his gang. I don't understand how you can walk around free, after killing and hurting everyone you have while a good man like poor Joseph is facing the rest of his life behind bars. You may have fooled my pathetic daughter Stephanie, but you don't fool the rest of the Burg or me. We know you are not the successful businessman you claim to be. Mrs. Polinski's son Evan saw you multiple times down on Stark Street talking with a gang member, and Officer Robin Russell told me what those teardrops mean on that one's face." She ended her brief rant by pointing at Hector.

By this point, there was a small audience around us. I pause, thinking about my response carefully. "Mrs. Plum, I am sorry that you still listen to the idle gossip of the Burg. In doing so, you are missing out on seeing your two grandsons grow. Stephanie has long ago decided that you are not worth her worrying over. I had hoped, that someday, you could repair your relationship with your daughter, but it is apparent that will never happen. As much as you think that I'm a thug, that my men are criminals, we are not. We have never been tried for anything, discounting my juvenile record from when I was 14 and stupid. I work with the law enforcement agencies of the government; I worked with the DEA on investigating Morelli. Do you think that they would hire me if I were a murderer or a gang banger? Absolutely not. I suggest, Mrs. Plum, that you return to your little corner of the Burg behind an accused drug trafficker and forget that you have two daughters and two grandsons. I suggest that you forget that you know me."

Before Ellen could respond, the bailiff ordered us to our seats. Day one of the trial was boring as hell, but the Feds did a great job packing in all the evidence against Morelli. I have a feeling that he will be pleading before the trial ends. There is no way he can charm his way out of those charges and out of a conviction. When the trial was over for the day, Lester, Hector and I went out to dinner together.

The next morning, when we arrived at Federal Court, there were extra cops all over. It took us twenty minutes to get through security with only one gun, and we had permits to carry. Once we entered the courtroom, we discovered the reason for the enhanced security. Ramon Perez's trial was set to start in two days. It won't be happening. Two gang members killed Ramon while he waited in jail last night. What a fitting end to a crooked cop's life. I glance at Hector, and he shakes his head no. So, he didn't have anything to do with it, good. I don't want Hector hurting anyone at this point. I know that the Families will take care of Morelli. When the judge walks in, we have a second surprise.

"Mr. Morelli, I understand that you have agreed to accept the plea bargain offered by the prosecutor."

"Yes, your Honor, I have," Morelli responds, resigned.

"I also see that you request that your incarceration is in Delaware, New Jersey, New York, or Eastern Pennsylvania."

"Yes. I want to be in a location where my mother and grandmother can visit with me. They live in New Jersey."

"Your plea bargain is accepted. You will serve at the Federal Correction Institute, Fort Dix. I sentence you to 40 years for your role in the drug trafficking and distribution. Since you were a detective at the time of your arrest, your sentence is harsher than most. You, of all people, should understand the gravity of your crime."

Morelli hung his head as he realized that his life, as he knows it, is over. If he's lucky, he'll get out in twenty-five years. Morelli is 39 years-old, in twenty-five years he'll be collecting social security as a sixty-five-year-old. In forty years, he'd be pushing eighty. However, he'll be lucky to make it to forty, at least if the Rosolli and Grizoli families have anything to do with it.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Today is my first day back at work since RC was born. He and Frankie are with me in my office, which is looking more and more like a nursery each day, not that I mind. I have begun taking meetings in either Ranger's or Bobby's offices because it takes too long to de-baby my office. The Boston Merry Men do a great job of keeping Frankie occupied, taking him down to the gym to run around whenever he has extra energy. Bobby still works with him daily, keeping him at the peak of physical fitness for a twenty-one-month-old toddler. Frankie enjoys sitting on the floor with RC, helping him with his tummy time. I love my two boys. While Frankie resembles me, RC is a clone of his father, except for his wavy, lighter brown hair and café latte complexion.

My cell phone rings. It's Mary Lou. I spoke with her yesterday, so I am not expecting another call so soon.

"Hi, Mare. What's up?" I ask upon answering the phone.

" _I just heard some upsetting news. Joe was killed last night in prison."_ Mary Lou responded.

I don't know what I expected to hear, but that wasn't it. "What happened? How?" I ask.

" _From what the Burg grapevine is saying, he was stabbed by some members of the Rosolli family. Sonny Rosolli did not take to the revelation that Joe had proposed to both his daughter, Nicolina, you know, Connie's sister, and Terry Gilman."_

"You have got to be shitting me. Joe was engaged to both Nicolina and Terry at the same time?" Ranger told me this after his meeting with the Families, but I never shared that tidbit of information with Mary Lou. I didn't want the Burg getting wind before Joe's trial, so I had to fake my ignorance.

" _Yup. Sonny put a hit out on him, which was completed in prison. Angie Morelli and Bella are beside themselves, claiming that their Joey was a good man who didn't deserve to be in prison, much less killed."_

"They are delusional, Mare, it's not funny."

" _Rumor has it that your mom was seen rushing over to console the Morelli women as soon as she heard the news."_

"Well, nothing's new there. At least Ellen can no longer try to force me to consider getting back together with Joe, even though I'm happily married."

" _Rumor also has it that your father and grandmother have moved out."_

"What?!" I reply as I almost spit out the coffee I just took a sip of.

" _Yup. Your grandmother is rumored to have moved in with Mildred Wolinski while your dad got an apartment in your old building, I think it was Mrs. Bestler's apartment. She was placed in a nursing home by her daughter and son-in-law once her doctor diagnosed her with dementia."_

I'm shocked. I never saw this coming. "Oh my God, Mare, I can't believe my father didn't tell me. I need to call him. Thanks for the heads up. I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow."

" _Okay, Steph. Don't worry; I'll make sure your name stays out of the grapevine."_

"Thanks, Mary Lou. Love you."

" _Love you too, Steph."_ Mary Lou responded before hanging up.

I must have sat in my chair, staring off into the air for a while because I didn't even hear or see Ranger walk into my office.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry, Carlos, I'm fine. I got off the phone with Mary Lou a few minutes ago. She told me that Joe is dead and that my father and grandmother moved out of the house, leaving my mother by herself."

"I just heard about Morelli myself. Are you okay?" I ask her while picking up Frankie. Even though Morelli was scum and an asshole, he was still the biological father of Frankie. Without Joe, Frankie wouldn't be here in my arms right now.

"Yeah, I'm shocked. I didn't think it would happen so soon. I mean, when you told me that Joe was engaged to both Terry and Nicolina and that he was stepping on the Grizoli's toes, I figured they would try to take him out, I didn't think they would do it so quickly."

"I'm a little surprised at the speed as well, but he had it coming."

"Then, to hear that my dad moved out, wow. I was getting ready to call him."

"That won't be necessary, Babe," Ranger tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"He's on his way here to Boston with your grandmother. They want to speak to you in person. The Rangeman Jet is bringing them here. They should be at our home in approximately two hours. I already informed Toni."

"When are we leaving work?"

"In an hour. I have a few things to finish up."

"Okay. That should give me enough time to finish the schedules for next week."

Ranger walks over to me, kissing me before placing Frankie in my lap. "At least Gina will be able to collect on Joe's pension," Ranger says, before closing the door between our offices.

As much as it upsets me that Morelli is dead, I'm relieved. I'm glad I don't have to deal with his bullshit anymore, I don't have to worry about him trying to tear Ranger and I apart or kidnapping Frankie. We can live the rest of our lives happy and in peace without worrying about what Morelli will do next. When we tell Frankie about his biological father, we can do so, giving him closure as to why he never met Joe. Hopefully, Frankie will understand.

An hour later, Ranger, Frankie, RC, and I were heading for our home. Bobby was picking up my father and grandmother from the airport. When we arrived, Toni had dinner cooking, set to be on the table at six. Did she know Burg standards or what?

About 20 minutes after we arrived home, the rest of the Plum family arrived. We welcomed dad and grandma into the house and gave them bonding time with both Frankie and RC. I know that my dad is even more thrilled to have two grandsons to spoil, both courtesy of his "favorite" son-in-law Ranger.

Once we were settled around the dining room table with dinner before us, I decided to address the rumors head-on.

"Dad, I heard that you moved out. When did that happen and why?"

"I moved out last week. Your mother and I are getting a divorce. It's been a long time coming. Frankly I don't know why I waited for so long. Your mother and I haven't been happy for many, many years; since you were about ten. But we stayed together for your sake and Valerie's sake. Once you were both out of the house, we thought things might get better, and they did for a while, until the whole Dickie fiasco. We started to heal, getting back on an even keel, when you started bounty hunting, then Valerie came back to the Burg, getting dumped by that loser, Steve. Your mom always blamed both you and Val for all your shortcomings. However, she wasn't as hard on Valerie as she was on you because she saw Valerie as being her. If I had chosen to leave your mother twenty-seven years ago, she would have been in the same predicament as Valerie. That's why she took pity on your sister, coddling and supporting her while harping on you. You were always the easy target because you were so unlike her. Then, she developed this obsession with Morelli. I don't know where that came from, but suddenly he was your salvation, the answer to her prayers. She couldn't see, or more likely, ignored how miserable you were with Joe. I tried to talk to her, but she would ignore me, turning to her 'iced tea' and ironing. I finally had enough. There's nothing that ties me to your mother anymore. She can have the house if she wants or we can sell it and split the difference. I am living in your old building, very happy and content. Your grandmother moved in with Mildred Wolinski, but I'll let her tell you why." My father finished saying.

My Grandma Mazur picked up the story. "All your mother did all day long was to try to control me, what I did, where I went, and who I went with. When I wasn't home, she turned her attention to Valerie and the girls. Without you around, she couldn't blame you for her problems. She got angry every time your father, and I came to visit you and the children. She didn't want us to have anything to do with you. I tried to explain that I am still her mother, and therefore, can do what I chose but she wouldn't listen. Finally, I had enough of her harping, so I decided to move in with Mildred. She has an extra bedroom and two bathrooms, so we are both happy together. We keep each other company, and together we keep the house clean and presentable."

"What does Valerie have to say about all the changes?" I ask

"Valerie has taken your mother's stance of 'Why me?'. She thinks we are doing this to embarrass her, to make her look like a fool. She doesn't understand that we are doing this to be happy. Anyway, it doesn't really matter anymore because the Kloughns are moving to North Carolina. Albert got a job as a full-time law professor at a college there, so the whole family is leaving at the end of the month. The salary is good, with benefits, and they get to live in on-campus housing for a fraction of the cost they are paying now in rent. It's a good move for them. Maybe Valerie can still redeem herself." My father responds.

I'm having a hard time digesting all the changes in my family, but I know that everyone will be much better off now than before. We finish dinner talking about how Frankie is developing and our plans for RC's Baptism. They will be staying with us for two days before heading back to Trenton. Dad asked Ranger for a job, and he offered him a job as a driver. Ranger often escorts prominent clients to and from the airport and important meetings. Giving up two guys to take one person is costly. With my dad, he can save one guy for other security work. When there is no one to drive, dad can work the reception desk. Dad gladly accepted the job offer.

The next day, dad and grandma kick us out of our home, telling us to go out on a date and stay somewhere else while they watch Frankie and RC. While I am not looking forward to being away from my little men overnight, I am thrilled at the idea of having Ranger all to myself for one night. We still manage to make love at least once each day, but it is nowhere near as satisfying as it was before we had Frankie. Between RC's feeding schedule and Frankie's middle of the night bathroom wake up, we are lucky to get in one or two quick rounds at night.

Ranger takes me out to an expensive Italian restaurant in the Little Italy section of Boston before we head to the Boston Harbor Hotel. When we arrive, I'm expecting that we will be staying in one of their nicer rooms, not expecting the John Adams Presidential Suite. I find out, from Ranger, that Rangeman provides security for the hotel. As long as no one is occupying the suite, it's Ranger's for the taking. We take a private elevator up to our suite. I almost faint upon seeing the opulence. There is floor to ceiling windows that show a beautiful view of Boston Harbor with a wonderful terrace. I take a few minutes to explore our room, finding it has two bedrooms, both with king-sized beds. The master bathroom has a large tub, with marble and mosaic designs. I can't wait to take a bath with Ranger in that tub. There are his and her vanities. The closet is to die for, almost as big as mine at our home in Lawrenceville. Also, the two-level suite has a living room/dining room combination, a beautiful kitchen, multimedia room, and another 1 and ½ bathrooms. The walls were painted a light, pale gray with white crown molding. There are splashes of lavender and navy around, giving the space some color, but still maintaining the classy, expensive feel.

When I rejoin Ranger in the living room, he has the door to the terrace open, with two glasses of wine sitting on the table by the lounge chairs. It's a fairly warm night for September, so we venture outside. I had on a multicolored embroidered wrap dress from Self-Portrait featuring a V-neck, a slim fit, and a fitted waist. The dress ended about halfway between my waist and my knees. It has one sleeve that is on my shoulder with an off-shoulder part lower on my arm, while the other sleeve is completely off my shoulder, accentuating my larger bust size. I have a strapless white lace push-up bra on with a matching white lace thong and four-inch FMP in black. The dress is mostly white, with black trim and blue lace mixed with the white. I must say, I feel sexy in my dress. Ranger, of course, is wearing a black dress shirt, with cufflinks and black dress pants. The top two buttons of his shirt are open. He discarded his jacket and tie the moment we entered the suite. Once I step out on the patio, Ranger pulls me against him, kissing me deeply.

"Babe, I've been waiting all night to get you here, so I can finally begin to peel this dress off of your body." He moves his hands down my body, touching me through the fabric of the dress. He leads me to one of the chaise lounge chairs. He begins to kiss me, driving me insane as our tongues battle for control. He takes his hand, allowing it to explore my inner thighs under the skirt of the dress. He reaches my promise land, where he starts the slow torture of rubbing and caressing around my nub. I'm ready to protest being outside when I realize no one can see us out here. Ranger's mouth starts exploring my neck, sucking that spot where my neck and shoulder meet, leaving his mark on me. Then, he reaches my breasts. He pulls the top of the dress down to expose my bra before he swiftly removes it, tossing it aside. He pauses his ministrations long enough to give my body a good, long look.

"You are even more beautiful today then you were on the day I met you. Becoming a mother has made your curves more pronounced, made your body even sexier then it was before. Your breasts, Babe, are even more perfect. I love wrapping my mouth around your nipples, knowing that you gave sustenance to our children. I miss having the time to worship your body the way you deserve. I hope you don't expect to get much sleep tonight, Querida, because I have so many things I want to do to your body, to make you feel great, to help you reach new heights. I love you, Stephanie Manoso, para siempre."

He then attacks my breasts, kissing, sucking, and gently biting my nipples while continuing his assault on my pussy with his hand. I'm already approaching my first climax. With a quick squeeze of my nub, I'm over the first hurdle of the night. Next, Ranger moves down my body, placing his head between my legs after he rips off my panties. He uses his tongue to clean up all my juices that have already flow out, thanks to my first Ranger-induced orgasm of the night. Once he determines that he lapped them all up, he starts to lick my slit, from the bottom up. He sticks his tongue inside me, fucking me with it. The things my husband can do to me. I can't help the heat from flowing through my body, reaching my core. I'm ready to explode in his mouth. As if he can read my mind, he once again touches my clit, bringing me to a second hard orgasm.

Within seconds, his pants are undone, and I'm straddling him. He lifts me, lining me up with his cock only to impale me on his appendage. I start riding him, with my dress still pushed below my breasts and the skirt covering most of what we are doing. His mouth is once again on my breasts, driving me insane. I keep riding him faster and harder when I reach between us to touch my clit myself. As I cum, I clench my muscles around his cock, encouraging him to orgasm with me.

Once we both catch our breath, Ranger stands, still inside me, walking us into the dining room, when he sits me on the table. He gently pushes me down, so my back is flat against the table. He lifts my legs, placing them on his shoulders before he starts to pump in and out of me slowly. He practically pulls his cock completely out before slamming all the way back in. I can't help moaning his name while he's fucking me so thoroughly. We quickly both cum again. He gently places my legs down and helps me into a seated position.

He unwraps my dress and removes it from my body, tossing it somewhere in the suite. He picks me up, bridal style, carrying me into the master bath. He places me on the counter, while he fills the massive tub. Once it's ready, he places me in the tub, before sitting behind me, pulling my back against his front. Ranger starts to massage my shoulders, then my lower back, before placing his hand on my stomach, rubbing slow circles that are moving closer to my center with every rotation. I feel the tingling start again, and I know I need to fuck my husband once again. I carefully turn myself around, so I'm facing him. I straddle him once more, wrapping my hand around his cock to make sure he's ready. Once I'm satisfied that he's good to go, I push myself onto him. I'm not able to get the traction needed, so Ranger does most of the work, leading to another satisfying orgasm for both of us. We let the water, which has turned cool, out of the tub before stepping into the shower to rinse off, which we do only after I take him in my mouth and he once again uses his tongue to make sure I'm clean. Upon stepping out, Ranger wraps me in a fluffy towel, helping to dry me off before drying himself off. He uses another towel on my hair, to take out most of the water. We walk into the bedroom, where Ranger turns down the sheets and comforter. He takes a comb and slowly combs all the knots out of my hair. Once he's done, he lays me down in bed, where he crawls in behind me, pulling me close to him.

"Get some rest, Babe, we have all night."

"Te queiro, Carlos," I respond.

"Te queiro, mi amor," Ranger answers.

After several more rounds and naps in between we manage to use almost every room of the suite, it's time for us to leave to go home. My father and grandmother are returning to Trenton this evening. I'm sad to see them go, especially because I didn't get to spend much time with them, but I loved my date night with Ranger. We needed this night badly. I hadn't realized how much we've been missing with a toddler and infant at home. We vowed to have at least two date nights a month, where Toni can babysit the kids and we'll stay at our penthouse to help keep our sexual appetites sated.

 **Ranger's POV**

Three days have passed since Frank told us of his pending divorce from Ellen. The Burg is shocked into submission. However, Angie Morelli is still up to her games. Stephanie and I received documentation that Angie is suing us for custody of Frankie, now that his biological father is deceased. Upon my inquiries to the happenings of the Burg, I can determine that Angie has not made any attempt to see, have custody, or even acknowledge Morelli's daughter with Gina. The only conclusion that I can draw is that she is trying to get even with Stephanie or only cares about Frankie because he is a boy. Either way, our lawyer, Chris Dowd, is on the case. He told us we don't even need to go to court because there is no way that a judge will honor her request. He, on our behalf, is filing paperwork for a restraining order against Mrs. Morelli and countersuing her for harassment. Hopefully, this will be the end of any Morelli trying to stake a claim to our son.

Valerie moved to North Carolina without a word to Stephanie. She has completely cut Stephanie out of her life. As much as my Babe doesn't miss her sister, she does miss her nieces. Maybe someday Valerie will come to her senses and allow Stephanie to visit with Mary Alice and Angie, at a minimum. I know they are better off in North Carolina because Albert has to be the worst lawyer I have ever met. RC's Baptism will be the first Saturday of December, in a private ceremony, thanks to having a priest in the family. It will be in Newark, with a party to follow at my parent's restaurant. Stephanie is looking forward to returning to New Jersey for a couple of months.

 **December 2016**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Tomorrow is RC's Baptism. Mary Lou and Tank are Frankie's Godparents, which was a simple decision to make. We decided to name Julie and Lester RC's Godparents. Both were excited to be named Godparents, though I'm not sure either one would be prepared to take over if the time came. After Angie Morelli unsuccessfully tried to gain custody of Frankie, the Burg laughed her out of town. It seems ninety-seven percent of the Burg was anti-Joe; with the exceptions of the rest of the Morelli clan and the woman who gave birth to me. I no longer give her the title of mother, because she isn't one, at least not to me.

Three weeks after Dad and Grandma Mazur moved out, Ellen Plum realized that she couldn't handle the house by herself, nor did she want to live alone. Being that Valerie wasn't talking to either parent, she wasn't an option. Mom finally decided to move into an apartment complex in the center of the Burg. She had a one-bedroom apartment that she spent most of the day cleaning while having dinner with the other Burg busybodies who want gossip and free food. The Plums sold the house and split the money. What they didn't know was that Ranger purchased the house as a safe house. He was completely gutting the house, adding a second full bathroom and one-half bath. The second bathroom was a small one with a toilet, vanity and stall shower attached to the master bedroom, while the second half-bath was going to be on the first floor. Rooms were resized to fit his needs, to include a hidden weapons safe, an office on the first floor, and the additional bathrooms. I think Ellen would flip if she knew who purchased her house.

We decided to have Frankie's second birthday party at the same time as RC's Baptismal party. Both were too young to understand that they were sharing the day. That way, we didn't have to throw two parties within a week of each other. RC is being baptized in the Manoso family church in Newark.

I woke up this morning at six to feed RC before having to get Frankie up and ready. I am wearing a blue and white flowered dress with long sleeves, a v-neckline, and asymmetrical hem. The bodice is form-fitting, showing off my pregnancy enlarged chest, which I absolutely love. I've always wanted cleavage, and now I have some. Though they have decreased from my pregnant D-cup, they are a large C-cup. The front of the skirt ends about three inches above my knees, while the back ends halfway down my calves. I have on a pair of blue 4-inch FMPs. Whenever I have an excuse to wear my FMPs, I wear them. Nowadays, I only buy a 4-inch heels because they put me at Ranger's height, which is perfect for our lovemaking, you know, easy access. I have on a blue lace bra with matching thong panties. I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant, again after taking an at-home test. I have an appointment with my doctor for two weeks from now. Ranger doesn't know yet, and I'm planning on telling him tonight when he finally undresses me. I have written on my belly "Hola Papa". That should be enough for him to make the connection. As I'm putting the final touches on my make-up, Ranger walks into our bedroom.

"Babe, are you almost," he says as he swallows his word before continue, "Dios, Babe, you look amazing." In three more steps, his arms wrap around my waist, his mouth kissing my neck.

"I love this dress. You need to wear it on our next date night so that I can spend the night worshipping you when no one else is around."

I swear, I just ruined my panties. How is it that Ranger can still affect me like that after almost two years of being married? "Carlos, if you don't step back, we're going to be late, and I'd rather not be late for our son's Baptism because we are too busy making love."

Ranger chuckled, releasing me from his embrace. I turn to take a good look at him. He's wearing a navy blue Armani suit with a lighter blue shirt, a blue and black checkered tie with a blue pocket square. He looks delicious as well. We finally leave the bedroom, collecting Frankie and RC on the way. Frankie is wearing a white onesie with faux suspenders decorating the onesie with an attached blue bow tie. There is a big number 2 on his chest. Letting everyone know that he is the birthday boy. RC, on the other hand, is wearing a white baby tuxedo, complete with suspenders, bow tie, and vest. I have the most adorable white "shoes" on his feet. We leave our home in Lawrenceville for Newark. It took us an hour and fifteen minutes to get there. Once we arrived at the church, we unpacked our family, meeting Lester and Ranger's sister Celia at the door.

We enter the back of the church, seeing the entire Manoso clan already in attendance. My father is standing in the front, talking to Lester's mom, Marguerita, who is a widow. My grandmother is talking to Abuela Rosa, but Grandma is looking rather frail, not her usual self. I make a note to talk to her later. Valerie and Albert chose not to make the trip from North Carolina. Their nephew's Baptism isn't important enough for them to deviate from their routine. Eddie Gazarra is here with his family, along with Mary Lou and her family, Vinnie and Lucille, and Mildred Wolinski. They are the only people who I invited from my life in Trenton. The Merry Men are here, but I consider them to be my new family.

The ceremony is beautiful, elegant, and perfect. RC was quiet and calm throughout, much like his father. Julie looks gorgeous in her lavender long-sleeved dress. It has a sweetheart neckline, with an empire waist. The skirt ends at her knee. She's wearing a matching pair of lavender ballet flats. Angel accompanied Julie to Trenton, but their interaction seems forced as if something happened between them. I make another note to talk to Julie. I know I'm her stepmother, but we have a relationship that is more sisterly than motherly, even though she calls me "Mom" now. It's interesting because she calls her biological parents Mama and Papa, but Ron and I she calls Dad and Mom. I guess it's her way of compartmentalizing us. Once the ceremony is over, and all the pictures taken, we head to the restaurant for the party.

After everyone enters and finds their tables, I notice that Julie is still avoiding Angel. I manage to pull her aside by asking for her help with RC.

"Mi Cielito, what's wrong? Why are you upset with Angel?"

For a moment, she looks like she's not going to answer, then she suddenly bursts into tears.

"I thought that Angel loved me like I love him, but I was wrong. We have been going out on dates, spending some time making out, you know, kissing. Then, on the flight up here, he asks me if I think another girl at school likes him because he wants to ask her out on a date. It seems our "relationship" was only a stepping stone for him to get some experience dating a girl so he could ask this Alicia out. She's phony, vapid, and completely wrong for Angel but her blonde hair and green eyes entrance him. She thinks Angel's, Tia Lucia is a joke, but Angel worships the ground she walks on. I don't know what I did wrong, Mom. I mean, I was considering doing it with him, because I thought he loved me."

My heart is breaking for Julie. I know all too well the feelings of inadequacy. "Julie, mi Cielito, I know its difficult right now for you, but it's better to find out before you invest your heart even more in Angel's love. Angel is stupid for not seeing what he has right in front of him. But, if you and he are meant to be, you will find your way back to each other. If not, then he wasn't your soulmate. Look at your father and me. Three years ago I never would have imagined that I'd be standing here having this conversation with you, that I'd have a son with your father, but here we are. Your feelings are normal, be angry with Angel, tell him how you feel, but don't lose your respect for yourself."

"Please don't tell Papa, I don't want him or any of my uncles trying to hurt Angel."

"Don't worry, Querida; I'll take care of your dad. Just coontine to be civil to him while you're here in New Jersey. When back in Florida try to go back to being just friends and see how this Alicia thing turns out." I kiss her forehead, and we headed back out to the room with a clean and changed RC. Now, I need to talk to Grandma Mazur. I also make a note to call Rachel to make sure she's aware the Julie was considering having sex. I don't know if Rachel has taken her to the doctor yet or if they discussed birth control, but that'a a conversation that has to happen.

I find Grandma Mazur sitting at our table, staring off into space. I sit down next to her after passing RC off to Ranger's sister Mariela. She sees me sit down next to her, looking me in the eyes before speaking.

"Stephanie, I'm proud of you. I am proud that you didn't let your mother drag you down. I'm proud that you avoided conforming to the Burg way of life. I am proud that you followed your heart, which led you to a man who adores every part of you, who worships you, who would give his life to save yours. The love you and Carlos share is very special. I have enjoyed my life, though I have some regrets. I regret that I never corrected your mother when she first started trying to make you conform. I regret that I didn't wait for my beau to come home from the war before settling for your grandfather, I regret that I pushed my daughter away. Don't live your life with regrets, Stephanie. Make sure that you can lay your head down each night with no regrets. Your mother would be so proud of you, Stephanie. I know you find that hard to believe, but trust me, someday soon you'll understand how proud she would be of you today." Grandma Mazur finishes.

"Are you sick, Grandma? Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"No, my dear. I'm not sick. I'm just old. I know that my years are numbered, that God can take me away at any time. Seeing RC baptized without Ellen here is making me introspective. I regret that I didn't raise a better daughter and granddaughter in Valerie, who is so insanely jealous of you, Stephanie. Valerie believes that she has done everything right in her life and doesn't understand why she's stuck with an inept attorney turned professor for a husband, struggling to make ends meet while popping out more kids at an alarming rate while you, the disaster, the screw up, land a wealthy, incredibly sexy businessman. She's always been jealous of you, but while she was "Saint Valerie" and you were "the fuck up" she was able to deal with your "luck." But now that she's a screw-up, she doesn't want that title."

"Grandma, you know I love you. You were always there for me, to help pick up the broken pieces. I only wish you would stop gossiping about me to your friends."

"Steph, I only gossip because I'm proud of you. I want everyone to know what wonderful things you do, and how you survive the impossible. I'm sorry that it hurt you. If I had known, I wouldn't have exaggerated so much, but trying to counteract the Burg grapevine is a full-time job."

Frankie chose that moment to grab me to dance with him. We spend about a half hour each day dancing around the house, apartment or office, simply laughing and enjoying each other. I pick up my son and dance around the floor with him. Life can't get much better than this.

The rest of the night went without a hitch, spending time with my family and friends, celebrating my two little men. When we finally left for home at ten, both boys were down for the count. Lester stayed to help Ranger load the kids into the car. Julie and Angel were spending the night with us, before flying back to Miami tomorrow afternoon. This was a quick trip for her and Angel. They were still avoiding each other. I guess it is a good thing we have so many bedrooms. Julie was coming back up for Christmas. I'll tell her then about her new sibling. Once we arrived at the Batcave, Julie fed RC while I got Frankie changed for bed. Carlos showed Angel to his room reading him the riot act about staying in his room. I tucked Frankie in and returned to RC's room in time to put him to sleep in his crib. Julie kissed me, then went off to find her father. I am guessing to have a father-daughter talk. I went to our bedroom, walked into the bathroom to start taking off my makeup and jewelry. I just finished with my makeup when Ranger's arms were around my waist.

"I've been waiting for this moment all night, Querida." He said after he shifted my hair so he could attack my neck. I turned myself around in his arms so I could kiss his perfect lips. He lifted me, carrying me to the bedroom, he stopped next to our bed. He slowly unzipped the back of my dress, peeling the sleeves off my arms, letting it pool around my feet. He started his appraising look down my body and paused, he gazed at my belly. Suddenly, he knelt before me, putting him at eye level with our child and my words.

"'Hola Papa?' You're pregnant?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yes, Carlos, I'm pregnant. I took a test yesterday morning. I have an appointment with Dr. O'Connell in Boston in two weeks."

He kissed my abdomen, where our child was growing before standing up to kiss me senseless. "Babe, I'm so excited and happy. Are you okay with this? I know we talked about not having any more."

I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips. "I'm happy. We didn't plan on having this child, but I'm happy to be pregnant. With you, being a mother is easy. I love our little family. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Querida, I am. I hope that there's a little girl in there. I want to be able to spoil her the way you always deserved to be spoiled, to treat her the way you deserved to be treated, to be the father that I should have been to Julie. Babe, if we have another son, can we try again for a girl?"

"Carlos, we're going to have three kids, not including Julie, and you're already looking ahead to a possible number four?"

"Babe, I come from a family of six. I have no fears of big families. Besides, I have enough money and love to give and to support a large family."

"You really do want a little girl?"

"Yes, more than anything in the world, I want your daughter. I picture her as being a miniature you. I hope she has your curls, but most importantly, your beautiful blue eyes. If she looks like you and has your heart, you'll need to hide my weapons when she reaches high school, so I don't kill too many boys."

I laugh at his prediction. "I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso," I say with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too, Stephanie Michelle Manoso." We kiss once again, falling into bed to practice our baby-making skills.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks after RC's Baptism and Frankie's birthday, we head to Boston for a long weekend. Ranger's parents are watching RC and Frankie for us so we can go to the doctor to confirm my pregnancy. We arrived late last night, heading for our home before collapsing into bed to sleep away the night. The next morning I was up at five, with pent-up energy. When Ranger suggested I run with him, I jumped at the opportunity. It's been a mild December in Boston, with the temperature 50 degrees at five in the morning. We head out to run through the neighborhood. After our ten mile run, yes I can run ten miles, we returned to the house to get our day started. We took a slightly longer shower than necessary, to conserve water, of course, and then sat down to eat breakfast. I made us each an egg white omelet, Ranger's with veggies, mine with cheese, ham, and bacon. We finished at eight, leaving us an hour before my appointment. Promptly at 0820, we left for the fifteen-minute drive to Dr. O'Connell's office. A few minutes past nine the sonogram technician, Margo, escorted me to her room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Manoso. I understand you took a home pregnancy test that had positive results, correct?"

"Yes, two weeks ago."

"Okay, when was your last period?"

I pause to think back. "October."

"So that means you are at most eight to ten weeks. I have to do an internal sonogram. The baby would be too small to see with an external. Please remove your clothes from your waist down. Do you want your husband with you?"

"Yes, please."

Margo hands me a blanket before leaving the room while I disrobe. I sit on the table when I hear a knock on the door. "Are you ready, Mrs. Manoso?"

"Yes, Margo, I'm set."

She enters back into the room, closing the door behind her. She sits on the stool between my legs, ready to start the sonogram. "The gel is warm, so it's less shocking, but it'll still be a little cold."

She placed a rubber condom looking sleeve on the sonogram probe before placing the gel on it. Then she inserted it inside me. Ranger looked a little uncomfortable. The probe is not very small, but compared to Ranger, it's not as thick. She moves the probe around inside me, and I see a sack before me. It's a small circle that will become our child. Ranger squeezes my hand. She takes her measurements and continues looking. Suddenly, we see another circle. Ranger and I exchange glances, thinking it has to be the same sac as before. Finally, Margo had everything she needs and printed out a bunch of pictures for us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, I'm happy to say that your twins are looking great. You're about seven weeks along. Congratulations."

I'm shocked speechless. I can't move, and I see little black dots in front of my eyes. "Babe, breath, it's okay, Babe." Ranger removes my feet from the stirrups and pushes my head between my knees. I calm down, then sit back up.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Manoso?" Margo asks, full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine; I wasn't expecting twins."

"I get that reaction a lot more than you'd think. Once you get dressed, head into the office. Dr. O'Connell with be with you in a few minutes."

I put my panties and pants back on, then my shoes. Once dressed, Ranger grabs me into an embrace and kisses me once again. "Wow, twins. What are we getting ourselves into?"

"Hopefully at least one of these babies is a girl," I say to Ranger.

"Maybe both of them."

"Don't scare me like that. I don't know if I can handle girls. Boys are much easier." I reply, laughing at the confused look on Ranger's face. "With girls you need to worry about them getting pregnant, conforming to standards, not being lady-like and boys. With a boy, you hope they don't get their girlfriend pregnant. Much easier to deal with."

We meet with Dr. O'Connell who informs us that my due date is August 7th, but to expect these babies to arrive earlier, for twins rarely make it forty weeks. My pregnancy is considered high risk because I'm 37 and it is a multiple pregnancy. We arrive back at our Boston home, armed with folic acid, iron tablets, and my prenatal vitamins, ready to take on the world.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult content, character death—Tissue Warning**

 **Chapter 17, March 2017**

 **Stephanie POV**

I'm numb, I'm shocked, it can't be possible. Grandma Mazur can't be gone. I mean, I saw her yesterday, and she seemed fine. Yes, in recent months she seemed to have slowed down a bit, but she was a healthy 78-year-old woman, slowing down was the norm for people her age. She didn't mention anything to me at RC's baptism when I asked her, and now, I just got off the phone with Mildred Wolinski telling me that my grandmother died in her sleep overnight. At least she went peacefully. But with Grandma Mazur gone, my biggest cheerleader is also gone. Grandma always had a way of making me feel loved, wanted, and cared for; even when my mother told me what a waste of space I was. My grandmother told Mildred when they started to live together, that I was to be the only one Mildred was to call. She didn't want her to contact anyone else, not even her daughter Ellen. Now, I have the job of contacting my sister, who hasn't spoken to me since she left for North Carolina and my pathetic excuse of a mother, Ellen, who disowned me. Maybe I'll let Valerie inform Ellen.

The door to my office opens, with Ranger stepping in with RC in his arms. Frankie is with Bobby, getting his toddler workout. "Babe, I'm about to go meet with…. Babe, are you okay?"

Ranger quickly puts RC in his pack-n-play before coming over to me. He gently guides me out of my chair and over to the couch in my office. He sits me on his lap. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Mildred Wolinski. My grandmother wouldn't wake up this morning. She's…she's…she's gone, Carlos." Once I say the words I can no longer hold back the tears. It's like it wasn't true until I said the words aloud to someone else. I feel Ranger's arms tighten around me, as he rubs circles on my back and holds my face to his chest.

"I'm sorry Babe. What can I do?"

"Call my sister and Ellen for me." I hear Ranger sigh.

"I'll take care of it. Anything else?"

"Just hold me." I request, while my tears keep falling. I think back to our lunch yesterday afternoon at Pino's.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hi Grandma, how are you?" I ask her as she gets into my Cayenne in front of Mildred's house._

" _I'm doing good, Steph. Where are the boys?" Grandma Mazur asked, looking in the back seat of the truck for her great-grandsons._

" _Dad stopped at Rangeman when I was leaving. He offered to stay with them, so I didn't have to take them out in the rain." I respond._

" _Oh. I was hoping to see the boys." She said before continuing, "pregnancy suits you. You're glowing, looking even more beautiful than usual."_

" _It helps that thanks to Bobby forcing me to do cardio four times a week and Ella's cooking, I've managed not to gain a lot of weight. I'm bigger with these two than I was with the boys, but there are two babies inside instead of one."_

" _Well, whatever the reason, you're beautiful. How's that hunk of a husband with the good package treating you?"_

" _Carlos is wonderful; I couldn't ask for a more attentive, caring man. His primary concern is how I am feeling each day. Between him and my Rangeman brothers, I barely have to leave my chair in my office. As much as I love the weather in Miami and the view from my office in Boston, it's good to be back home in Trenton."_

" _I'm glad that you and Carlos decided on Trenton as your primary residence. Your father is thrilled to have his grandsons so close to him."_

" _He also seems to be spending a lot of time with Marguerita Santos, that is when she's not in Miami."_

" _That's true, but he's happy, which is all that matters. Frank and Ellen did love each other once, not quite the way you and Carlos love each other, but they were in love. Then, circumstances happened that would tear apart many a good marriage. They stuck together, learning to live with the cards dealt to them. I think their relationship started to disintegrate when that Morelli boy touched you when you were six. Your father wanted to go to his house to beat the shit out of him, teach him a lesson for touching his baby, but your mother told him that Angie was in the hospital after being beaten by his father. Frank felt bad for Joe, and your mother agreed to talk to Angie about the incident. I don't think she ever did. When Joe did what he did to you at sixteen then wrote about it all over town, well, that was the end of any love your parents had for each other."_

 _By this point, we had arrived at Pino's. Instead of getting out of the car right away, I wanted to continue this part of the conversation in private. "But, I never remember dad saying anything to me or hinting that he knew about the garage."_

" _He promised Ellen that he wouldn't mention it to you. Before you woke up the morning after the Tasty Pastry incident, your father drove over to the Morelli house. Joe was already gone, having left for his stint in the Navy at six in the morning. Your dad was livid. He blamed your mother for you and all the other girls getting ruined by Joe because she didn't allow Frank to deal with Joe when he was still a kid. Your mother punishing you was the last straw. The only reason they stayed in that house together for all those years was that neither one of them believed in getting a divorce."_

 _I am hurt, to think that I was the reason my parents didn't love each other anymore. I just shook my head._

" _Stephanie, you are not to blame. Someday I'll tell you the full story of your family. But until then, know that your parents had issues before you came into the picture." My grandmother said as she seems to have read my thoughts._

 _We exit the car to walk into Pino's. I grab a booth in the corner, so my back could be against the wall. It still amazes me how much more aware I am of my surroundings. My brothers trained me well._

" _Well, grandma, I went to the doctor yesterday and found out the sexes of the babies. We're having a boy and a girl, which only confirmed that they are fraternal twins."_

" _Oh, Stephanie, that's wonderful. Your little girl is lucky to have you for her mother and Carlos for her father. She'll know nothing but love from you both. Your boys are already perfect, with you and Carlos as their parents."_

 _We spend the rest of the afternoon talking about Burg gossip and on all the new things that the boys are doing. I drop her off at 4:00. She kisses and hugs me, telling me she loves me before leaving the Cayenne and entering her home._

I hear Ranger on the phone, talking to Albert. "Yes, Stephanie and I will take care of the arrangements. I suggest you head on the road once the girls get home from school. Bye Albert."

"I swear, Stephanie, Albert has to be one of the most insecure, pussy-whipped men I have ever met. He needs to ask Valerie's permission to get the girls out of school, so they can start their journey to Trenton. I mean, isn't he their father? Why can't he make a decision?"

I try not to giggle but can't help it. The picture Ranger painted is too funny. "You know, Tank, Lester, and Bobby call you pussy-whipped when you are catering to my every need."

"Babe, I do that out of love, because you are carrying our children, and because it is the right thing to do, not because you are making me do it. Yes, I ask your opinion on important decisions, but that's because we are husband and wife, equal partners in this marriage, so I value your opinion."

"I know, Carlos. I'm pulling your tail."

"It's not safe to pull the tiger's tail, Babe." He says to me, lightening the mood a bit.

"Did you call Ellen?"

"No, Babe. I think you need to call her. She may have some insight as to whether or not Edna had any wishes."

I sigh. I don't want to make this phone call, but Ranger is right. I need to be the one who calls Grandma Mazur's daughter. I pick up my cell phone and dial her number. It rings once, twice, three times before she picks up.

" _Ellen Mazur speaking."_

"Ellen, it's Stephanie. Are you home?"

" _What concern is that of yours. I told you never to call me."_

I roll my eyes, holding in a sigh. Like I would voluntarily call Ellen for no reason. "Ellen, Grandma Mazur died in her sleep last night. She told Mildred that if she died, the only person she was to contact was me."

I hear my mom sit down; then a sob escapes from her mouth. I hear other voices in the background. Good, she's not alone. _"She should have a shoe box in her closet, decorated with strips of fabric and other such junk. In that box will be her final requests. Since you turned eighteen, she designated you to be the one to see to her wake and funeral. Let me know if you need any help, but I think she preplanned everything."_

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

" _I know dear. Tell Valerie to call me with the details. I don't wish to speak to you or that thug husband of yours again."_

There she was, back to her old self. "Goodbye, Ellen," I respond before hanging up.

"Are you okay?"

"Ellen reverted to her old self at the end. She told me to have Valerie contact her with the details; she doesn't want to talk to me 'or my thug husband' again." I tell Ranger.

"Babe, you know I don't care what she thinks of me. Your father accepts me, and so did Edna. They were the two people who mattered to me because they mattered to you. Do you want me to go with you to Mildred's?"

"Yes, please. Can you find out if Ella can watch the boys?"

"Already done, Babe. She'll be here in about five minutes to get RC. Bobby will bring Frankie to her apartment when he needs to give him back, but I think he's planning on keeping him most of the day. He loves having him around when he has to give the fitness exams in the gym."

"I love you, Carlos. I want to make sure that I tell you that as often as possible."

"I know Babe; I love you too."

Once Ella arrives, I give her the instructions for RC when he was due for his next meal and what snacks I have available, even though she supplies the snacks and knows this information already.

She comes over to me, hugging me and kissing me on the forehead, "my dear, don't worry about anything here. Take care of your grandmother. If you need any help, Toni and I are a phone call away. You don't have to do this by yourself, dear."

I hug Ella back. In the two and half years since I moved into the Rangeman building, Ella has become my surrogate mother. I go to her whenever another person would go to their mother. She has never betrayed my trust and has given me nothing but the best advice, along with a piece of cake. I wish Ellen could have been more like Ella.

Ranger and I head down to the garage, climbing into the Cayenne to drive to Mildred's house. Her Burg radar is working, because she's waiting for us at the door. We exit the car and head into her house. Once I'm over the threshold, she hugs me tightly. "Stephanie, I'm so sorry. Edna was the best person I knew. She was a force to be reckoned with and loved you more than you could ever know. Come into the kitchen. I have a letter to you from her along with a shoebox with all of Edna's important papers. But before you read that, please have a cup of coffee and a piece of cake with me so I can talk to you about some information Edna entrusted me with, for it affects both you and your husband."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wolinski. That sounds good." I say, following her to the kitchen. We sit around the table while she serves us coffee and chocolate cake that she made from scratch. I decline the coffee and ask for milk, given my current state of pregnancy, and Ranger declines the cake. I take his piece, as these children have no aversion to sweets, unlike RC.

We make some small talk, remembering some of the highlights of my grandmother's funeral home circuit, laughing at her desire to see the deceased to make sure they were really in the coffin. In that conversation, came the fire at Stiva's. I couldn't help but shudder at the mention of his name. Even after all these years, I still have the occasional nightmare about being trapped in a coffin. Finally, Mildred decides it's time to deal with the present.

"Edna preplanned her wake and funeral, down to the last detail. She left a lengthy letter, describing what flowers she wants from each family member, what dress to bury her in, and who she wanted to take care of her hair and makeup. Of course, it's an open casket, with two days and night for her viewing. She also wanted to have Ranger ask some of his men to be her pallbearers; if he doesn't mind, she would like him to be one as well." Mildred states, looking at my husband. "After her funeral, she wants you to throw a party, with a DJ and buffet. She wants everyone to celebrate her life as well as their own, to live life to the fullest, partying with family and friends, not cry or sit in silence. I know Ellen will balk, but it was her wish, her last request. Also, here is her Last will. She had it drawn up right after you married Ranger here, updating it after every major family event. The Will reading will take place the day after her funeral; you need to contact the law office listed in the letter to make the arrangements for the reading. You, Ranger, Valerie, Albert, Frank, and Ellen must be present to receive whatever she has bequeathed you. If you need any help, my dear, please call me. I have her dress on her bed ready for you. I will pack her belongings up for you if you like, and you can collect them whenever you want."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wolinski. You were a great friend to my grandmother. I'll have a couple of Ranger's men come to pick up her belongings next week if that's okay with you." I respond.

"Whenever you're ready. There's no rush. I'll let you get on with your day, Stephanie. Ranger, Edna asked me to tell you that you better take good care of her baby granddaughter or she will haunt you. She always knew that you were the right one for Stephanie and is glad that you both finally got your heads out of your patoots and got together. Don't screw up."

"I won't, Mrs. Wolinski. Thank you again for your assistance." Ranger replied.

"It's the least I could do for my best friend." She responded, holding in her tears. We hug and kiss once more before I leave with grandma's shoebox and letter in hand.

Once in the Cayenne, Ranger asks, "where to, Babe? We have no designated time to be back at Rangeman."

"Point Pleasant, please."

"Your wish is my command, m'lady." Ranger goes into his zone, and for once, I find my zone. As much as I want to read my grandmother's letter, I need to do so on the beach, watching the waves, with Ranger's arms around me.

We arrive there about an hour later, parking at the start of the boardwalk. Ranger opens the trunk of the car, taking out a couple of blankets that he keeps there for emergencies. We walk hand in hand to the sand, stopping halfway between the boardwalk and the surf. High tide is rolling in, so we don't want to be too close to the water's edge. Ranger places one of the blankets down on the sand, helping me to sit. He sits behind me so that I can lean against him. Finally, he takes the second blanket, placing it over our legs, to my waist. He takes off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders to keep me warm. I snuggle back into him, drawing strength and peace from his body. I open the letter first.

 _My Dearest Stephanie,_

 _If you are reading this letter it is because I am no longer with you, I have gone to join your grandfather at the never-ending buffet in Heaven. I am sorry that I left you behind, you were always my favorite. I know that Ellen has not treated you the way you deserved, and I hope you can forgive her and me one day when you find out the truth. In my box, I have letters for Ellen, Frank, Valerie, Angie, and Mary Alice. I know that Valerie isn't talking to you, but please look out for Mary Alice. She is so like you, and I'm afraid Valerie will do to her what Ellen did to you, and I don't want to see that happen to another Mazur woman._

 _I was incredibly happy when you finally married Carlos. He's the perfect man for you, the only man who will ever truly understand and support you, allowing you to fly and become Wonder Woman. Your boys, Frankie and RC, are lucky to have you both as their parents. As for those twins, if there is a girl in there, make sure she flies. If not, please promise me that you and Carlos will keep trying until you have a daughter. I need to make sure that there is at least one Mazur woman who will carry on the craziness because I don't think Valerie will allow Mary Alice to be like us._

 _I planned my funeral completely. All you need to do is contact Amy at Stiva's, and everything will be taken care of, except for the party. Please plan a three-hour party after the funeral. I want everyone to celebrate their life, as well as mine, instead of moping around and crying. I know that Ellen and Valerie will give you grief, but I explained my reasoning to them in their letters. Don't let them deter you. If they refuse to attend, it's fine. Please ask Carlos and a few of his men to be my pallbearers. I would be proud to call any one of them my grandson, for they truly are your brothers (except Carlos, of course). If possible, I would prefer Carlos, Lester, that guy with the flame tattoo, the big guy who dated Lula, the doctor, and the one with the teardrop tattoos to be my pallbearers, if they don't mind. They seem to the be ones who are your closest friends. Not only do they have good packages, but they are hunks too._

 _Finally, Stephanie, take care of your father. He is a good man who tried to do his best with his family. When you find out the truth, you'll understand what I mean. Please don't hate me for not telling you sooner, but the story is not mine to tell. I don't know when you'll find out, but a stranger will come and visit you, with a letter from me. Listen to what that person has to say before dismissing them._

 _I love you, Stephanie. Please don't mourn me for too long, I lived a long, wonderful, fulfilling life, and I hope you and Carlos have many more years together._

 _Love always and forever,_

 _Grandma Mazur_

I finish reading her letter and look at the next page. It is the detailed instructions for her wake and funeral. She wants to be laid out for two days, from 2-4 each afternoon and 7-9 each evening. An open casket, of course. She wants Minnie from Clip and Curl to do her hair and makeup. She picked out a Three Roses Casket, with a light orchid pin stripe, finished with a pink velvet interior with matching pillow and throw. The exterior of the casket has silver jewel toned ovals with a pink flower design on it. It's beautiful and fits Grandma Mazur. She wants a half casket rosary of pink flowers from the great-grandchildren, Angie, Mary Alice, Lisa, Paula, Julie, Frankie, RC and the twins. From my sister, Albert, Ranger and myself, a bleeding heart arrangement with white and pink roses. From my mother, she wants a cross, made up of purple and pink roses. The dress that she picked is peach with three-quarter sleeves, a high scoop neckline, and ends at her knees. It's the dress she wore to RC's Baptism. It's going to clash with the pink casket, but Grandma Mazur was never afraid to make a splash.

She picked out all the music and readings for the funeral mass at our local church. She wants Ranger to do the first reading, my father the second, and me to eulogize her. I don't even know where to begin. I called Amy, who told me everything would be taken care of, and that the wake will be Thursday and Friday, with her burial Saturday. That will give Valerie a travel day to get back to Trenton from North Carolina. Now, I need to tell Ellen and Valerie. Ranger and I sit at the beach until the sun starts to set around 1900.

"Carlos, I'm ready to head home. Can we stay at the penthouse tonight? Once we get back to Trenton, I want to talk to Ella about the party."

"Sure, Babe. Whatever you want; it will also give me the opportunity to ask Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, and Hector to be your grandmother's pallbearers. I'll have to match Hector and Bobby, Lester and myself, and Tank and Cal because of our sizes, with Bobby and Hector in the middle."

"I'll leave that up to you, Carlos. Thank you for sitting here with me for the day. I know you had a lot on your plate today."

"Stephanie, you are the most important person in my life. Your grandmother died. There's no place I would rather be than by your side."

"I need to call Albert to make sure Valerie will be here tomorrow, so she has time to settle before the wake."

"I'll take care of that call. I want to offer the Trenton safe house for their stay here. It will be more comfortable than a hotel for the family."

I decided to call my dad to tell him what happened. He was genuinely sad to hear the news. They have grown closer since Ellen disowned me. I informed him that he was one of the readers. He agreed immediately. Dad also volunteered to take the letter to Ellen while giving her the details. He said he spoke to Valerie and they should be arriving in Trenton around 2100 since they left North Carolina around 1230 and made a few stops along the way. Ranger confirmed with Albert their arrival time. Valerie and Albert decided to take the safe house since money was still tight for them as they were still trying to get out of debt. He told Valerie that he would have the refrigerator stocked, she only had to send him an e-mail of what they would need for the next few days. Five minutes late, Ranger received an e-mail from Valerie with her shopping list. He immediately forwards the e-mail to Tank and Ella, asking for their assistance in getting the home ready of Valerie and her family. We arrive back to Rangeman at 2000. Manny and Vince were sent to the grocery store and were told to wait for Valerie at the safehouse. Ella had dinner waiting for us on seven, with a note telling us that she would keep the boys for the night so I could rest. If I need her, she would be ready to talk to me after dinner.

Ella and I planned the party, renting Marsillio's private party room. She arranged for a DJ to play. Instead of using one of Marsillio's special menus, she told them that our guests could pick anything they like from their standard menu. We figured on about fifty people showing up, but also had back up plans for up to seventy-five. I went searching through my closet and found three black maternity dresses that would suffice for the occasion, as long as they still fit me. At least I don't need to go shopping.

 **Ellen's POV**

I can't believe that my mother preplanned such an elaborate wake and funeral. Where did she get the money and when did she do it? I also can't believe that she left my disaster of a former daughter in charge. Doesn't she know that it will all go to hell? I will spend the next two days in Stiva's being the consummate Burg daughter, greeting my family, friends, and neighbors with grace and dignity, accepting their condolences graciously. I have my perfectly acceptable dresses ready for the occasion. My dress for Thursday is black, of course, with a high scoop neckline and long sleeves. It is semi-fitted to the waist, where it flows to just below my knees. My nude-tone pantyhose are ready with my classic, two-inch black patent leather pumps. I will fix my hair in a loose twist, wear minimal makeup with a lace handkerchief in my small black clutch. At least I won't have to worry about my mother causing havoc, no more phone calls about her.

I arrive at the funeral home promptly at 1:50, which is proper etiquette for the family of the deceased only to find that brat Stephanie there already. That woman Ella is watching her kids. She can't even bother to stay with her own kids! What a disgrace. She's sitting in front of the coffin, on the lap of that thug husband of hers crying, doesn't she understand that she shouldn't be sitting on a man's lap in public, what a disgrace. I enter the room to make sure everything is proper. So far, from what I can see, the flowers are perfect. Placed around the coffin are floral displays from the great-grandchildren, grandchildren, and I. Perfect. Tasteful, pretty, and traditional. The coffin is ridiculous, a horrible pink, but if my mother paid for it, I can't complain. I hear that brat talking to that thug.

"Carlos, I can't believe she's gone. She was the one person who I could always count on to be there for me, to hug me, to tell me that she was proud of me. When I broke my arm after trying to fly off the roof, she smuggled me in ice cream, telling me that someday I would fly, that I would find someone to help me reach the stars. When I was engaged to Dickie, she told me to run, to run far away, that he was no good for me, but I wanted my mother to be pleased with me, I wanted her to be proud, to love me as much as she loved Valerie, so I went through with the marriage. When I found him and Joyce together, I went home to my parent's house. My mother slammed the door in my face, telling me I was a disgrace, that I had to fix my marriage because I needed to be a proper Burg wife, becoming pregnant within a year. She never knew I was pregnant when I found Dickie and Joyce. That's why I arrived home early. I had just returned from the doctor's office, confirming my pregnancy. After I left my parent's, I went to Grandma Mazur's. She let me stay with her until I got my apartment, giving me the money for the down payment. Two days after catching Dickie, I miscarried. Grandma helped me deal with losing the baby. The doctor said it was from stress, so once again, I had screwed up. Then, when I miscarried our baby, she was there to tell me it was okay. Carlos, I can't do this, I can't be here for the next two days."

"Babe, mi amor, I'm here with you, we will get through the next few days together. You aren't alone. You have me in your corner. You are the most amazing woman I ever met, kind-hearted, caring, loving, sexy, beautiful, stubborn, challenging, and most importantly, fearless. You will never be without someone supporting you. I support you; my family supports you, my men support you. Concentrate on the good memories you share, tell our children about her, and never lose that fire that both of you share." He told her before he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Te quiero, querida."

"Te queiro, Carlos." She replied before they kissed. Not a nice sweet kiss on the lips or cheek, but full on bedroom kissing. How inappropriate. I cleared my throat.

"Well, it seems that everything is ready. Now if you don't mind, I'd like a few moments with my mother alone." I tell her, giving them my best Burg glare, with my hands on my hips. At that moment, she stands. What in God's name is she wearing? She has a wrap style dress that shows too much cleavage. Not to mention it ends about two inches above her knees and she wearing four-inch heels. Why me?

That thug takes her hand and leads her out of the room. He's wearing a nice suit, but a black shirt and tie, really? They leave and in walks Valerie. She comes over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Mom, I can't believe Grandma is gone. The girls are devastated. How are you doing?" She asks me. I look at Valerie. She is wearing a dress similar to mine, except her dress ends at her knees. Very appropriate. She has on a cute pair of black ballet flats with nice pantyhose on her legs. At least one of my daughters knows proper funeral attire.

"Valerie, I miss you dearly. How are things in North Carolina?"

"Better. The rent is much cheaper, along with all the utilities. We can pay off some of our debts. The schools are nice; the girls are enjoying their new home. What type of coffin is this? I can't believe Stephanie picked out something so inappropriate."

"Stephanie didn't pick it out, apparently your grandmother pre-planned everything. If only I would've seen this coffin ahead of time, I would have switched it out."

"I would have done the same." Valerie agreed.

"Which is why Edna left Stephanie in charge, the one person who understood her, who would carry out her wishes instead of imposing their own ideas on her," Frank said as he walked into the room. "Why isn't Stephanie in here? Edna was her grandmother too."

"I will not share space with that harlot. When everyone else arrives, she can come back in with that thug she's married to, not a moment sooner." I reply.

"Ellen, today is not about you. It has nothing to do with you. Today is about Edna, her wishes, and desires. Now, I'm telling Stephanie to come back in. She's a mess, hurt, and missing Edna greatly. Carlos told me they had to sedate her last night so she would sleep. Carlos is concerned for the babies. You will NOT do anything to stress her out or hurt her. She is grieving the only person who she was ever able to count on until Carlos came into her life. I promise you both if you hurt Stephanie I will have Carlos' men escort you out of here, and you will not be allowed to attend Edna's funeral." Frank stated before leaving the room, giving me no chance to reply.

Two minutes later, Stephanie enters with that thug and her two brats. Albert and Valerie's girls enter. Angie, Lisa, and Paula are all wearing beautiful dresses with tights and Mary Jane shoes. Mary Alice, on the other hand, is in black leggings, a dark blue sweater, and sneakers. What a disgrace. I look at Valerie.

"What is Mary Alice wearing?"

"Mom, she had a dress like the others but spilled milk all over it. I don't want her ruining the dress for Saturday, so I had to put that on her. Don't worry, Albert will be dropping her off at his mother's in a half hour. I won't let her stay here and embarrass the rest of the family."

"She's exactly like Stephanie. You better knock some sense into her, or you'll wind up with something worse than Stephanie when she's older."

I look at Stephanie's boys. The older one is wearing a black suit with a blue shirt, matching bow tie, and dress shoes. The younger one is wearing a matching ensemble, minus the shoes. Instead, he's wearing a pair of those "shoe socks." He's under one, so that's acceptable. Those other thugs start walking in behind her, all dressed in black suits, but at least they are wearing white shirts or blue shirts with matching ties. One of them is wearing a pink shirt. Why me? The two boys are reaching for several of those thugs. I can't believe she allows them to be around her sons. They will turn out to be thugs as well; you mark my words. Now, two women come walking in together with their husbands. They both embrace Stephanie. I overhear their conversation.

"Mi hija, everything is ready for dinner in between visitations. We reserved Pino's for the entire group. They are closed to the public, except for delivery, from 4:30 until 6:30. Everyone will be able to pick out their meal, no special menu, per your request. He agreed to do the same for tomorrow as well."

"Thank you, Ella. I don't know how I would have gotten through the last two days without you. You're an angel. Te queiro, Ella."

"Te queiro, mi hija." She replies while kissing Stephanie on the check. The other woman then talks to Stephanie.

"I picked up two new dresses for you, since you said the other ones didn't fit right. I got two sizes, whichever one doesn't fit I'll return. Do you want me to take the boys home with me or do you want me to stay here to mind them?" The other woman asks.

"No, Toni, I don't need you to worry about the boys. They will be fine with us. With all my brothers, my father, and Carlos' family, we'll have plenty of babysitters here. You can take tomorrow off, Toni. We're going to stay at Haywood instead of driving to the house."

"Will you be back home before Monday?"

"We'll probably return Sunday after the reading of the Will," Stephanie replies.

"Well, then, I'll stop by Sunday morning to stock the kitchen so that it is ready for you. If you want me to pick up anything specific from the store, please text me. Call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Toni. Enjoy the next few days off." She says to that woman.

The next crew to walk in are a bunch of dark skinned people. They must be that thug's family. How embarrassing to be seen with all these minorities. They descend upon Stephanie, complimenting her dress, her hair, her lack of makeup. How aren't they embarrassed by her? No class, that's why, they have no class. I see a bunch of my mother's friends walking in, wearing the most ridiculous outfits, in bright colors, mind you. Mrs. Wolinski walks over to me.

"Hey, Ellen, how do you like our outfits? Edna told us we weren't allowed to wear black. We're here to liven up the joint if you know what I mean. Why are you so cross, you need to let your hair down and live your life. At least Stephanie knows how to live her life the right way."

"I was hoping that you, as my mother's dear friends, would bring decency to the wake, not chaos." I chastise.

"Why Ellen, I know your mother taught you better than that. I know she taught you that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. It's about time you learn the lesson." Mildred scolded me. "I think I rather talk to Stephanie."

A few of my friends from the Burg came, appropriately attired. We sat together with Valerie to share in our disgust of the events of today. Stephanie invited everyone who came to the wake to Pino's for dinner. Thank goodness many of them said no. I'm not sure I can continue to be so gracious to these crazy people. At least it's her money and not mine being spent.

Frank is sitting next to a dark-haired woman who has streaks of gray running through her hair. She has skin slightly lighter than the thug my daughter married. They seem to be very cozy with each other. The thug walks over to her with one of his men. I make sure to listen to their conversation.

"Tia Marguerita, thank you for coming from Miami. It means a lot to Stephanie that you're here." The thug says.

"Hola Mama. How was your flight?" The other one asks.

"It was smooth. Carlos, dear, your daughter Julie is a wonderful young lady. Very polite and mature. It was a pleasure escorting her, and I look forward to the return flight with her."

"Thank you for bringing her. Rachel is still insecure about Julie traveling by herself, even though she's almost eighteen."

"I understand her fears. The world is a crazy place." She adds. "Now, when are those twins due? Stephanie looks like she's ready to pop."

"They are due in August. I think she might have to go on bedrest sooner though." The thug answers.

"So help you, primo, but she's going to be hell on wheels if that happens." The other one says. (cousin)

"Who, my Pumpkin? You got that right. I don't envy you, Carlos. You're going to have your hands full." Frank adds.

"Don't I know it, but I wouldn't want it any other way. She's my life, my everything. I will do whatever I need to do to keep her happy and safe." The thug answers.

"I know that, son."

I watch as Albert listens to the conversation from the other side. I can see the envy in his eyes that Stephanie's thug is closer to Frank than he is; which is unfortunate. Albert is a good man and a fine lawyer. Frank should respect him more. Well, now that we're divorced, who he associates with is no longer my concern.

 **Frank's POV**

I can't believe what a witch Ellen is being towards Stephanie. Can't she see how hurt and upset she is over Edna's passing? I will do everything in my power to make sure that Stephanie feels supported, even if it means I have to change diapers. As Ranger's family starts to arrive, I notice that Lester's mother is here from Miami. We spent some time talking at RC's Baptism, and afterward using Skype. She's a fine woman, who has raised a wonderful son in Lester.

As Marguerita and I are talking, Lester and Ranger come over to greet her. I notice Albert watching my interaction with Ranger and Lester carefully. I know that he is jealous of the good rapport that I have with Ranger. We talk, have conversations, and understand each other in a way Albert never could. Even when the fucker Morelli was in the picture, I never treated him the way I treat Ranger. I knew right from the beginning, the first time I met him, that this man was the man for my Pumpkin. When he finally staked his claim and made my daughter his wife, I was over the moon. I know he will move heaven and earth for my Pumpkin. I decide to invite Albert into the conversation after Ranger once again declares his devotion to my youngest daughter.

"Albert, this is Lester's mother, Marguerita Santos. Rita, this is my other son-in-law, Albert. He is a law professor at the University of North Carolina School of Law. He is married to my eldest daughter, Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," Albert replies.

"Where is Mary Alice, Albert? I haven't seen her in a while." I ask.

"My mother came to pick her up. She spilled milk down her dress, so Valerie had to put a different outfit on her that was inappropriate, so she doesn't want her here embarrassing us." Albert says meekly. "I still don't understand what was so wrong with the outfit, I mean it was black, and she is only a kid."

I look at Ranger and Lester, watching their bodies tense, hands coiling into fists. They see Valerie treating Mary Alice the way Ellen always treated Stephanie, while Albert stands by, doing nothing as I did for many years. It's time I man up and give Albert some fatherly advice.

"Albert, please call your mother and have her return Mary Alice here. Her great-grandmother died, and she needs to be here with her family, grieving. I don't care what she is wearing. I know that Stephanie doesn't care, and I'm sure if Edna were with us, she definitely wouldn't care." I tell him.

"I can't have her come back. Valerie is angry at her for spilling milk on her dress. She will give me nothing but grief if I have Mary Alice brought back here." Albert replied.

"You need to stop bowing down and listening to everything that stuck up, self-righteous wife of yours says. Do you realize you are destroying Mary Alice the same way that Ellen destroyed Stephanie? Mary Alice is a wonderful young lady who loves life, who wants to be more than a housewife and mother. You need to let her fly, or you and my clueless daughter will destroy her spirit." I tell Albert.

"Val knows what's best."

"No, Albert, my daughter does not know what is best. If she did, she wouldn't be punishing Mary Alice right now. Call your mother and have my granddaughter returned. Secondly, you need to stop Valerie from disrespecting you and mocking you by calling you all those stupid names, especially in front of other people, it's embarrassing. You don't see Ranger here being referred to as Stephanie's 'cuddle-umpkins' do you?" I add as I watch Ranger shudder.

"Mr. Plum, you don't understand, Val,"

I cut him off. "I DO understand, Albert. Valerie has become a clone of her mother, a clone of Ellen. She was always St. Valerie, the daughter who could do no wrong. It was okay for her to be pregnant with Angie before she married Steve. It was fine for her to have two children with you before you married her. It was okay for her to get a divorce from _her_ cheating husband, but it wasn't okay for Stephanie. For too many years I allowed there to be a double standard in my house, one where Valerie was placed on a pedestal and Stephanie in the gutter. All that did was ruin Stephanie's life. I won't see that happen to my granddaughter. Now, either you start acting like a man and stand up to Valerie and fight for Mary Alice and your other daughters, or I will encourage Stephanie and Carlos to file for custody of your daughters to remove them from your toxic house."

To say Albert was stunned into silence would be putting it mildly. He was standing there, gaping like a fish. Ranger and Lester were trying not to laugh. Finally, Albert spoke, "I've tried to stand up to Valerie, but she keeps pushing me down, telling me I'm a disaster, that I'm incompetent. I know I'm not a great lawyer, but I tried. I love my new job as a professor, and I'm excelling, but Valerie wants me to quit. I don't know if I can fight her anymore."

"Albert, we don't have much in common, but you need to do what's right for your daughters. I would never leave Julie to stay with my ex-wife and her husband if they treated her the way Valerie treats the girls. I will help you if you chose to leave Valerie, but I suggest you try to open her eyes to what damage she is doing to Mary Alice. Who knows, Lisa or Paula could be next if they don't conform to Valerie's standards the way Angie does." Ranger tells Albert before adding, "If Valerie wants to move back to Trenton, or to any city where I have an office, I can offer you a job within my company. I have a few attorneys who work for me in each office, reviewing all contracts and writing new ones. I have more than enough work for you, and you would be a salaried employee getting full benefits. You would be able to practice law and make money. It is a 9-5 job with a month's vacation each year for the first three years, then two months a year, with an option to buy back up to two weeks vacation each year. Whatever you don't use up to one month a year can be carried over. However, if you were to work for me, you must stand up for Mary Alice along with your other daughters making sure not to force them into the Burg mold."

"I will try to stand up for myself and the girls. I will also consider your offer of employment. I'm not sure that Val would want me working for your company."

"Albert, you need to do what's best for your family. I can offer you a salary greater than you are currently getting as a professor. If you save wisely, you'll have enough for a down payment on a house within two years, while still paying off your debts. The offer is a standing offer. Give the word, and the job is yours, in Miami, Boston, or here in Trenton."

"Thank you, Ranger, I'll think about it and let you know. I need to finish out the semester, though as part of my University contract. However, the first step I need to make is to call my mother. Excuse me, please." Albert says before leaving the room.

 **Valerie's POV**

What is Mary Alice doing here? I thought I told Albert to have his mother watch her. Why me? I don't want to be embarrassed by her. She walks into the room, spotting Stephanie. She runs over to her, hugs her, then begins to cry. I don't know what she's telling Stephanie, but Steph is consoling her. I see the thug walk over to them. Steph says something to him, and he places Mary Alice on his lap. He's talking to her, and she's calming down. She starts to laugh, clearly happy now. Just wait until I get a hold of that husband of mine.

Albert walks over to me. Before I can say anything he says, "Valerie, I had my mother bring Mary Alice back. Your grandmother wouldn't mind her wearing that outfit, so why should you. She will stay with her family for the rest of the evening, no negotiation."

"Cuddle"

He cuts me off, "My name is Albert. Please call me Albert or Al when we are out of our house. I am a man, and I deserve some dignity. You don't hear your sister calling Ranger some stupid pet name, do you?"

"We will have this discussion later on tonight. I'm not happy with the turn of events."

"Trust me, Valerie, we will be talking, and you will be making a lot of changes unless you want to be left alone again." He said before walking away. I'm embarrassed. Linda Marconi doesn't have her husband talk to her like Albert spoke to me. Why me?

 **Later that night, still Valerie's POV**

We get back to the house a little after 9:30. The girls are exhausted, and I put them to bed. I walk into the master bedroom expecting to find Albert, but he isn't there. I walk downstairs to the living room, where I find him drinking a beer. Beer? When did we get beer here?

"Albert, I am not happy that you disobeyed me and had Mary Alice brought back to the funeral home. She is an embarrassment. I shouldn't have to explain why she is dressed inappropriately to my friends and neighbors."

"Valerie, first off, I am your husband, not your child. You do not order me to do anything. Second of all, I thought that Mary Alice was fine. She is still a kid who lost her great-grandmother whom she loved. Why should she be excluded from grieving with her family? Thirdly, when the semester is over, I'm leaving the University. I've received a job offer from a major company. I am going to take it. My salary will be greater than what I am making now, with four weeks vacation starting immediately and full benefits. I will have a 9-5 job practicing law. It's an offer I can't refuse. We will be moving back to Trenton. I will control all spending for the next two years so that we can buy a house."

"Albert, that's great, but you need to discuss things with me before making decisions. I like North Carolina and the girls like their school."

"No, they don't, Valerie. Mary Alice hates it, and Angie has no friends. No one understands them. You're the only one who likes it because you are away from Stephanie. Well, I'm not staying there. If you want to have a house, a car, food, and spending money, you'll return with me to Jersey. If not, then I'll take the girls back with me, and you can stay in North Carolina, working to support yourself."

"But, Albert…"

"No buts about it, Valerie. Here in the Burg, the man of the house makes all the decisions, and the women follow. I've tried to work with you, but all you do is order me around like I'm a child. I've had enough. I want the respect I deserve as your husband and a man. I want to be able to support my family. I will be able to do that by taking this job. Now, either you come with me, or you stay alone."

"Fine. We'll move back here. Will you tell me the name of the company?"

"No. You'll find out when I receive my first paycheck. Now, we should get to sleep. Tomorrow is another long day." Albert states before heading up to bed. Why me?

 **Stephanie's POV**

The next three days passed in a blur and suddenly, we were sitting in the conference room on the first floor waiting for grandma's attorney to meet with us for the Will reading. My sister barely spoke to me, annoyed that Grandma Mazur left me in charge of her funeral. Ellen ignored me completely because, in her eyes, I am no longer her daughter. The only member of my family who paid me attention and spoke to Ranger and me is my father and, surprisingly, Albert.

Her lawyer, Barry Gilbert arrived at 0930. Once he confirms that we all are who we say we are, he begins to read my grandmother's will.

" _I, Edna Mazur, do hereby leave my estate to my family as such._

 _My daughter, Ellen Mazur, will receive any life insurance benefits, my clothing, furniture, and jewelry, except for my car, engagement ring and wedding band. She will also receive any other physical possessions that I have upon my death. Lastly, I bequeath her $1,000._

 _My granddaughter, Valerie Kloughn, will receive my wedding band and $5,000. Her minor daughters will receive the following sums of money to be used for their college tuition or to purchase a home. The money MAY NOT be used to pay for their wedding._

 _Angie Marie Plum will receive $3000 upon her eighteenth birthday on May 5, 2017, or upon my death, whichever comes later._

 _Mary Alice Plum will receive $3000 upon her eighteenth birthday on March 29, 2020, or my death, whichever comes later._

 _Lisa Anne Kloughn will receive $3000 upon her eighteenth birthday on, April 9, 2028. Paula Valerie Kloughn will receive $3000 upon her eighteenth birthday on, January 23, 2031._

 _My former son-in-law, Frank Plum, will receive $10,000 as hazard pay for living with my daughter for so long._

 _My granddaughter, Stephanie Michelle Manoso will receive my engagement ring, my 1953 Buick Roadmaster, aka "Big Blue," and $50,000, so she can fly. Stephanie must use her inheritance to enjoy her life and try new experiences with her husband, her children, or her friends. Her minor children will receive the following sums of money upon their majority._

 _Francis Stephen Manoso will receive $10,000 upon his eighteenth birthday on December 12, 2032._

 _Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III will receive $10,000 upon his eighteenth birthday on July 14, 2034._

 _Stephanie's unborn twins will each receive $10,000 upon their eighteenth birthday in 2035._

 _Julie Martine, Stephanie's step-daughter, will receive $3,000 upon her eighteenth birthday on August 24, 2017, or upon my death, whichever comes later._

 _My husband came from a wealthy family; the extent to which my family never knew. Therefore, the following allowances are bequeathed._

 _Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Jr. is asked to pick a Veteran's cause to receive a donation of a $1,000,000._

 _Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Jr. is to be the trustee of a trust fund for each of my great-grandchildren, with a starting balance of $110,000 each. Those grandchildren are:_

 _Angie Marie Plum_

 _Mary Alice Plum_

 _Lisa Ann Kloughn_

 _Paula Valerie Kloughn_

 _Francis Stephan Manoso_

 _Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III_

 _Unborn Manoso Twins_

 _Any future great-grandchild will not benefit from any trust._

 _The men of Rangeman, who have saved my granddaughter Stephanie's life so many times are to have a party at my expense, with a budget of $2,000. If anyone chooses to contribute more, that is allowed._

 _For any party, other than the minor children, to receive their inheritance, they must be present at the reading of the Will. I list Stephanie Michelle Manoso as the Executrix of my Will. All inheritances will be given to the appropriate parties within 90 days of the reading of the Will. All monies for minor children will be placed in separate accounts that said minor child would receive access to upon their eighteenth birthday. Should Stephanie be unable to continue in her role, her husband, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Jr. will be Executor._

Well, ladies and gentlemen, that is the extent of Mrs. Mazur's Will. She made the final changes to which included listing you, Ellen, as Ellen Mazur, not Plum and adding your unborn children, Stephanie after you informed her of your pregnancy, but the rest of the Will has been written for over twenty years. Do you have any questions?

"I want to know if I can fight the Will. It seems awfully unfair that the wealthiest of her heirs are getting the most money." Valerie said.

"I'm her daughter; I should be getting more than either of my daughters or grandchildren," Ellen added.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do. Part of the inheritance that Stephanie is receiving is not directly from Edna's estate. I am not allowed to disclose the reasons for the unequal distribution at this time, but shortly, information will come to light to explain why the breakdown is the way it is. Edna wrote a letter to Stephanie that will be hand-delivered to her. Once she is in possession of that letter, I can give you all the rest of the story. Until that time, my hands are tied." Her lawyer responded.

Valerie got up from the table first muttering, "five thousand lousy dollars will barely make a dent in our bills, but the disaster Stephanie, who has multiple houses, cars, and designer clothes gets fifty thousand bucks. And a million going to charity! I guess I know where I stood with grandma. Not to mention, my girls only get three thousand while her kids get ten thousand. Why me?"

Albert looked apologetic and quickly followed after Valerie, obviously angry with her outburst. Interesting. Albert seems to have grown a backbone in the last few days. Ellen was the next to leave, but before she left, she said, "I expect to have everything to my apartment by Friday. You make sure Valerie gets the wedding band before she leaves for North Carolina."

Finally, only my father was left in the room, looking uncomfortable. "Dad, do you have any idea what grandma was talking about?" I ask him.

"Yes, I have a very good idea, but it's not my story to tell. I think Valerie will understand when she hears it, though I know your mother won't want the story to be told. To be honest, you should have heard the story years ago. Maybe things would have been different if you knew the truth."

"Dad?"

"Pumpkin, I know you're curious, but have a little patience. I'm sure it won't be much longer now. Always remember that I love you." With that, he hugged me goodbye and kissed me on my cheek.

I'm at a loss as to what this surprise could be. I only hope that it will help to mend some of the wounds that were inflicted upon Valerie today. Whatever the reason, Valerie didn't deserve to be treated unfairly. But, knowing grandma, she had a reason for this crazy Will.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 18: July 2017**

 **Stephanie's POV**

It's been a tough four months for me since Grandma Mazur died. My relationship with Ellen deteriorated to us acting like complete strangers if we saw each other. If anyone asked her about me, she told them that she only had one daughter, Valerie, who was perfect as always. My father and Ranger giving Albert "the talk" as we refer to it has made Valerie hate me even more, thinking that I put the men up to it to fuck with her perfect little world. She thinks I care about her perfect world. The Kloughn family returned to Trenton May 12h. Albert started working for Rangeman on May 15th. When he received his first paycheck on June 2nd, Valerie went through the roof. She was angry that Albert was working for Ranger, and in turn me. But when she finally calmed down and realized that he was making $125,000 a year, her attitude immediately changed. His take-home pay every two weeks was a little over $3300. As a professor, he was only earning $65,000 a year, so his salary almost doubled. Valerie still isn't talking to me but does have more respect for Albert now that money isn't so tight.

Dad and Aunt Marguerita have spent a lot of time together. My dad flew down to Miami for April, and she flew back to Trenton with him, spending the month of May here. She's back in Miami now, but they talk daily. One day, while helping Lester with a skip, we realized that if my dad and his mother were to get married, not only would we be cousins by marriage, but step-siblings. We both wanted to bleach our brains. When Ranger saw us looking sick, he asked us what was wrong. When we told him, he laughed, saying that we already act like siblings, so what would be the difference. After that, we both felt a little better. To be completely honest, we were both happy that our parents were happy, which is more important.

Today, RC turns one. We are throwing him a party tomorrow at our house in Point Pleasant. Toni and Ella have planned everything and are coming here this afternoon to set everything up. I've been on bedrest for that last three weeks, and I'm going crazy. Ranger and Bobby are strict, making sure that I stay in bed for the prescribed amount of time. To keep me sane, Ranger has given me even more paperwork to complete. I think I'm doing all the paperwork, to be honest. But at least I'm busy.

Tonight, we are having a low-key birthday celebration for RC, with Ranger, Frankie, and myself. We'll sing "Happy Birthday" and let him attempt to blow out his candles. I've spent the last two weeks teaching Frankie "Happy Birthday" so he can sing it tonight to RC. Frankie is my angel, bringing a smile to my face every day by talking half in Spanish, half in English. With being trapped in bed, I've completed two out of the four levels of a Spanish language learning system that I have for the computer. I practice every opportunity I get, especially with Hector and Lester, who turned out to be great teachers.

For tomorrow's party, we have invited the entire Manoso clan, my father, the Kloughns, Mary Lou's family, Connie's family, several Rangemen, Senator Juniak, Eddie Gazarra, and Carl Costanza. We hired a company that is sending someone to dress as Mickey Mouse since he is RC's favorite character. Frankie spends a lot of time with the Merry Men since he has learned to jump and wants to go on his ride-on car, where he pushes himself all over the place. Ella and Toni have started trying to potty train him, knowing that having three kids in diapers will be hard enough, four even worse. I try to help, but since I'm on bedrest, I'm forbidden. Frankie hasn't hit the terrible twos yet, so I'm grateful for that small blessing.

Saturday arrives too soon. The great thing about today is that I can be out and about at our beach house. Bobby told me he'd let me stand and walk around for up to five hours today for the party, but he asks that I sit whenever possible, to stay near Ranger, himself, or any of my sisters-in-law in case I have an issue. I agree. Anything that allows me to be out of bed for most of the day is welcoming.

Even though I'm horny as hell, sex is not allowed anymore. My cervix is incompetent, and Dr. Mitchell is afraid I'll go into labor prematurely. I've offered to take care of Ranger, but he said that he'd wait until we can enjoy each other together. The day is sunny and bright, with temperatures expected to be in the mid to upper 80s, a perfect summer day at the Jersey shore. I ordered blue and white balloons along with several Mickey Mouse balloons and two Thomas the Train balloons for Frankie. The theme of the party is Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Frankie spent half the morning naming the different colors the characters are wearing in English and Spanish.

At 1300, the guests start arriving. When we invited our family and friends, we told them that gifts weren't necessary, only their company. We have plenty of money and don't want everyone buying RC things we could afford. I had RC in a special Mickey Mouse Birthday Boy shirt with blue board shorts. We set up three kiddie pools for the little kids, while the adults and older children can go in the ocean if they choose. Peter, a fairly new Rangeman and former Seal, is our ocean lifeguard for the day. Cal was also coming to the party but as a guest. He said he would take over, so Peter could have a few breaks and eat food. Mary Lou's nephew Kyle was a lifeguard at the Trenton pool. We hired him to be the pool lifeguard for the day at the in-ground pool. All in all, the swimmers would be safe.

Luis and Rocco oversaw cooking the hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, and steak on the two grills, while Ella and Toni took care of all the other food. That way, Ranger and I could relax. At 1600 we sang "Happy Birthday to RC", taking pictures of him eating his cake and making a mess. My mother-in-law Maria took RC away to get him cleaned up and changed after the photos. At 1630, our friends started to leave. By 1700, only Ranger's family and my family remained, along with Bobby, Tank, and Lester. Somehow, my mother was invited and stayed at the party, ignoring me but not making any problems, either. At 1735, a stranger came into our yard. Ranger who was by my side, tensed, until he realized that he knew the man.

 **Frank's POV**

Today was a wonderful day. I was glad to see that Rita came here for RC's birthday. We have grown close in the six months since we met. I can see myself living with her, being very happy and content. She's a wonderful woman, calm, caring, and adventurous. We are sitting at one of the little bistro tables, enjoying a cup of coffee when I see Stephen Ryan approaching. I'm glad he listened, waiting until most of the guests left before arriving. I know Stephanie will need the support of the people who care about her once she reads Edna's letter and finds out the truth. Ranger's family loves and supports her like we never did. She calls Ranger's men her brothers, and from what I have seen, the feeling is mutual. But Ranger is her rock, her strength. He makes her complete. I think back on a conversation Edna, and I had after Ranger came to our home the first time.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ellen left to do her shopping, her typical Monday routine. Edna was on her way to get her hair done, waiting for her ride. I knew that in ten to fifteen minutes, I'd have the house to myself for a while. Edna comes into the living room, shutting off the television._

" _Frank, we have to talk."_

" _Edna, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" As much as we fight and get on each other's nerves, we are very close to each other, often confiding in each other._

" _I'm fine, but Stephanie isn't, Frank."_

" _Why? What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" I was starting to panic._

" _No, but Ellen is at it again. She's trying to push Morelli on Stephanie the way she pushed Dickie on her."_

" _But Stephanie seems to love Joe, I mean, I know she spends nights at his house. I don't like it, but she's a grown woman and can do what she pleases."_

" _Yes, but she also is attracted to that Ranger."_

" _That man who came here dressed in black?" I ask._

" _Yes, that's the one. Do you notice Steph's expression when she speaks of Ranger or when she mentions his name? Did you notice the way he looked at her when he thought no one was watching?" She asked me._

 _I think back to dinner that night. He did seem to look at Stephanie like she was the most important person in the room. I knew that he didn't want to be at our table, but he dealt with it politely. I saw him look at Stephanie's plate and grimace, obviously unhappy with her selection of food. She sat closer to him then she sits to Morelli, though I think it was done unconsciously._

" _Okay, I get what you're saying. But what can I do about it?"_

" _Make sure Stephanie never marries Morelli."_

" _I need your help. You know the way Ellen gets when she has an idea in her head."_

I think back to another conversation we had after Stephanie returned from Hawaii.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Edna, do you think Stephanie is in love with Ranger?"_

" _Yes, Frank, she is. He's the perfect man for her." A smile coming to her face._

" _That's what I thought. Like mother, like daughter." I reply._

 _Edna smiles, "She reminds me more of Lili every day. But she doesn't have Lili's confidence. Frank, I contacted Stephen. He wants to meet his daughter. After I die, please make sure to arrange a time for him to meet her when her family is around her, so Valerie can hear the story as well. Stephanie is going to get a lot more than Valerie when I die, and Valerie will be hurt, but I can't give the reason until Stephen meets Stephanie. The extra money she'll get is Lili's insurance and savings for Stephanie that I've carefully invested for all these years. I'll make sure he has your contact information, and you have his. He calls me every year on Mother's Day. Please inform him of my death and set everything up. I have a letter here with my instructions. Only read it after I die. And please, don't tell Ellen."_

" _I won't Edna," I promise her._

 **Ranger's POV**

RC's party seemed to be a success. Everyone had a great time. I love spending time with my family again. Becoming a father again has strengthened our bond. I think that I finally allowed myself to forgive my parents for sending me to live with my grandmother in Miami. I know that they only did it to protect me. To make me the man that I am today. I'm standing next to my Babe, talking with Javier, Marc, Juliana, and Celia about sending our parents on a cruise to Alaska for their anniversary. Suddenly, I see a familiar face approaching, a person who shouldn't be here, who could only mean one thing, bad news. The General enters the yard, walking towards Stephanie and me.

"General, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked after saluting the man.

"Captain Manoso, I'm sorry to interrupt a family party, but I am looking for Stephanie Plum. Someone told me I could find her here today."

"General, I don't mean to be rude, but what do you need with my wife?" I ask him.

With that question, the General smiled. I'd never seen him smile before and I realized that I recognized that twinkle in his blue eyes. He had that same smile as Stephanie. Then, it hit me. This was the surprise that Edna was hinting at. Frank isn't Stephanie's father. I try to think back on my knowledge of General Ryan. I know his first name is Stephen, his middle initial M. Holy fuck! Stephen Michael Ryan, Stephanie Michelle Plum. Fuck! I hope Edna explained this clusterfuck well. He saw the moment I made the connection and slightly shook his head, asking me not to say a word. I nodded slightly, responding I wouldn't say a word.

"I have a letter to give Stephanie from Edna Mazur, her grandmother." General Ryan said. I gently pushed Stephanie towards him.

"This is my wife, Stephanie Michelle Manoso." I made sure to say her complete name, so he would be clear that I knew who he was, that he was her father. "Babe, this is General Ryan. He was my handler, my CO when I went on missions. He's the reason I returned after the last mission; he made sure I got out alive."

"Nice to meet you," replied Stephanie.

"Here is your letter. I would like you to read it first; then we'll talk. In the meantime, are your parents, Ellen and Frank Plum here?" He asked.

 **General Ryan's POV**

My daughter is even more beautiful than I imagined. I watch her walk away, towards the lounge chairs furthest away from where we are standing. Captain Manoso is following her, holding her in his arms while she reads Edna's words, consoling her, supporting her. I can see that he loves my daughter completely. Yes, I'm glad he's her husband. She is a clone of Lili, my beautiful, vibrant Lili. Lili was too good for me, and her death was my punishment for the crimes I committed in the name of my country. I suffered, never knowing my daughter, to help me atone for my mistakes, for my sins. Frank told me she was pregnant, ready to give birth any day now. I wanted to tell her before she has those twins, hoping that she might name one after her mother. Frank's father was named Stephano, so she thought she was named after him, which is fine by me. I choose to give her up, to stay out of her life, and now I'm here to let her know the truth.

I've known Captain Manoso for several years. He's an honorable man, with a strong moral code. He never raped anyone, even though members of his team did. When he would hear about it, he would challenge them to a fight, which he would win, punishing them for taking advantage of the people we were supposed to help. When I called him for his final mission, I knew he didn't want to leave. It was the first time that he ever sounded resigned, angry, and annoyed. He demanded that this be his last mission. I knew the mission was a suicide mission, so it was easy to promise him that it would be his last. I know he knew the odds weren't good, but he needed hope as well. But being a good soldier, he arrived on time.

I later found out, when Tank made one of his usually numerous check-ins, that he left behind his woman, someone who he has been dancing around for quite some time. Tank told me that they both were in love with each other but too stupid, pig-headed and blind to admit it to themselves sooner. Right before they left, he finally got his act together and claimed the woman. Fifteen months after he left, we had no idea where he was. He was MIA for over eight months. Tank knew things didn't look good for him. I remember that conversation well.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _General, still no word on Ranger?" Tank asked._

" _No, First Lieutenant, no word."_

 _I hear him sigh. "If he doesn't get back soon, he's going to lose his woman to the fucking cop who is still fucking around on her, sleeping with other women even though they're in a committed relationship."_

" _Who is this mystery woman that has Ranger so ensnared?"_

" _Her name is Stephanie Plum and was a BEA who Ranger mentored as a favor. She's tenacious, stubborn, and never gives up. She has an instinct, what she calls her 'Spidey Sense' that is only rivaled by Ranger's sixth sense. She is average in appearance, but her personality makes her the most beautiful woman in the room. She accepted all of us ex-military bad-asses, getting to know all our names and back stories. She has a heart of gold, and I think every man in Trenton has had at least one wet dream about her. Right from the start, Ranger put her in the hands-off category, claiming her for himself. But they never claimed each other until the day you called."_

 _I was only half listening once I heard her name. Captain Carlos Manoso was in love with my daughter. He is the man in black that Edna's been telling me about for the last couple of years, the man who has saved her life numerous times. I know now that I need to do everything in my power to return him to her in one piece._

" _Look, Tank, I'll do whatever I can to find Captain Manoso and make sure he gets a chance to be with his woman. Look after her, and I'll take care of things on my end."_

" _General, she miscarried his child. He didn't know she was pregnant. Make sure he doesn't try to access any information on her before he returns home."_

" _Got it, I'll call when I have more information." I hung up the phone. Damn it that makes two miscarriages for my daughter. Now, what was the name of that cop? I look back in my notebook on Stephanie's life. After Edna and I talk, I write down my thoughts and her updates in this book. I have pictures of her from birth until about five years ago. Morelli, Joseph Morelli. I wonder what I can find out about him. If I have to, I'll make him disappear._

Frank walked over to me, introducing himself to me. We've only ever spoken on the phone, never in person. He walks me over to two women, whose backs are facing us. "Ellen, this is General Stephen Ryan. General, this is my ex-wife, Ellen Mazur and our daughter, Valerie."

I watch as Ellen's face pales. I wonder what's going through her mind.

 **Ellen's POV**

What is this man doing here? Why me? Why would my mother do this to me? I need to be gracious. Hopefully, Stephanie will kick him out of her house before the word can get out.

"General, nice to meet you. How do you know Frank?"

"We've spoken a few times, by phone, of course. I have known Captain Manoso for several years now. He's a fine man. Your daughter Stephanie is lucky to have him as her husband."

Great! Another person who thinks that thug is a good guy. Ugh. "Valerie here is married to a wonderful attorney named Albert Kloughn. She has four daughters."

"Valerie, it's nice to meet you. Are you close to your sister?"

"Not really. Stephanie isn't like me. She doesn't believe in being a housewife or a stay-at-home mom. We don't have much in common."

"That's too bad. From what Frank told me, she's a wonderful woman." He replied, rather rudely.

I watch as three of that thug's men come walking over; the ones who don't know their place and stayed past their welcome. They stand in front of the General and salute him.

"At ease, soldiers, I'm here as a civilian today. How are you, First Lieutenant Dupree?" He asks the biggest one.

"Great, though we're a little confused as to why you are here and how you knew Mrs. Mazur." He responded.

"I hope you're not here to hurt Stephanie." The one with the green eyes said.

"No, Captain Santos, you can relax. I'm not looking to cause her harm, only to give her some information." The General replied before addressing the third man. "First Lieutenant Brown, do you have anything to add?"

"Nope, as long as Stephanie is safe and unharmed, I have no qualms with you." The men fall into a comfortable conversation while Valerie and I sneak away.

"Mom, what's going on? What does everyone know that I don't know?" Valerie asks me.

I sigh. "Valerie, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," I reply. Why me?

 **Stephanie's POV**

My hands were shaking as I took the letter from this General. My father walked over to the General, introducing himself and Ellen. I immediately recognized my grandmother's writing and sat on one of the lounge chairs to read my letter. Ranger sat behind me, allowing me to lean against him. Tank and Lester approached the General, sharing small talk while I read my letter.

 _My Dearest Stephanie,_

 _The man who gave you this letter is well-known to me. I have known him for over 30 years. He is a good man, a kind and generous man, who knows the secret that I alluded to in my previous letter to you. I know that when he gets done talking, you will be angry and upset with me. I know I should have told you many years ago, but I was only honoring his request._

 _The gentleman's name is Stephen Michael Ryan, and he is an officer in the US Army. He currently is the commanding officer for elite groups of men who complete special assignments for the government. He joined the Army straight out of high school, with the intention of going to college after he got out._

 _Ellen is not my only child. I gave birth to two daughters, fraternal twins. Lili was born three minutes before Ellen. Right from the start, they were nothing alike, and as different as two people could be. Ellen was the perfect baby, the child who would eat, nap, and cause no problems. Lili was the renegade. She was an extremely picky eater until she discovered cookies and donuts, she had colic, and hated to sleep at night. As they got older, Ellen was the rule-follower, the person who would rat out those who broke the rules. Lili, on the other hand, was a rule-breaker, adventurous, and outgoing. She had tons of friends, more than triple that of her sister Ellen. Lili and Ellen were never close, and in fact, started to loathe each other in their elementary school years._

 _In high school, Lili felt stifled, repressed. Growing up in the late fifties and early sixties still meant the girls wore dresses, were still expected to stay home and raise families, not just in the Burg but all over. She hated the Burg, hated Trenton, and during that time she hated me. On the day of their eighteenth birthday, Lili enlisted in the Army. She left for basic training the day after she graduated high school._

 _Ellen was pleased to be the only daughter finally, not having her sister around to destroy her image or cause problems. Six months after your sister left, Ellen and Frank started dating. Frank had just finished five years in the Army and spent the next five years working for the government occasionally while employed as Trenton's Postman. A year later they were engaged, then married one year after their engagement. Ellen was twenty, and happy as could be in her role as Burg housewife. At twenty-two, your mother gave birth to Valerie, discovering that she was pregnant with her second child eighteen months later._

 _Meanwhile, Lili excelled in Army life. She loved being away from home, being responsible for herself and independent. By the time she was twenty, she was an Army nurse, stationed in Germany. When Lili was twenty-three, she met a soldier who was eight years her senior. He was shot in the abdomen and was in the hospital in Germany recovering. Lili was instantly attracted to him, and he was smitten with her. Six months later, they were married. Lili discovered three months later that she was pregnant, she told me of her pregnancy the same day Ellen told me of her second pregnancy. When Lili was six months pregnant, Stephen was on a mission and taken Prisoner of War in some hostile location. Not knowing where Stephen was or if he would ever meet his child, put a lot of stress on Lili. At thirty-nine weeks, on October 12, 1979, Lili gave birth to a healthy baby girl._

 _Ellen, on the other hand, was having a difficult pregnancy. She had morning sickness the entire pregnancy, affecting her every day. I was practically living with Ellen and Frank, helping out with Valerie and the household chores. Towards the end of the pregnancy, your mother and Frank went to New York to visit Frank's uncle, who was dying. While visiting him in the hospital, Ellen went into labor. On October 12, 1979, Ellen gave birth to a stillborn baby girl. Ellen was inconsolable, as was Frank. She suffered complications from the delivery, and as a result, had a hysterectomy, making it impossible for her to have another child._

 _On October 14_ _th_ _, while Ellen was still in the hospital, I received a call that Lili had died. Her appendix ruptured, and the doctors in the hospital thought the pain she was having was from the c-section they performed two days prior. With the baby's father POW, her daughter would be placed with me, as her grandmother. Once I found out that Lili's daughter was an orphan, I spoke with Frank, asking if he would be willing to raise Lili's daughter as his daughter, loving her as he loves Valerie. He immediately agreed, without hesitation. Now, I had to convince Ellen. At first, she wanted nothing to do with Lili's daughter, but the doctor said it would help her heal, that now she could have the family she was supposed to have. Ellen finally agreed, but when she realized the baby was a Lili clone, she started to regret her decision. When the baby was two, it was clear to me that my second granddaughter was Lili all over again, from her curly, crazy brown hair, and her piercing blue eyes, to her fearless personality. That baby is you, Stephanie. Your mother is my other daughter, Lili Ellen Mazur Ryan. Your father is General Stephen Michael Ryan. Your mother, Lili, named her little girl Stephanie Michelle after her husband, the father who never met his child._

 _When you were three, the Army rescued your father. He found out about you, immediately contacting me, as I was still listed as your guardian. When he was stateside, he came to visit me one afternoon. I showed him your pictures, explaining that Ellen and Frank were raising you as their daughter, with an older sister. He agreed to let the arrangement stay, as he had decided to stay in the Army, planning on becoming a member of the Special Forces. He knew you were safer and would be happier in a stable home. He did want to meet you, but only after you were an adult. When you were eighteen, we spoke again. He had risen in rank to a Major General at that time. We agreed then to reveal his identity and your parentage upon my death or Ellen's death, whichever came first._

 _Today you arrived on my doorstep, broken, disheartened, feeling betrayed. On what should have been one of the happiest days of your life it turned out to be a nightmare for you. This afternoon, after discovering that you are pregnant, you arrived home to find your idiot of a husband with Joyce Barnhardt on your dining room table, engaging in activities that only you and Dickie should be engaged in as a married couple. You left him, which was the right thing to do. When you went to Ellen, the woman you thought was your mother, she turned you away, telling you to turn a blind eye, that you needed to "fix your relationship with Dickie." You weren't welcomed in your childhood home. Instead of returning to that horse's patoot, you came to me. After several pieces of pineapple upside down cake and several glasses of milk, you finally collapsed in an exhausted sleep. I hope that when you are reading this letter you have a strong partner by your side. A man who understands you, who loves you with his whole being, a man who will move heaven and earth for you. I hope that you have met a man who will worship you, treat you like the princess you are, who sees your independence and fighting spirit as an attribute and not a fault. I hope that you have children of your own because I know that you will be a great mother someday. Don't let Dickie ruin you._

 _Stephanie, my dearest granddaughter, I love you. You are truly your mother's daughter. Ellen would never have run over Morelli with her car, but Lili would have done it in a heartbeat. I know that she is proud of you for breaking that patoot's leg. I only hope that you don't submit to Ellen's push and marry that jerk if he ever comes back in your life. Since the day that he stole your innocence, Ellen has spent many hours talking to Angie Morelli, discussing how wonderful it would be for you both to be married. The only reason she pushed Dickie on you was that Morelli seemed to be turning into his father. However, if he does straighten out and become "honorable" in her eyes, she will do everything in her power to make you marry him as she forced you to marry the Dick._

 _Stephanie, I am truly sorry for never telling you the truth earlier, maybe I could have saved you some heartache. Don't be too mad at Ellen for the way she treated you. She was so excited to have a second daughter, and when she was stillborn, part of Ellen died with her. As you grew and proved to be so much like Lili, it reminded her of everything she hated about her sister. She tried her hardest, but there was too much animosity between her and Lili for Ellen to accept and love you for yourself. Stephanie, please forgive me. I only did what I thought was best for you._

 _Love always and forever,_

 _Grandma Mazur_

As I finished reading my grandmother's letter, the tears were freely flowing from my eyes. I know that Ranger wasn't reading my letter, he was holding me, rubbing circles on my back, keeping me calm. Now, I turn around, placing my head on his strong chest, and let the tears flow freely, allowing myself to get lost in my emotions, knowing that I can draw strength from him. He's murmuring in Spanish to me, telling me that everything will be okay, that he loves me, that I am his light, his heart, his love, and his soul. Ranger makes me feel cherished in a way that no one else ever had. I never realized that my mother spent her life making mine miserable because I wasn't her daughter, I was the daughter of the twin who she hated. To think that my mother has been plotting to have me marry Morelli since I was sixteen was nauseating. Knowing that Ellen isn't my mother makes me feel better. Knowing that I was a lot like Lili, my biological mother, makes me feel better. It seems, like her, I fell for an Army man and a man who hopefully loves me the way my biological father loved her. I'm so exhausted from being up and about all day, and now this news, that I'm falling asleep. It's always easy for me to fall asleep when I'm in my husband's strong arms because that is the only time I feel truly safe and loved. "I love you, Carlos," is the last thing I remember saying before falling asleep.

 **Ranger's POV**

My poor Babe is exhausted. Today's party was a lot for her to begin with, especially because she's been on bedrest for the last few weeks, and now this emotional turmoil. Once she fell asleep, I shifted myself off the lounge chair and picked her up. She has gained forty pounds this pregnancy, bringing her weight to 170, but I could still easily carry her. I started to bring her towards the house. Lester ran up in front of me to open the sliding door ahead of us. I brought her into the living room, gently laying her down on the couch and covering her with a blanket, resting her head on the pillow she's kept there since her bedrest started. I place her legs up on a few more pillows to help reduce any swelling she might have. Mariela followed behind me, offering to stay with Stephanie until she woke up. I thanked my sister and returned outside.

"General, what did that letter say that caused my wife to become so upset. Do you realize that she still has three and a half weeks before her due date? She can't afford stress right now." I state, getting in his face.

"Captain, I understand, but there was no other time I could come. I came here for two reasons. One was to deliver Edna's letter, and the other was to offer you and Captain Santos a new contract, one that keeps you stateside and out of the line of battle. If you accept, you'll both be promoted to Major."

Lester and I glance at each other, communicating that we'll discuss our careers later. "General, what did the letter say? I need to know so I can help my wife." I say, resigned.

The General sits down, looking at Ellen and Frank. Frank nods his head, telling him to start.

About forty years ago I met a beautiful nurse while I was being treated for a gunshot wound at a hospital in Germany. She was younger than me, fairly new to the nursing corps. We became friendly. Eventually, we started to date. We realized quickly that we loved each other and completed each other on a spiritual level, almost like we were destined to meet. We got married. Shortly after we got married, I was deployed to some hellhole. The enemy captured me, and I was held as prisoner for almost four years. When I finally made it stateside after my rescue, I learned that my wife, Lili, died two days after giving birth to a little girl. My wife's appendix had ruptured, but the doctor's thought her pain was a side effect of the c-section she had to deliver our daughter. When I asked where my daughter was, I was told that she was in the custody of her maternal grandparents, Harry and Edna Mazur. I contacted Edna, who told me that my daughter was doing great. Lili named her Stephanie Michelle, after me."

Frank then speaks up, "On the same day that Stephanie was born, Ellen gave birth to a stillborn baby girl we named Frances Emily. Two days later, my mother-in-law came to me and told me about her orphaned granddaughter, asking if I would consider raising her as my daughter. I immediately said yes, before even consulting Ellen. I didn't know about Lili, Ellen never spoke of her sister, and I was surprised to learn that she was her twin. When we brought the baby home, our friends and family assumed she was the little girl that Ellen was carrying for the previous nine months. We went with it, deciding never to tell Stephanie. My father's name was Stephano; we told everyone we named her after my father."

"She was nothing but a problem since the first day we took her," Ellen chimed in. "My sister and I never got along. She was a wild child, always in trouble, always doing things to bring attention to herself. Then, she had to go and run off to join the Army. She didn't know her place. I was glad when she enlisted; I finally was rid of her. I didn't want to take Stephanie, but I didn't want to explain to everyone that I gave birth to a stillborn child. What would they think? So I agreed to raise my niece, hoping she would be more like me, but instead, she was exactly like my no good sister, God rest her soul." She added while crossing herself.

"Lili was an angel, a caring, kind-hearted, gentle woman. Many of the soldiers she nursed got better faster than expected . Her patients had the lowest incidence of PTSD of all patients in that hospital. She was a guiding light to us all, seeing through our tough exterior, seeing the man that we tried to hide. No one could keep a blank face long in front of her." General Ryan stated.

I started to laugh, along with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. The General looked at us, confused. "General, that woman you described is Stephanie to a T. She was never scared of us, always calling us out on our bull, breaking down our walls. Since she's been around, I haven't had to talk my guys off any ledges here in Trenton."

"Do you have a picture of Bomber's mother?" Bobby asked.

"Bomber?" the General asked, obvious not familiar with her nicknames.

"When my wife was still a BEA, the press coined her the "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" after she blew up a few too many cars, funeral homes, and apartments. My men have many nicknames for her, each of them given with love and respect. Tank calls her "Little Girl," Bobby "Bomber," Lester "Beautiful," Manny "Wifey," and Hector "Angelita" just to name a few. Most call her "Bomber." I call her my Babe, and I have since the day I met her. I don't know why, but it fits her." I respond.

The General smiled, "That's what I called my Lili, Babe."

"Carlos, Stephanie is awake and wants you," Mariela announces. I quickly get up to go to my wife.

"Babe, how are you feeling?"

"Confused, betrayed, hurt, and so fucking angry. I'm also relieved." She replied

"I understand feeling betrayed, hurt, and angry, but I don't understand feeling relieved."

"I feel relieved because I never understood how Ellen could hate the child that she carried for nine months so much. But, now I know that I'm not hers, she's not my mother so that I can understand her hatred of me better. I understand now why she always favored Valerie over me, why she tried to push me to fit the Burg mold. I don't feel so terrible for hating her."

"Do you want to go back outside? Everyone is still here, and I think the General wants to talk to you. I've known him for about ten years; he's a good man, Stephanie. I respect him and would do anything he asked me to do to help him. He was a damn good soldier and is a great commanding officer. I owe him my life. He risked his career and a court-martial for sending in the rescue team for me. It wasn't authorized. I know why he did it, Babe."

"Why?"

"He did it for you, for his daughter. About a month after I returned, I was talking to Tank, Lester, and Bobby about the mission, telling them how it was FUBAR from the start. Tank was telling me about you, your meltdown, and how he kept harassing General Ryan for updates. He finally caved and told the General about my woman, my Babe. The General asked some questions, shocked that I even had a woman, considering my reputation as a ladies man. He told him your name. I think the General put all the pieces together, considering he was in contact with your grandmother, he probably knew about Morelli and me. The General knew about our child, Stephanie. Anyway, two days after that phone call, he put together the op that got me home. Please give him a chance to explain. If you never want to talk to or see him, Frank, or Ellen again after today, I'll support you, but I think you need to hear their side. Can I read the letter?"

"Yes, I would prefer that you read it before we go back outside. Wait a minute, if you didn't read the letter, how do you know he's my father?"

"The General, Frank, and Ellen filled in the rest of us after you fell asleep. I want to warn you; Ellen is still a vicious bitch." I pick up Edna's letter, anxious to read it in its entirety. When I get to the part of the letter about when Ellen sent Stephanie back to the Dick, I cringe. I can't believe I used the same words to send my Babe back to Morelli. I was such an ass, and I realize how much more I hurt her without meaning to; so I pause reading to kiss Stephanie, telling her I'm sorry.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I was an asshole when I sent you back to Morelli. I didn't realize that the words I picked would have that great of an impact on you, but now I see what damage I did that morning."

"It's okay, how could you have known?"

"And the first miscarriage, Babe, I'm sorry I wasn't here for the second one. The loss of our child"

"Carlos, we can't go back and fix the mistakes, what's done is done. We can only move forward." Stephanie responds.

I finish the letter, placing it on the table in front of us. "Do you hate your grandmother?"

"No, I don't. Grandma Mazur did what she thought was the right thing, trying to help her one daughter who was grieving the loss of her child while ensuring that her orphaned granddaughter was raised by family. There was no way for her to know how vindictive Ellen would become."

"Are you ready to go back outside?"

"Yes." I kiss Stephanie, trying to put all of my love into the kiss to give her strength and courage. I help her off the couch. As she stands, she holds her belly, wobbling for a moment.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get Bobby?" I ask, concerned for her and the babies.

"No, I think I'm fine. Let's go outside. I need to get this situation cleared up so I can go to sleep." She tells me. I pick her up, carrying her outside, placing her on a lounge chair, so she's reclined with her feet up. Everyone moved to the lawn chairs and lounge chairs while we were inside. I sit on the end of her chair and begin to rub her feet.

In the meantime, Julie and Angie are watching the younger kids playing on the beach. Lady is following her flock, making sure that all her 'sheep' are together. Any time one of the little ones tries to separate from the group, Lady herds him or her back to the rest of the group. She stayed near Frankie and RC unless someone wandered. Once her 'sheep' were back together, she reclaimed her post near Frankie and RC. I'm glad I agreed to adopt Lady. She's a wonderful family and guard dog.

Stephanie looks at the two people who raised her, then at her biological father before speaking, "Ellen, Dad, I understand why you agreed to raise me, why you agreed to have me, but what I don't understand, General, is why you didn't try to claim me when you found out about me."

The General sighed before responding, "Before Lili, I decided I wanted to be career Army. I loved being in the armed forces. I loved the adrenaline rush, the uncertainty, the danger. When I met Lili, I started to reconsider that stance. I vowed that when my tour was over, I was leaving the Army. Lili and I would settle somewhere and start our family together. Then I was captured, held as a POW for four years. I got home, only to discover that my wife, my Babe, the love of my life, was dead. Before I left, she gave me this ID bracelet." The General handed Stephanie a yellow gold bracelet. On one side was engraved the General's monogram, SRM, the other side had "Love, Babe XO" engraved.

"I had worn that bracelet every day since she gave it to me, even when I was fighting. I would place it around the strap of my t-shirt, to always carry a reminder of Lili with me. I contacted your grandmother immediately, and she told me what happened. I considered coming to claim you, but I didn't want to leave the Army anymore. I knew nothing about children, especially little girls. My parents died when I was five. I was moved from foster home to foster home until I came of age. On my eighteenth birthday, I enlisted. Based on what Edna told me, you had a good, solid home. I didn't want to destroy that. I knew from your mother that Lili and her sister didn't get along, but I hoped that having you would help to heal some of that animosity, but I see that never happened.

"Your grandmother told me about your life when I would call her. I know about that game in the garage when you were six and I know about the incident in the bakery. When that asshole Morelli was in the Navy, I made sure he had the toughest CO on his ship, made his career a living hell. Your grandmother told me about your first husband, that no good philandering lawyer Dickie Orr. What man calls himself Dickie? But I digress. It was at that time that I realized that Ellen never really accepted you. I was hurt when I found out about your first miscarriage. I know the marriage was horrible, but losing a child, at any age, is unimaginable. When Tank told me about your second miscarriage, well, I knew I needed to do everything in my power to bring your man home to you. Before Ranger left, I knew he was a changed man. He was still ruthless, still the best of the best, but he was more cautious, he thought things through a little more than he did early on, he wasn't as reckless and listened to his gut more. You changed him and made him even better. Your love willed him to survive until I was able to get him rescued. I was thrilled when I found out you were married, but angry when I heard about your second husband, the same Morelli who disrespected you so many times. I know that I was proudest of you when I heard how your broke Morelli's leg, and I know your mother, Lili, would also have been proud of you."

He took a sip of water then continued, "From everything I have heard and now see, you are a clone of Lili. I am proud to call you my daughter, and I would love to get to know you and my grandchildren. However, the ball is in your court."

 **Valerie's POV**

I am confused. What the fuck is going on? My life is a fucking soap opera. Holy shit. I need to clarify a few things.

"Mom, you had a twin sister and never told Stephanie or me about her? What else did you hide from us?" I ask, angrily.

"Your Aunt Lili, my sister, was a disaster. We never got along. We always disliked each other. She did everything in her power to rebel against our community. When she joined the Army, she never told me, never said goodbye to me, never wrote. After she died, what was the point of mentioning her? You never met her, and Stephanie didn't remember her. No one had to know about her. Everyone in the Burg forgot about her. It was better not to be reminded of her incompetence and her stupidity."

"Mom, knowing that Grandma had twins is something that Stephanie and I needed to know. To have fraternal twins, a woman needs to release two eggs at one time. That trait is often genetic. That explains why Stephanie is having twins and why I'm now pregnant with twins. All my daughters and Stephanie's daughter will have a greater chance of conceiving twins. Also, knowing about my stillborn sister is important, because that would explain all the miscarriages I had after Mary Alice was born."

"What miscarriages, Valerie?"

"I lost three babies after Mary Alice. Then Steve left me."

"It's not proper to talk about miscarriages in mixed company, nor to air dirty laundry." My mother replies. While we are talking, Ranger's mother, Maria, sits next to Stephanie, talking to her and consoling her, like my mother should be doing. Finally, I understand what Albert's been telling me since grandma's death: I have turned into my mother. Oh my God! Why me? I see how I'm not fair to my daughters, how I'm forcing them to do what I want, how I'm more concerned what everyone else thinks than about what I think or what makes me happy. I vow to change, to let my girls choose their destinies while supporting them and advising them to help them make good choices.

"Mother, stop! You are nothing but a bitter, angry woman. You have done nothing but belittle Stephanie from when we were kids. It all ends now. I will not make the same mistakes you did. Even though I was a bitch to Stephanie, her husband still offered Albert a job with his company. He pays him a generous salary that allows us to afford to have the twins I'm carrying. We will be buying our own house soon, thanks to Ranger, and yet you call him a thug. Joe Morelli, who was a dirty cop and a cheating pig, you called a great man. You are delusional. Until you start to respect the choices that I make and that Stephanie makes, I don't want to talk to you."

My mother is in shock. I have never spoken to her that way before. Before she could respond, the General cuts in, "Valerie, I understand that you were upset when Edna's will was read. Throughout Stephanie's life, I gave monetary gifts to Edna for her. Edna also received the life insurance from Lili. She kept that money aside for Stephanie. She knew if she gave Stephanie the money before the story was revealed, Stephanie wouldn't accept it, not understanding where it came from. So, that's why she left the uneven amounts in her Will. It wasn't done to slight you or to disrespect you or your children. Edna was only giving Stephanie what was rightly hers, to begin with; being the daughter of Lili."

I feel the tears fall. I said so many hateful things about Stephanie because I was jealous and envious, but now I realize that I had no reason to be. I need to apologize to my sister, to make things better between us, because I do love her.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you and hurtful. I was jealous and envious of you. Will you please forgive me."

"Come here, Val." She calls me to her chair. I kneel next to her, and we hug and cry together. I know that everything will be good between Stephanie and I from this day forward.

"General, I would like you to be a part of our lives. But, I'm afraid I need to leave this party early. I'm exhausted from all the excitement today," says Stephanie.

"I'll be in Trenton for another two weeks. Give me a call when you are ready to talk. Ranger knows how to contact me." He says before adding, "You remind me of Lili. You look exactly like she did, except you have my eyes."

Within an hour, everyone has left except for my family and Dad. Mom was the first to leave, followed by the General. Ranger's family left a few minutes later. Tank, Bobby, and Lester left five minutes ago.

"Steph, are you sure you don't need help cleaning up?" I ask for the millionth time.

"No, Val. Ella and Toni will take care of everything. They have a system. If you mess it up, they get angry. Don't worry. Everything is fine."

I gather my girls and Albert, say goodbye to Stephanie, Ranger, Dad, and my nephews, and leave for Trenton.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situation, Sexual Overtones, Character Death (again, SORRY)**

 **Chapter 19, July 2017 (The Monday after the party)**

 **The Burg Grapevine (Random Burg Women around town)**

"Did you hear the news? Did you hear the secrets regarding the Plums?"

"Oh my God! I did. I can't believe that. I always wondered what happened to Lili Mazur; she was such a wonderful young lady. Edna had said she joined the Army but stopped talking about her. I assumed she cut ties with her family because they were so backward."

"But that poor girl, to give birth to a baby and to die two days later, never knowing how her daughter turned out."

"Yes, poor Stephanie, never knowing her mother or her father."

"But why the secrets, why didn't her father come forward sooner?"

"Well, he was involved in some very secret government work, he was afraid that if his enemies knew about Stephanie, her life could be in danger."

"Did you hear that he is the reason Ranger came back after the last mission so that he could reunite his daughter with the man she loved?"

"It's romantic; like one of those Hallmark movies. Stephanie and Ranger are truly meant for each other."

"I don't understand why Ellen kept pushing Stephanie towards Morelli. I mean, yeah, he was a cop and seemed to be reformed, but he was chauvinistic and rude towards Stephanie."

"But, the Italian Stallion, his reputation as a lady's man…"

"Is even more reason why he was a jerk, God rest his soul."

"Well, rumor has it that Angie's husband, Joe's father, dated Ellen Mazur back in high school. Ellen was head over heels in love with him, but then he dumped her for Angie. She should be happy he lost interest in her; he was nothing but a no-good drunk."

"So, she was pushing Stephanie towards Joe because she wanted to live vicariously through her daughter."

"Yes, that seems to be part of her motivation."

"I heard that she was hoping that Joe was a little more like his father, hoping that he'd knock some sense into Stephanie, to make her more like Ellen and her daughter Valerie."

"But Valerie yelled at Ellen on Saturday. It seems that Val has cut off her mother. I mean, her husband, the lawyer, is one of the lawyers for Rangeman, Ranger's company."

"You know, I was surprised when Ranger hired him. I mean, he was fairly inept as an attorney. My sister's husband's sister's cousin Mildred used him for when she fell in front of Marsillio's on the ice, and he only got her money for her doctor's bills, no pain or suffering. He chased ambulances, for Pete's sake."

"I know. But Albert's doing great at Rangeman."

"I wouldn't mind working there, the eye candy that comes out of that building."

"I know what you mean. All those hard, buff bodies, if the rumors are true, they all know how to satisfy a woman."

"What rumors have you heard?"

"Well, Lisa Broznik overhead Melinda Gatta talking to Kelly Mitnik, who was dating one of those guys for a while that they used to go at it all night long, multiple rounds. She started to buy condoms at Costco, weekly. Not to mention, Edna said they all had great packages."

"But unfortunately, it seems like the greatest package of them all is unavailable."

"Who?"

"Ranger, of course. Edna managed to see him in his birthday suit, and she said that she'd never seen a bigger man, not even on those movies they make."

"Wow, no wonder Stephanie pushed Joe to the side."

"Kelly's ex-boyfriend said that the two of them, Stephanie and Ranger, could start a fire with the tension and sparks between them, and it only gets stronger the longer they're around each other."

"Well, considering Stephanie got pregnant so soon after having RC only proves that they are together a lot."

"I don't think I'd leave my bedroom if I had a man like that."

"Not to mention, Robin Russell and Sandy Polinksi overheard Stephanie talking to Mary Lou Stanovic after Steph's honeymoon. She was telling Mary Lou about experiencing La Petite Mort."

"It's real?"

"Yup and Ranger is more than capable of helping Stephanie achieve them on multiple occasions."

"You know, everything boils down to one conclusion, Ellen Plum is a colossal bitch who did nothing but make Stephanie miserable. I'm surprised Stephanie is as good of a person as she is with that bitch for a mother."

These conversations were happening all over the Burg, from the ladies shopping in Giovachinni's, to the women picking up their sweets at the Tasty Pastry to the Clip-n-Curl. Everyone was talking about how great Stephanie Manoso is and what a horrible mother and aunt Ellen Plum is. Ellen tried to resume her normal life, but after hearing the news on the Burg grapevine, chose to shop outside of the Burg.

 **Julie's POV**

I feel bad for Stephanie. To find out that your entire life was a lie, not what you thought it was, must be horrible. Mom always told me that Ron wasn't my biological father. Even during those years when Ranger wasn't in the picture, I always knew that he was my father. Stephanie and Papa asked me what to do about Frankie, wanting my opinion. I told them that he should always know that Papa isn't his biological father, that Papa adopted him, and that Joe is his father. It's easier now that Joe's dead because he won't feel conflicted between loving two dads like I sometimes do. In the years since Scrog, Papa and I have become closer. He finally decided to let me into his life, introducing me to his men, his family, and Stephanie. I'm glad that we spend time together as a family.

Next month I'll be eighteen, a legal adult. I thought about enlisting, following in Papa's footsteps, but after hearing about Stephanie's parents, I decided to go to college instead. I may still enlist in the future, but not right now.

My senior year ended in disappointment. I thought that I had found a good guy in Angel, but he turned out to be a lot like Joe Morelli. I don't understand what happened. Tia Lucia is confused as well. When our senior year started, we were dating, an exclusive couple. We did everything together. I truly loved him, part of me still does. But then, around Christmas, he started to change. He asked me if I thought Tina Marino liked him. It came out of left field, I mean, I thought we were still a couple. When I refused to answer, he got angry with me. We stopped talking to each other right after RC's Baptism. Two weeks later, Angel had sex with Tina. By the time March rolled around, he had sex with at least fifteen different girls. Nothing Tia Lucia said to him could stop him from acting like a jerk. Dad and Lester tried to talk to him, man to man, but he ignored them as well. I think he's crying out for help, but I don't know what he needs help with. He barely managed to graduate. The only reason I'm thinking about him now is that I have a letter in front of me from Angel. I don't know if I want to read it, but I think I should. Oh Angel, what happened, my friend.

 _Dear Julie,_

 _I am sorry for the way I have treated you since December. It was wrong of me, and I apologize. In September, I started getting a lot of headaches, migraines. I didn't know what was causing them. I tried changing my diet, exercising, sleeping more, but nothing helped. In November, I finally went to the doctor. I was already 18, so I didn't need Tia Lucia to come with me._

 _The doctor sent me to a neurologist, concerned about some of my other symptoms. I saw the neurologist, who ordered an MRI. I went for the MRI and got the results back right after Thanksgiving. I have an inoperable brain tumor. I went to two other neurologists, who all gave me the same prognosis; I had less than a year to live._

 _How do you cope with knowing you are going to die when you have only just begun living? Jules, my angel, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want anyone to know, especially Tia Lucia, she's already been through so much. As much as I wanted to confide in you, I couldn't add that stress and pressure on you. So, I broke up with you, then acted like a complete asshole. I fucked whoever I could, but the only person who I wanted to be with was you. I had always envisioned us getting married, having a family, living in Miami or New Jersey, wherever you chose. I pictured us having a few kids. I never wanted to let you go, Jules, but I had to so that now that my time is on earth is over, it won't hurt you as much._

 _If you are reading this letter, it means that I am already gone, that this disease took my life. Julie, I love you, and I have always loved you. You are a beautiful, brilliant, smart, sexy, gorgeous, caring, and confident woman. I know that one day, when you give your heart to some lucky man, that he will be blessed to be with you. Please find a man who will treat you like a princess. Allow your father, Ranger, and all your Uncles to vet him. If they approve, then you will have a good man. Your father and Uncle Lester know about the tumor. I told them when they came to talk to me. They both wanted me to tell you, but I can't. I don't want to destroy what should be the happiest time of our lives. Just know that I have always loved you, and as much as I wanted to make love to you, to be your first, I couldn't take that step knowing that I was leaving you behind._

 _Please don't mourn me for long. You need to move on with your life; you are too young to stop living. All I ask is that look out for my Tia. Now that I'm gone, she has no one left. Please make sure you go and visit Tia, so she can give you my high school ring. I want you to have it, to always remember me. Read the inscription inside the ring, it was written for you._

 _Julie, mi amor, te quiero._

 _With all my love, for all eternity,_

 _Angel_

I finish reading the letter when my father walks into my room. He sees me crying and becomes concerned. He immediately comes and sits next to me, pulling me into his lap. He glances at the letter, seeing it's from Angel.

"Mi Cielito, I'm sorry. Lucia called me to tell me. He died yesterday in his sleep, peacefully. His wake is tomorrow. If you want to go, I'll fly down to Miami with you. If you want to stay there for the rest of the summer, it's okay with Stephanie and me."

Through my tears and sobs I reply, "No, Dad, I'll come back here after the funeral. I want to help Stephanie."

"The jet will be ready in an hour. Whenever you want to leave, we can go. Are you okay?"

"No, Dad. I wish he would have told me so that I could have helped him these last seven months instead of hating him. I never got to tell him how I feel about him; I never got to tell him that I loved him. Now, I'll never get that opportunity. It's not fair, he got to tell me, and I can't reciprocate. The last thing I said to him, after graduation, was 'I hope you're happy with your choices.' I mean, what a bitchy thing to say to someone who's dying of cancer!"

"Julie, there is no way you could have known because Angel never told you what was going on. Lucia only found out last week, when he had a seizure. She wanted to call you, but Angel forbade her from contacting any of his friends, especially you. He didn't want you to see him looking the way he did. He wanted you to remember him when he was still healthy."

"Do you think he knew how I felt, Papa?"

"Yes, Carina, he did. When Uncle Lester and I spoke to him, he told us that he knew you were in love with him, that he regretted having to hurt you, but he didn't want to promise you a future that he knew was impossible. He slept around because he wanted to experience as much as he could before he died, but he didn't want to do anything with you because he felt it would be cruel. As your father, I'm glad that you never took that step with Angel, and I don't want to think about you doing that with anyone EVER! However, I told him that if he loved you like he claimed he did, then no amount of sleeping around would ever give him what he was looking for unless he loved the person he was with. Angel said he was willing to forgo feeling that connection to protect your heart."

"Papa, what happens if I never love anyone the way I love Angel?"

"Julie, baby, you are young. You're not even eighteen yet. I know that there is a man out there who is perfect for you, who will be your match the way Stephanie is mine. Have some faith. I know it's hard to imagine that person now, but you will meet him. I only hope that he is honorable and treats you right. I hope you never meet someone like Uncle Lester or me."

I give my Papa a huge hug, then get up to start packing a light bag. I don't need to pack anything other than my make-up and my one dress. I have a turquoise dress that Angel loved. I wore it to homecoming where I was named Queen, and he was named King. I know that it's not traditional funeral attire, but it's what I'm going to wear for Angel, hoping that he's in heaven looking down on me, smiling at my choice in dress. An hour later, Dad and I are heading to the airport, getting ready to say goodbye to Angel.

Aunt Mariela is coming here to help Stephanie, so she's not alone. We are flying back after the funeral. Dad is afraid to leave too long because he's afraid Stephanie will go into labor early. He doesn't want to miss the birth of the twins, and neither do I.

 **Lester's POV**

"Captain Santos, where's Manoso?" General Ryan asks me.

"He's on his way to Miami with Julie. Her ex-boyfriend and best friend passed away yesterday. He should be back by Thursday."

"So I guess that means that I'll be discussing the new contract with you alone?"

"Yes, when he returns, he'll set up a meeting with you."

"Before we get down to business, I need to ask you a few questions about his relationship with my daughter."

I slam my blank face down. I hope that the General doesn't try to do something to pull Beautiful and Ranger apart. "What do you want to know?"

"Does Carlos truly love her? Will he do anything for her? Will he ever hurt her by cheating on her? I know his reputation, and yours, for that matter. Ellen, Stephanie's ex-husbands, and many others have hurt her in the past. I don't want to see her hurt or betrayed again."

I can relax now; the General is looking out for his daughter, I can respect that. "Yes, General, Carlos loves Stephanie completely. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. He'd give up everything he has for her. She is his world. If anything were to happen to her…"

"I understand. I only wanted to make sure that what Steph and Ranger have is real. From what I saw of their interaction with each other, it seemed real and genuine, but I had to be sure." Replies General Ryan. "Now, on to your contract. The government would like you and Ranger to be evaluators for the Field Training Exercises of our Ranger classes. You would be required to report to Fort Benning five times a year, together, to evaluate every other class. After the FTX, you will meet with both sides to give them constructive criticism. When we were ranking the success of the various teams that we have sent out on missions, you and Manoso are the only two to have a one hundred percent success rate, with the lowest mortality rate amongst your unit. We need your critical eye to train the next set of Rangers so they can continue your success. Are you willing to sign on?"

"Is this an offer that is only for us both, or for either one of us?"

"We would prefer you both signing on, evaluating the teams together, but with Ranger's young family, I understand if he doesn't want to sign."

"How long would we be gone each time?" I ask.

"The FTX usually last 2-3 days, with the debrief another 1-2 days, so 3-5 days, roughly every other month."

"General Ryan, I'll think about the offer. I'll let you know my decision when Ranger has his decision."

"Tell Captain Manoso to call me when he returns."

"Will do, Sir," I respond, saluting the General.

 **Stephanie's POV**

My heart is breaking for Julie. I wish that I was able to fly to Miami with her. I read the letter Angel sent her, and it's heartbreaking. Julie was so hurt by what he did to her, and now she finds out that he loved her all along. I know she felt that she was ready to go all the way with Angel, but she's not there yet. Julie is incredibly more mature than I was at 18, but she's not when it comes to relationships.

Of course, Lucia is devastated. Angel was the only family she had left; now he's gone too. I suggested that she consider moving to a new location, starting over again here in Trenton or Boston. She said she'd consider it, but is not sure she's ready to say goodbye to everyone forever. I understand her mindset; I hope she can stay strong.

I spend a couple of hours yesterday talking to Ella about my crazy life. Using her as a sounding board helps me to get my thoughts organized. I decided, with her counsel, to allow Stephen Ryan to be an active part of my life. The circumstances surrounding my birth and subsequent unofficial adoption are similar to Julie's. Ranger gave Julie to Ron so she could lead a normal life, without threats or problems from him, while my father, Stephen, did the same for me. I forgive my father, Frank, for not telling me because he truly thinks of me as his daughter, the same way he thinks of Valerie. In his eyes, Valerie and I are equals. However, I have decided that I want nothing to do with Ellen ever again. She punished me my entire life because she disliked my birth mother, her sister. I want to learn about Lili, and the only way I will is to talk to Stephen.

Before Ranger left for Miami, I shared my thoughts with him. He agrees with me and supports my decision. I don't know what I did in my life to deserve Ranger, but I'm glad that God let us find each other.

"Stephanie, dear, Valerie is here to talk to you. May I let her in?" Toni asks me. I wasn't expecting Valerie, but I'll gladly speak to her.

"Yes, Toni, please let her in," I respond.

Two minutes later, Valerie comes walking into the living room of the Batcave.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry that I was such a wretched bitch to you for so long. I was jealous of you, for a long time. You were always popular, friends with almost everyone. Half of the boys in my year wanted to date you. Almost none of them ever looked at me. When Joe set his sights on you, I was angry. I wanted to be the one that he wanted. But he never cared about me, only you. I applauded your courage for leaving Dickie when you caught him with Joyce, but I was secretly happy that your perfect world was collapsing. Then, after Steve left and I returned home, I discovered that you had two gorgeous men who were chasing after you, who both desired you. Neither of them took a second glance my way. Even Albert wanted you, but he knew he had no shot against Joe or Ranger. When you left Joe, again, I was secretly happy that your life was in disarray. I was once again the perfect daughter. But then Ranger proposed, married you and adopted Frankie. You rose from a woman who had nothing to a woman who married a multimillionaire. I know that you didn't marry Ranger for his money, that's not your style, but the fact that you were on husband number three and had found the perfect man while I was married to a bumbling, inept lawyer, made me insanely jealous. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Valerie, do you realize that all my life I was compared to you, to St. Valerie, as I called you? You were the perfect daughter. The daughter who never got her clothes dirty, who was able to cook a perfect dinner, who didn't get caught with their panties on inside out when they were six, who didn't lose her virginity on the floor of Tasty Pastry only to find the incident shared on every bathroom stall wall in Trenton. You had the perfect marriage with Steve. You got married, had babies, and were living the Burg dream. All Ellen used to ask was why couldn't I be more like you? You always had her love and support, I never did. When you came home after leaving Steve, Ellen accepted you with open arms. She slammed the door in my face when I left Dickie. Grandma Mazur helped me get on my feet. Valerie, until I found Carlos, I hated my life. When Carlos was missing during his last mission, I was lost. I had a miscarriage. I was pregnant with Carlos' child and had a miscarriage because I was stupid. I fell into a deep depression. Thankfully, my brothers at Rangeman realized something was wrong and got me help, but I was contemplating suicide. Carlos is the first person ever to say that he is proud of me, that encourages me, that doesn't want or expect me to change who I am. How can you be jealous of me?"

We both look at each other and start to laugh. It's a cathartic laugh, one that unites us once again as sisters, making our bond stronger than ever before. "Stephanie, can we start over again? Can you help me to become more supportive of my girls, especially Mary Alice? Will you stop me from turning into Mom?"

"Of course, Valerie. But you need to start being a better wife to Albert. He's a good man. He wants to be a good husband."

"I know, Steph. I'm trying. Since we returned to Trenton and he's been working for Rangeman, he's a changed man. He has more confidence than he ever did before. He started working out. He is friends with the other lawyers and accountants working there. He has a smile on his face every day. I'm ashamed of myself for being so mean to him. I'm lucky Albert didn't leave me."

"I'm glad, for both of you. I'm here for you, Val, always."

"And same for me. I love you, Steph."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ranger and Julie arrived home late last night. Poor Julie, she's an emotional wreck. Lucia is barely holding on. We both told Julie she could stay in Miami, but she wanted to come back to Trenton. I can't even begin to imagine the pain she feels, losing her best friend, after finding out how sick he was. It wasn't nice what Angel did to her and Lucia, but I guess he thought what he was doing was for the best. When Lucia gave her Angel's class ring, she looked at the inscription. It said, "To my angel, my lovely Julie." He left a note, saying that he had the statement engraved two days after he received his diagnosis. Such a sweet sentiment on something Julie can hold on to always remember her first love by for the rest of her life.

I was asleep when they arrived home last night; I'm waiting for my first chance to talk to Julie this morning. I hear her come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I had her coffee ready, made the way she likes it with milk and two sugars. She sits at the table, taking a sip to get her cylinders firing.

"Stephanie, why didn't Angel tell me he was dying? I would have helped him, taken care of him. I wouldn't let him be alone. I would have given him my body."

I sit down across from Julie, trying to find the right words to help console her. "Mi Cielito, I don't know what Angel was thinking, but I can imagine. You are seventeen years old, getting ready to live your life as a young, independent woman. You are getting ready to start the rest of your life. If he told you he was dying, what would you have done?"

"I would have stayed by his side, helping him, taking him to the doctor or wherever he wanted to go. I'd give him all the experiences he would miss out on." She answered.

"What about school?"

"I would have taken a few days off to help him."

"What about your grades?"

"He was more important than my grades. They would drop a little, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"And what would you have done if you had sex and gotten pregnant? How would you raise that child? He had nothing to leave you, no money, no pension, nothing."

"But we would use protection, Stephanie. I know how to prevent pregnancy."

"Julie, I have never had sex with Joe without a condom until AFTER I was pregnant with Frankie. We used a condom, and it didn't work. I was on birth control, and I still got pregnant."

"Well, I don't know, it didn't happen, so I don't need to think about it." She added.

"Julie, Angel was trying to protect you, trying to allow you to live your life, to enjoy the end of your high school life. You were Homecoming King and Queen together, something most kids only aim to become. You were named Prom Queen. Do you think you would have gone to the prom if you knew Angel was sick and that was why he skipped it?"

"No. I guess I see what you mean. It's not fair! He was a good guy, caring, loving. He was all Tia Lucia had left after she lost the rest of her family. Now, she's all alone. Why do these things happen to good people?"

"Julie, I can't answer that question. You are justified in being angry at Angel, at being mad at him, at pitying him. All those emotions are normal and good to have. Now, you need to find it in your heart to forgive Angel, to find peace knowing that he knew you are achieving everything you set out to achieve. Mourn him, he was your best friend, but move on, and measure all future lovers to the bar he set." As I finished talking, I saw her demeanor change. She is still grieving and missing her friend and first love, but I think she's beginning to heal a little.

"Stephanie, when did you become so wise?" Julie asks me.

"It's from living my crazy, dysfunctional life. I mean, last week I found out my parents aren't my biological parents, but my aunt and uncle. My grandmother had two daughters, and my mother died two days after giving birth to me. My father didn't know I existed until I was three then chose to ignore me. Julie, compared to my life, your life is easy. I'm not even getting started on my marriages to Dickie Orr and Joe Morelli."

Julie starts to laugh, which makes me laugh. She stands, walking over to me to hug me. "I'm glad you and Papa are married. I'm glad you're my step-mother. Thank you for accepting me as your daughter. I love you."

"I love you too, Julie."

At that moment, Ranger entered the house after his morning run with Lady at his heals. "Mi hija, how are feeling today?"

"Good morning, Papa. I'm feeling better since talking to Stephanie. It still hurts, but not as much."

"I'm glad, Carina. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Angie wants to take me out to lunch and the mall, some girl time to distract me a little."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ranger says as I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I cringe and moan.

"Babe, are you okay?" Ranger asks, rushing to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a contraction. It's the first I've felt."

"Steph, I'll get the boys up and fed. You relax." Julie says.

"Come, Babe, I'll help you to the couch where you'll be more comfortable, then I'll take my shower," Ranger tells me.

He picks me up, carrying me to the couch, before laying me down and tucking me in. He places a kiss on my forehead, my nose, and my lips. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He says as he flashes me his 200-watt smile. I shift on the couch, close my eyes, and try to get some more sleep.

 **Ranger's POV**

Julie seems genuinely at ease for the first time since we heard about Angel's death. I'm not sure what my Babe said to her, but whatever she did, its magic. I know that Angel wanted Julie to continue on her journey towards the future she's been planning for years. It was the reason he hid his illness from her. As for Lucia, he was trying to protect her from feeling helpless, as there was nothing that could be done to help him. He didn't deserve to die at such a young age. I would have been proud to call him my son-in-law someday.

I quickly take my shower. I think the twins are going to arrive sooner rather than later. Stephanie's noticed less movement for the last ten days or so, which is usually an indicator that birth is imminent. I call Tank, informing him I'm working from home until further notice. We've planned for this contingency. I hope that Steph's labor won't be dragged out for too long.

I return to the family room, finding my wife asleep. I love watching her sleep. I've always had; and now, I no longer need to sneak into her apartment to see her. Almost every night I watch her sleep for at least a half hour. She centers me, helping me to relax and let go of the control I need to have 24/7. I sit on the love seat, watching my Babe when I hear Julie come down the stairs with both Frankie and RC. My sons see me and come running to me. I scoop them up in a hug, kissing them good morning. "Buenos días, mis hijos. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?" I ask them. (Good morning, my sons. Did you sleep well last night?)

"Si, Papa," they both respond.

"Ve con tu hermana a la cocina para el desayuno. Estaré allí pronto." I tell them. They follow Julie out of the room. (Go with your sister into the kitchen for breakfast. I'll be in there soon.)

As I watch my children leave the room, I hear my Babe cry out in pain. "Babe, I'm here." I wrap my arms around her. She's been having nightmares since Saturday, dreaming that she's miscarrying the twins. She grabs on to me tightly. "Babe, everything is okay. You're fine." I kiss her forehead.

She slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times to get her bearings. "Carlos, help me up, I have to go to the bathroom."

I place her feet on the floor in front of her and help her to her feet. I walk with her to the bathroom. She closes the door. After about a minute I hear her exclaim, "Oh fuck no, not yet."

I open the bathroom door, seeing sheer panic on her face, as she is staring down. She finally notices me standing there. "My water broke, Carlos. I'm not ready for them."

"Querida, you've given birth twice before, everything will be fine. Do you want to take a shower first? While you are, I'll call Dr. Mitchell and get your go bag ready. I'll contact Toni, asking her to come home immediately instead of finishing the shopping."

"No, let Toni finish. Julie's here. She can watch RC and Frankie until Toni returns. It will do her good; it'll distract her and remind her of the good things in life."

"Okay, Babe. Get in the shower; I'll bring you clothes to wear."

"I want a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt. Don't forget my flip flops."

"Yes, Querida, no problem."

I close the door to the bathroom, then rush into the kitchen. "Julie, Stephanie's in labor, her water just broke. I'm going to call Toni, telling her what's going on. Until she returns, I need you to stay here with the boys. Is that okay, mi hija?"

"No problemo, Papa. I'll take care of them. You take care of Stephanie." I kiss her cheeks, then run upstairs to get our go bags and the outfit she requested. I grab her cotton bikini cut panties and a matching nursing bra. I grab one of her maternity t-shirts, then an extra one of my t-shirts, letting her decide which one she'll be more comfortable wearing. I call Toni as I head back downstairs. She informs me that she's almost done with the shopping and will return home within the hour.

By this time, Stephanie has finished her shower. I help her dress. "Thank you for picking out that underwear, it's perfect."

"You're welcome, Babe. Are you ready to head to the hospital?"

"Yes, Batman, I'm ready. Did you call Dr. Mitchell's office?"

Fuck! I knew I forgot something. "No, Babe, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it, I'll call her now," Stephanie replies.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Papa, are they here yet?" Julie asks me as I walk into the waiting room. My parents, my sisters Juliana, Rosa Marie, and Mariela, and my Abuela Rosa are sitting there, looking at me expectantly. I see Frank, Valerie, and General Ryan there as well. I decide to break the suspense.

"Lili Estefania Manoso was born at 1209, weighing 6 lbs 3 oz and 19 inches long while her brother, Stephen Miguel Manoso was born at 1211, weighing 6 lbs 2 oz and 20 inches long. They were delivered via c-section. Stephanie is fine, recovering from the c-section and the babies are being evaluated. Once Stephanie goes to her private room, you can come back to see her and the babies, but until then, I have a few pictures." I take out my phone, finding the picture of my youngest children next to each other to show their family. My mother grabs the phone out of my hand, with my sisters crowding around her. My father, Frank, and General Ryan walk over to me to offer their congratulations. I hand them each two Cuban cigars.

General Ryan speaks first, "Thank you, Carlos, for naming the twins in our honor."

"It was the least Stephanie could do after finding out about her parents. She named her first child after Frank, and our first after me and my father, so Stephen's name was up for grabs. We hadn't settled on a first name for our daughter."

"I know Lili would be thrilled to know that her granddaughter shared her name. Edna would have liked it as well."

"I know. Look, General, Stephanie and I would like to get to know you better, but please understand it's going to be a little difficult for her in the beginning. As for the contract, I accept the offer. We spoke about it, and we both feel this is a great opportunity for Santos and me."

"Santos called me about an hour ago to tell me he accepted as well. I need you to sign the contracts by the end of the week, Major Manoso." I give a partial smile at hearing my new rank for the first time.

"How is Stephanie? Is she okay with everything that happened last week?" Frank asked.

"In some ways, it was good for her to find out the truth. It helped her to cope with the feelings of inadequacy she developed due to Ellen's nagging and lack of approval. She couldn't understand how a mother could hate their child so much, especially after becoming a mother herself. Once she discovered that Ellen wasn't her mother, some of that guilt and self-loathing went away. She's far from healed, but I think she'll be even stronger because of this. Knowing that she had a mother who would be proud of her means so much to Stephanie."

"Son, I'm glad that you are by her side. If Morelli were here now instead of you, well, that would be one more thing he would hold against her, one more thing that would make her a disaster, but you accept her the way she is and always have." Frank stated.

My father added, "it's rather ironic the way things turned out. The General here allowed his daughter to be raised by her Aunt and Uncle, trusting that she was being raised in a loving household because he felt he didn't deserve to have her in his life. My son, Carlos, allowed Ron to adopt his daughter, for the same reason. Stephanie comes along and meets my son, and both of them found their other half. Carlos, you have always told me that Stephanie never wanted children, was afraid to be a mother, now, here you both are, as a family with four children under the age of three, and if you count Julie, a family of five children. Your lives have so many similarities; I know fate had a hand in you both meeting when you did."

"Mr. Manoso, we're moving your wife to her room now. Would you like to accompany her?" Her nurse Veronica asks.

"Yes. When can the family come to visit?" I ask.

"For today, due to her c-section, we ask that her visitors are limited to under five people. Tomorrow, the rest of the family can come up, starting at ten in the morning until eight at night. The babies are in the nursery for another hour, so you can see them through the window if you'd like." Veronica told the crew.

"Mi hijo, your father, sisters, and I will leave for the day. Mariela is going to go to your house to help Toni and Julie with the boys. She'll wait here to bring Julie home. Congratulations, they're beautiful." I kiss my mother and the rest of my family goodbye, then turn to the Plum side.

"I'm going to head out too. I know from experience that Stephanie doesn't want to see anyone today. I'll come and see her tomorrow. Let her know I was here, please." Says Valerie

"I will, Valerie. It means a lot to Stephanie that you're here."

Once Valerie left, only Frank, General Ryan, Mariela, and Julie remain. "Once she's settled in her room, I'll come out to get you."

I leave them behind, following Veronica back to my Babe. When I enter her room, she's sleeping. I gather our bags, following behind the bed as they move Stephanie to her room in maternity. As we're walking the halls, Lester calls.

" _Carlos, I saw your parents, congratulations. I'm here with Bobby, Hector, Ram, Cal, and Hal. We're ready for protection detail. Where do you want us?"_

"Let me talk to the nurses on the floor. I want at least one person on Stephanie and one on each twin. I need to make sure they'll allow three men on the closed floor. When you get here, leave everyone else in the waiting and come to Steph's room, 304. We'll figure it out together. She's limited on her visitors because she delivered via c-section."

" _Okay, I'll be up in 10,"_ Lester said before hanging up.

By the time Lester arrived at Steph's room, I had made the arrangements for my family's security detail. It's amazing how a donation or two will cause administrators to bend every rule, and in some cases, throw out the rule book.

 **September 2017**

 **Ellen's POV**

Six weeks ago my world came tumbling down on me. My darkest secret, the one thing that I didn't want anyone to know came out for the world to hear. Stephanie Plum is NOT my daughter, but my niece. I suddenly had to explain to my "friends" that I gave birth to a stillborn baby girl, that the only reason I took Stephanie is that Frank and my mother pressured me. I had to explain about my wretched twin, Lili, who was proving to be even more annoying in death then she was in life. Women who supported me in the past have now shunned me, calling me a disgrace. They all say that I dishonored my sister by not being more loving and caring towards Stephanie. What do they know? Who are they to judge?

To make matters worse, Valerie is on Stephanie's side. Valerie had always supported me and backed-up what I said. Now, she's turning on me too. She, like Stephanie, no longer thinks of that Ranger and his men as thugs, but as respectable members of our community. Why can't she see who they are? When did she get blinded? She still won't tell me where Albert is working, though Maria Fabrino said that she sees him around the thug's building on Haywood. If he is indeed working for that thug, that explains why Valerie is suddenly singing their praises.

Also, Valerie seems to be departing from the Burg standard. No, she's still a stay at home mom and housewife, but she's allowing her daughters to play sports, to partake in activities unbecoming of a lady. When I tried to talk to her about it, she said I had to "modernize," that I was living in the past. I shudder when I think about how Mary Alice will turn out. She'll be even worse then Stephanie and Lili combined.

I don't know what to do anymore. I can't go to any of my favorite stores because everyone stares at me, shaking their heads. I am forced to do my shopping in Hamilton or Princeton because of the looks I get. Somehow, I've become cast as the Wicked Witch of the West and Stephanie is Dorothy. It doesn't matter that she killed the Witch of the East, she is a hero.

 **Albert's POV**

I am forever grateful to my father-in-law Frank and brother-in-law Ranger for helping me to see what a wuss I had become. I allowed my wife to walk all over me, to make demands on me, and to disrespect me. I have a strong moral compass, I know what is inherently right and wrong, and I've always tried to live by that code, but Valerie was forcing me to ignore my code. When Frank pointed out how unfair Valerie was towards Mary Alice, it was a wake-up call to me. I was allowing her to emotionally and mentally abuse our daughters. By learning to stand up to her, I've helped to foster a better relationship between our family.

When I took the job at Ranger's company, I wasn't sure I'd fit in there. But I found that the men working in legal and accounting were like me, bookworms who were woefully physically inept. At first, I was disappointed in the food selection, but after I saw my sister-in-law eating the food, I gave it a try. I mean, if Stephanie enjoys it, it can't be that bad. I discovered that all this healthy food was delicious. I was further surprised to see how much the security team loved my sister-in-law. The few times I ventured onto the fifth floor, I saw these big, strong men bending over backward to help Stephanie. She was walking from the break room with a plate of food, and a bottle of water and three guys ran over to carry it for her, saying that she shouldn't be carrying anything in her condition. She wanted to roll her eyes and laugh, but she resisted and accepted their help.

I've also seen them with my nephews. That's the most surprising revelation. A month after I started working there, I decided to start to exercise in the gym. I spoke to Bobby, and he agreed to help me become fit. The first day I was on the treadmill by myself, I saw Bobby walk in with Frankie and RC. He set them down on a bench, took out a clean mat, and placed it on the floor for them to sit on. Then, he did exercises with both of them, rolling and throwing a ball, and other activities to build their core strength and their hand-eye coordination. As the other guys were finishing their workouts, they joined the toddlers in their workout. I realized that they are gentle giants.

Now, four months after starting at Rangeman, my life is much better. I've lost 25 pounds and gained some muscle, which means I can enjoy more of Valerie's cooking. Valerie has noticed my better body and has started to cook and eat healthier meals, adding more vegetables to our diets. In turn, she's not gaining as much weight during this pregnancy, even though she's having twins. Our sex life is even better. My stamina has increased, and we made it four rounds last time, which is a record for me. Valerie said that she's never experienced four orgasms in one night.

I just finished my workout this morning, and I'm in the locker room getting dressed after my shower. I hear the door open and two sets of footsteps. They start to talk, and I recognize Ranger and Lester's voices.

"So, was Beautiful cleared yet?" Lester asks Ranger.

"No, we'll find out today when she goes back to the doctor. She was cleared after six weeks with the boys. Waiting eight weeks is pure torture, especially since we weren't allowed to have sex once she hit twenty weeks. It's been almost twenty-six weeks of cold showers."

"You mean she hasn't…"

"No, even though she offered. If she couldn't have a release, then I wasn't. It's only fair."

"Damn, you are suffering from a huge case of blue balls." Lester jokes.

"If the doctor clears her, we're both offline for the rest of today and tomorrow. I've already arranged for Mariela to babysit the kids for us tonight. With Stephanie going straight to formula with the twins, it's making getting away for a night easier."

"Where are you taking her?"

"New York City. We'll return Thursday morning, that is if I can keep her away from the kids for two nights." Ranger replies.

"How many are you bringing?"

"A box of 36."

"She won't be able to walk if you go through 36 condoms in a day and a half."

"Steph gives me a run for my money. I sometimes can't keep up with her. I swear, her sex drive is neck in neck with mine."

"Now, don't kill me, but I have to know. In a 24 hour period with Beautiful, what is your record."

I can't see their expressions, but I can imagine Ranger smirking as he answers, "Twenty."

"Twenty orgasms or twenty condoms."

"Twenty condoms, if we were using them. I lost count of my wife's orgasms at twenty-five." Ranger replied, before asking, "What was your record, Santos?"

"Fifteen condoms, twenty-two orgasms," Lester responded, sounding disappointed.

"Not too shabby, cousin. We better hurry up and shower. The morning meeting starts in fifteen minutes." Ranger said.

By the time they moved to the showers, I was dressed and now depressed that I only ever lasted four rounds with Valerie while both of them made it into the double digits. Maybe there's something to be said for the amount of working out they do and the way they eat.

 **Ranger's POV**

"Did you know that your brother-in-law listened to our conversation?" Lester asks me.

"Yes, I did. Stephanie was talking to her sister yesterday on the phone, and when she hung up, she burst out laughing. When I asked her what was so funny, she told me how Valerie was gushing because of the four orgasms she had the night before, which was the most she ever had. When Stephanie further inquired, she said that her orgasms all came from the act of sex, no oral sex whatsoever. Her sister said "eww" when Stephanie asked if Albert went down on her. That was after Stephanie explained what she was talking about."

"Poor Valerie. How can she be almost forty and never experience oral sex?"

"Well, apparently her ex-husband tried it, but the idea of his mouth on her grossed her out, so she didn't allow him to actually to do anything. I don't know if Albert even knows how to pleasure a woman that way. We need to school him, for Valerie's sake. That woman is going to have six kids and has never experienced a mind-blowing night of sex." I tell Lester.

"Hal's bachelor party is next month. The guys were talking about forcing him to watch a few porn movies to make sure he knows what to do on his wedding night. That would be a good time to school Albert."

"Good idea. Lester, get on that. Talk to the guys and set it up."

 **December 2017**

I have about another hour of paperwork to go before I'm done for the week. We're having Frankie's third birthday party tomorrow, at our home. My entire family, Stephanie's family, except for Ellen, of course, and several of the Rangemen are invited along with other friends from the Burg. Stephanie had a follow-up appointment with Dr. Mitchell to make sure she was healing properly after the c-section. I am reviewing a new contract when my phone rings.

"Yo."

" _Boss, it's Manny. Bomber just pulled in and slammed her door. She's taking the stairs and looks spitting mad. Be warned."_ He hung up.

Oh shit, what did I do now? Not even thirty seconds later, my door is slammed open and closed, then locked by Stephanie. She stands in front of my desk, with anger radiating off her body. She looks incredibly sexy right now. Down boy. I need to find out what's wrong.

"How did the appointment go, Babe? Everything okay?"

"Okay? Is everything OKAY? You FUCKING KNOCKED ME UP AGAIN! I'M DUE THE END OF JUNE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FIVE KIDS UNDER FOUR. HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" She yells, before collapsing on the chair, in tears.

Fuck! I'm in the dog house now. The one fucking time I forgot a condom, and she gets pregnant, again. I need to grovel. I get out my chair and walk around to the other side of my desk. I kneel in front of her. I place my hands on her arms, and she pushes them away. "Don't fucking touch me, your fucking Batsperm will make it inside me somehow."

"Babe, I'm sorry. You know I didn't try to get you pregnant, but it will be fine. I'm here for you. We have enough money to hire a nanny or two, for you to stay home, or whatever you want. We can buy a bigger house if you think we need one. Babe, it will be fine. I love you, and I love our children. I wouldn't trade our family for anything in the world."

"Carlos, how I'm I going to do this. I can barely get my work done now with the four kids. I don't want to stay home, but I can't keep working. I don't want them raised by strangers." She says, crying in my arms.

"You can cut down your hours, maybe work two to three days a week instead of five. I can stay home with the kids one day if you want. Babe, we'll figure it out and get through this, I promise."

"Dr. Mitchell suggested I get a tubal ligation done right after I have this baby."

"What's that?"

"Getting my tubes tied. I'll have to have another c-section. She can do it right after the c-section. It's 99% effective at preventing pregnancy. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What do you want, Querida?"

"Will you consider getting a vasectomy? You hate using condoms, and I don't want any more children. Between the two procedures, we should be good." She asks me, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I was going to suggest having the procedure done before she asked me. I'm just not sure I'm sold on her getting her tubes tied. "Sure, Babe. No problem. I'll have it done. Is your procedure reversible?"

"Thank you, Carlos. I appreciate you doing that for me. No, tubal ligation is not reversible. Once I have my tubes tied, I can never have children again."

"Babe, I'm not sure that you should do that. What if we change our mind in a few years?"

"Carlos, I can't imagine having any more children. I was happy with our family as it is, I'll be happy with this child, but I can't go through another pregnancy. Don't you think five children are enough? If you count Julie, we have six children."

"I guess you're right. But I want you to consider the possibility of having more children in the future before you make your final decision. I don't mind having more children. I never thought I'd be the one to say that I wanted a big family, but I do."

"Okay, I'll look at all the options before I decide, as long as I have your word that you will support whatever I decide to do. Carlos, I love you, and want you to be happy too."

"Whatever you decide to do, I will support you. It's your body, after all. Te queiro, mi amor," I respond before I gently kiss her. There's a knock on my door. I'm sure the entire control room heard her little outburst. "Come in."

I hear the door unlock and BLT walk in the office. "Bomber, are you okay?" Bobby asks.

"I'm fine now, I was a little shocked to discover that I'm pregnant again, that's all."

The three of them paled. I think they were more in shock the Stephanie.

"Ranger, what are you doing to Little Girl. Can't you keep in in your pants?" Tank asks.

"His Batsperm is too powerful. But this is our last kid. I can't go through another pregnancy." Stephanie says.

"How are you going to guarantee that, Stephanie? You got pregnant on birth control and using condoms." Bobby replied.

"I'm considering having my tubes tied, and Carlos is getting snipped. If the egg can't make it out of the ovaries and sperm is no longer being produced, then there is no way for me to get pregnant." Steph said confidently. I don't think she noticed, but the three guys moved to protect their balls when she mentioned snipping.

"Better you than me, bro," Lester said.

"I already have my legacy. Three sons to pass on the Manoso name and five kids to pass on my genes."

"How are things with you and Lucia?" Stephanie asked Lester.

Back in October, Lucia requested a transfer to Trenton. Being in Miami held too many sad memories for her, and she needed to start over after losing Angel. When she arrived, she only knew a few of the guys, so I paired her with Lester. They quickly fell into a comfortable and caring relationship. I think that she may be "the one" for Lester.

"Things are going well. Lucia's much better now that she's out of Miami. There was too many ghosts there for her. She said she's more comfortable working here than in Miami, that the guys here treat her more respectfully then the Miami guys did, not that they treated her poorly, but there is abundantly more machismo in Miami."

"I guess we're going to have to do some sensitively training in Miami then. Babe, who should we send?"

"Hal, Hector, and Manny."

"Really?" Bobby said.

"Yes, Hal is shy, and because of that, he is always extremely respectful and mindful of what he says. Hector, as scary as he is, is the first guy to offer his shoulder if myself, Lucia, or Julie are upset. Being gay, he's not scared of an emotional woman. Manny because he served in a unit with five women. He knows that a woman can do anything a man can, and treats us as an equal."

"Okay then. That's who we'll send." Ranger stated.

"Oh, by the way, Valerie wanted me to thank you for teaching Albert a few tricks of the trade. Her number is up to six, which is still pitiful, but better than it was before."

"Damn, he needs another lesson." Lester murmured, shaking his head. "How the hell did he manage to produce four kids?"

"I think he needs the little blue pill." Tank said, which caused us all to laugh.

 **Frank's POV**

I'm glad that I divorced Ellen. After dealing with her issues and drama for over forty years, it's refreshing to be home. I have quiet time, and I no longer find the need to escape to play cards. I am enjoying spending time with Rita. She's a charming woman. We've talked about moving in together, but we can't decide on whether we want to live in Trenton or Miami. While we both have our children living in Trenton, Miami's weather is much nicer. We are considering becoming "snowbirds," spending the colder months in Miami and the warmer months in Trenton. We just need to break the news to our children.

I'm fairly confident that Lester and Stephanie will fully support our relationship, but I don't think that Valerie will be as accepting. However, since Stephanie's true parentage was revealed, Valerie's attitude has changed, for the better. This new, less Burg Valerie may not be as opposed to Rita and me as the former Burg Valerie. Rita and I decided that we would share our revelation with our children at Christmas. Between Valerie and Stephanie, there will be nine children to distract the family if the discussion doesn't go as well as we hope it will.

Rita confided in me that she hopes her son, Lester, is ready to settle down. He's thirty-six-years-old and seems to be in a serious relationship with Lucia. Lucia is a good woman who had many bad things happen to her. Lester seems much calmer, much more content around her. Lester treats Lucia the same way Carlos treats my Pumpkin. Rita is scared that he'll screw up and push Lucia away. Lucia seems to understand Lester, his quirks, and his flirtatious way. It doesn't bother her that he calls his cousin by marriage "Beautiful" or that he had a reputation as a womanizer. Maybe I'll have a "father-son" talk with him if he doesn't make a move by the new year.


	20. Chapter 20--Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situations**

 **Epilogue: Summer 2021**

 **Stephanie's POV**

The last three and a half years have been a blur of activity. In December of 2017, I found out I was pregnant, again, only five months after giving birth to Lili and Stephen. In January, we discovered that I was having twins, again. Twin B decided to hide during the first sonogram. To say that Carlos and I were shocked would be an understatement. The day we found out about our second set of twins, I decided once and for all to have the tubal ligation and Carlos decided to be snipped. We immediately squashed any thoughts of having more kids when we realized that there was a greater likelihood of me having twins again. Not to mention, my poor body needed a break.

The Manoso clan found our virility amusing. The couple that was least likely to have a large family has the most kids. Hell, until I was thirty-five, I was dead set against ever having kids. Our youngest children were born on June 14, 2018. We named the fraternal boys Matteo Ricardo Manoso and Tomas Javier Manoso. Lili, being the only girl, is spoiled rotten by her father. She and Stephen are now four. Lili is my mini-me. She has my crazy, curly hair, my blue eyes, and fair skin. When I look at pictures of myself at the same age, we look identical. Carlos is thrilled because he gets to treat her the way I should have been treated growing up. Lili has Carlos wrapped around her finger, and her uncles are no better, especially Lester and Hector. Stephan, like RC, is a copy of Carlos, which I love. The only difference is that RC is outgoing and talkative, like me, while Stephen is quiet and serious.

Matteo and Tomas are blends of Carlos and I. Matteo's hair is curly, and he has my blue eyes, but Carlos' skin tone, while Tomas has Carlos' straight dark hair, dark, serious eyes, and a fairer skin tone. RC is starting kindergarten in the fall, which is a relief to have two kids out of the house every day. He's a smart boy who is already reading, is fluent in English and Spanish, and can count in Italian. His math skills are above average as well. Frankie, my angel, is now seven, entering second grade. He's also bright and does well in school.

In addition to Toni, we hired a nanny to help with the kids. Her name is Claudia, and she is from Cuba. Her parents are friendly with Celia. She recently moved here from Cuba. She wants to become a teacher but needs to learn English first. She's been with us for two and a half years and is already speaking English like a native. We are working with her on her reading skills.

Lady is the protector extraordinaire. Everywhere I go with the kids where dogs are allowed; I take Lady with us. She is always monitoring the situation, keeping the kids where they belong and often spotting threats before I do. Someone tried to approach Frankie last summer, and she got between the stranger and Frankie, barking, growling, and ready to attack. After that incident, Carlos decided we needed another dog, and purchased a second border collie from the same breeder. Bella is working with Carlos to be a guard dog like Lady. Who knew Carlos was a dog whisperer?

Valerie and Albert bought a house in Princeton, and she also had her tubes tied. Her twins, who were born in January of 2019, were also girls. I feel bad for Valerie, six girls. I told Carlos to give Albert a raise. He needs to save to pay for six weddings. I'm glad I have five boys. Julie and Lili are perfect as our only girls. Albert is still working for Ranger, and excelling beyond any of our expectations. Valerie has been true to word and allowed her daughters to make their own decisions, not pushing the Burg way of life, but encouraging that if they want it. Angie, who is twenty-two like Julie, graduated from college in May. She is a pharmacist. She wants to get married, then work until she has kids, to return to her profession when the kids are in school. She's a good blend of Burg and non-Burg. Mary Alice, who just turned nineteen, enlisted in the Army last year. She wants to train for more elite positions, possibly becoming a Ranger. I know Carlos has a job lined up for her when she decides she's had enough of the Army life. Lisa and Paula are in elementary school, doing great.

Lester proposed to Lucia on Valentine's Day, 2018. They married six months later and had their first child, a son named Angel Julian, in April of 2019. Lucia is pregnant with their second child, a daughter, who is due in October. They live in Lawrenceville, two blocks away from us. Tank met a woman named Holly when he was looking for a skip at the skip's place of employment. The skip took the day off, but Tank walked away with a phone number. She is a black woman who is 5'11" and 150 lbs. They look good together and get along great. They've been dating for a year, and we think Tank is getting ready to propose. Bobby also met a woman, a nurse named Abby Carmichael. She's 5'4" and 130 lbs. She is a Spaniard, with blonde hair and blue eyes. They have a daughter together, Amelia Ann, who is turning two in a month. There's no talk of marriage for them, but they are living together in a committed relationship.

Julie graduated in May from Pace University, where she studied Criminal Law. She's trained in forensics and started to work for Rangeman upon graduation. She works closely with Cal, who was NCIS before joining Rangeman. She met her fiance at school her sophomore year, and they have been inseparable since. His name is Enrico Russo. He is a 23-year-old Italian man from Brooklyn, NY. He studied computer science and is also working for Rangeman. He treats Julie like a queen. He's extremely attentive to her, always opening doors for her, pulling out her chair, and getting her whatever she wants. She met him on the anniversary of Angel's death. In her mind, Angel sent him to her. I like to believe that sentiment. Last year, on her 21st birthday, Enrico proposed to Julie. They are getting married next week.

Angie is Julie's Maid of Honor, with Mary Alice and Ashley, her best friend from Miami, as her two bridesmaids along with her step-sister. Her stepbrother is an usher. Lili is her flower girl, while Frankie, RC, Stephen, Matteo, Tomas will all be her ring bearers. I told her she didn't need to have all her brothers in her wedding party, but she refused, stating that they are her family and she wants them to share in her day. Carlos paid for her entire wedding and her honeymoon to Hawaii for three weeks. Ron is grateful, as now he has more for his other daughter.

My father, Frank, and Lester's mother Marguerita moved in together right after Valerie's twins were born. They live in Miami from October until April, and in Trenton the rest of the year. They aren't married, and have no intentions of marrying, but are in a committed relationship. I never saw my dad this happy when he was married to Ellen. Valerie was supportive of his decision, which surprised both of us, as we thought she would be upset.

What happened to Ellen? Well, Jack and Johnny became her best friends. She spent most days drinking her life away, after being rejected by the Burg bitches. I have no respect for any of them. All they do is gossip about everyone, passing judgments while hiding their misfortunes in the closet. Mary Lou turned out to be just as bad as the other Burg bitches. She seemed to relish in being able to pass along gossip about my biological father, Stephen, and often the information was incorrect, but everyone believed her because she was my best friend. Eventually, Ellen was her own worst enemy. While making a liquor run in February of 2019 in the middle of a snowstorm, she crashed into a tree. Fortunately, she was the only casualty, along with her car. Valerie organized her wake for one day followed by her burial. Half the Burg turned out, but when the gossip started in, Carlos had every one of the busybodies removed. I wore a red dress to the wake and a light blue dress to the funeral. It was the least I could do to live up to my status in the eyes of Ellen Plum.

Stephen Ryan is a close friend of Carlos and me. Even though biologically he's my father, I can't call him dad. Frank will always be my father. Stephen retired last year from the Army and now works for Rangeman as the government liaison. Anytime we work with an alphabet agency, he works out the contracts and makes sure that the government meets our demands. The kids call him Gpa, while they call Frank Grandpa and Ricardo Abuelo. He treats all my children wonderfully and is a great role model. He even considers Julie a granddaughter. He has helped Mary Alice and is watching her career carefully, making sure she's with the best commanders available.

Once Matteo and Tomas were born, I cut my hours down to just half days on Mondays and Thursdays. Carlos would stay home on Mondays, and we both go to work on Thursdays. That day is the only day neither one of us are with the kids. Sometimes we bring them to Haywood, but most of the time we leave them home with Claudia and Toni. Once Matteo and Tomas are in school, I plan on working full-time again. I occasionally do distractions, but only when no one else is available. While I'm not Burg, I do love my family. Carlos had some of his sperm frozen before his vasectomy in case we changed our mind. Even though my tubes are tied, we could use IVF to have more children. However, once Julie announced her engagement, we scrapped that idea for good. I didn't want Julie's potential children to be younger than their aunt or uncle.

The sex between Carlos and me is still great, still earth-shattering, only a little less frequent. Having sex with six kids in the house is hard. Once a month we go away for a weekend, a little alone time, to help keep us strong. I'm so grateful that Stephen found Carlos and returned him to me. I can't imagine my life without him.

The End

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following me on this journey. I truly appreciated every one of your reviews. I still look forward to reading your reviews for years to come. I want to thank, once again, my fabulous beta Susan who makes sure that my thoughts are clear, my grammar is correct, and my story is polished. Without her, it would be a mess.**

 **If we hit 415 reviews, which means 24 reviews for the end of the story by Friday, Sept. 7** **th** **, I will post an excerpt from my next story, "Betrayal," which I am currently writing. I'm on chapter 5, over 26,000 words and fifty-two pages. I plan on posting the story after I have it completely written so I can post more frequently, perhaps 3-4 times each week. My goal is to begin publishing the story on Saturday, Sept. 22** **nd** **. Please make sure to follow me as an author so you will be alerted when I post my next story.**

 **Finally, if you haven't done so already, check out "Drive" by HermoineIncarnate. I am the beta for the story, and it is phenomenal. Until next time, thank you for sharing this journey with me.-Mary**


End file.
